Compilation: La clé et le cadenas
by Watachan
Summary: Il s'agit d'un regroupement de mes oneshots sur le couple AmuxIkuto.
1. Jour d'orage

Voici ma seconde fanfic Amuto, qui est aussi mon 1e oneshot sur Shugo Chara. L'idée m'est venu d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, où je rêvais que j'étais dans mon ancienne maison et qu'il y a avait un énorme orage. Mes rêves sont parfois étranges.

C'est donc un oneshot qui n'a rien à voir avec la fanfic multi-chapitres que j'écris actuellement. Si ça se trouve, je ferai d'autres oneshot très prochainement.

* * *

_**Edit:** Comme dit un peu plus haut, je fais d'autres oneshots. Et j'ai décidé de tous les regroupés ici, au lieu de créer une nouvelle histoire à chaque fois. Je suis contente de pouvoir peupler ce site de fanfictions sur Shugo Chara! en Français, mais je ne veux pas infester non plus la page francophone, alors il est plus facile d'éditer cette histoire pour que chaque chapitre soit un oneshot différent, et il y a aura un résumé différent à chaque début d'histoire^^_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

Summary:_Il fait chaud, très chaud... TROP CHAUD sur la ville! La pluie est plus que nécessaire désormais. Et heureusement, un orage arrive bientôt. Mais Amu, laissée seule chez elle, a une peur bleue des orages. Et de son côté, Ikuto ne peut pas rentrer chez lui, mais il ne peut pas non plus permettre que son cher violon prenne la pluie._**

* * *

**_Jour d'orage_**

Comme souvent en été, le soleil avait prit le contrôle de la météo, faisant monter la température jusqu'à des degrés impressionnants. De nombreuses insolations, coup de soleil et déshydratations avaient été recensé par les pouvoirs publiques, alors même que les gens faisaient attention à leur bien-être. Tous n'attendaient plus qu'une seule chose : la pluie. La station météorologique de la ville scrutait avec nervosité les piques de chaleurs et l'avancement des différents types de nuages et autres données.

Dans sa maison où la climatisation venait de lâcher, Amu était allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, zappant avec ses Shugo Charas sur les différentes chaînes de la télévision. Rien ne l'inspirait vraiment, la chaleur étouffante tout autour d'elle la faisait se liquéfier sur le pauvre canapé. Malgré le short en jeans et le débardeur qu'elle portait, qui lui couvraient vraiment un minimum de peau, elle avait trop chaud. Il en allait de même pour ses trois Shugo Charas, qui se ventilaient ou restaient devant le petit ventilateur qui faisait circuler l'air dans la pièce.

-J'ai chauuuud !

-Je sais Amu-chan, répondit Miki à côté d'elle.

Elle avait un petit éventail à sa taille dans la main et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait enlevé son chapeau bleu. Suu et Ran étaient sur la tête d'Amu, l'endroit vers lequel le ventilateur était orienté de façon continue.

-Amu-chan, on peut aller prendre une douche ? demanda Ran.

-Tu veux dire la deuxième de la journée ? Comme celle qu'on ne prend que LE SOIR !

Les trois petits êtres soupirèrent. Amu voulait économiser l'eau. Ses parents étaient partis avec Ami pour un reportage à l'autre bout du pays, un peu avant la canicule, et Amu devait veiller à ce que les factures ne soient pas trop élevées à leur retour. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé d'au moins économiser l'eau, vu que sa consommation d'électricité risquait bien de sauter ce mois-ci.

Amu se releva et s'apprêta à éteindre la télé quand un message s'afficha sur l'écran, annonçant de regarder la chaine météo. Amu cliqua sur la télécommande, juste à temps pour que la présentatrice annonce de bonnes nouvelles.

-_**On nous annonce une perturbation nuageuse contenant de la pluie. Elle se dirige en ce moment même vers notre ville et devrait atteindre le centre ce soir vers 18h, probablement sous forme d'orage. Veuillez donc à rester chez vous et éteindre tout appareil ménager en cas de chute de foudre et…**_

Amu frissonna. Chute de foudre ? Orage ? ORAGE ? Elle s'étendit au fond du canapé pendant que les Shugo Chara dansaient devant elle, heureuses des prévisions. Elles remarquèrent finalement la tête d'Amu, décomposée, et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Amu baissa la tête et se remémora avec amertume un jour d'orage quand elle avait 8 ans.

_Elle était allée avec ses parents chez ses grands-parents dans la montagne, et un orage avait éclaté. A l'époque, Amu aimait bien l'orage, elle aimait la pluie. Elle était sortit de la maison et avait laissé la pluie ruisseler sur elle, jusqu'à ce que le vent devienne si froid qu'elle frissonna. Elle entendait le tonnerre au dessus d'elle. Sa mère l'appela. Amu accourut vers elle, passa sous un arbre, et fut projeter environs un mètre plus loin par une explosion derrière elle. En se retournant, le pommier qu'elle venait de dépasser était en feu. Quand on lui avait expliqué que c'était le résultat de la foudre, elle avait commencé à avoir peur. A quelques secondes près, elle aurait été sous l'arbre, peut-être même la foudre l'aurait-elle tuée !_

Ses Shugo Charas l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, très sérieuses.

-C'est pourquoi… depuis… j'ai peur de l'orage, confia Amu, les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

Les trois petits êtres ne répondirent pas. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire, sinon consoler leur partenaire du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

**\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///**

Comme toujours installé sous un arbre, Ikuto essayait de se vider l'esprit pour ne plus penser à la chaleur et enfin dormir, mais rien à faire. Il faisait trop chaud ! Même sous les arbres, il faisait trop chaud. Son front était couvert de perles de sueur, sans parler du reste de son corps. A côté de lui, Yoru respirait très fort. Lui aussi mourrait de chaud. Ikuto se mit en position assise et prit le petit Chara dans ses mains. Yoru était si assommé qu'il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ce que venait de faire Ikuto. Celui-ci le mit sur son épaule et prit son violon sur son autre épaule.

Il marcha un bon moment dans les rues, Yoru se plaignant de temps en temps qu'il avait trop chaud et qu'il allait se transformer en eau. Ikuto ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Il entendit alors deux filles pas très loin.

-Enfin un peu de pluie, ça va nous faire du bien !

-La ville toute entière en a bien besoin ! Les gens, les animaux, les plantes ! J'ai hâte qu'il se mette à pleuvoir ! A quelle heure a-t-elle dit que ça commencerait ?

-Elle a dit vers 18h. Je me demande s'il va pleuvoir longtemps ?

-Temps que ce n'est pas comme la légende de Noé, ça m'est bien égal !

Elles se mirent à rire et partirent. Ikuto réfléchit et regarda la montre juste au dessus de lui. Il était 16h et encore aucun nuage dans le ciel. Il se demanda si ces filles avaient raison. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le violon qu'il portait sur son dos n'être ne serait-ce qu'humidifier par la pluie. Il calcula dans sa tête. Vu l'état de Yoru, un Chara change était impossible à réaliser. Il risquait de tuer définitivement le petit chat s'il devait donner de son énergie à Ikuto. Il regarda dans une poche du revêtement de protection de son violon. Il lui restait assez pour prendre le train et retourner à pieds chez lui. Il se mit en route vers la gare.

**\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///**

A la maison, Amu regardait avec peur la montre du magnétoscope et la chaîne météo. D'ici une heure, l'orage serait au-dessus du centre de la ville, c'est-à-dire juste à côté de sa maison. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas en cherchant quoi faire. Ses Chara avaient encore très chaud, mais elle avait des frissons dans le dos l'empêchant de sentir encore la chaleur tout autour d'elle. Amu passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour constater avec dégoût qu'ils étaient couvert de sueur, et probablement gras aussi. Elle appela Ran, Miki et Su pour prendre la douche qu'elle n'allait probablement pas prendre ce soir. La météo annonçait en effet que l'orage durerait au moins jusqu'à 3h du matin.

Quand elle fut sous la douche, elle laissa son esprit se reposer et se contenta de se laver, sans penser à la terreur qu'elle allait ressentir. Une fois finit, elle sortit et se sécha, tout en gardant ses cheveux humide. Il faisait encore assez chaud pour qu'ils sèchent sans aide. Suivant les conseils de la présentatrice météo, elle éteignit les appareils présents dans la cuisine, sauf le frigo, puis ceux du salon par sécurité. Elle regarda alors le téléphone. Elle se pencha et débrancha la prise. Il lui restait encore son téléphone portable, qui était parfaitement chargé. Elle regarda l'horloge du dit téléphone. 17h52. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Des nuages gris commençaient à se former dans le ciel. Elle pinça les lèvres.

**\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///**

Ikuto sortit de la gare et shoota du pied dans une canette de soda trainant à ses pieds. Il avait mal calculé, il ne lui restait pas assez d'argent pour un voyage aussi loin. Il commençait à s'énerver. Yoru revint finalement à lui sur l'épaule de brun. Il dressa alors oreilles et queue avant de renifler l'air. Ikuto lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Yoru tourna un regard plein d'étoiles vers lui.

-Il va pleuvoir Ikuto ! Je sens la pluie arriver nya !!!

-Et merde ! fit-il en se mordant le pouce.

-Ikuto ?

Le brun regarda au dessus de lui. En effet, de gros nuages gris commençaient à se former au dessus de sa tête. Mauvais, TRES mauvais. A cette allure, il allait se faire surprendre par la pluie, et son violon allait être ruiné. Yoru se remit sur son épaule et se fit tout petit. Ikuto tapa du pied par terre en réfléchissant. Comment rentrer chez lui avant le déluge ? C'était impossible, il lui faudrait plus qu'un Chara change, mais Yoru était encore trop faible, et par-dessus le marché, il risquait de se faire remarquer. Un jeune homme habillé de latex bleu sautant de toit en toit avec un sac sur le dos, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Il vit tout à coup quelque chose de rose devant ses yeux. Une jeune fille portant un débardeur rose passa à côté de lui. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines du brun. Pourquoi devrait-il absolument rentrer chez lui ? Il pouvait tout simplement aller chez Amu. Après tout, ses parents ne reviendraient pas avant une semaine de leur petit voyage, comme il avait pu le constater lors de sa dernière visite. Il se mit en route en courant après avoir vu l'heure sur une montre. 17h47. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

**\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///**

Amu referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, très lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'ouvre plus jamais. Elle passa alors à ses portes fenêtres, les ferma sans les verrouiller et tira les rideaux. Ils étaient fins, alors les éclairs passeraient quand même à travers, mais tant qu'elle ne les verrait pas totalement, elle irait bien. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur son lit, d'abord assise sur le rebord du lit, elle finit le dos contre le mur dès le premier grondement. Quand le premier éclair suivit quelques 20 secondes plus tard, elle prit un oreiller et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. Ran, Miki et Suu la regardèrent sans rien dire. Que pouvaient-elles faire maintenant ? Amu allait bientôt paniquer.

Sous la fenêtre d'Amu, Ikuto entendit le premier grondement et serra les dents. Il attrapa la gouttière sur le côté de la maison pour arriver au balcon d'Amu. Yoru lui attrapa alors la manche.*

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais nya ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mais avec un Chara change, tu y arriverais plus facilement.

-Tu es trop faible pour ça !

-MOI ? TROP FAIBLE ? hurla le petit chat. JE VAIS TE MONTRER SI JE SUIS FAIBLE !!! CHARA CHAAAANGE !

Les oreilles et la queue de chat apparurent sur Ikuto, tandis que Yoru bombait le torse, fier de lui. Ikuto sentit alors une goutte sur sa joue. Il sauta et atterrit avec souplesse sur le rebord du balcon. Il constata avec surprise que les rideaux étaient tirés. Il vérifia, la porte fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'annonça, encore caché par le rideau.

-Yo Amu !

-I-Ikuto ?! fit-elle vraiment surprise en se mettant au centre de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Il tira le rideau et était sur le point de répondre quand un énorme éclair et un assourdissant coup de tonnerre apparurent derrière lui. Il vit étape par étape le visage d'Amu passait de la surprise à la terreur, tandis qu'elle hurlait et plaqua sa tête entre ses jambes, complètement refermée sur le sol. Ikuto et Yoru restèrent un bon moment à la regarder, quand un second éclair et coup de tonnerre résonnèrent, faisant à nouveau hurler la jeune fille. Ran et Miki volèrent rapidement jusqu'à Ikuto.

-Amu-chan est terrorisé par l'orage !

-Fermez cette fenêtre et les rideaux ! ordonna Miki en le faisant elle-même.

Suu était restée à côté de la rosette, toujours prostrée.

-Amu-chan…

Ikuto avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait jamais vu Amu aussi vulnérable. On aurait dit un petit chat complètement perdu, attendant qu'un gros chien vienne le dévorer. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de travail de la jeune fille et posa son violon contre le bois, puis se dirigea vers elle. Il mit un genou sur le tapis tandis qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre la fit gémir. Il posa une main sur le crâne de la jeune fille, qui le regarda, des larmes plein les yeux, ses joues déjà aussi inondées que le jardin vu le bruit que faisait la pluie contre la fenêtre.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque d'elle, qu'il la traite de gamine pour avoir peur de l'orage de cette façon, mais aucune pensée de la sorte ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il ne pensait qu'à ce petit chaton qui avait ses yeux couleur miel braqués sur lui, attendant la suite. Un nouveau puissant grondement retentit dans le ciel. Cette fois, il était si puissant que les trois Shugo Chara d'Amu se collèrent les unes aux autres en hurlant de peur, tandis que Yoru se retrouva avec tous les poils de son corps hérissés avant de se jeter contre les autres Charas, mort de peur lui aussi. Ikuto lui-même avait frissonné, mais il était désormais plus qu'étonné. Lorsque le coup de tonnerre avait retentit, les yeux qui le fixaient s'étaient élargit et Amu, sans demander, s'était jeter dans les bras du brun et y pleurer désormais. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser, mais après quoi il posa à nouveau sa main sur le crâne de la rosette et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. A chaque coup de tonnerre, elle sursautait et il la maintenait dans ses bras. La pluie contre la vitre se faisait de plus en plus forte, comme s'ils étaient dans une histoire d'horreur, sauf que la maison n'était pas hantée et qu'aucun psychopathe n'allait surgir de nulle part pour les massacrer. Il aurait bien du fil à retordre, avec Ikuto. Oser toucher à son petit chaton ? Si une telle personne existait, il lui ferait passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie, il en faisait la promesse.

Sous un oreiller, les quatre Shugo Charas tremblaient de peur. Jamais de leur vie avaient-il entendit un orage aussi fort, surtout Yoru qui était le plus âgé. Les mains sur les oreilles, ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Ikuto sentit encore une fois la fille dans ses bras sursauter. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait toujours, sous son regard miel surpris, et la déposa sur le lit. Il prit sa couverture et les recouvrit tous les deux.

-I-Ikuto… qu… qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle était encore assise sur le matelas, le garçon chat s'installa lui aussi en position assise devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, après un nouvel éclat dans le ciel, elle sauta machinalement dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, puis pencha sa tête vers son oreille.

-Bouches-toi les oreilles. Je ne vais pas te lâcher, et je ne vais nulle part.

-Ikuto…

-Crois-moi.

Elle lâcha le dos de sa veste et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, enfouissant son visage dans le torse du jeune homme. Comme promit, il ne la lâcha pas. Elle resta tout contre lui durant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme. La pluie battait toujours contre les vitres, mais le ciel s'était apparemment calmé. Malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas la force de rester seule, pas encore. C'est pourquoi, quand il rabattit la couverture au pied du lit, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et le supplia, les joues rouges pivoines, de rester encore un peu avec elle. Devant une telle requête, qu'il n'était pas certain d'entendre à nouveau, il accepta et la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

**\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///\\\//\\\///\\\///**

Amu sentait la pluie, la bonne odeur de la pluie dans sa chambre. Elle sourit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était allongée dans son lit, sa couverture la recouvrant. La fenêtre entre son lit et son bureau était entrouverte et laissait un air plus frais que les précédentes semaines s'immiscer dans la chambre. Elle se mit en position assise et ses Shugo Charas voletèrent jusqu'à elle.

-Ohayo Amu-chan ! entonnèrent-elles en chœur.

-Ohayo ! Merci pour la fenêtre, j'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons ouverte, Amu-chan, signala Miki.

-C'est Ikuto-kun desu !

-En fait, il est dans la cuisine et il prépare le petit déjeuner pour nous tous !

Amu écarquilla les yeux, puis se souvint de la nuit précédente, où il était resté avec elle durant l'orage et même après lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle serra la couverture contre elle. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Et comment lui répondre s'il se mettait à se moquer d'elle maintenant ?

Dans la cuisine, Ikuto avait un sourire déformé sur le visage. Yoru avait un sourcil sursautant. Dans la poêle devant lui cuisait quatre œufs.

-C'est sérieusement ironique que je t'aide à préparer des… des œufs, fit Yoru.

-Ceux-là sont exprès conçu pour être mangé, on ne va pas se mettre à avoir des remords !

-Je préfère quand même les sardines, répondit-il en voletant vers la table.

Ikuto soupira. En effet, c'était plus qu'ironique. Lui qui était supposé, en tant que « marionnette d'Easter » détruire tous les X-Egg, des œufs inutiles, il était en train de préparer des œufs pour la fille qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et purifiait les œufs qu'il devait détruire. Oui, avec ce simple plat, des tonnes de choses prenaient un sens bien amer tout à coup.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Amu descendait. Il fut surpris de la voir dans une tenue différente de la veille, plus couverte. Elle lui sourit et lui dit ohayo sans entrer dans la cuisine. La légère teinte rosée sur ses joues fit emballer son cœur. Son petit chaton, lui souriant avec ses joues de cette teinte… C'était un rêve ? Pourtant non. Elle se racla la gorge et entra dans la cuisine et se planta devant lui.

-Merci… pour hier soir.

Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, mais c'était comme si elle l'avait fait. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à toute allure. Il était ravie, même plus. Il leva sa main et la posa encore une fois dans les cheveux de la fille. Elle le regarda et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser furtif d'à peine trois secondes.

-Si tu as encore besoin de moi, je serai sur ton balcon dès que le ciel deviendra sombre.

Elle aurait aimé répondre négativement, mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas cette voix moqueuse qu'il avait toujours quand il lui parlait. Il était sérieux, et ces mots avaient fait s'emballer le cœur de la jeune fille, qui le regardait toujours, les joues pivoines. Elle finit par baiser les yeux.

-Merci.

Il laissa sa main couler dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et caressa de l'index sa joue encore rosée, toute en la regardant dans les yeux. Le petit baiser qu'il venait de lui voler ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait un autre, plus long. Il se pencha vers elle mais s'arrêta avant de toucher ses lèvres, pour voir sa réaction. Elle regarda dans les yeux puis ferma ses deux ambres et tendit le cou vers lui. Il se pencha encore un peu et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui mit une main derrière la tête de la rosette et l'autre entoura son dos.

Derrière eux, les Shugo Charas regardaient dans un mélange de surprise et de joie. Les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi jusqu'à manquer d'air, se séparant très lentement. Un grondement lointain se fit entendre, Amu se blottit contre lui, souriant. Tout à coup, elle se dit que, si elle devait attendre un orage pour voir Ikuto surgir de nulle part pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle espéra qu'il y en ait plus. Elle recommença à aimer l'orage dans les bras d'un chat malicieux qui n'aimait pas la pluie.

* * *

Voilà voilà^^ J'ai préféré gardé le terme anglais de X-Egg malgré que cette fanfic soit en français. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais comme je suis étrange moi-même, ne cherchez pas à comprendre XD

Merci de laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé cette histoire :)


	2. Le parfum

L'idée m'est venu soudainement, sans même un déclencheur quelconque O_O Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça, mais l'idée finale est quand même bien retranscrite ici. Je trouve seulement que je tourne peut-être un peu autour du pot dans ce one-shot. J'aimerais vos avis s'il vous plait^^

* * *

**Summary: _Amu ne supporte pas les différents parfums qu'Ikuto essaye pour elle. Un petit passage à la parfumerie s'impose._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Le parfum**

Dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son amoureux, Hinamori Amu se tenait sur le lit double, encore en nuisette. Elle attendait que le son de l'eau de la douche s'arrête, signifiant ainsi qu'Ikuto avait fini de se préparer. C'était dimanche, et ils avaient tout leur temps possible. Ils avaient prévus d'aller se promener. C'aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter après tout, il y avait un magnifique soleil dehors, et il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Elle se retourna sur le lit, du côté de la fenêtre, laissant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Elle faillit s'endormir, comme un lézard se dorant au soleil, quand elle sentit en bras autour de sa taille et des lèvres dans son cou. Elle se laissa aller tandis que son petit ami parcourait son cou, son épaule et son dos, lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur étrange. Elle leva le nez et renifla. C'était un parfum très fort, donnant presque la nausée, et qu'elle reconnue bientôt. Elle se tourna vers son amoureux, qui avait cessé ses câlins et la regardait étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as mis de l'eau de toilette ?

Il soupira. C'était en quelque sorte devenu la nouvelle manie d'Amu. Dès qu'il essayait de mettre un parfum ou une eau de toilette, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester la nouvelle senteur, dont l'une d'elle avait même produit des haut-le-cœur chez la jeune femme. Et visiblement, celui qu'il avait essayé aujourd'hui n'était pas non plus à son goût.

-Et si je veux en porter ?

-Mets-en une autre alors, fit-elle en détournant la tête.

L'odeur était pour elle vraiment insupportable, loin de celle qui lui avait donné des nausées trois jours plus tôt, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'attendre qu'Ikuto soit reparti dans la salle de bain pour ouvrir la fenêtre et respirer l'air extérieur. Elle savait qu'Ikuto testait des parfums pour elle, afin qu'elle le trouve encore plus attirant et séduisant, elle l'avait entendu le dire au téléphone à Utau, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas toutes ces odeurs. Elle pensa alors à l'emmener dans une parfumerie pour qu'ils essayent ensemble des parfums. Elle voulait de toute façon s'en acheter un, alors autant en profiter.

Quand Ikuto ressortit de la salle de bain, avec le seul parfum qu'Amu supportait pour le moment, elle s'y engouffra, prit une douche, puis se prépara pendant qu'Ikuto attendait devant la télé dans leur petit salon. Une fois ses cheveux attachés et ses habits enfilés, elle sortit et alla se plaça à côté d'Ikuto sur le canapé.

-On y va ?

Il fit oui de la tête en éteignant l'appareil. Ils sortirent en vitesse et se rendirent à pied jusqu'à la galerie marchande. Amu, une fois là-bas, exposa son idée à Ikuto, qui l'écouta de son éternel air ennuyé, les mains dans les poches. Quand elle lui demanda s'il était d'accord, il hocha de la tête et la suivit de la parfumerie.

Décidant de commencer par elle, Amu essaya plusieurs parfums, les faisant renifler à son amoureux, mais rien ne leur convenait à tout deux. Soit l'odeur était trop sucrée pour Amu, soit l'odeur trop poivrée pour Ikuto. Elle regarda finalement un flacon en forme de rose, et le prit et en mit un peu sur un testeur en papier. Reniflant, le parfum était visiblement floral, frais et discret, alors elle le fit renifler à Ikuto, qui regardait alentours, toujours à la recherche de distraction. Elle lui fit sentir le testeur et pour la première fois depuis leur entrée, il sourit en hochant positivement la tête. Amu prit un paquet neuf et poussa Ikuto jusqu'au rayon pour hommes.

Elle disqualifia immédiatement les quelques flacons qu'elle avait déjà vu dans la salle de bain au court des dernières semaines. Ikuto passa ses doigts légèrement sur les flacons en exposition, cherchant un nom digne de piquer sa curiosité. Il prit quelques testeurs et les fit renifler à sa petite amie. Entre la répulsion, la gêne et la tête qui lui tourné, elle n'en accepta aucun. Après seulement une demi-heure de recherche pour lui, Ikuto tira Amu jusqu'à la caisse et paya son produit, sans qu'elle puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois dehors, elle se planta devant lui.

-Je te signale qu'on n'avait pas fini avec toi !

-Moi j'en avais fini. Et puis, l'odeur là dedans était en train de me donner envie de vomir.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, fit-elle en caressant ses tempes.

Il la prit par la main et la mena jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils profitèrent du temps qui restait pour se promener, comme ils l'avaient prévus, à travers les rues, dans le par cet dans le centre ville. De temps en temps, l'un des deux s'arrêtait et regardait à travers une vitrine, le plus souvent Amu. Elle finit donc avec une nouvelle jupe, un nouveau chemisier et de nouvelles barrettes. Ikuto lui payait tout, même quand elle ne faisait que regarder sans vouloir acheter. Il était toujours à son écoute, gentil et passionné. Elle ne se gênait cependant pas pour lui donner de petites tapes sur les oreilles lorsqu'il essayait de lui acheter quelque chose alors qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le fasse. Ils étaient aussi têtus et obstinés l'un que l'autre.

Une fois le crépuscule arrivé, ils rentrèrent, main dans la main, leurs bras se caressant de temps en temps au gré de leurs pas. Ikuto portait les achats. Amu, de temps en temps, passait un regard furtif vers lui, le rose aux joues de toujours lui laisser tout le travail. Elle l'aimait sincèrement et n'aimait pas le voir travailler aussi dur pour qu'elle seule profite. C'tait dans cet optique qu'elle avait commencé à travailler. Son revenu était mince comparait à ce que gagner Ikuto entre son travail de professeur de violon et les grosses sommes qu'il touchait pour jouer à des mariages, des anniversaires ou des réceptions. Elle serra sa main et il en fit de même, la regarda avec ses yeux qui voulait dire « ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ». Elle colla sa tête contre son bras et passa son bras libre autour de son bras musclé. Il embrassa son front et recommença à avancer, doucement pour qu'elle le suive, puis à un rythme normal quand elle se contenta de sa prise sur sa petite main.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Amu se mit immédiatement dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Elle n'était pas très douée, et était souvent obliger de faire un Chara change avec Suu pour faire les meilleurs repas, mais elle se donnait du mal pour devenir une bonne cuisinière. Ikuto la regarda faire dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, puis s'en alla mettre les affaires dans leur chambre. Il mit les habits sur le lit et le flacon de parfum sur la table de nuit d'Amu. Il se retourna puis s'immobilisa. Après un instant, il retourna devant le petit flacon rouge et en vaporisa un peu sur son poignet. Laissant son nez à une certaine distance, il renifla et sourit. Oui, définitivement, ce parfum était comme Amu : délicat, pétillant et léger. Il reposa l'objet et alla dans la salle de bain se laver la zone où il avait aspergé. Après un instant, il se dit qu'il avait quand même transpiré, alors il retira ses vêtements et se doucha. Dans la cuisine, Amu appela Suu pour qu'elle l'aide avec la soupe qu'elle préparait.

Après sa douche, Ikuto s'installa à table, Amu apportant ce qu'elle avait préparé. Ils dinèrent tranquillement, leurs Shugo Charas racontant leur journée. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient amusés sans considération, avait cherché un trésor et avait pu jouer avec des animaux dans un zoo. Une fois leurs estomacs pleins, les deux amoureux lavèrent et rangèrent la vaisselle. Amu passa à son tour sous la douche et enfila une nuisette, vu qu'apparemment, la chaleur de l'air n'allait pas baissé durant la nuit. Elle entra dans la chambre, Ikuto allongé sur le lit à lire un manga. Elle trouva vite des yeux son nouveau parfum et s'en mit dans le cou. Ikuto rigola.

-On ne porte pas ça pour dormir normalement.

-Et si je veux en porter la nuit ? fit-elle avec sa voix « Cool &Spicy ».

-Ça te regarde, Miss Monroe.

-Hein ?

-Maryline Monroe. Tu dois connaître quand même !

Elle haussa les épaules. Il se promit de refaire son éducation dès le lendemain. Elle passa sous le drap et Ikuto l'attrapa par la taille. Il commença à la câliner, l'embrassant tendrement et passa ses dents et sa langue sur la peau fine de son cou, y imposant une marque rougeâtre, qu'elle n'aimait pas tant que ça, mais elle y était si habituée qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Alors, pour compenser, elle lui faisait elle aussi une marque. Elle approcha sa bouche de son cou, comme un vampire près à mordre sa prochaine proie, quand elle sentit quelque chose d'agréable. Une odeur douce dans le cou d'Ikuto. Elle fourra son nez dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, pour y respirer le parfum. Ikuto s'étonna de ce qu'elle faisait, mais sourit d'une façon perverse.

-Il faut croire que passer du temps avec moi t'a donné des idées, petite perverse.

-M… Mais non !!! C'est ce parfum !!!

-Parfum ? fit-il étonné.

-Oui. Il sent si bon. Celui-là est vraiment bien ! Je l'adore !

Ikuto la regarda quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, puis s'écroula en arrière de rire. Amu lui tapa, doucement, sur le ventre pour le faire cesser, vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas la raison de ses éclats de rire. Il se calma après quelques instants et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Se doutant qu'il allait lui faire quelque chose de pervers, elle se pencha très lentement vers lui, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la tirer contre lui. Elle le regarda, sa joue contre son t-shirt.

-Je n'ai rien mis. Rien-du-tout.

Amu releva sensiblement la tête et rougit. Ce qu'elle avait senti n'était rien d'autre que les phéromones naturelles que produisait le corps d'Ikuto. Elle se redressa rapidement et se mit dos à son amoureux. Elle avait honte d'une certaine façon, tombée sous le charme d'une odeur produite par le corps humain pour séduire. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle était réellement attirée par Ikuto, sous tous les angles possibles. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pouvait être aussi addictée à lui. Elle sentit tout à coup les deux bras du brun autour d'elle, lui réchauffant ses bras frissonnant.

-Tu sais Amu-koi… j'aime aussi ton parfum naturel.

Il l'avait dit avec une voix douce, absolument aucune note de perversion dans son ton. Juste une remarque calme sortit de la bouche d'un homme follement amoureux. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

-A-Arigato…

Il plaça une main sur sa joue encore brûlante et releva sa tête pur qu'elle le regarde. Il déposa un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres, auquel elle répondit en posant ses mains sur son cou fin. Il la fit doucement glisser sous le drap et commença à s'amuser avec elle, comme une pelote de laine. Ladite « pelote » subissant bien volontiers les câlins enflammés du chat.

Leurs deux êtres étaient donc attirés non seulement par l'apparence et la personnalité de l'autre, mais aussi le doux parfum s'échappant malgré eux de leurs corps. Celui d'Amu doux et fringuant, celui d'Ikuto fort et captivant.

* * *

**C'était vraiment une idée tordue XD Et bon, ça n'a pas tourné comme je me l'étais imaginé... Vous voyez, vous imaginez une belle scène, mais vous n'avez pas le contenu autour. Et quand vous écrivez, ça finit parfois par être moins beau quand dans votre tête... Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense avoir bien fait de le coucher sur le papier^^**


	3. Comme une poupée de porcelaine

C'est un one-shot vraiment très court, sur une idée qui m'est venu soudainement...... NON! pas en regardant Rozen Maiden, comme certains j'en suis sûr ont du le penser! XD Quoi que... ça serait marrant de voir Amu agir comme la poupée rouge avec Jun(ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas regardé, j'ai oublié les noms) A vrai dire, les idées se sont enchaînées dans ma tête alors que j'imaginais un rendez-vous entre Amu et Ikuto, mais j'ai décidé de faire uniquement cette partie, qui était très mignonne d'après moi^^

* * *

**Summary:** _**Un rendez-vous banal pour Amu et Ikuto, qui trouve encore une fois les mots qu'il faut pour séduire sa petite Amu.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!, NOR THE CHARACTERS!!!**

* * *

**Comme une poupée de porcelaine**

Par une belle après-midi de printemps, Amu s'était arrêté devant une boutique vendant toute sorte de jouets. Mais devant elles se tenaient assises ou debout les plus belles poupées de porcelaine qu'elle ait vu. A côté d'elle, son petit ami Ikuto la laissait s'extasier, même s'il ne comprenait pas l'engouement pour de simples poupées.

-Aaaah ! Qu'elles sont belles ! Et elles ont pourtant l'air si fragile en même temps…

-C'est normal, la porcelaine se casse facilement, commenta Ikuto.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais dire, fit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je voulais dire qu'on dirait des petites filles dont on doit prendre soin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand elle reporta son attention sur les petites merveilles. Après encore quelques minutes, la jeune fille se désintéressa des poupées et se tourna vers son petit ami, pour continuer leur promenade dans la ville. Après environs un quart d'heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parc devant un marchand de glace. La gourmandise prenant le dessus, ils s'offrirent chacun un énorme cône de glace chocolat. Et pour le déguster, ils s'installèrent sur un banc.

Comme toujours, Ikuto ne put s'empêcher et se pencha vers la rosette, pour lui dérobait, d'un coup de langue, un peu de sa glace, même s'il lui en restait assez. Il aimait tant la taquiner, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais c'était aussi un peu de sa faute, elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour avec des réactions plus que dépassées. Et puis, pour Ikuto, voir le rouge lui monter aux joues était un spectacle sans prix. Il aimait la voir gêner, essayer de cacher son visage et lamentable échouer. Et il aimait par-dessous tout l'embrasser dans ces cas-là, car elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, à croire que le sang montant à ses joues lui pompait toute sa volonté de résister.

Amu finit par mordre dans le bas du cône, soit le dernier morceau, pendant qu'Ikuto attendait toujours assit, les bras allongés sur l'arrière du banc. Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, elle se tourna vers son amoureux.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas de préférence, c'est à toi de voir, fit-il d'un air détaché.

-On pourrait retourner au magasin de jouets ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-A moins que tu veuilles acheter une de ses poupées, je ne veux pas te voir t'extasier encore une heure devant la vitrine.

-Tu es vraiment sans cœur ! lança-t-elle en levant les poings. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méchant avec moi ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux trouver d'intéressant à ces choses. Explique-moi.

-Et bien, une poupée de porcelaine est toujours si belle ! Avec son petit visage si adorable, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche toute fine et ses joues légèrement rosée ! Et puis, leurs cheveux sont toujours si beaux et soyeux, comme de petits bouts de soie sur leur tête. Et leurs vêtements en dentelles sont toujours si séduisants ! Elles sont parfaites !

Ikuto fit son sourire le plus félin devant l'explication de sa petite amie.

-Alors, il y a une poupée en porcelaine pas très loin…

-Où ça ? fit Amu, regardant de droite à gauche.

Ikuto leva son index vers la jeune fille et pointa vers elle, ce qui l'étonna.

-Juste là.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas une poupée !

-Vraimeeeent ? dit-il en se pencha vers elle. Mais pourtant, tu es comme ta description.

Il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue déjà rose d'Amu.

-Des joues roses irrésistibles…

Puis il caressa de l'index la paupière de l'œil gauche d'Amu.

-Des yeux brillants comme le soleil…

Il redescendit ensuite vers les lèvres de la jeune fille, les caressant doucement de l'index, la faisant frissonner. Ses joues roses étaient passées déjà au rouge.

-Et des lèvres à croquer.

Il se pencha vers elle, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais ne combla pas les quelques centimètres séparant leurs lèvres. Amu ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle était à la fois touchée et très gênée par ce qu'il disait. Il l'admira un court instant, puis remonta ses doigts vers la tempe de la jeune fille, jouant avec une mèches de ses cheveux.

-Des cheveux soyeux et brillants…

-Mais… les miens ne sont pas bouclés comme ceux des poupées, dit-elle faiblement, sans le regarder.

-Tes cheveux n'ont pas besoin d'être bouclés pour être beaux. Pouvoir passer ses doigts dedans sans résistance, c'est encore mieux même… tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en se pencha tant sur elle que leurs nez se touchaient.

Amu était au bord de la suffocation tant ce qu'il disait était adorable. Car c'était ce qu'Ikuto était : adorable, malgré l'image de vilain garçon qu'il se donnait. Il prit une mèche entre ses doigts et la mit sous son nez, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum du shampooing aux fraises de la jeune fille, qui réussit à rougir encore un peu plus. Il se pencha alors vers son oreille et murmura de sa voix sexy.

-Quand à tes vêtements… ils sont toujours superbes, et si mignons… comme toi. Tu es une poupée en porcelaine Amu… Parfaite.

Elle ferma les yeux violemment. Ikuto avait l'art et la manière de la faire rougir toute entière, son visage ressemblant au final à une tomate. Ikuto sourit malicieusement. Elle était dans la parfaite condition pour qu'il l'embrasse passionnément sans qu'elle rechigne. Il passa donc deux doigts sous son menton et releva son visage. Elle, avait toujours les yeux fermés et le visage rougit.

-Amu, dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva les yeux couleur améthystes de son petit ami qui la regardait avec un gentil sourire, et non pas son éternel sourire narquois. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, et elle se fichait bien qu'il le fasse. Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse, il était toujours très doux avec elle, dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé la nuit ensemble, mais elle savait que le moment venu, il ferait aussi preuve de la même douceur.

Il mit sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle puis s'immobilisa à 2 centimètres de ses lèvres, demandant sans mots la permission qu'elle accorda en fermant les yeux, puis il combla le vide et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs baisers suivaient toujours le même rituel. D'abord un contact doux, une sorte de découverte, puis le contact se brisait pour que chacun donne de petits baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre, tout doucement. Puis, quand Ikuto trouvait que c'était le moment, il passait sa langue sur la lèvre de la jeune fille, qui lui donnait alors accès à sa bouche, leurs langues se rencontrant toujours lors d'une danse enflammée, durant laquelle Amu passait ses bras autour du cou du brun, complètement perdue dans le baiser qu'ils savouraient. La seule barrière à leur bonheur dans ces moments était le manque d'air. Ils se séparaient alors tendrement, reprenaient rapidement leur souffle, puis reprenaient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Quand ils revenaient à la réalité, bien plus tard, Amu reprenait ses couleurs rosées, légèrement embarrassée de s'être encore laissé allée de la sorte, surtout en public. Mais les yeux doux du jeune homme la rassuraient toujours, avec un dernier baiser sur la joue, qu'il aimait tant. La peau de pêche de la jeune fille lui semblait si douce, il voulait la toucher autant que possible. Il se sépara d'elle et se leva.

-On rentre ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main accueillante.

Elle hocha la tête positivement et mit sa petite main dans celle du jeune homme, le laissant la guider jusqu'à sa maison avant que le soleil ne se couche. Et cette nuit encore, il allait s'infiltrer tard dans la nuit par le balcon, elle l'attendrait et lui ouvrirait avec un large sourire. Elle lui ouvrirait grande ses petits bras et il la serrerait contre lui, en l'embrassant tendrement. Il refermerait derrière lui la fenêtre et porterait Amu sur le lit. Et il irait ensuite se blottir contre elle dans le lit, comme un vrai chat de salon le ferait avec sa maitresse, et ils s'endormiraient ensemble.

* * *

**Je sais, le temps à la fin de l'histoire vous semble un peu zarbi. Moi-même, je n'aime pas le "_s'endormiraient_", mais si je suis le temps du paragraphe, ça correspond... Aaaaah! La conjugaison! T_T Toujours ma plus grosse lacune dans les langues, aussi bien en français qu'anglais, allemand ou espagnol... (je ne compte pas le japonais, vu que je n'ai pas appris le futur) **

**Et je vais vous dire un truc dingue: en écrivant, j'ai eus un instant l'impression que s'il devait y avoir une musique de fond, ça serait _Tendrement_ de Lorie O_O (je suis une ancienne fan) Le nombre de fois où j'ai utilisé les mots "_doucement_" et "_tendrement_" dans ce chapitre m'a tout à coup fait tilté... Mais c'est comme ça que je vois Ikuto: il fait son bad boy mais à l'intérieur, il est tout doux et gentil, comme un chat de salon, si vous m'excusez l'allusion foireuse XD Mon chat, personnellement, était du type chat de salon, mais il tenait du tigre du Bengal quand il avait son quart d'heure de folie... Je sais, c'est totalement hors sujet XD**

**Et tant qu'on y est: **Oui, je pense qu'Ikuto à les yeux violets, comme Utau**. J'ai plusieurs fois utilisés the Gimp pour des retouches avec ses couleurs(merci la pipette magique ;D), et la couleur des yeux tirait plutôt sur le violet. Vous êtes libre de penser qu'il a les yeux bleus, comme je le lis bien souvent, vu qu'avec les couleurs de l'animé on ne peut pas vraiment être sûr. Disons que ça tient bien la route, vu qu'Utau à des yeux violets(un peu de logique génétique que diable! XD *_mode Dr House_*****)**

**Merci de commenter(mettre en favoris) si vous avez aimé^^  
**


	4. Poker

Je sais, le titre n'est pas très original XD J'ai hésité pour ce chapitre, mais finalement il n'y aura pas de lemon dedans. J'avais dans l'idée que ça dérive un peu sur la fin, mais comme vous le verrez dans le chapitre, Amu est vierge, et du à mon expérience personnelle désastreuse, je n'aime pas écrire un lemon sur la 1e fois de la fille... Donc si j'en écris un avec les détails, ce sera une fois parmi tant d'autres^^ Juste pour une petite précision: je ne sais absolument pas jouer au poker. J'ai cherché sur internet les noms des différentes mains, mais sinon, je ne sais pas jouer au poker. J'ai peut-être dans les 2h d'expérience avec un jeu de poker pour gamins, mais c'est pas important...

L'idée m'est en fait venu de la chanson _Poker face_ de Lady Gaga. Je l'écoutais en boucle, à tel point d'ailleurs que j'ai dessiné un de mes OC avec des cartes en main... et j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre sur Amu et Ikuto XD La chanson m'a juste donné le point de départ, mais pas d'histoire de poker face et de jeux d'argent... Vous verrez bien^^

* * *

_**Summary: Ikuto rend visite à Amu, un paquet de cartes à disposition. Jouer au poker? Trop classique! Pourquoi pas plusieurs un **_**strip poker**_**?**_

_**

* * *

**_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!!**_**  
**_

* * *

**Poker**

Les parents Hinamori, ainsi que la cadette, Ami, étaient tous les trois partis voir les grands-parents paternels, laissant la maison à la charge de l'aînée, Amu. La jeune fille, déjà âgée de 17 ans, avait pour habitude de laisser entrer chez elle un certain garçon chat, qui venait gratter à sa porte-fenêtre presque tous les soirs. Et comme chaque fois, Ikuto gratta doucement à la vitre, signifiant sa présence à la jeune fille. Elle le laissa entrer. Et comme souvent, il énerva la rosette, qui lui hurlait dessus et répliquait à tout va. Elle essaya de le faire sortir, mais avec 5 ans de différence, il était plus fort qu'elle et réussissait toujours à rester le plus immobile possible alors qu'elle le poussait, sans résultat, vers la fenêtre.

Ce soir-là, il était d'humeur joueuse, très joueuse même. Quand Amu se calma enfin, il sortit de sa poche un jeu de cartes. Il proposa une partie à la jeune fille, qui refusa. Il lui proposa alors un défi : si elle gagnait, il ferait tout ce qu'elle veut pendant une semaine. Si au contraire, il gagnait, elle devrait accéder à sa requête. En incluant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander quelque chose de sexuel, elle accepta. Malencontreusement pour elle, elle perdit la partie. Le brelan qu'elle avait dans les mains se fit évincé par le carré d'Ikuto. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se disant qu'il allait lui demander probablement quelque chose de pervers, malgré son interdiction. Et sa requête était absolument incroyable : il voulait jouer au strip poker jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux soit nu… ou plutôt nue, vu la langue qu'il passa sur ses lèvres en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Amu pinça ses propres lèvres et n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Au début de la partie, dame chance sembla se retourner contre Ikuto, qui finit bien vite sans sa veste et le t-shirt moulant qu'il portait en dessous. Quand il perdit la troisième fois, Amu lui permit d'enlever ses chaussettes à la place de son pantalon. En regardant ses pieds, il se tourna vers elle.

-J'en enlève une ou deux ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit-elle en mélangeant les cartes.

-On dit bien d'enlever un vêtement quand on perd… mais les chaussettes comptent comme un ou deux vêtements ?

-Heu… ben… heeeeeeeeeu…

Finalement, il les enleva toute les deux, se disant que quand la chance tournerait, il pourrait exiger qu'Amu en fasse de même. Et la partie suivante, la chance tourna. Amu se retrouva avec une simple paire de 5 de pique, qui fut ratatiné par le brelan d'as qu'Ikuto avait eut cette fois. Mais maligne comme elle pouvait l'être, quand il demanda qu'elle enlève quelque chose, c'est la barrette en forme de X qu'elle avait dans les cheveux qu'elle enleva. Il redistribua à son tour les cartes, sous le regard amusé d'Amu, qui lui tirait la langue. A tour de rôle, Amu perdit ensuite ses chaussettes, puis le chemisier qu'elle portait, donnant une superbe vue de son soutien-gorge bleu clair à dentelles au jeune homme. Elle essaya de se couvrir de ses bras, mais impossible d'échapper au regard pervers qu'il lui lancé. L'excitation d'Ikuto augmentait de plus en plus, et voir Amu à moitié nue était déjà un tel plaisir pour lui. Il était si content de lui qu'il la dévora des yeux en mordant une des cartes de sa main entre ses dents.

Ce fut alors à lui de perdre. Il se leva pour baisser son pantalon, quand Amu lui dit qu'il pouvait se contenter de sa ceinture. Il regarda l'objet autour de ses hanches. Il n'avait pas envie de retirer uniquement ça, il voulait qu'elle le voie vêtu uniquement de son boxer. A contre cœur, il retira juste la ceinture, et la lança vers Amu. Elle la rattrapa et lui lança un regard noir. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, et elle n'allait sûrement pas lui montrer sa gêne aussi facilement. Il se remit à terre et mélangea les cartes. Après la nouvelle distribution, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A moins qu'Amu ait la même main que lui, ce qui était absolument impossible, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Il avait la main la plus forte qui existe : le Quinte Flush Royal. Il nota avec amusement que les cartes étaient toutes de cœur. Un signe du destin ? Amu nota son sourire et déglutit en voyant la pauvre paire de 7 qu'elle avait dans les mains. Quand Ikuto posa ses cartes sur la table basse sur laquelle ils jouaient, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et n'osa même pas montrer ses cartes. Ikuto posa sa main sur sa joue et attendit. Amu enleva sans quitter le sol la jupe qu'elle portait, ce qui irrita le brun qui n'avait pas pu voir le spectacle délicieux de voir son petit chaton chéri se déshabiller devant lui à cause de la table. Elle lui tira la langue encore une fois. Il se promit de coller sa propre langue contre celle, un peu trop effrontée, de la jeune fille ce soir encore.

Amu prit le paquet et commença à mélanger les cartes et était sur le point de distribuer quand Ikuto la stoppa.

-J'ai une idée à te proposer, Amu-chan.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tu m'écouteras si j'arrête ?

- … Quoi alors ?

-Et si pour la prochaine victoire, le perdant enlevait DEUX vêtements ?

-HEIIIIIIN ???

C'était une idée un peu risquée, car s'il perdait et se retrouvait nu, Amu pourrait très bien le pousser sur le balcon de sa fenêtre en prenant soin de laisser ces affaires dans sa chambre. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de voir Amu obliger de se déshabiller totalement devant lui était trop belle et tentante. Il aiamit tant la voir gênée, il ne pouvait pas résister. Quitte à risquer sa fierté, il voulait tenter le coup.

-NON NON NON ET NON !!!!

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Amu-chan.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !!! Et c'est un non catégorique !!!

Ikuto en avait assez d'attendre. La possibilité que le gagnant et perdant tourne encore pendant un quart d'heure le rendait dingue. Il voulait la voir nue, MAINTENANT !!! Il soupira puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Une seule solution lui vint en tête pour la faire accepter.

-Si tu gagnes, je serai nu.

-Je m'en contre fiche !!!! hurla-t-elle, les joues cramoisies.

-Et tu pourras m'enfermer sur ton balcon… en l'état.

-Hein ? fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, pas très sûr de comprendre complètement.

-Moi. Nu. Balcon à toi. Moi honteux. Toi comprendre ? dit-il en souriant, comme s'il parlait à une petite fille.

Le mot « honteux » s'encra dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une si belle occasion ne se représenterait jamais !!! Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se retrouver elle-même toute nue, devant le pervers en face d'elle, qui pourrait très bien en profiter pour lui faire des choses peu orthodoxes. Mais elle aimait jouer avec lui de cette manière, le jeu de celui qui humilierait le plus l'autre, c'était un jeu si passionnant. Elle finit par relever la tête.

-J'accepte, si tu tiens la promesse qu'on a faite au début.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil, incertain de ce dont elle parlait.

-La promesse de ne rien faire de se… sec… sexuel, dit-elle, rouge comme jamais.

Il haussa ses deux sourcils et entrouvrit sa bouche. Elle était prête à accepter s'il promettait d'être un gentil garçon ? Il soupira d'exaspération.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, non ?

Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose que tu ne veuilles vraiment pas que je fasse. A moins que tu veuilles, je ne te toucherais pas… Promis.

Il était sincère. Il avait envie de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, mais pas comme ça. Elle devait se donner à lui d'elle-même, pas en la forçant. S'il agissait ainsi, il aurait vraiment l'impression d'être un pervers monumental.

Amu prit le paquet de cartes et distribua. Elle regarda finalement sa main et eut du mal à tenir un visage neutre. Elle n'avait qu'une paire, une misérable paire de 2. Il suffisait à Ikuto d'avoir une paire de 3 et il avait gagné. A moins que le jeune homme n'ait aucune combinaison, elle était dans la panade. Elle commença à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il avait promit de ne pas la toucher, mais un homme pouvait-il vraiment résister à la tentation ? Il avait déjà passé ses mains sur elle, sur ses côtés auparavant, quand il l'avait allongé sur le lit en la serrant dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à rougir et ses yeux devinrent plus humides. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son expression laissa bien supposer à Ikuto qu'elle avait une main exécrable. Il regarda sa main et pensa qu'elle devait avoir la même chose que lui, c'est-à-dire rien. Rien qu'un mélange de carte sans continuation.

Il soupira et releva la tête vers elle quand il la vit mettre ses mains dans son dos, les yeux inondés et les joues plus rouges que jamais. Devant elle, sa main : elle avait une paire. Elle avait gagné, et elle était sur le point de se déshabiller alors que s'aurait du être lui. Sans réfléchir, il fit un bond vers elle et essaya de l'empêcher de continuer, mais au lieu d'atterrir souplement, il lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant presque de son poids. Il se releva et la regarda. Elle était si rouge qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait la fièvre, mais c'était la peur et la honte qui se traduisait sur son visage. Il prit le chemisier de la jeune fille, juste à côté d'eux, et le posa sur elle. Il lui sourit.

-Tu as gagné, Amu.

Elle resta immobile, avec toujours cette expression choquée sur le visage. Il se redressa et se mit dos à elle. Il posa ses mains sur le bouton du jeans, quand il sentit les bras d'Amu autour de sa taille.

-On arrête de jouer… d'accord ?

Il se retourna, elle avait juste eut le temps de mettre les manches, ses sous-vêtements encore exposés à sa vue. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, elle était si belle, même déshabillée. Mais la voir en sous-vêtements n'avait pas de prix pour lui. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir peur qu'il lui saute dessus. Elle le regardait simplement, encore un peu rouge, avec des yeux qui l'implorait de ne pas partir. Il se pencha finalement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le lit et la déposa dans ses bras, entre ses jambes croisées, la tenant fermement mais également doucement contre lui, le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse.

-R-Rien de pervers ! Tu as p-promis !

-Je sais, dit-il en collant sa joue contre celle encore brûlante de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou en le serra contre elle, sa tête désormais posée sur son épaule. Il était au nirvana. Amu, son petit chaton, dans ses bras, de son plein gré, et portant juste ses sous-vêtements. Il adorait ça. Sa peau contre la sienne était si chaude, et si douce en même temps. Sa main posée sur la hanche de la jeune fille caressa la peau, de haut en bas, du bout des doigts. Amu frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il avait promis, elle avait confiance en sa parole. Voyant qu'elle réagissait bien, Ikuto se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre un petit baiser. Il se pencha alors et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui frissonna encore une fois.

-I-Ikuto… Tu as promis !

-Ce n'est pas pervers ça, Amu.

-Si ça l'est ! dit-elle en le repoussant.

Elle voulut se lever mais Ikuto la rattrapa par la taille et l'obligea à rester sur le lit. Elle se débattit, mais il était plus fort, plus grand.

-Ikuto, lâche-moi !

-Amu, s'il te plait…

-TU AS PROMIS !!!

Il la tira définitivement vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder.

-TU ME CROIS CAPABLE DE TE FORCER ?! JE N'OSERAIS JAMAIS TE FAIRE DU MAL AMU, JAMAIS !

Elle resta quelques instants à le regarder sans réagir, après quoi des larmes s'incrustèrent dans ses yeux dorés. Ikuto ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Il l'avait blessé. Il baissa la tête et la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Il s'excuse avec une voix brisée, elle ne dit rien. Il sentait ses larmes coulées sur son torse, et il se mordit la lèvre de lui avoir fait si peur. Puis il la sentit relever la tête vers lui, et sentit bien vite sa petite main sur sa joue.

-Gomen… Je… C'est juste que je… je sais jamais comment réagir avec toi… Tu… tu es toujours imprévisible…

-Amu… Gomen…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et serra fort.

-Je crois en toi. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Le vrai Ikuto est incapable de faire du mal, dit-elle, les larmes remontant à ses yeux.

Ikuto sentit ses eux le piquer, mais aucune larme ne coula. Il aimait ce sentiment, celui de savoir que quelqu'un croyait en ses paroles, que quelqu'un croyait en lui. Il sentit l'étreinte d'Amu se resserrer, alors il repassa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille. Ils étaient si paisibles, il voulait que cet instant dure éternellement, que rien ni personne ne viennent plus jamais les déranger. Il sentit Amu trembler contre lui et regarda. Elle avait la chaire de poule.

-On ferait mieux de se rhabiller, non ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis se détacha de lui et se mit sous la couette, les joues roses.

-Si... si tu as froid… tu… tu peux me rejoindre…

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais comme il sentait sa propre peau se contracter, il la rejoignit. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse des choses inconvenantes ? dit-il à son oreille dans un murmure.

-Tu as promis, alors tiens ta promesse.

Il resserra son étreinte.

-Hai hai !

La chaleur du corps du jeune homme la réchauffait, et elle aimait le savoir près d'elle. Elle rougissait toujours très fortement en sa présence, mais elle ne trouvait plus le moyen de se passer de lui, le grand pervers qui lui mordait l'oreille avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence, les soirs où elle buvait du lait sur son balcon après un bon bain. Et ses bras autour de sa taille étaient la seule chose qu'elle désirait. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient la fraise. Peu original avec sa couleur de cheveux, mais si enivrant. Tous les parfums se dégageant d'elle lui étaient indispensables, tout autant qu'elle-même. Et inconsciemment, il commença à déposer de petits baisers sur sa peau. D'abord son oreille, puis sa nuque, son cou, sa joue, puis par une rotation volontaire d'Amu, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Quand il sentit sa dernière destination, il ouvrit les yeux prestement, pour voir ceux d'Amu bien clos, savourant le contact. Il referma les yeux et resserra un peu plus ses bras sur la taille de la jeune fille, l'approchant plus de lui. Elle passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou pour le reste de leur câlin… ou plutôt, un des nombreux câlins et baisers qu'ils échangèrent ce soir-là.

Ikuto se promit de ramener son jeu de cartes très prochainement, afin qu'ils s'amusent à nouveau autant. Et qu'ils reprennent une séance de câlins à moitié vêtus sous la couette.

* * *

**Après quoi, on peut imaginer que leur prochaine partie se finira par un lemon, mais ça, ce n'est plus de mon ressort XD**

**Ikuto ressemble vraiment à un pervers à certains passages je dois dire, mais nous savons tou(te)s qu'il n'en ressort que plus craquant^^  
**


	5. Dessine avec moi

**Ce oneshot est une histoire totalement inspiré par vidéo d'animation que j'ai trouvé par hasard sur Youtube. ça s'appelle "Draw with me" et vous pouvez voir l'original sur Youtube ici:** .com/watch?v=MvjZ6VkLuCM **C'est une petite histoire toute douce, que j'ai retranscrit ici avec Amu et Ikuto, en ajoutant quelques détails quand même. L'histoire se déroule dans un monde imaginaire, alors ne vous étonnez pas au début de la description.  
**

* * *

**Sumarry: Un monde féérique, divisé en deux par une vitre. Ikuto d'un côté, Amu de l'autre. Comment communiquer?

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Dessine avec moi**

Ikuto ignorait où il était, ni même comment il avait fini ici, il savait juste qu'il y avait toujours été. C'était un monde plutôt féérique, de la lumière très douce et colorée partout, qui passait de teintes rose orangée indiquant le jour à un bleu doux signifiant la nuit, des sortes de lucioles flottant comme du pollen tout autour de lui. Mais surtout, imposant, un mur ou plus exactement une vitre. Elle faisait près de 2 mètres 50 de hauteur, et semblait ne pas avoir de fin quand à sa largeur. Il avait commencé bien plus tôt, il ne se souvenait plus quand, à parcourir ce mur vitré. Quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années peut-être même, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se souvenait juste avoir toujours avancé le long de la vitre, sa main gauche touchant la matière pour ne pas la perdre. Et surtout, il se souvenait n'avoir jamais rencontré personne au cours de sa traversée. Ni humain, ni animaux, ni créatures étranges, ni monstres, ni même un objet quelconque. Rien.

Il s'immobilisa un instant et regarda son reflet dans la vitre. Ses cheveux bleu marine surmonté d'une paire d'oreilles de chat lui descendaient jusqu'à la nuque, quelques mèches sur ses yeux violet profond. Dans le bas de son dos, une queue fine de chat se balançait à sa guise. Son teint pâle était encore plus contrasté par la noirceur de ses cheveux. Il avait des traits fins au niveau du visage, dû à sa silhouette svelte dont il était plutôt content. Il regarda le haut du mur cristallisé et tendit sa main aussi haut que possible, d'abord ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol, puis en s'appuyant sur la pointe des pieds. Même en s'étendant au maximum, il restait 30, voir 40 cm entre le haut du mur et le bout de ses doigts. Inutile. Il soupira et continua sa route. Il vit alors au loin une forme se dessiner lentement dans le lointain, jusqu'à ce que ce soit assez prêt pour qu'il voit de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait. Une jeune fille, plus petite et plus jeune que lui. De fins et soyeux cheveux roses descendant en cascades sur ses épaules, sauf pour une petite poignée de cheveux attachés par un clip en forme de X au sommet de sa tête. Elle avait des yeux couleur miel, qui s'écarquillèrent en le voyant. Sa petite bouche grandit pour être bouche bée en le voyant au loin. Elle était petite et mignonne, comme lui était grand et séduisant.

Elle courut vers lui, qui resta à sa place. Elle fit bouger ses lèvres en souriant, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. De l'autre côté, quand Ikuto lui parla, la jeune fille n'entendit rien et posa sa main derrière son oreille, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Il se courba légèrement et sembla crier vers elle, probablement répétant sa première phrase, mais rien, aucun bruit, pas même un murmure ne lui parvint. De son côté, Ikuto la vit soulever les épaules en hochant négativement la tête. Elle ne l'entendait pas non plus. Il soupira. Maudit mur. La jeune fille leva alors son index dans une expression de surprise, puis plongea sa main dans sa jupe rouge à carreaux. Elle en ressortit des crayons noirs, en prit un et commença à écrire sur le mur, avant de barrer ce qu'elle avait commencé à écrire, se rendant compte qu'il lirait la phrase à l'envers. Elle écrivit donc sa phrase pour qu'il la lise correctement de son côté.

_**Peux-tu écrire ?**_

Elle regarda au dessus d'elle et lança le crayon au dessus du mur, vers Ikuto. Il l'attrapa d'une main et écrivit à l'envers, comme elle avait fit.

_**Bien sûr.**_

Elle sourit, ravie. Il écrivit encore, avec un petit dessin de lui avec ses oreilles de chat.

_**Sais-tu dessiner ?**_

Elle rit de l'autre côté et entama un peu dessin qu'il regarda. C'était un dessin d'elle visiblement, les genoux légèrement courbés pour se baisser, ses mains sur ses genoux envoyant un baiser, un petit « oui » à côté du personnage. Ikuto sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en voyant le détail qu'elle avait rajouté à son personnage. Il fit rapidement un schéma d'elle vu de profil, mit une flèche pointant vers sa poitrine et écrivit.

_**Tu n'as pas autant de poitrine. Tu es plate.**_

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, offusquée de l'autre côté et hurla quoi que ce soit qui se perdit de son côté du mur. Il porta sa main derrière son oreille, incapable d'entendre. Elle se cogna le front de sa main et soupira. Elle recommença alors à dessiner. Il s'assit devant elle et elle en fit de même, lui les jambes croisées, elle les genoux à terre. Ils dessinèrent tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Animaux, formes, objets, personnages, la vitre fut rapidement couverte de noir, et avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les couleurs rosées du jour avant fait place aux couleurs bleus violacés de la nuit. Terminant son dernier dessin, la jeune fille, qui s'appelait Amu, regarda Ikuto, qui en faisait de même avec un visage inexpressif. Elle rougit et détourna légèrement les yeux, même si elle aurait aimé gardé le contact visuel. Elle aimait ces yeux, qui lui rappelaient la nuit, aussi beaux et brillants. Lui voyait ses yeux comme le jour, chaud et étincelant. Il venait de rencontrer pour la première fois quelqu'un et il aimait la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Elle était belle. Il posa sa main contre la vitre, elle la regarda puis posa sa petite main contre la vitre avec lui, lui souriant, encore toute rouge. Malheureusement, la vitre empêchait la chaleur de leurs mains de passer et le verre glacé n'était pas agréable au touché.

Ikuto baissa la tête et retira sa main. Amu en fit de même, le regardant avec inquiétude. Après quelques instants, il reprit son crayon et écrivit.

_**Il fait froid.**_

Amu baissa la tête. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se sentait seul. Comme elle auparavant. Tout comme lui, elle ignorait quand et comment elle était arrivé dans ce monde étrange, mais elle aussi avait été seule tout ce temps, jusqu'à tantôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au loin approcher. Ikuto écrivit autre chose juste en dessous de son dernier message.

_**Je veux être avec toi.**_

Amu lu et sourit. Elle secoua la tête légèrement et écrivit au dessus.

_**Tu es avec moi. **_

_**C'est juste qu'il y a une vitre entre nous deux.**_

Il serra les dents et baissa la tête, en rage. Une vitre, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il allait la faire tomber cette satanée vitre qui l'empêchait d'entendre le son de la voix d'Amu. Il se releva rapidement et commença à frapper la vitre de ses poings. Ça faisait mal, mais pouvoir tenir Amu contre lui était une envie trop grande pour que la douleur le stoppe. De l'autre côté, Amu se releva à son tour et lui cria quelque chose, sûrement d'arrêter. Mais il ne l'entendait pas, et ça l'énerva encore plus. Il frappa un coup très fort, et sous leurs yeux, la vitre se fendit. Amu porta ses mains à sa bouche sous la surprise. Lui sourit, encore quelques coups et il serait avec elle. Il agita le bras pour lui dire de se pousser, ce qu'elle fit. Il frappa encore deux fois, puis envoya toute sa force dans son bras gauche, qui brisa la vitre en mille morceaux là où son poing venait de passer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, quand il sentit avec horreur le verre sur sa main.

Amu hurla en voyant de son côté les morceaux de verre qui tombaient se redresser et retourner à leur place alors que le bras d'Ikuto était toujours là. Sa main toute entière subit l'assaut du verre brisé, qui lui rentra dans la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son bras être poussé en arrière. Mais trop tard. Vu la quantité de verre, il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser sa main comme avant. Amu avait ses petites mains sur sa bouche, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se persuader que ça ne s'était pas passé, mais Ikuto devant elle, son bras mort et le sang coulant sur le sol invisible ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant, alors qu'il en faisait de même, submergé par la colère, l'orgueil et, surtout, la douleur physique et mentale.

Le mur était incassable. Il ne toucherait jamais la joue d'Amu et n'entendrait jamais sa voix.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Amu l'attendait au même endroit. Il arriva avec son bras entouré de bandage. Il s'assit en tailleur devant elle. Elle reprit son crayon dans sa poche et écrivit sur le maudit mur de verre.

_**Est-ce que ça va ?**_

Il fit oui de la tête, mais son expression disait le contraire. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup. Elle lui sourit tendrement, elle aussi triste de ce qui s'était passé. Elle écrivit au dessus de sa première phrase avec un petit dessin de sa tête.

_**Tu veux dessiner ?**_

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en regardant son bras momifié. Il prit le crayon dans sa poche et écrivit lentement. Amu le vit écrire des lettres tordues et écarquilla les yeux à son message.

_**Ça m'est impossible désormais.**_

Son bras gauche, son bras pour écrire et dessiner, était mort. Amu baissa la tête et pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Elle posa sa main gauche contre la vitre en le regardant. Il posa sa main droite contre le verre, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Les deux ambres brillantes qu'il avait vus hier étaient désormais ternies par la tristesse de ce qui s'était passé. Elle relâcha ses lèvres et les posa sur la vitre. Il n'hésita pas et les superposa aux siennes contre la vitre.

Ils étaient condamnés à échanger des baisers indirects de la sorte.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Ikuto revint, il fut surpris de voir Amu avec une couverture sur ses épaules, couvrant son petit corps. Devant elle, du côté du garçon, un paquet, et sur la vitre, le message :

_**C'est pour toi.**_

Il s'assit en tailleur, comme toujours, son bras encore couvert de bandages et regarda le paquet, puis la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit joyeusement. Son visage radieux lui réchauffa le cœur alors qu'il défit le ruban du paquet de sa main mobile. Il souleva le couvercle et sursauta, renversant la boite et son contenu par terre. Amu écrivit sur le mur vitré.

_**Dessine avec moi.**_

Sur le sol, le bras gauche d'Amu. Elle était droitière. Elle n'avait pas grand besoin de ce bras de toute façon. Elle préféra lui offrir, pour qu'ils restent ensemble à travers le dessin et l'écriture. Il la regarda. Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres contre la vitre, elle suivit son initiative et en fit de même. Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Ensemble, à travers une vitre impénétrable, jusqu'au jour où peut-être, la vitre disparaîtrait enfin.

* * *

**La fin est en suspens, parce que sinon ça ferait trp happy ending, et je trouve que la fin de la vidéo était très bien, même si les deux personnages ne sont pas ensemble.**

**Je parie que vous avez trouvé l'idée du bras dégoûtante... je sais, ça parait vraiment glauque, mais le monde où ils sont est assez féérique, alors pk pas? Et puis si un mur peut se refermer juste après avoir été brisé, donner son bras à celui qu'on aime, rien de moins naturel et romanqtique^^ Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite si ça veut amuse.  
**


	6. NOTE sur les rating M

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Après une charmante, et très judicieuse, réflexion de **_Shadowkan Shai_**, _j'ai décidé de mettre à part mes oneshots classés M_... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire virer ou de voir mes fanfics disparaitre. J'ai déjà failli perdre mon compte DeviantArt cette semaine à cause d'une peta**e qui enfreignait elle aussi le règlement... alors qu'elle ne vienne pas avec son "je vais te dénoncer aux admins! sale voleuse" quand elle fait la même chose que moi T_T Enfin voyez la mentalité.... Oups! Je m'égards XD**

**Je vais donc mettre les oneshots dans le classement M à part. Et je ferais une petite note ici lorsque je posterais une nouvelle histoire, afin que ça soit plus simple.**

**

* * *

**

**Je sais que ça doit paraitre un peu idiot, mais je préfère la sécurité à un éventuel risque. Après tout, je suis la seule en ce moment à uploader la section française de Shugo Chara, alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir... Je sonne comme une administratrice quand je dis ça XD Frappez-moi!**

**Bon, vous n'avez plus qu'à checker mon profil pour l'histoire classée M avec, à ce jour, les 3 oneshots lemons que vous ne trouverez plus ici LOL

* * *

**

**Merci de votre attention! ^^  
**

**Bonne soirée! :D  
**


	7. Je le hurlerais sur les toits

Je peux pas le croire! OO J'ai encore fini ça avant d'aller au lit!!!! Mon dieu, je suis décidément dingue...

Bon, un petit chapitre inspiré par la preview de l'épisode 90 de Shugo Chara Doki. Il y était fait mention d'un jeu où l'on doit hurler ce que l'on aime le plus fort possible. Bien entendu, j'ai fait un peu autre chose pour ne pas copier... encore que ça serait dur sans épisode de référence... XD Enfin bref, je ferais une edit demain matin parce que là, je ne tiens plus... dodo^^

**EDIT:** Donc, me revoilà^^Okay, c'est plus le matin, mais j'étais morte, je pouvais pas me lever... Bon passons. Au sujet de ce oneshot: l'idée m'est donc venu de la preview de l'épisode 90. Je sais que c'est assez surprenant comme idée de faire hurler à Amu un truc pareil devant une foule, mais l'idée ne m'a plus quitté de l'après-midi, ça m'obsédé à un point XD En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais pu faire juste le fameux moment où elle hurle, mais j'avais déjà écris 2 pages quand l'idée de raccourcir m'a frappé... et hors de question de supprimer tout!!! Voilà donc, avec toujours mes petites allusions à mes deux autres couples préférés^^

* * *

**Summary: _Amu aime vraiment Ikuto, mais elle n'arrive pas à le lui dire. Comment fera-t-elle?_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Je le hurlerais sur les toits**

Amu avait prit l'habitude de regarder la télé avec sa petite sœur Ami et ses Shugo Charas. Aussi bien manga qu'émission de variété, parfois un jeu télévisé mais surtout des émissions comique, les soirées étaient toujours très animées.

Ce soir, il s'agissait d'une rediffusion d'un jeu. Il s'agissait en fait d'un défi ; un bus passait à travers la région et quand il s'arrêtait, un micro était accordé aux audacieux souhaitant parler de quelque chose, de préférence embarrassant pour le jeu, et si le publique réagissait assez fort, il gagnait des places pour un concert. Ce soir, la retransmission était celle de la ville juste à côté, et le présentateur avait prévenu que ce week-end, le bus s'arrêterait en ville.

Amu s'en fichait en fait. Sa sœur était toute excitée à l'idée d'aller là-bas, mais ils devaient déjà aller voir les grands-parents paternels… enfin, « ils » ne comptait pas Amu, car elle devait garder la maison.

Elle monta dans sa chambre après le diner et fit ce qu'elle faisait chaque fois dès que la porte était refermée. Elle se précipita au balcon et appela d'une petite voix.

-Ikuto ? Ikuto ?

Le jeune homme apparut alors devant elle, la tête à l'envers, vu qu'il était caché sur le toit. Il descendit ensuite en se remettant à l'endroit, Amu l'accueillant dans sa chambre. Depuis quelques semaines, ce petit manège durait. Il avait l'habitude de l'attendre sur le toit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle, signalant que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Elle s'installa ensuite à son bureau pour finir ses devoirs, pendant que lui feuilletait un manga. Elle grogna en voyant ses exercices de maths. Et comme toujours, Ikuto se leva et observa par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle aimait bien qu'il regarde comme ça derrière elle. Si elle avait eut une poitrine à proprement parlé, elle se doutait qu'il regarderait plus son décolleté que ses feuilles, mais vu qu'elle était plate, elle était sûr qu'il ne regardait pas ailleurs. Et ça l'attristait. Il lui prit alors la main tenant son crayon, faisant monter le rose sur ses joues délicates. Pourquoi trouvait-elle le besoin qu'il pose ses mains sur les siennes, ou même sur ses épaules ? Elle aimait sa présence, la manière dont il s'intéressait à elle… son parfum aussi, l'odeur enivrante s'échappant de ses cheveux. Elle adorait quand il la regardait en souriant sournoisement, ses si beaux yeux mauves la transperçant de bonheur.

Elle sentit son menton sur ses cheveux roses et ferma un court instant les yeux, de bonheur. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas vive un seul jour sans lui. Il relâcha sa main, elle le regarda, lui sourit en le remerciant puis se remit à ses exercices, et lui à sa lecture sur son lit. Quand elle eut fini, Ikuto vérifia, ne constata aucune faute –il était un si bon professeur- et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, signe qu'il allait partir. Amu le suivit des yeux, en lui disant un doux « à demain » puis il sauta par la fenêtre, ses oreilles et queue de chat dehors.

Amu était amoureuse de ce vilain chat noir. Il la rendait dingue et se moquait d'elle, mais il s'inquiétait pour elle et était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui. A force de contacte, elle avait appris à l'aimer.

Son histoire avec Tadase avait fini avant même d'avoir débutée. Il avait un jour avoué qu'il avait été impressionné par une jeune fille de leur âge, qui s'entraînait sur le terrain de sport. Sur le coup, Amu avait le cœur en morceau, mais Ikuto était resté avec elle, et son cœur avait fini par se reconstruire, et aimait désormais le garçon félin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de lui dire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose venait toujours tout réduire en poussière, et à 85% il s'agissait des Shugo Charas. Amu ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cœur était plein d'amour et si elle continuait à garder ceci en elle, un jour elle ne le supporterait plus. Ou pire ! Elle découvrirait un jour une autre fille au bras d'Ikuto. Il était si beau et séduisant après tout.

Amu enfuit sa tête dans son oreiller. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Ça ne ferait que la rendre plus triste encore. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Il s'agissait d'Ami. Elle avait une joue gonflée et n'était vraiment pas contente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Papa et maman ne veulent pas que j'aille au bus !

-Tu iras une prochaine fois, obaachan et ojiichan t'attendent avec impatience. La dernière fois qu'ils t'ont vu, tu ne savais pas encore parler.

-Demoooo ! fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Amu se leva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu iras pour nous deux. Fait pleins de gros câlins à obaachan et ojiichan pour moi aussi. Né ?

Ami se mit en position militaire et dit qu'elle avait compris. Amu l'envoya dans sa chambre. Il était déjà tard pour la petite fille. Amu jugea bon d'en faire de même. Elle ferma la porte, signala à Ran, Miki et Suu que la petite fille était partie, ce qui les firent sortirent de sous le lit d'Amu, et s'installa dans son lit pendant que les trois filles se mirent dans leurs œufs respectifs.

**********

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par sn téléphone portable, qui sonna aux alentours de 7h30. Elle le prit et reconnut le numéro de Yaya.

-Allo ?

-Amu-chi ! Amu-chi ! Tu sais ! Le bus est en ville !!! Le bus !!!

-Oui Yaya… Je sais…

-On y va tous cet après-midi ! On se rejoint à l'endroit habituel d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord, fit-elle encore un peu endormie.

-Super !!! On se retrouva là-bas à 10h, d'accord ? Bye bye !

Amu n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Yaya avait déjà raccrochée. Elle sortit du lit en s'étirant puis se prépara. Habits, cheveux, petit déjeuner, elle fut prête à 9h et retourna dans sa chambre, après que ses parents et Ami soient partis. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant Ikuto tranquillement installé sur son lit.

-Yo !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me disais que tu allais t'ennuyer toute seule, alors me voilà.

-Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ! J'ai rendez-vous avec mes amis à 10h en ville.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Et bien… je crois qu'on va voir le bus de ce jeu télé.

Il hocha la tête et se releva. Il se dirigea alors vers Amu, qui resta immobile. Elle n'attendait plus que ça depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il était à un peu moins de 30cm d'elle, puis il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que son nez rencontre presque celui de la jeune fille, qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser ou faire. Elle ne bougeait pas, appréhendait un peu ce que pouvait bien vouloir faire Ikuto. Finalement, il rit et se redressa.

-Je t'accompagne alors.

-Heu… et bien... oui… si tu veux…

Il passa alors un doigt sur la joue d'Amu tout en la regardant avec intérêt, la faisant rougir, puis il l'invita à sortir de la maison. Ce qu'ils firent.

**********

A 10h, quand le groupe vit arrivé Amu avec Ikuto, ils furent surpris mais content. En effet, les relations entre les enfants et l'adolescent s'étaient apaisés depuis l'incident de l'Embryon et Easter. Ils s'aventurèrent donc d'abord dans la galerie marchande, où les quatre garçons –Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase et Nagihiko- se sentirent particulièrement ridicules car les filles –Amu, Yaya, Rima et Utau, avec des lunettes de soleil- parcouraient les magasins à leur bon gré, sans s'occuper particulièrement des garçons.

Après 2h de lèche vitrine, tout le monde s'installa dans un restaurant de ramens et mangea. Mais comme toujours, le repas qui n'aurait pas du prendre plus d'une heure à tout le monde, durant presque 2h, Utau ayant défiée Kukai de manger jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, afin de savoir lequel était le plus fort à ce petit jeu. Comme on s'y attendait, Utau l'emporta avec les honneurs, Kukai finissant avec un vilain mal d'estomac qui ne le quitta plus, s'atténuant seulement quand il commença à marcher.

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers les stations de métro, pour rejoindre l'endroit où s'était installé le fameux bus, objectif principal de la journée. Dans la rame de métro, Kukai et Utau se lancèrent des regards de défi, ceux d'Utau chargés d'électricité et ceux de Kukai emplit de moquerie. C'était ainsi entre eux, et ils arrivaient malgré tout à s'entendre.

-Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas s'étriper, souffla Nagihiko en voyant les deux agir.

-C'est une question de contrôle de soit, c'est tout… je pense, fit Tadase.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est du bon sens, dit Ikuto. Tuer quelqu'un est un crime grave quand même, alors Utau se retient, c'est tout.

-Toi alors, soupira Amu.

La rame se retrouva alors secouée, le chauffeur freinant brusquement. Tout le monde se cramponna à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Et au final, Tadase et Yaya avaient réussi à attraper une barre de fer, pendant qu'Utau avait très involontairement fini dans les bras de Kukai, qui avait lui aussi cramponnait la barre d'une main. Nagihiko, qui était tombé contre un mur, eut droit quant à lui à un regard noir de la part de Rima, qui se trouvait calée très simplement entre ses bras. Il relâcha immédiatement la jeune fille, lui demandant si elle allait bien sans avoir de réponse. Mais le plus beau était peut-être pour Amu, car Ikuto n'avait pas pu se rattraper et était tombé en arrière, avec Amu. Et elle se trouvait actuellement sur son ventre, sécurisée soigneusement dans les bras d'Ikuto, une main du garçon sur sa tête et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il redressa la tête, lui demandant si tout allait. Elle hocha la tête en se redressant à côté de lui, toute rouge. On pu entendre un petit rire de Yaya et Rima à la vue du duo au sol, pendant qu'Utau donnait un superbe coup de poing sur la tête de Kukai, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de plus que l'aider.

Quand ils sortirent de la rame, ils se rendirent sur la place où le bus était stationné. Devant la scène montée devant le bus, une large foule observait et écoutait les gens passaient tour à tour pour déblatérer ce que bon leur semblait susceptible de faire réagir l'auditoire et ainsi empocher les tickets de concert.

-C'est vraiment ridicule comme jeu, dit Ikuto en regardant le candidat blablater sur une anecdote de sa vie.

-Yaya n'est pas d'accord avec ça ! Yaya pense que c'est très amusant !

-On sait tous que tu adores ça Yaya, dit Rima sans la regarder. Tu nous en parles depuis des jours déjà…

-Mais c'est tout de même idiot, termina Ikuto.

Amu regarda en marchant, la personne performait une petite danse ridicule, qui fit bien rire le public sans pour autant le faire applaudir comme il faudrait. L'homme au micro le rendit alors au présentateur, qui accueillit une autre candidate. Amu était en train de rêver, alors elle ne vit pas que la personne devant elle s'était arrêtée, et retournée. La personne étant surtout Ikuto, dans le torse de qui son nez se retrouva.

-Deux fois dans la même heure ? Tu aimes mon parfum tant que ça, _Amu_ ?

-N-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, sinon je t'aurais évité de toute façon ! dit-elle de son ton « Cool n' Spicy ».

Il sourit sournoisement, comme toujours, mais la laissa aller. Elle s'éloigna de lui, non sans un pincement au cœur. A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il sentait bon. Ce parfum indescriptible, frais et fringuant que portait la plupart des hommes. Mais Ikuto avait aussi une odeur plus douce sur lui. Son shampoing peut-être ? Le voir s'éloigner d'elle lui fendit le cœur mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre. Ils marchèrent, cherchant un endroit où s'installer.

-_Merci à notre dernière candidate ! Allez, allez ! Nous avons besoin de plus de monde ! Et rappelez-vous : vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez ! Un secret, une anecdote, un rêve, et même une confession tiens ! Plus le public trouvera ça intéressant, plus vous aurez de chance de gagner les tickets de concert ! Pour le spectacle de la délicieuse Hoshina Utau, je vous le rappelle !_

Amu s'immobilisa un instant, puis regarda vers le présentateur, qui continuait son blabla inutile. Ils trouvèrent enfin un endroit sur un mur pour voir le spectacle. Amu regarda ses amis monter un à un, sans prêter attention à elle.

-_C'est peut-être fou comme idée, mais je veux le faire_, se dit-elle.

Elle se mit alors à courir pendant que ses amis étaient trop occupés pour la voir disparaitre. Et c'est seulement quand Rima fut enfin installer en dernier que Ikuto, tendant sa main pour Amu, remarqua son absence. Il chercha du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il descendit du mur et commença à l'appeler.

-Amu-chiiiii ! Dokooooooo ?

-Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, rationnalisa Nagihiko.

-Peut-être est-elle allée aux toilettes ? proposa Tadase.

-Sans nous le dire ? dit Rima d'un ton glacial.

-Je vais aller voir plus loin. Vous restez ici, elle pourrait revenir, dit Ikuto.

-Je t'appelle sur ton portable si elle revient ! dit Utau.

-_Comme si j'aimais ce bout de plastique ennuyant_, pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rima reçut un message sur son téléphone. Elle ouvrit et s'étonna.

-C'est un message d'Amu ! appela-t-elle. « Regardez-moi bien »… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Nagihiko lui tapota alors l'épaule tout en regardant fixement la scène, visiblement estomaqué. Tout le monde suivit son regard, pour voir Amu à côté du présentateur.

-HEEEEEEEEEE ?!

Tous étaient très surpris. Mais que faisait-elle là-bas ?

Sur l'estrade, Amu attendit que l'homme surexcité ait finit son speech pour prendre le micro. Elle s'introduisit.

-Mon nom est Hinamori Amu. Je suis en 9e année au collège Seiyo et… ce que je vais dire vous semblera un peu idiot… mais je me bats depuis très longtemps pour sortir ses mots et… je souhaiterais que tout le monde le sache !

Le groupe d'amis était toujours aussi surpris. Pendue à son téléphone, Utau essayait de contacter Ikuto, mais en vain. Il ignorait la sonnerie, ou alors il avait mit l'appareil sur silencieux.

Amu releva légèrement la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se sentait plus prête que jamais.

-Moi, Hinamori Amu, je suis… je suis… JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO !

Le groupe manqua de tomber à la renverse, pendant que dans le public, des « oh » et des « hé » se faisaient entendre. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec ses mots. Maintenant qu'elle avait sorti le plus gros, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

-Je l'aime ! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Je l'aime, et je veux que le monde entier le sache ! JE T'AIME IKUTO ! Je t'aime à en mourir !!!

Elle reprit son souffle pendant que la foule devenait surexcitée. Elle passa un coup d'œil discret vers ses amis… pour manquer un battement en ne croisant pas le regard d'Ikuto. Elle le chercha frénétiquement des yeux, mais rien à faire, elle ne le voyait pas.

-Non… Pitié non… ne me dites pas qu'il… il ne m'a pas entendu ? Non… non… NON !

Elle s'apprêta à courir en coulisses, morte de honte d'avoir confessée ses sentiments sans que le principal intéressé ne soit là, quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et la tirer vers lui. Elle vit ensuite une main prendre le micro de ses mains et le porter à sa bouche. Amu n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir qui la serrait si fort dans ses bras. L'odeur enivrante mélangée à un doux parfum. Aucun doute possible.

-Ikuto, murmura Amu en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

-Moi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

Des bruits d'étonnements se firent entendre. Visiblement, la différence d'âge entre eux suscitait une vive réaction.

-… j'aime Hinamori Amu. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, et je ne permettrais à personne de me la prendre. Tout homme qui s'approchera d'elle se retrouvera scalper par mes soins.

Il lança un regard noir, faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il lança ensuite le micro au présentateur, qui jongla malgré lui avec l'engin en essayant de la stabiliser dans ses mains, puis le garçon chat prit Amu dans ses bras et s'enfuit sans demander plus.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il sauta haut et loin, avec ses habilités de chat. Amu était accrochée à lui fermement de ses deux petites mains, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son visage, concentré pour ne pas se faire repérer ou les faire tomber. Après quelques instants, elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule, le faisait sourire à la sensation agréable de ses doux cheveux sur lui.

Personne, homme ou femme ou bête, personne ne la lui prendrait. Il y veillerait personnellement. Il était d'un naturel assez possessif, mais désormais, il était en mode défense extrême.

Il se posa finalement sur le toit d'un bâtiment, probablement un parking, et la posa à terre. Elle le regarda pendant tout ce temps, les yeux plein d'admiration et d'amour, sa main refusant de lâcher l'étoffe de son bras. Il sourit à la voir si belle et fragile en même temps. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, chaude à cause de la teinte rosâtre sur celle-ci, et la caressa tendrement du pouce. Amu posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et frotta sa joue contre la chaleureuse étrangère. Comme il avait la peau douce et réconfortante. Il glissa sa main de la joue au cou et caressa un point entre l'épaule et le cou, puis sans prévenir, il se pencha et commença à mordre, sucer et lécher. Amu trembla sous lui, de plaisir et de stupeur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se séparer de sa peau, dévoilant une marque rouge à l'endroit qu'il avait endommage. Il toucha du bout des doigts.

-Cette marque, MA marque, prouve que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi…

-Ikuto…

Il se pencha vers elle, comme il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, et son nez toucha encore une fois celui de la jeune fille, attendant patiemment tout mouvement de l'adolescent. Il releva sa main et toucha es lèvres de l'index, la faisait frissonner.

-Amu…

-Embrasse-moi, baka neko, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Il sourit, puis se baissa, releva la tête de la jeune fille, puis caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, les envoyant tous les deux sur le nuage 9 en un quart de seconde. Les bras du garçon sécurisés autour de sa taille et ses petits bras autour de son cou, les deux amoureux partagèrent un premier baiser doux mais passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, Ikuto sourit puis se mit à rire légèrement. Amu était sur le point de lui demander ce qui le faisait rire, quand il releva la tête le plus haut possible, prit une profonde inspiration.

-JE T'AIME HINAMORI AMU !!!

Il se pencha vers elle, son front contre le sien.

-Et je n'aurais de cesse de le crier sur les toits.

Amu sourit, les yeux embués de larmes, puis elle leva les bras horizontalement et releva tout haut la tête.

-JE T'AIME TSUKIYOMI IKUTO !!!

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Moi aussi je veux que tout le monde le sache, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se pencha encore, et ils échangèrent leur deuxième baiser d'une longue liste interminable.

* * *

**Oui, c'est stupide, vraiment stupide... je sais. Et je dois dire que sur la fin, j'avais l'impression de faire un remake du _Bossu de Notre-Dame 2_ O_O Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, à la fin Quasimodo crie sur les remparts de Notre-Dame qu'il aime Madeleine, la jeune fille qui va tomber amoureuse de lui, et elle en fait de même en disant qu'elle aime Quasimodo...**

**Je me dis cependant que quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on veut le dire, le crier sur les toits... J'étais très gênée d'avoir mon 1e petit ami, mais c'ets vrai qu'une fois qu'on a décidé de sortir ensemble, je voulais le dire à mes meilleurs amis^^**

**Et oui, je crois que l'épisode 75 m'a particulièrement marqué sur la relation entre Utau et Kukai... Je sais pas, je conçons vraiment qu'ils aient une relation aussi orageuse... Un de mes OCs, ma préférée d'ailleurs, passe son temps à se disputer avec son meilleur ami, dont elle est inconsciemment amoureuse... Voyez peut-être d'où me vient l'inspiration XD**

**A la prochaine^^**


	8. Un baiser pour deux mots

Bon, je pense que tout les fans ont du le voir, ce fameux chapitre 42... Je ne sais pas quoi penser. D'un côté, je me dis que c'est la chance inespérée qu'Amu se rende compte de ses sentiments... mais d'un autre, j'ai peur. J'ai lu quelque part, que Peach Pit avait dit, quand on leur avait demandait leur couple préféré, que si les fans préférés un couple, ils préfèreraient l'autre.... Donc... *gloups* Je ne veux même pas songer au chapitre 43, ça va me tuer si ce n'est pas Amuto O_O

Enfin bref. Pour me calmer, j'ai écris ce oneshot pour exorciser ma peur.... Je pense que ça va vous dire quelque chose si vous connaissez un peu vos classiques.

Je suis complètement timbrée...

* * *

_**Summary:** Ikuto a décidé de partir, chercher son père à l'étranger. Qui pourra le retenir de partir?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Un baiser pour deux mots**

-Amu, je te promets que c'est vrai ! Je suis dans un taxi pour l'aéroport, et Ikuto a dit qu'il partirait à l'étranger pour chercher notre père. Il risque de ne pas revenir avant des années, ou même pas du tout !

A l'autre bout du fil, rien. Utau serra les dents.

-Amu, tu m'entends ?!

Toujours aucune réponse. Utau se sentit devenir impatiente.

-Amu, tu comprends ce que j'ai dis ?

Utau entendit alors un son qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre. Celui d'un téléphone qui venait de se couper. Amu avait raccroché. A côté d'elle, Sanjou posa sa main sur son poignet. Utau serra les poings.

-Je pensais qu'elle accepterait de le retenir… C'est la seule personne qui puisse l'empêcher de partir… Pourquoi ?

-Utau-chan…

Elle tira la jeune femme dans ses bras et la consola.

* * *

Dans sa maison, Amu était toujours sur son lit, le téléphone en main, mais ses yeux fixaient videment le mur, comme si quelque chose en elle venait de se bloquer. Sur le côté, Ran, Miki et Suu s'inquiétaient de la voir ainsi. Que s'était-t-il donc passé ? Ses parents et sa sœur allaient bien, ils étaient dans la maison à l'instant même.

Finalement, Amu changea d'expression. Elle passa d'un visage dénoué de toute émotion à un visage d'une tristesse incommensurable, ses yeux ruisselant de larmes tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Elle enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller et hurla à plein poumon, le cri étouffé par l'oreiller.

-Ikuto… Tu n'as pas le droit… Je ne veux pas… Reste, je t'en… prie… Ne me laisse pas…

Elle releva la tête.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça…

_-Amu-chan._

La jeune fille se retourna, ainsi que les trois autres, et l'œuf de Dia lévita au dessus de son panier. Il brilla puis la quatrième Shugo Chara sortit de son œuf. Elle voleta jusqu'à Amu, suivit par ses trois sœurs.

-Je sens très bien le chagrin qui ronge ton cœur… Nous le sentons toutes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elles hochèrent la tête. Ran avait les larmes aux yeux, Miki tenait son chemisier au niveau du cœur en retenant ses larmes et Suu pleurait à gros goutte, un mouchoir sur le nez. Dia aussi avait les yeux humides mais se retenait et regarda Amu.

-Mais le seul moyen pour ce chagrin de partir est d'être honnête envers toi-même.

-Honnête… envers moi-même ?

-Oui. Ce chagrin vient de sentiments enfouit dans ton cœur. Afin de guérir, tu dois laisser sortir ses sentiments de ton cœur. Il faut que tu exprimes ses sentiments, Amu-chan.

Amu posa sa main sur son cœur et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Utau. Elle avait commencé à sentir comme des coups de poignards en plein cœur quand Utau avait dit qu'Ikuto ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elle avait déjà sentit une douleur étrange dans son cœur après qu'Ikuto ait enfin pu être libéré de l'emprise d'Easter. C'était un sentiment de peur. Mais quelle peur ?

-Amu-chan, dit Ran.

Amu reporta son attention sur ses amies.

-Tu sais Amu-chan, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là.

-Dans les bons comme les pires moments, on ne te laissera jamais seule, dit Miki.

-Les amies servent à ça, partager les joies et les peines pour qu'elles soient plus légères, desu, enchaîna Suu.

-Voilà pourquoi, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Amu-chan. Nous ne te laisserons pas.

Elle sourit et porta les quatre petits êtres dans ses mains jusqu'à sa joue, leur portant un doux câlin pour les remercier de leur considération et de leur gentillesse. Amu sécha ensuite ses larmes et se redressa. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle devait faire vite. Elle se rua sur son balcon et appela ses Shugo Charas.

-Ran, chara change !

-Yatta ! Ça faisait longtemps ! dit-elle en agitant ses pom poms. Très bien, c'est parti ! Hop ! Step ! JUMP !

* * *

A l'aéroport, Ikuto regardait le tableau d'affichage des vols, cherchant le sien, afin de se dirigeait vers la porte d'embarquement, Yoru tranquillement installé sur son épaule. Derrière lui, Utau se sentait totalement impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, et la seule personne qu'il écouterait lui avait raccrochée au nez. Derrière eux, Sanjou et Souko, leur mère, attendaient. Cette dernière était à la fois contente d'une telle initiative de la part de son cher fils, mais en même temps, elle était anxieuse à l'idée qu'il devrait se débrouiller tout seul à l'étranger. Elle avait promit de lui verser régulièrement de l'argent sur un compte, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'accepterait pas si facilement. Il était comme son père, il avait sa fierté.

Finalement, Ikuto trouva ce qu'il chercha et se baissa pour reprendre son sac. Il regarda derrière lui les trois femmes et avança vers la porte d'embarcation. Utau du se retenir de frapper la poubelle sur sa droite et avança avec les deux adultes à ses côtés. Quand il fut à quelques mètres de la porte, il s'immobilisa, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers la seule personne qu'il aurait aimé sentir à ses côtés à cet instant.

Les images défilèrent dans sa tête. Leur première rencontre, sur le chantier en construction - elle semblait si petite à l'époque – leur chute dans la salle de cuisine de l'école, leur première entrevue sur le balcon de sa chambre, quand il lui avait mordu l'oreille, la nuit où elle l'avait surpris jouer du violon et lui avait dit qu'elle aimait sa façon de jouer, la chute à l'aquarium où il l'avait sauvé de justesse, puis leur rencontre au parc où elle avait fini sur ses genoux, le jour où il avait essayé d'ouvrir l'Humpty Lock, le soir où l'Embryon est apparu et qu'il la protégea de cette roquette. Il s'arrêta un instant sur ce souvenir. Il se souvenait avoir sentit ses petits doigts se cramponner à lui, plus fort encore que toute autre fois. Puis son esprit dériva sur ses beaux yeux brillants qui le regardaient avec inquiétude quand elle l'avait hébergé chez elle, ses petites lèvres adorables se pincer quand elle se retenait de lui crier dessus, ses doux cheveux qu'il avait pu caresser du bout de doigts une fois, sa peau de pêche qu'il avait pu toucher en la prenant par la main, sa main si douce. Il regarda sa propre main et sentit le spectre de la chaleur de cette petite peau précieuse sur sa peau.

Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et regarda. Utau. Ses yeux suppliant toujours le fixaient avec tristesse. Elle ne désespérée donc pas, hein ? Il lui caressa la tête mais secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ai pris ma décision, Utau. Personne ne m'empêchera de partir.

-C'est si injuste et égoïste de ta part…

-Je suis désolé.

Puis il passa son bras dans son dos et la tira un court instant contre lui et la serra contre son torse. Oui, il savait que c'était une décision égoïste pour toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient ici, mais son instinct semblait lui dicter de partir, de voyager et d'étendre ses horizons au lieu de rester bien sagement à sa place. Il avait toujours été d'une nature sauvage, pourquoi la réprimer maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin faire comme il lui semblait, maintenant qu'il était libre ?

Il se sépara d'Utau, caressa une dernière fois sa tête puis s'apprêta à rejoindre l'embarcation quand son téléphone sonna. Il le prit et constata un message. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant l'expéditeur.

Il avala sa salive et ouvrit le message, qui était une photo. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. C'était lui de dos, quelques instants plus tôt, quand Utau avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit celle qu'il attendait, qu'il espérait, qu'il voulait voir.

-Amu…

Elle se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, son visage plus sérieux que jamais. Elle rangea son portable dans la poche de son short sans le quitter des yeux. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, sous le regard étonné d'Utau et Sanjou et celui doux de Souko, qui deviné déjà de qui il s'agissait sans la connaître.

Une fois devant Ikuto, elle fronça fort les sourcils, puis contre toute attente, il se prit une gifle de la part de cette enfant. Il la regarda, choqué, pendant qu'elle respirait fort, lorsqu'elle craqua.

-Baka ! Tu serais parti sans même dire au revoir ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?! Je t'ai caché, je t'ai nourri, je t'ai soigné, et tu m'en as fait baver en prime ! J'ai cru mourir de honte plus d'une fois ! J'ai cru que j'allais tout perdre parce que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête ! BAAAKA !!!

-Je suis désolé…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, lança-t-elle en lui attrapant le col, ce qui le surprit. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça quand tu étais sur le point de partir sans rien me dire, sans même me laisser un mot ou un message !

Ses yeux étaient chargés de larmes, qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues rosées. So expression de rage passa à une expression de peine en un clignement d'œil, ce qui envoya comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans me le dire…

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-Amu… Peu importe ce que tu me diras, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai prévu.

Yoru le regarda les oreilles baissées. Les Shugo Charas d'Amu se regardèrent, inquiète. Amu baissa la tête, ses doigts toujours fermement agrippés au col du jeune homme.

-Tu reviendras, né ?

Un instant de silence.

-Je ne sais pas.

Amu avala sa salive et redressa légèrement la tête, sans le regarder.

-Si je te donne quelque chose, tu reviendras ?

Ikuto leva les sourcils, étonné. Que pouvait-elle bien lui donner qui l'obligerait à revenir ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu… ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres étaient désormais scellées avec celle de la jeune fille, qui était sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle mit toute la force et la douceur nécessaire dans ce simple baiser, qui représentait tout.

Finalement, elle se sépara et lâcha son col. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, comme il ne réagissait pas, et s'inquiéta bientôt. N'avait-il pas compris ses sentiments ? Croyait-il par hasard qu'elle se fichait de lui ? Qu'elle jouait avec lui juste pour qu'il ne parte pas ?

Mais bon sang ! Elle lui avait accordé son premier baiser ! Un baiser unique car si précieux !

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle se retourna et voulut s'enfuir, certaine qu'elle avait échoué, quand il la tira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, de surprise, mais surtout de joie. Elle sentit sa main caresser l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il se baissait pour que ses lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille.

-Ton anniversaire est en septembre. Le 23 non ?

-N-non, le 24.

-Hum ? Dans ce cas, je reviendrais pour ton anniversaire, chaque année.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda.

-C'est une promesse ?

Il la lâcha et lui tendit son petit doigt. Elle sourit en retenant ses larmes et croisa son petit doigt avec celui du jeune homme. Une promesse faite avec le petit doigt est une promesse incassable au Japon. Quand leurs doigts se décroisèrent, il passa sa main derrière la tête de la fillette et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Quand il eut finit, il se pencha à son oreille.

-Je t'aime, Amu.

Elle rougit et attrapa sa main pendant sur son côté.

-Je t'aime aussi…

* * *

**_6 ans plus tard._**

-Amu-chan ! Presse-toi un peu ! Tu vas être en retard !

-J'arrive ! dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

Âgée désormais de 17 ans et demi, elle allait assister à la remise des diplômes, ou plutôt SA remise des diplômes. Elle avait finalement réussi les examens et allait aujourd'hui récupérer son diplôme, une fierté pour elle. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Ikuto soit là, mais il ne reviendrait qu'en septembre.

Durant les dernières années, il avait tenu sa promesse, se montrant aux alentours du 20 septembre, et repartait le 1e octobre, leur laissant le temps de parler, s'amuser et de sortir en couple.

Amu fronça les sourcils, sa rancœur revenant. L'année dernière, elle avait reçu une lettre d'Ikuto, lui annonçant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse cette année-ci, mais qu'il se ferait pardonner très vite. Plus de 6 mois plus tard, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Et ceci la mettait en colère.

Sa mère la rappela encore une fois en bas des escaliers et elle se précipita, son uniforme sur elle. Ses parents et Ami entrèrent dans la voiture, mais Amu décida de marcher le long du chemin. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, pensant sans arrêt à son cher Ikuto, la rendant si triste en pensant qu'il ne serait pas là pour la féliciter. Quand elle arriva enfin au lycée, Rima, Tadase et Nagihiko l'accueillirent chaleureusement, la faisant oublier un peu celui qui obnubilait son esprit.

Quand Amu fut appelé et qu'elle prit son diplôme en main, elle se sentit si fier et heureuse. Quand elle retourna s'asseoir, elle le regarda, se demandant où le placer dans sa chambre. Au dessus de son bureau peut-être ? Puis elle pensa à la photo. Une photo d'elle et Ikuto, posée sur le bureau. Elle chassa les larmes de ses yeux et releva fièrement la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de fondre en larmes.

Après la cérémonie, les élèves et parents se dispersèrent. Mais Amu ne se sentit vraiment pas la force de sourire et préféra s'éclipser par une autre sortie, afin d'éviter ses parents et sa sœur. Une fois dehors, les larmes remontèrent et elle ne put les combattre cette fois. Elle se mit à courir et fit sous un arbre, essayant de se calmer, en vain. Elle pensait tant à lui depuis quelques temps, tellement que c'était un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à réviser et passer ses examens. Il était constamment dans son esprit, même en rêve, et elle se sentait si mal de ne pas l'avoir vu pour ses 17 ans.

-Ikuto no baka, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle voulait le savoir près d'elle, dans ses bras, ses yeux captivant la regardant avec amour… et luxure. C'est vrai, elle était devenue encore plus belle et Ikuto se considérait vraiment chanceux de pouvoir tenir une si jolie femme dans ses bras.

Mais il n'était pas là, et son chagrin la rongeait lentement. Elle se releva et essaya de sécher ses larmes. Elle se retourna et fit à peine un pas quand elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, une personne assez grande. Elle releva la tête pour s'excuser, quand elle sentit que cette personne était en train de l'embrasser. Elle écarquilla yeux et sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant deux yeux mauve la regarder intensément dans les baiser.

Ikuto.

Elle sentit une larme de joie couler de chacun de ses yeux puis les ferma et passa ses bras autour de son cou, savourant les lèvres brûlantes posées sur les siennes. Elle sentit bien vite la langue malicieuse de son petit ami lui caresser les lèvres, demandant accès au reste de sa bouche, quand elle le repoussa, furieuse. Elle lui cogna dessus, sans que ceci semble lui faire mal.

-Baka !!! Où étais-tu l'an dernier ?! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre sans nouvelles de toi !!! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai eus peur que tu ne reviennes pas !

Elle voulut en dire plus mais il l'embrassa encore pour la faire taire, ce qui marcha. Elle se calma un peu, puis il se sépara d'elle et posa un doigt sur les lèvres rosées de sa petite amie, lui indiquant de l'écouter.

-Je suis désolé pour l'an dernier. Vraiment désolé.

Il sembla plus peiné que jamais. Elle sentit toute sa rancœur partir en petits morceaux et le serra dans ses bras. Il était doux et chaud contre sa joue, la sensation de bien-être qu'elle aimait tant ressentir avec lui la submergeant. Elle soupira de joie, mais il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je sais que c'est très tard mais… joyeux anniversaire, Amu-koi.

Elle se sentit si heureuse, si soulagée. C'était comme si ces simples mots, si tard après le bon moment, lui permettaient d'exorciser une peine si grande dans son cœur. Il ne lui avait pas souhaité dans sa lettre.

Il lui caressa la joue et déposa un court baiser sur son front, la faisant rougir. Ensuite, il se pencha au niveau de son oreille, l'effleurant des lèvres, la faisant frémir.

-Amu-koi, félicitation pour ton diplôme.

-M-merci beaucoup, soupira-t-elle en posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Il lui caressa les cheveux puis souffla sur son oreille, la surprenant. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et il lui prit les mains.

-Dis-moi Amu-koi…

-Oui ?

-Combien de temps veux-tu que je reste cette fois ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Ne devinait-il pas qu'elle le voulait éternellement à ses côtés. Elle regarda de côté et sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Ses mains dans les siennes étaient si chaudes et rassurantes. Elle voulait sentir ses mains si artistiques dans les siennes pour le reste de sa vie. Elle releva lentement la tête et le regarda. Il sourit en attendant sa réponse.

-Le plus longtemps possible.

Il élargit doucement son sourire et se pencha vers elle.

-Est-ce que « pour le reste de nos vies » te convient comme période ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu… tu veux dire… que…

Il l'embrassa fougueusement sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Elle sentit des larmes lui remonter aux yeux mais s'en fichait. Il restait. Il ne partirait plus. C'était fini. Plus jamais il ne la quitterait.

Quand il la laissa finalement reprendre son souffle, il la porta dans ses bras et les fit tournoyer sans raison, riant tout deux de bon cœur devant le bonheur qui se dessinait devant eux.

* * *

**Vous avez trouvé la référence? NON?!**

**Bon, je vous dis.**

**C'est un mélange entre la fin de l'animé et du manga de Card Captor Sakura. Dans l'animé, Sakura et Shaoran se disent au revoir dans un aéroport juste avant le départ de celui-ci et dans le film qui suit, Sakura réussit enfin à se confesser. Dans le manga, Shaoran part en bus et quelques année splus tard, il revient pour de bon(et happy ending bien entendu) J'ai donc fait un mélange. Ce manga est un des rares que je connaisse qui ait été correctement traduit durant mon adolescence et j'attendais avec impatience de voir un nouvel épisode chaque mercredi et samedi sur M6. A l'époque, Digimon tournait aussi, et la traduction a totalement été baclé par les américains, trop paresseux pour respecter la version japonaise... et nous français, on est encore plus paresseux d'avoir juste traduit cette saleté de version américaine T_T JE MEURS...  
**

**Enfin bref. **

**J'ai essayé de faire des paragraphes plus courts et coupés pour que la page est une meilleure lisibilité. J'aimerais vos avis là-dessus aussi. Est-ce que c'est mieux ou vous préférez mes paragraphes longs?  
**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Jaloux comme un tigre

Me revoilà donc! Le séjour à Disneyland était sympa^^ Dommage, il aurait fallu que je reste au moins une semaine pour vraiment profiter, à la fois des parcs et de l'hôtel. Vous passez plus de temps à attendre devant les attractions qu'à l'intérieur T_T Je vous jure! 1h30 pour 10 minutes dans un train, c'est vraiment exagéré. Heureusement, les parades et le feux d'artifice valait vraiment le coup :D Je suis contente de ce séjour malgré tout^^

Sinon, voici un oneshot que j'ai commencé la nuit avant mon départ. Je voulais le finir et le poster avant de partir, mais je n'ai pas pu, désolée. C'est une idée qui m'est venu soudainement, en repensant au côté possessif d'Ikuto.

* * *

**_Summary: Ikuto devient terriblement jaloux. Les mots d'Amu pourront-ils le calmer?_**

* * *

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Jaloux comme un tigre**

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde pouvait être d'accord, c'était que Tsukiyomi Ikuto était possessif. Mais pas avec n'importe quoi. Non, ça ne serait pas si simple sinon, car il désirait plus que tout une seule chose, ou plutôt une seule personne, sur cette terre, la désirait temps qu'il n'avait de cesse de penser qu'on voulait la lui voler.

Cette personne, c'était Hinamori Amu.

Avec le temps, elle avait développé des sentiments d'amour envers lui et depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois, elle était sienne. Elle-même se considérait comme sienne, mais elle ne se serait jamais doutait qu'il puisse un jour faire preuve de tant de jalousie. Un jour, il l'avait attendu à la sortie de ses cours, et avait assez finement fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait aucun représentant de la gente masculine à moins de 2 mètres d'elle. Le regard noir qu'il avait lancé aux deux camarades accompagnant la jeune fille leur avait littéralement glacé le sang.

Amu avait par la suite vécue d'autres situations d'autant plus embarrassantes et frustrantes. Ikuto semblait ne plus tolérer le moindre homme proche d'elle. Il regardait avec dédain un jeune garçon assit en face d'eux dans le parc, attrapait Amu par la taille quand ils attendaient dans une queue pour le cinéma, ou bien se collait presque contre elle quand ils étaient assit dans une restaurant ou un fast-food.

La situation devint vite horriblement ennuyeuse pour Amu, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son petit ami. Elle décida donc d'en parler avec ses amies. Et ainsi, autour d'elle se trouvait Rima, Yaya et Utau. Elle leur expliqua les agissements d'Ikuto, puis se mordit la lèvre.

-Vous savez, j'ai peur qu'un jour… il en vienne aux mains.

-Heiiiin ? Vraiment ? Mais il n'a aucune raison de se battre ! fit Yaya.

-Il ne le réalise pas, dit Rima en se tournant vers Amu. Les hommes sont ainsi, ils veulent protéger ce qui leur ait précieux, mais ils s'y prennent comme des pieds.

Utau se leva de sa place dans le canapé puis tourna autour du salon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les filles, plus particulièrement Amu.

-Amu, y'aurait-il une raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?

-Non, je ne crois pas…

-Est-ce qu'il aurait pu interpréter quelque chose mal ? demanda Utau avec un sourcil relevé.

-NON ! Je suis avec mes amis garçons exactement comme avec vous ! Je ne leur saute pas dessus comme Yaya, dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à la surnommée.

-Alors, c'est de la pure jalousie masculine.

-Les hommes sont idiots, conclue Rima.

Amu soupira puis se redressa à son tour.

-Mais aucune de vous ne m'aide ! Je ne veux pas qu'il continue comme ça ! L'époque où il ne voyait que moi, sans se soucier des gens autour de nous lors de nos rendez-vous me manque. Maintenant, c'est comme s'il faisait la chasse aux autres… J'ai l'impression d'être une excuse pour ses agissements.

Les trois filles eurent un regard désolé. Leur amie souffrait vraiment. Et autre chose les dérangea alors. Si la situation continuait ainsi, les choses finiraient inévitablement par empirer, et une rupture serait possible. Mais tous les deux s'aimaient si fort, ce serait une déchirure. Amu se rassit en soupira, essayant de retenir ses larmes à l'idée qu'Ikuto ne se calmerait peut-être pas. Utau se précipita alors vers elle et s'assit à sa gauche.

-Amu, la seule façon de calmer tout ça, c'est d'en discuter directement avec Ikuto.

-Mais il ne voudra pas. Chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler, il fait comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

-Et bien, force-le à t'écouter. Dis-lui bien que c'est l'avenir de votre couple qui en dépend !

-C'est vrai, Amu-chi. Ikuto-kun doit comprendre qu'il doit changer son comportement ! fit Yaya en secouant ses poings.

-Amu. Si ses sentiments pour toi sont aussi fort, alors il t'écoutera, dit Rima en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

Amu sourit aux trois. Son courage venait de remonter en flèche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ce soir-là, Ikuto attendait dans le fauteuil du salon, son regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Il était énervé et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Une heure plus tôt, il avait reçu un appel de Tadase. Et il était désormais honteux, car…

**Une heure plus tôt…**

_-Moshi moshi ? dit-il en décrochant._

_-Ikuto-niisan ? Je suis content de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Normal._

_-Ah ? Humm… Est-ce qu'Amu-chan est là ?_

_Ikuto fronça les sourcils._

_-Non, elle est chez Mashiro Rima._

_-Vraiment ? Elle devait m'appeler ce matin… et nous étions… heu… nous voulions… faire des courses._

_Ikuto sentit une veine sur sa tempe devant l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il lui mentait. Tadase était un bien piètre menteur et il n'aimait pas qu'il lui mente. Pourquoi irait-il faire des courses avec SA petite amie ? Il grinça alors des dents en s'imaginant Amu au bras de Tadase, toute sourire. Il serra le combiné dans sa main._

_-Niisan ? demanda Tadase à l'autre bout du fil._

_-Dis-moi… pourquoi me mens-tu au juste, Tadase ?_

_Sa voix était glaciale. Tadase sembla frissonner à l'autre bout du téléphone._

_-Je… je ne comprends pas… niisan…_

_-Je vais te le redire… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC __**MON**__ AMU ?!_

_Le blond resta silencieux un instant, puis Ikuto entendit le téléphone heurter quelque chose, puis il entendit Tadase._

_-Je pensais qu'Amu-chan se trompait, mais visiblement, elle était même loin de la vérité…_

_-Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé._

_-Tu oses me suspecter de sortir avec Amu-chan alors qu'elle t'aime plus que tout ?! Tu es fou niisan ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille !_

_Ikuto ravala sa salive et était sur le point de s'excuser, mais Tadase continua._

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être aussi jaloux. Amu-chan est une personne de confiance, droite et pure. Comment peux-tu douter d'elle ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !_

_Le souffle manqua au jeune homme, qui resta un instant estomaqué par ce que venait de dire son ami. Tadase soupira puis termina._

_-Si tu veux savoir, nous devions aller regarder pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Si tu as encore assez de droiture, dis-lui de me rappeler. Au revoir._

Ikuto se sentait ridicule, humilié, honteux, dégoûtant… Les mots de Tadase continuaient de résonner continuellement dans sa tête, et il savait qu'il avait raison. Quand toute cette idiotie avait-elle commencé ? Ah oui ! Le camarade de classe d'Amu qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. D'après Amu, ça lui arrivait souvent. Et c'est ainsi que sa psychose avait commencé. Il se frappa avec un magazine trainant là puis regarda à nouveau la porte.

-Tu peux avoir honte de toi, baka neko, fit-il à lui-même.

Quelques instants plus tard, Amu entra et fut surprise de le voir ainsi. Elle sursauta en voyant ses yeux emplit de colère. Que s'était-il passé encore ?

-I-Ikuto-koi ? demanda-t-elle en accrochant sa veste.

Il remarqua son air inquiet et radoucit son expression. Il se leva, alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa passionnément en la plaquant doucement contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle. Il adorait l'embrasser par surprise, c'était si amusant de sentir ses traits s'étirer par la surprise, puis la sentir s'adoucir dans ses bras. Elle soupira et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle entrouvrit timidement les lèvres, lui permettant d'accéder à sa bouche, leurs langues se rencontrant pour un câlin endiablé. Après quelques instants de cette tendre bataille, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Amu toujours accrochée à son cou. Elle leva la tête vers lui et commença à déposer de petits baisers tendre sur ses joues. Il inspira et s'apprêtait à expirer quand il remarqua une odeur de parfum d'homme. Il renifla encore une fois, sentant que la source venait de sa gauche. Il s'agissait de la manche d'Amu. Il la prit dans sa main, s'imaginant à nouveau le pire. Mais il se calma, les mots de Tadase revenant au galop et le frappant comme un boulet de canon.

-Amu… cette odeur, là…

-Oh ça ? Et bien… je ne suis pas sensée te le dire... mais… c'esttoncadeaud'anniversaired'Utau.

-Tu pourrais le redire moins vite ? dit-il après un instant à essayer de démêler les mots.

-C'est un parfum, le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Utau pour toi. Mais le flocon s'est un peu renversé sur ma veste…

Il hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, les épaules basses de honte d'avoir encore imaginé le pire. Amu ne passa pas à côté de ça et s'installa à côté de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et rapprocha sa tête de celle du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ikuto-koi ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il resta silencieux, ses mains cachant son visage, puis il baissa ses mains et les croisa en se mouillant les lèvres, visiblement énervé. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle. Amu put voir que ses yeux étaient légèrement plus humides que la normale.

-Je suis vraiment un abruti…

-Mais non. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? fit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux, et une larme solitaire passa sur sa joue, surprenant Amu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré. Elle commença alors à vraiment s'inquiéter.

-Ikuto-koi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est plus fort que moi… Je comprendrais très bien que… que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Amu ne put retenir la gifle qu'elle lui décocha quelques secondes à peine après la fin de sa phrase. Puis elle se leva et tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, laissant son petit ami sans voix. Puis elle se frappa les tempes, se retourna vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux en le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort et doucement que possible, son front contre le sien. Elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes, mais son hideuse proposition de rompre la prenait par la gorge.

-Ikuto-koi… je n'aime que toi. Je ne veux que toi. Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça… c'est méchant… et ça… ça… me donne envie de…

Elle commença à sangloter incontrôlablement. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et sentit les bras d'Ikuto autour de sa taille, une main lui caressant gentiment le dos pour la calmer. La voir pleurer était une torture pour lui, surtout quand il était la cause de ses pleures.

-Amu-koi… j'ai si peur que tu m'abandonnes. Je suis jaloux, vraiment jaloux comme un tigre. Mais je… je ne veux pas l'être.

Elle baissa légèrement ses mains, pour le regarder.

-J'ai vraiment peur que tu me laisses. Je ne suis qu'un vilain chat noir… tu dois préférer être avec un prince charmant... et cette idée me terrorise, confia-t-il en serrant doucement sa prise sur ses hanches.

Amu se sentit fondre devant cette confession et sourit en laissant une dernière larme couler sur sa joue. Puis elle sécha ses yeux et se baissa pour embrasser tendrement l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, le surprenant. Ses mains toujours autour de son cou, elle déposa lentement de multiples baisers sur le visage du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire.

-Tu sais, Ikuto-koi… Je me fiche que tu sois un chat noir.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux améthyste de son amoureux.

-Ça m'est complètement égal. Je préfère avoir un gentil chat noir à mes côtés, plutôt qu'un prince qui ne saura pas me rendre heureuse.

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait référence à son côté chat noir avec un terme affectif. Amu se baissa lentement, embrassa son nez puis le regarda à nouveau.

-J'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre à cette place spéciale dans mon cœur.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, sa joue contre la sienne.

-Alors s'il te plait… s'il te plait, je t'en conjure. Ne me laisse pas.

Il resta immobile un instant, puis il posa une main dans son dos et embrassa son cou. Elle se redressa et le regarda amoureusement.

-Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'hésita pas un instant quant à sa réponse.

-Oui.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quelques jours plus tard, lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Yaya, un léger incident se passa. Kukai trébucha malencontreusement sur une petite marche et s'étala de tout son long sur Amu, qui se retrouva sous le jeune homme sur le canapé. Personne ne manqua le résultat, et tout le monde s'attendait déjà à une énorme crise de jalousie de la part d'Ikuto. En voyant le regard du jeune homme, Amu sentit que cette fois, il n'allait pas se contenter d'un regard noir. Kukai ne le remarqua pas, il était inquiet pour la jeune fille qu'il avait failli écrasée.

Ikuto se dirigea vers le duo et Amu s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il se trompait, quand il se baissa, prit Amu dans ses bras et regarda le brun.

-J'espère que tu cours vite. Ma sœur va te tuer.

A ces mots, tout le monde sentit un frisson d'angoisse passer dans son échine. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Utau avait une aura noire autour d'elle. Visiblement, elle avait mal comprit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son petit ami. Kukai se releva et s'enfuit, Utau se ruant vers lui à toute vitesse, sans lui laissait la moindre chance de lui expliquer. Elle était vraiment aussi possessive et jalouse qu'Ikuto, sauf qu'elle ne soutenait aucune explication possible. Sur le canapé, Amu s'était accrochée à Ikuto, de peur que la blonde ne s'en prenne aussi à elle. Mais rien. Il la prit dans ses bras et quitta discrètement la pièce pendant que les autres regardaient le spectacle de la fuite. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un petit parc non loin de là. Il la déposa sur un banc et s'installa à côté d'elle, la dominant de sa grandeur. Elle se sentit si petit comparé à lui. Et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse ses yeux qu'elle détestait tant. Des yeux qui la faisaient se sentir coupable depuis qu'il avait ses crises de jalousie. Elle n'osa pas le regarder et garda les yeux fermés, de peur de sentir ses vilains yeux sur elle.

Elle sentit alors son menton être relevé par Ikuto, qui lui demanda de le regarder. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'apprêtant à avoir droit à son regard courroucé. Mais au contraire, son regard était doux et compréhensif, comme avant. Il passa sa main de son menton à sa joue et la caressa de son pouce. Amu se sentit fondre à revoir ce magnifique regard être tourné uniquement sur elle, comme si elle était une pierre précieuse. Elle se laissa alors tomber dans les bras de son amoureux, sa tête contre son cœur. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Puis elle releva son visage et passa ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme et l'obligea à se pencher. Avec un sourire content, il combla la distance entre leurs lèvres et la tira encore plus, si c'était possible, vers lui, une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle était à nouveau dans les bras de son tendre Ikuto, qui ne vivait que pour être avec elle, pour l'ennuyer et la protéger, la faire rougir, pleurer, rire, l'embrasser amoureusement et passionnément. La rendre heureuse, tout simplement. Et elle voulait en faire de même avec lui. Car c'était ça l'amour.

* * *

**Et oui, pas grand chose dans ce oneshot en fait. Mais je voulais développer ce petit côté over-possessif(si je peux dire) parce que je trouve que ça colle à Ikuto d'être jaloux. Et si on regarde bien, Amu fait craquer 3 des 4 héros masculins de cette série(Tadase, Ikuto et Kairi) donc, il a de quoi être jaloux.  
**

**Le prochain oneshot sera sur la petite famille Tsukiyomi au parc d'attraction. Par famille, on entend bien entendu: Ikuto, Amu, et leurs trois enfants, Ren, Haruhi et Mimi. Mon séjour m'a donné cette idée.**


	10. Lui

Une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit la nuit dernière et que j'ai décidé d'écrire. Vraiment très idiot et bizarre, mais en même temps si mignon^^ ça vous change beaucoup de mon style habituel, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

_**Summary: Un court texte sur les pensées d'Amu.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lui**

Le parfait amour, le partenaire idéal n'existe pas.

C'est triste à dire, mais c'est ainsi. Aucun homme ne sera jamais assez parfait pour satisfaire complètement une femme, et il en va de même dans l'autre sens.

Malgré tout, demandez-vous à quel point votre partenaire masculin vous aime.

Ça peut paraître idiot, mais je sais ce que j'affirme. Regarde bien votre partenaire.

* * *

Est-ce qu'il se penche vers vous pour vous embrasser parce que vous êtes trop petite, plutôt que de vous demander de vous mettre sur la pointe des pieds ?

Est-ce qu'il vous offre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fleur juste pour voir votre sourire ?

Est-ce qu'il vous tient contre lui devant ses amis s'il fait trop froid ?

Est-ce qu'il vous appelle à l'heure où il a dit qu'il vous appellerait quand vous l'avez quitté dans l'après-midi ?

Est-ce qu'il a son regard uniquement braqué sur vous quand un groupe de fille en tenue légère passe à côté de vous deux ?

Est-ce qu'il est celui qui vous offre toujours une épaule pour pleurer, quitte à mouiller son t-shirt jusqu'aux eaux ?

Est-ce qu'il vous supporte, même si la situation est vraiment critique ?

Est-ce qu'il vous dit « tu es belle » au réveil, sans maquillage et les cheveux en pagaille ?

Est-ce qu'il est le premier à vous souhaiter bon anniversaire à minuit et une minute ?

Est-ce qu'il vous organise des surprises une fois de temps en temps, pour l'anniversaire de votre rencontre, pour vos 6 mois ou un an ensemble, ou pour votre anniversaire par exemple ?

Est-ce qu'il est prêt à dépenser trop pour vous, juste parce que c'est vous ?

Est-ce qu'il s'excuse à genoux devant vous si vous menacez de rompre parce qu'il est allé trop loin ?

Est-ce qu'il est assez gentil pour que votre première fois ne soit pas trop douloureuse ?

Est-ce qu'il vous regarde avec des yeux possessifs mais doux ?

Est-ce qu'il vous prend la main quand il sait que vous avez froid aux doigts ?

Est-ce qu'il aime vous surprendre pour voir votre sourire tourné vers lui ?

Est-ce qu'il vous aime assez pour vous tenir dans ses bras sans tenter quoi que ce soit de pervers ?

Est-ce qu'il est prêt à tout abandonné si ça signifie qu'il pourra enfin rester à vos côtés pour toujours ?

Est-ce qu'il est parfaitement à l'aise quand vous vous arrêtez devant une robe de mariée dans une vitrine et vous dis que la robe vous irez à ravir ?

Est-ce qu'il vous embrasse délicatement, même en publique ?

Est-ce qu'il tient votre main avec force et douceur à la fois ?

Est-ce qu'il est à vos côtés le jour où vous tiendrez dans vos mains un test de grossesse positif ?

Est-ce qu'il assume ses responsabilités envers l'enfant que vous portez, et dont il est le père ?

Est-ce qu'il vous demande en mariage, pas seulement pour le bébé, mais parce qu'il a la conviction que vous êtes son âme sœur ?

Est-ce qu'il continue de vous dire que vous êtes belle, même quand vous vous trouvez laide à cause de la grossesse ?

Est-ce qu'il touche votre ventre avec des yeux brillants en énumérant des prénoms pour le bébé ?

Est-ce qu'il vous tient la main le jour de l'accouchement et coupe le cordon même si l'idée lui fait peur ?

Est-ce qu'il saute de joie le jour où vous lui demandez pour avoir un autre enfant ?

* * *

S'il remplit plus de la moitié de ses exemples, vous avez peut-être à vos côtés l'homme de vos rêves.

En ce qui me concerne, l'homme que j'aime est très pervers, mais en même temps doux et me respecte.

Il s'amuse à faire passer toutes sortes de couleurs sur mon visage, mais sait me faire rire quand il sait que c'est indispensable.

Il me serre tendrement dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec cette même tendresse, juste parce que je suis moi.

Il s'inquiète pour moi quand je suis pâle, me critique si ma soupe est trop salée et me taquine avant que nous nous couchions, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

J'ai la chance de porter un troisième enfant de cet homme merveilleux, de mon Ikuto adoré, qui accueille déjà cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de joie.

Personne ne nous séparera, parce que je suis sûr et absolument certaine quand je dis que mon Ikuto n'est pas parfait, mais qu'il n'est pas loin de l'être.

Assez proche pour que ça me suffise, pour que je touche un bout du ciel quand je suis dans ses bras et quand il m'embrasse.

_Joker~ Amu_

_

* * *

_**Oui_,_ vraiment une idée bizarre hein? Je réclame vos avis sur celui-ci!!! MERCI!**


	11. Note

Bonsoir!

Pour répondre aux personnes qui m'ont demandé où j'étais passé et pourquoi je n'upload plus rien...

* * *

Et bien, je travaille comme caissière depuis 4 semaines, et quand je rentre chez moi, je n'ai qu'une envie: me mettre sous le couette et dormir. C'est vrai! Je dois me retenir l'après-midi quand je rentre du boulot, sinon je ne peux pas dormir la nuit T_T Enfin bref... j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire quelques petites choses par-ci par-là, mais rien d'achever... en plus, je suis un peu sur le cul en ce moment, vu que Shugo Chara va se finir vite, TRES vite et que j'ai bien peur que beaucoup de détails passent à la trappe... mais bon, ce n'est pas ça le problème, n'est-ce pas? XD

* * *

Hum... je peux toujours vous dire ce que j'ai en tête^^

**1- Une vie de chat**  
Il se pourrait que ce soit une fanfic, mais je n'ai fait que 2 chapitres à ce jour. Il s'agirait en fait d'Amu, transformée en chat par un ?-chara nari. En creusant l'idée, je pensais qu'Ikuto aurait aussi droit à sa dose...

**2-Vacances au parc d'attraction**  
Oneshot sur la petite famille que j'avais promise. J'ai écris à peine une page pour le moment, je cherche quelques gages à mettre en avant... dans le train, à l'hôtel, dans le parc... Donnez-moi vos idées, on verra ce que je peux en faire^^

**3-Son honorifique**  
Inspirée par un autre oneshot anglais que j'ai lu il y a quelques jours, et aussi par un passage d'une de mes oneshots(je sais plus lequel XD) Il s'agit d'Amu qui veut donner un honorifique(-kun ou -san) à Ikuto.

**4- **"sans titre"  
C'est un oneshot lemon en fait. Imagine Amu avec une de ses glaces à l'eau longues et arrondies. Sauf si vous êtes des gentils petits anges, une idée vous viendra à l'esprit. En tout cas, ça n'a pas échapper à Ikuto^^

**5- **"même pas encore commencer XD"  
Quelqu'un m'a suggéré un lemon sous la douche... je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

En revanche, sachez que j'ai encore 2 semaines à encaisser(au sens propre comme figuré MDR) avant d'avoir fini mon job d'été. Et après, c'est la rentrée universitaire... je dois le dire, je le sens moyen... J'espère juste que j'aurais des horaires corrects et que l'UE 4 que je veux ne sera pas assaillit avant l'ouverture...

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

.

VIVE SHUGO CHARA!

_**AMUTO FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!! **_


	12. Rencontre à Paris

Coucou! C'est re-moi! ^^ Avec un petit oneshot vraiment très rapide sur une idée un peu idiote sortit de ma tête hier soir.

Sinon, comment se passe l'université? Et ben écoutez.............................. C'EST LA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE!!!! J'ai eus, en tout et pour tout, 2 cours depuis la semaine dernière T_T J'ai envie de ne plus jamais y retourner tellement j'en aie ma claque... Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de lâcher le morceau, n'est-ce pas? Courage comme on dit.... j'en aurais besoin, vraiment...

* * *

_**Summary: Amu et Ikuto à Paris, à l'arrivé et au départ de l'avion.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Rencontre à Paris**

Tous les jours, des milliers de gens prennent l'avion, circulent, attendent, tournent et détournent dans l'aéroport, patiemment pour prendre leur avion et ainsi arriver à destination. Les motifs de ces voyages sont nombreux : pour son travail, pour les vacances, pour échapper à un cruel destin, pour rejoindre sa famille, ses amis, ses amours.

Et aujourd'hui, dans la salle d'attente de cet aéroport aux alentours de Paris, une jeune fille sort du long couloir conduisant les passagers aux avions, regardant avec anxiété autour d'elle, un sac de voyage à roulettes derrière elle. Son portable sonne, c'est un SMS. Elle l'ouvre.

« _J'arrive tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas_ »

Elle referme son téléphone et avance lentement, pour ne pas buter dans quelqu'un par mégarde. Elle voit un miroir accroché à une barre de métal et se regarde dedans. Une petite créature se trouve sur son épaule et la regarde avec bienveillance.

-Amu-chan, je peux sentir d'ici que tu es très nerveuse.

Elle se lève de l'épaule et flotte devant la jeune fille.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter autant. Tout va bien se passer, rassure-t-elle.

La jeune fille baisse légèrement la tête, puis se regarde encore dans le miroir.

-Mais Dia... et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas ? Ou qu'il s'attende à autre chose de moi ? Ça fait presque 4 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Elle regarda son reflet, de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Depuis son départ 4 ans plus tôt, elle avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux descendaient désormais jusqu'au milieu de son dos relevés comme toujours par une queue de cheval sur sa tête. Elle portait une jupe rouge avec de la dentelle noire au rebord de la jupe, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes noires avec une croix rouge en longueur lui montant jusqu'aux cuisses, avec un t-shirt léger noir aux manches ¾ blanches, avec des bottines noires cirés à talons hauts et une veste en jeans noir avec de nombreux pins multicolores dessus. Sur ses lèvres, du gloss brillant rose, lui donnant un air innocent et fragile.

Elle pince ces jolies lèvres, plutôt que de mordre dessus et d'avaler du gloss. La nervosité ne la quitte plus, elle est certaine qu'elle va s'évanouir quand il la verra. Elle baisse les yeux et ses deux magnifiques ambres rencontrent le sol. Elle ne voit pas que Dia tourne son regard vers quelqu'un derrière sa partenaire en souriant. Et elle ne voit pas cette personne arriver souplement vers elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entend qu'elle réalise sa présence.

-Amu ?

Elle écarquille les yeux avant de les relever vers le miroir. Dans le reflet, un jeune homme de presque 21 ans, grand, ses cheveux bleus marins à la fois soyeux et en désordre, ses yeux couleur améthyste fixant le reflet de la jeune fille. Elle se retourne, encore nerveuse. Il porte un jeans noir délavé avec une chaine pendant du côté droit de l'arrière à l'avant de sa ceinture de cuir, ainsi qu'un pull collé à sa peau sous un blouson en cuir.

Elle le regarde dans les yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle devrait dire, quand il lui sourit tendrement et s'avance vers elle. Il prend son menton entre son pouce et son index, ce qui la surprend, et approche son visage. Il regarde ses lèvres, puis sourit sournoisement.

-C'est pour moi, ce joli gloss, Amu ?

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle se détache de son emprise, détourne le regard et pose une main sur sa hanche.

-Oui. C'est pour t'empêcher de me voler un baiser. Les garçons ne supportent pas ça, non ? fait-elle avec une façade Cool and Spicy.

Il sourit sournoisement et se penche vers elle, ses lèvres presque contre son oreille.

-Peut-être que je me fiche de ton gloss ?

Elle frissonne à ses mots. Il laisse un petit rire très court échapper ses lèvres, puis prend sa main et commence à la guider en dehors de l'aéroport. Sa main dans la sienne, c'est une sensation nostalgique et merveilleuse. Elle ne veut plus le lâcher. Une fois dehors, il la conduit jusqu'à un taxi, met sa valise dans le coffre et ils embarquent. Ils restent silencieux durant le trajet, mais la joie d'être à nouveau réunis se fait ressentir.

Mais comme si le temps s'était accéléré, voilà qu'il est temps pour elle de partir. Ils sont à nouveau dans un taxi, mais cette fois, l'atmosphère est chargée de tristesse. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Elle peut voir au loin la tour Eiffel. Elle ferme ses yeux et se souvient de la veille, quand il l'a emmené tard dans la nuit sous cette immense tour de métal et qu'il l'a fait danser. Elle était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas danser. Il l'a guidé et elle a apprit avec lui. Ils étaient heureux à ce moment-là. Ses yeux se rouvre et elle pense aux nombreuses photos qu'ils ont fait durant ses quelques jours. L'appareil est dans son sac, mais les deux minuscules cartes mémoires sont précieusement cachées dans la poche à zipper de sa jupe. Si elle les perdait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est Ikuto qui la tient. Elle sort et il prend sa valise, puis sa main. Amu regarde son dos, sans faire attention où elle marche. Qu'en a-t-elle à faire de toute façon ? Elle va quitter probablement son meilleur ami pour encore 4 ans. Voir plus. Elle se sent si triste, mais elle ne pleure pas. Pas encore en tout cas. Ikuto s'arrête, il regarde le tableau d'affichage et repère la porte d'embarquement de la jeune fille. Toujours en la tenant par la main, il la tire à travers la foule. Elle ne le voit pas, mais son visage est triste. Son expression neutre laisse passer la tristesse à travers ses yeux brillant. Sa grande main tient fermement celle encore petite de la jeune fille, qui serre au moins aussi fort et chaleureusement que lui.

Ils se retrouvent devant la porte, à quelques mètres du passage de la sécurité. Il se tourne vers elle, et voit les larmes couler des yeux ambrés de la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir, alors elle pleurait en silence depuis le moment où il avait recommencé à marcher. Ses yeux et sa tête baissées traduise la peine, la peur de la solitude. Il se penche vers elle et la serre dans ses bras. Il murmura à son oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra très bientôt. Alors ne pleure pas.

Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et le serre à son tour.

-Pour toi, « 4 ans » correspond à « bientôt » ? fait-elle dans un sanglot.

Il écarquille les yeux et se sent idiot d'avoir dit ça. Il lui caresse l'arrière de la tête, lorsqu'elle se recule et le dépasse, les larmes effaçaient d'un revère de main.

Elle sent alors sa main emprisonnée par une autre plus grande, plus chaude. Plus douce. Elle se retourne et le voit la tirer vers lui. Elle se retrouve presque collée à lui, il se penche vers elle. Il approche ses lèvres des siennes, fixant les lèvres roses de la jeune fille. Elle essaye de l'arrêter, non qu'elle ne veille pas qu'il l'embrasse, mais pour une raison bien plus stupide.

-Ikuto… mon gloss…

-Je m'en fiche, dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il capture ses lèvres fines avec les siennes, dans un innocent premier baiser. Les yeux améthystes sont fixés dans ceux ambres, puis ils se ferment simultanément, le bonheur de l'instant dominant tout. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et lui enroule ses bras sur sa taille fine, la soulevant légèrement à cause de leur différence de taille. Le bruit des gens passant à côté d'eux, de la voix dans le haut-parleur, des avions au dehors, tout est consumé pour un tendre échange charnelle.

Quand ils se séparent l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux immédiatement se localisent et ne se quitte plus. Elle a les joues encore roses, le regard rêveur, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve. Tandis que lui, son regard brillant contemple la pure beauté dans ses bras. S'il pouvait, il ne la lâcherait plus jamais, mais son avion va bientôt partir, alors il la lâche tendrement, très lentement, comme si elle pouvait se briser d'un mouvement indélicat. Elle s'éloigne lentement, à reculons, pour le voir le plus longtemps possible. Quand elle s'engouffre au-delà de la limite de sécurité, elle se remet à sourire. Il voit ses délicates lèvres dessiner ce si mignon sourire, et sa bouche décide d'en faire de même. Dans le couloir la menant à l'avion, Dia fait remarquer à Amu que son gloss dépasse de ses lèvres avec un petit rire amusé. Mais la rosette s'en fiche, et ni son sourire ni ses joues roses ne disparaissent. Devant le poste de sécurité, Yoru fait également la réflexion à Ikuto, mais avec un rire beaucoup plus lourd et amusé. Le bleuté touche ses lèvres et constate le transfert. Il sourit et enlève le maquillage de ses lèvres, non sans sourire d'avoir pu échanger ce tendre contact avec elle. Son téléphone vibre, il le prend.

« _A bientôt. Je ne porterais plus de gloss à l'avenir_ »

Il sourit et lui répond.

« _Que tu en portes ou non, ça ne change rien. Tu ne m'arrêteras plus_ »

Elle rougit et sourit tendrement.

Ce que les deux ignorent, c'est qu'un homme travaille actuellement très dur et que dans 3 jours, il payera un billet d'avion pour le Japon à son fils, qui pourra aller rejoindre la rosette.

* * *

**Je songeais écrire la suite, mais franchement, ça ne menait à rien dans ma tête. Donc j'en resterais là pour ce oneshot.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé au gloss, je n'en mets jamais...**


	13. Les mots cachés

'est un petit oneshot bien mignon dont j'ai eus l'idée en trouvé "les règles de l'amour" sur Manga Fox dans un topic sur Amu et Ikuto. Je les mettrais après le oneshot okay?^^

* * *

**Summary: _Un certain geste peut parfois cacher un sens plus profond et intime._**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Les mots cachés**

Amu savait depuis longtemps que les fleurs avaient toutes une signification précise et unique. Quand Ikuto lui offrait des fleurs, elle se demandait parfois s'il ne s'était renseigné sur leurs significations, car en toute circonstance, les fleurs traduisaient ses sentiments. Elle avait par exemple été surprise de voir Yoru lui apporter une fleur de cyclamen après avoir passé une après-midi en ville avec ses camarades de classes, plus nombreux du côté masculin. Le petit Chara savait juste qu'Ikuto voulait qu'il le lui délivre. Après avoir questionnée sa mère, elle avait dit à Amu que ces fleurs signifiaient une légère jalousie de la peur d'être trompé. Amu s'était beaucoup étonnée à cette révélation. Ou encore quand elle avait trouvé un véritable tapis de plusieurs types de fleurs dans sa chambre. Avec l'aide de sa mère, qui trouvait très amusant ce petit jeu de triage, elles découvrirent plusieurs significations. Des giroflées blanches, des jasmins rouges, toutes sortes d'œillets et de roses, des pimprenelles, des tulipes, des violettes, etc. Le seul commentaire de Midori quand elle eut fini ses recherches fut :

-Le garçon qui t'a fait cette mise en scène est terriblement amoureux de toi, Amu-chan. Pratiquement toutes les fleurs ont une connotation amoureuse.

Amu rougit, sachant très bien qui était la seule personne qui puisse entrer dans sa chambre aussi discrètement. Quand Ikuto entra dans sa chambre ce soir-là, le bouquet qu'il avait à la main, même s'il semblait étrangement arrangé, signifia à Amu qu'il allait se déclarer. Dans sa main, des tulipes, du lilas mauve, du lierre, quelques pimprenelles et un nombre incalculable de violette de Parme et de primevères. Elle connaissait déjà la moitié des significations. Elle resta assise sur son lit, les joues rosées pendant qu'il s'approchait après avoir posé les fleurs sur son bureau. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un temps incalculable. Finalement, Ikuto se pencha vers elle et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Amu frotta son nez contre le sien puis elle se releva légèrement, juste assez pour échanger son premier baiser avec le jeune homme.

Ce qu'Ikuto ignorait, c'était qu'Amu savait aussi la signification secrète de certaines choses. Entre autre des gestes et les différents baisers, que lui ignorait. Il était surpris de la voir l'embrasser à plusieurs endroits, sans cohérence, alors qu'il lui suffisait de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Par exemple, quand il n'arrivait pas à nouer sa cravate pour le repas d'anniversaire de ses parents et qu'il trouvait ses cheveux plus horribles que jamais, elle s'était approché de lui et avait embrassé délicatement son menton, disant qu'il est très beau comme il était. Ou quand il s'énervait à essayer de composer une mélodie et qu'il hurlait qu'il était lamentable, elle l'enlaçait par derrière et embrassait son épaule en disant qu'il se trompait. Ou alors quand elle commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux, les tournant ou passant ses doigts dedans avec ce doux regard amoureux. Non qu'il soit gêné par ceci, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le faisait aussi souvent, presque tous les week-ends.

Puis un jour, alors qu'elle s'amusait justement avec ses cheveux, la curiosité le piqua et il lui demanda. Elle le regarda avec un adorable petit sourire puis lui prit la main et la caressa du pouce. Il sourit en la voyant agir ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, petit chaton ?

Elle se colla à lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Ah ? Alors être amoureuse de moi est drôle ? fit-il avec une moue seulement à moitié fausse.

Elle rit doucement, un rire léger et sincère, le genre complètement craquant venant d'une jeune fille. Et évidemment, Ikuto ne put s'empêcher de fondre de l'intérieur en entendant ce joli rire mélodieux. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et l'embrassa. Quand elle se sépara, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ikuto-koi, tu connais la signification des fleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Son fameux sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Oui Amu-koi. Et il me semble que tu aimes beaucoup ça…

Elle rougit tendrement.

-Et bien moi, je connais le sens caché d'autres choses.

-Ah ? fit-il curieux. Quoi par exemple ?

Elle se redressa et déposa à tour de rôle un baiser sur son front, son oreille, sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres, ses lèvres, son menton, son cou et son épaule puis passa ses mains dans sa nuque.

-Les mots cachés derrière ces baisers, dit-elle audible seulement pour eux deux.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit, curieux de sa réponse.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front.

-« Je veux te réconforter ».

Puis elle se pencha et embrassa son oreille.

-« Tu es une personne spéciale ».

Elle descendit et s'arrêta longuement à embrasser sa joue, le surprenant.

-Un baiser sur la joue est une preuve d'amitié…

-Et il n'y a pas d'amour sans amitié, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en souriant.

Elle secoua doucement la tête puis reprit au coin des lèvres.

-Celui là veut dire « tu m'appartiens ».

-Hum ? Je vais retenir celui-ci alors, dit-il en embrassant à son tour le coin des lèvres rosées de sa charmante petite amie, qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Tu dois te douter de celui-ci.

-« Je t'aime ».

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas qu'une réponse, dit-il avec son sourire sournois.

Amu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se pencher encore pour embrasser son menton. Il sourit et releva la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

-Ça veut dire que tu es mignon.

-Mignon ? Sexy ne serait pas le mot correct ?

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur la tête, ce qui le fit rire. Mais intérieurement, il savait qu'Amu le trouvait plus sexy que mignon, parce que n'importe quelle fille ne pourrait penser autrement de toute façon. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, énervée. Ikuto soupira en souriant. Elle n'allait pas finir son explication, n'est-ce pas ? Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa doucement son cou, l'obligeant à retenir un gémissement de contentement en pinçant les lèvres. Il la colla à lui et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et ça, Amu-koi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je… ça veut dire… « j'ai envie de toi »…

-Vraiment Amu-koi ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt, fit-il en riant en commençant à essayer de lui enlever son t-shirt.

-Ikutoooooo !!!

Elle commença à le frapper de ses petits poings, qu'il stoppa rapidement en agrippant ses poignets puis l'allongea malgré elle sur le canapé, emprisonnant par la même occasion ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle le regarda, ses joues d'un rouge flamboyant, légèrement inquiète pour la suite. Il se pencha et embrassa son épaule.

-Tu fais souvent celui-là. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle détourna le regard en souriant.

-« Tu es merveilleux ».

Il sourit. Toutes les fois où il avait cru qu'il était un raté parce que l'inspiration l'avait quitté, tous les jours où il revenait de la boite de production et qu'on lui disait que son travail ne correspondait pas aux attentes requises et où il se sentait plus bas que terre. Chaque fois, elle l'avait embrassé sur l'épaule, en signe d'encouragement. Sa petite Amu si mignonne et délicate, son rayon de soleil, à travers ces messages subliminaux, avait réussi à chaque fois à lui redonner la pêche.

Il la redressa doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal et l'embrassa, passant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes, savourant la douceur et la passion du baiser échangé avec cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Ses bras sur sa taille, ceux de la jeune fille autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants et elle recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Ikuto-koi, sais-tu la signification de ça ?

-Non, mais je suis curieux de l'entendre, dit-il en la tirant vers lui.

Elle se pencha à son oreille, ses bras encore autour de son cou.

-Jouer avec les cheveux d'une personne veut dire « je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ».

-Je me sens honoré, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-J'ai encore pleins de codes à te transmettre, fit-elle en frottant son nez contre son cou.

-Mon oreilles sont grandes ouvertes, Amu-koi. Je suis impatient de tous les retenir…

Elle le regarda amoureusement dans les yeux et l'embrassa encore une fois, puis se pencha à son oreille et lui révéla tout les secrets des gestes qu'elle connaissait. Il sourit sournoisement, mémorisant chaque détail, afin d'être sûr qu'elle comprenne bien chacun de ses gestes à l'avenir. La câlinant pour la énième fois, il commença une série répétée de petits baisers tendres, doux contact éphémère, pour finir par un baiser long et passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, Amu le tacla sur le canapé et recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux, pendant que lui en faisait de même tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

**Pour avoir la signification des fleurs, voici l'adresse où je les aie trouvé(supprimez les espaces): **http:// fleurs. boreal. info/

**Et du reste, voici donc le texte tel que je l'ai trouvé sur manga fox(j'ai juste rajouté le menton(chin):**

_Kiss on the lips= I love you  
kiss on the ears= you are special  
kiss on the cheek=friendship  
kiss on the forehead=I comfort you  
kiss on the neck= I want you  
Kiss on the shoulder= you are wonderful_

_Kiss on the chin=you're cute  
kiss anywhere else= be careful  
play around with your hair= can't live without you  
holding hands= happiness  
arms around waist= you are mine/ I need you  
a hug= I care_

_ nibble on the ear= Start warming up/ I want to play  
smiling at each other= I like you  
lifting up eyebrows/wink= flirtation  
looking around= hiding true feelings  
tender kiss on the side of your lips= you're mine  
wetting your lips= waiting for a kiss  
tear drop= I'm losing you  
crying= I lost you_

**  
Je trouve ça particulièrement adorable^^ ça serait bien si nos petits amis savaient ces codes, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles?^^**


	14. Familier

Bonsoir! Voici un petit oneshot que je voulais faire pour Halloween... Oui, je sais que je suis TRES en retard T_T Mais le 1e jour de mes vacances était le 31 octobre, et j'étais crevée.

Et oui, le costume d'Ikuto est inspiré de l'image d'illustration du chapitre 14 du manga^^ Et puis aussi du fait que je me suis regarder tous les épisodes de Pandora Hearts la semaine d'Halloween(il y a un personnage qui s'appelle "le chat de Cheshire" dedans)

Le titre "familier" est en fait le nom que l'on donne au chat qui accompagne les sorcières.

* * *

**Summary: Le soir d'Halloween, un gentil chat viendra tenir compagnie à une petite sorcière aux cheveux roses.**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

**Familier**

C'était la soirée du 31 octobre. Amu, 15 ans, était à la fois surexcitée et anxieuse. Elle tenait ce soir une soirée spéciale Halloween chez elle, mais n'était pas vraiment fan de citrouilles, fantômes et autres zombies, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment aller finir sa soirée. Elle le savait déjà, Rima et Yaya allaient lui raconter des histoires effrayantes pour la faire s'évanouir de peur et Ikuto, qui s'était fait invité on ne sait comment, allait probablement se glisser derrière elle et lui flanquer une trouille bleue toute la soirée. Il adorait ça après tout. Espérons juste que Tadase, Kukai et Utau ne s'y mettent pas aussi. Amu se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Elle était vraiment contente de son costume de sorcière. Elle portait des collants rayés noirs et blancs, une jupe noire à plis déchirée aux bords, un chemisier rose sous une veste noire sans manches avec des boutons en formes de citrouilles, ainsi qu'une cape noire à l'intérieur rouge, attachée à sa veste par des boutons en forme d'araignées et sur sa tête trônait un joli chapeau pointu de sorcière. Exceptionnellement, elle avait été autorisée à se maquiller. Elle avait un gros trait d'eyeliner noir tout autour des yeux, une araignée dessinée au crayon sur la joue et un léger trait de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle entendit la sonnette de la porte et descendit, croisant ainsi sa famille. Sa mère portait aussi un chapeau de sorcière, son père avait le visage tout orange et le haut d'une citrouille sur la tête, alors qu'Ami portait une robe de princesse. Même pour Halloween, elle restait dans son style lolita, sauf pour le trait rouge sous sa gorge, indiquant qu'on lui avait tranché la gorge… pour de faux, bien entendu, et les couettes avec des citrouilles dans ses cheveux.

Amu ouvrit la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses amis. Kukai avait des bandages sur la tête, le visage, les bras et les jambes. Utau portait une version noire sensiblement différente de sa transformation Lunatic Charm, avec un maquillage tout aussi gothique qu'Amu. Nagihiko, qui portait des vêtements déchirés, avec un maquillage le faisant terriblement pâle, avec du sang coulant de sa bouche. Et enfin Tadase, qui portait des vêtements tâché de faux sang et une couronne cassée, indiquant qu'il était déguisé en un roi tué. Elle les fit entrer.

-Vos costumes sont magnifiques ! commença-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, Amu-chan.

-C'était pas bien difficile de se déguiser en momie… Par contre, Utau a failli m'étouffer quand elle a fait les pansements du cou.

-Et alors ? Il fallait bien que je sers pour que ça tienne…

-Vous n'allez pas commencer, dites ? fit Amu, dont un sourcil commençait déjà à faire du yoyo.

La sonnette retentit encore une fois. Amu répéta l'opération. Cette fois, c'était Rima et Yaya. Yaya portait une blouse blanche tâchée de faux sang noir, avec un stéthoscope autour du cou et des cicatrices tracées au crayon sur le visage. Rima quant à elle portait une tenue de clown sombre, avec un maquillage effrayant.

-R-Rima… c'est… c'est quoi ça ? demanda Amu, à la fois perplexe et effrayée.

-C'est évident Amu-chi ! Rima-tan est un méchant clown ! Et moi, je suis un docteur psychopathe qui découpe ses victimes pour se mettre leurs membres sur lui !

-E-Entrez donc, fit-elle en se maudissant de les avoir invité.

La fête commença donc, les invités dansant et mangeant du gâteau, alors que le père d'Amu hurlait et faisait le tour du pâté de maison en voyant le nombre de garçon venu. Midori, la mère d'Amu, le laissa faire, préférant resservir des boissons et remplir les saladiers de bonbons. Après environs 20 minutes de fête, Amu remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un : Ikuto. Elle était en train de se demander où il était quand on sonna à la porte.

-Amu-chan, ouvre la porte s'il te plait. Ça doit être ton père qui s'est calmé, dit sa mère.

Amu se précipita à la porte, prête à faire la morale à son père, quand elle vit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas voir. Son invité manquant. Il avait ses oreilles et queue de chat visibles, avec un jeans noir et un pull à rayures noires et violettes, ainsi que son fameux sourire sournois sur le visage. Amu sursauta en le voyant, vu qu'elle s'attendait à voir son père, puis soupira.

-Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer.

-Désolée ma petite sorcière chérie, mais je devais apporter la touche finale à mon costume.

-De quoi ? On dirait un chat de gouttière comme d'habitude…

-Non, je suis le chat de Cheshire.

Amu resta un instant immobile, son père arrivant entre temps devant la maison et recommença à courir en hurlant en voyant Ikuto à la porte.

-Le chat de quoi ?

-Cheshire. Tu n'as jamais vu « Alice au pays des merveilles » ?

Visiblement non. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa passer. Il en profita pour passer sa queue sous le menton de la jeune fille, qui frissonna au touché. Elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais, mais elle adorait qu'Ikuto la regarde, lui prenne la main, la taquine avec sa queue, qu'il s'intéresse à elle, tout simplement. La fête battit son plein encore une demi heure jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Amu sorte de nulle part une pochette DVD, qui bien entendu en cette nuit contenait un film d'horreur. Elle fit installer ce petit monde sur le canapé ou sur le sol et lança le film. Sur le canapé se trouvait Tadase, Nagihiko, Utau et Kukai alors que Yaya, Rima, Amu et Ikuto étaient assit devant le canapé sur le sol. Amu frissonnait déjà en sachant que Rima était à côté d'elle. La rosette savait très bien que la blonde allait lui souffler dans le cou pour la faire sauter au plafond. Elle mit ses genoux contre sa poitrine, écrasant autant que possible son chapeau sur sa tête, pour ne pas voir ou entendre l'horreur qui allait commencer. Amu sentit ses genoux trembler quand le film commença sur une course poursuite entre une jeune femme courant pour sauver sa vie alors qu'un homme la suivait avec une hache déjà tâchée de sang et un masque sur le visage. Amu se sentit écarquiller les yeux. La fille allait se faire découper en morceaux. Vivante. Amu ferma vite ses yeux, pour juste entendre la fille hurler et un grand bruit que quelque chose qui plante dans la chair. Elle entendit des gémissements autour d'elle, alors que Kukai riait aux éclats. Amu pensa cependant qu'il n'avait pas du voir venir le coude d'Utau dans ses côtes, vu le bruit sourd qu'il fit en arrêtant de rire.

-C'est chouette !!! On a déjà un gros méchant tueur avec une hache ! Yaya est contente !

-Et moi, je suis content qu'on n'ait vu que l'ombre de la scène, fit Tadase d'une toute petite voix.

Visiblement lui aussi était mal à l'aise. Le film continua sur plusieurs scènes entre des policiers cherchant à arrêter le meurtrier et une journaliste. Amu rouvrit ses yeux pendant ce temps, jusqu'à ce que la journaliste se retrouve dans une usine désaffectée et qu'on voit derrière elle quelqu'un tenant une hache couverte de sang séché. Amu ferma immédiatement ses yeux, quand elle se souvint de l'immonde bruit de chair déchiré. Elle voulait mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles mais elle avait trop peur pour bouger. Elle sentit alors un bras passer autour de ses épaules et la tirer. Elle se retrouva bientôt entre des jambes d'Ikuto, qui avait enlacé les genoux de la jeune fille et souffla à son oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bouche-toi les oreilles, personne ne le remarquera.

Elle hocha la tête et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, juste quand l'héroïne commença à hurler de terreur. Après encore une bonne demi-heure, la mère d'Amu mit le dvd en pause et décréta une pause pipi. Yaya n'attendit même pas la suite qu'elle était déjà enfermée dans les toilettes, pour se soulager de tous les sodas qu'elle avait bu dans la soirée et pendant le film. Amu fut surprise de voir qu'Ikuto avait disparu avant même que la lumière ne soit rallumée. Elle constata que Tadase tremblait comme une feuille et avait manqué la crise cardiaque quand Rima lui avait touché très légèrement l'épaule. Et comme toujours, Utau et Kukai se disputaient. Celui ou celle qui entrerait en premier dans la salle de bain quand Yaya aurait fini.

Amu monta dans sa chambre, certaine qu'Ikuto s'y trouvait. Où pouvait-il être sinon ? Elle ouvrit sa porte et le trouva sur son lit, à fixer le plafond comme à son habitude. Il tourna sa tête et lui décocha son sourire sournois. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

-Et bien, et bien ! Notre petite sorcière apeurée va-t-elle mieux ?

-Tu es méchant ! Après avoir été aussi compréhensif ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros chat lunatique !

Il se contenta d'élargir son sourire puis lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle soupira en fermant sa porte et obéit, même si elle savait très bien qu'il allait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Quand elle fut à sa portée, il l'attrapa et la plaqua sur le lit. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Il la regardait avec amusement, mais en même temps, une certaine bienveillance. Elle rougit en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

-I-Ikuto ?

Il se pencha et susurra à son oreille.

-Trick or treat.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers lui. Il sourit en levant ses sourcils. Amu leva la tête et pointa vers une petite coupelle remplit de bonbons sur son bureau.

-Sers-toi, fit-elle en essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Ikuto l'attrapa par l'épaule et la plaqua doucement sur le lit. Elle soupira lourdement et lui grogna après, le faisait sourire encore plus. Il laissa même un petit rire échapper ses lèvres, vexant encore plus la rosette. Supprimant finalement son rire, il redevint sérieux et se pencha vers elle.

-Aucun bonbon ne me satisfera. Je veux autre chose. Quelque chose de doux et sucré. Et unique.

Amu rougit. Ikuto venait de poser son index sur ses lèvres couvertes de gloss et souriait sournoisement. Elle détourna le regard, pour vite sentir Ikuto se pencha encore plus vers elle.

-I-Iku-to ?

Elle ferma les yeux, effrayée. Elle tremblait légèrement. Même si elle savait qu'Ikuto ne parlait que d'un baiser, elle était apeurée. Elle sentit le jeune homme lui caresser la joue et déposer un court baiser. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et vit une masse de cheveux bleu. Apparemment, Ikuto avait son nez dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentit ses lèvres se presser contre sa peau, la faisant rougir, puis il se redressa et enleva son pull rayé. Amu commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il parlait d'autre chose, pas d'un baiser ? Elle voulait s'enfuir mais son corps ne bougea pas.

Sous le pull, Ikuto portait un sweet-shirt noir dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes. Il posa le pull sous Amu, qui cligna des yeux de surprise.

-Mets-le. Je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à ravir, petite sorcière.

-D-D'accord. Mais hors de qu-question que j'en-j'enlève mon chemisier !

-Très bien, mets-le pars dessus tes affaires.

Elle garda ses yeux braqués sur lui tout en enlevant son chapeau et sa cape pour mettre le pull, glissant d'abord sa tête puis les bras, gardant ainsi son regard sur le jeune homme, qui se contenta de la regarder faire. Quand elle eut fini, il se pencha vers elle et la fit retomber sur le lit, ce qui la fit grogner encore une fois. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer mais il fut interrompu par la mère d'Amu, les appela car le film allait recommencer. Amu se glaça sur place et commença à gémir.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos.

-Tu as donc si peur que ça ? fit-il d'une voix concernée.

-Je… je déteste ce genre de choses. Les fantômes, les monstres, les films d'horreur…

-Alors… pourquoi fêter Halloween ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Elle se redressa tout en gardant sa tête basse.

-Yaya m'a forcé. Elle voulait fêter Halloween chez elle, mais ses parents ont refusé à cause de son petit frère qui est encore très jeune.

-Alors, elle t'a forcé à organiser la fête chez toi pour elle ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il se sentit à la fois désolé pour elle et hilare intérieurement qu'elle se soit laissé embrigader dans une telle sottise, surtout lorsqu'elle ne supportait pas les choses effrayantes. Il se pencha vers elle et caressa ses cheveux, puis l'obligea à le regarder.

-Dans ce cas, on peut rester ici si ça t'arrange.

-Mais… mais les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ? Et papa ?! Tu n'imagines même pas comment il va réagir !

-Il va « s'enfuir de la maison » en se réfugiant dans les toilettes, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en utilisant ses doigts pour faire les guillemets.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il t'a déjà fait le coup…

Il rie doucement et se pencha vers elle, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elle était rouge comme une tomate, son corps gelé mais son sang si chaud dans ses veines. Elle sentit son cœur qui battait à la folie et ses yeux ne trouvaient pas le moyen de quitter ceux améthyste du jeune homme. Il avait ses lèvres si proches des siennes qu'il lui suffisait de se baisser encore un tout petit peu et il l'embrasserait. Il s'immobilisa quand son nez toucha celui de la rosette, qui avait les joues en feu. Il sourit puis se redressa et se leva du lit, se dirigeant vers le balcon et s'installa sur le rebord, sa queue allant de gauche à droite calmement. Amu se redressa à son tour, tout à coup déçue qu'il se soit arrêté et sentit ses joues rougir en réalisant ce sentiment. Elle regarda le dos d'Ikuto, qui regardait la lune brillant dans le ciel nocturne. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son bureau. Elle prit un bonbon dans sa main, quand une idée lui vint, la faisant sourire sournoisement, comme Ikuto le faisait toujours. Elle se rendit vers Ikuto et mit le bonbon dans sa main. Il la regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu m'as fait « trick or treat », non ? Alors, je choisis treat.

Il déballa le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche, un large sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait au départ, mais ce n'était pas rien non plus. Il se lécha les lèvres. Le bonbon était à la fraise.

-Ikuto ?

Il se tourna vers elle et elle se pencha vers lui.

-Trick or treat.

Et la prochaine chose qu'il su était qu'Amu avait ses lèvres rosées sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux un instant, puis sourit et pressa plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant sa main dans ses cheveux si doux, il sentit les mains d'Amu dans sa nuque. Il profita qu'elle entrouvre ses lèvres pour passer sa langue dans sa bouche, quand il sentit celle de la jeune fille dans la sienne, puis le baiser s'acheva sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Elle tira alors la langue pour montrer son trophée : le bonbon qu'il avait en bouche. Il rie devant l'audace de la jeune fille mais se pencha encore une fois pour reprendre une bouchée de ses délicieuses lèvres si douces. Après quelques instants encore à se voler et reprendre le bonbon dans un petit jeu d'amoureux, ils se séparèrent, Ikuto la laissant terminer le bonbon. Ils entendirent alors des cris provenant d'en bas. Le film devait être intéressant et très effrayant. Amu avait même reconnu la voix de Kukai parmi les cris. Le malicieux chat se pencha vers elle et l'invita à aller se promener, rien que tous les deux, en ville. Elle hocha la tête, laissa un mot à sa mère, puis il la prit dans ses bras et sauta dans la rue.

Leurs déguisements n'étaient plus les mêmes cependant. Au lieu d'une charmante petite sorcière, Amu était la sorcière de Cheshire et lui était désormais un chat sorcier, le chapeau d'Amu sur sa tête couvrant ses oreilles de chat. Il lui prit la main et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois, ses lèvres délicieusement sucrées était la meilleure des sucreries de cette nuit d'Halloween.

* * *

**La fin est un peu pourrie, surtout pour les costumes. Mais j'étais vraiment MDR en imaginant ça^^**

**Je ne sais pas, voir Ikuto en chat de Cheshire est assez marrant et en même tant, ça lui va bien. Il est trop sexy ce mec X)  
**


	15. L'aveugle et le maudit

Me revoilà! Avec une idée inspirée d'une chanson de Vocaloid. Je ne me souviens pas du titre, mais ça parlait justement d'une fille aveugle et d'un garçon qui serait un démon.

* * *

**Summary: _Un voyageur maudit rencontre une jeune fille aveugle, qui ouvrira son coeur._  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**L'aveugle et le maudit**

Dans un village reculé de l'ancien japon d'un autre temps, les habitants vivaient tranquillement au gré des aller et venus des voyageurs. Il en avait entendu parler. Un village tranquille, peuplé de marchands, de fermiers, de prêtres et de quelques pêcheurs. Des gens normaux, sans problème. Il était à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée du village. Il se demanda quand il serait repérer. Il soupira puis rajusta sa capuche. Heureusement, il pleuvait, la parfaite excuse pour recouvrir sa tête. Il entra dans le village et comme la pluie redoublait, il se cacha dans une grange et attendit patiemment la fin du déluge. La nuit tomba, les nuages se dissipèrent mais le sol était boueux. Il soupira et décida de passer la nuit là.

Le lendemain, un magnifique soleil se leva. Et malheureusement pour lui, la chaleur se répandit dans la ville. Il serra les dents en essayant de mettre un foulard autour de sa tête. Il avait l'air bizarre, mais il préférait ça que ce qui se passerait si on le voyait sans. Il ressortit donc et s'en alla directement vers le marché. Il allait bientôt manquer de nourriture. Il acheta donc de la viande salé et des fruits, puis se dirigea vers le vendeur d'eau. Il se dirigea vers lui, quand il le vit prendre agressivement le poignet de la jeune fille qui venait de le payer.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! Il manque des pièces !

-Non, c'est f-faux ! Je vous aie donné ce que vous vouliez…

-Tu oses me traiter de menteur, petite peste ?

Il tira les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui hurla qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il se précipita et agrippa violemment le poignet de l'homme, qui lâcha la jeune fille directement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

-Rien ne vous permet de la traiter ainsi, fit-il d'une voix calme.

L'homme se débattit et essaya de donner un coup de poing mais il l'évita. Seulement, à tant gesticuler, son foulard se défit, ce qui horrifia le marchand, qui partit sans demander son reste. Il regarda, personne à l'horizon et la jeune fille avait les yeux rivés au sol. Il replaça correctement le tissu puis se mit à genoux à côté d'elle.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Je... je crois oui. M-merci beaucoup. Heu... pouvez-vous m'aider à récupérer mes affaires s'il vous plait ?

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

-Êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Vous ne m'avez pas vu tourner la tête ? fit-il en ramassant son panier et les provisions tomber.

Elle rie doucement pendant qu'il finissait son travail. Elle se releva lentement puis se tourna vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ceux dorés de la jeune fille.

-C'est assez difficile pour moi de voir vu que je suis… aveugle, fit-elle en souriant.

Il sentit le coin de sa bouche se déformer en un sourire mal à l'aise mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et lui mit son panier dans les mains.

-Merci. Je m'appelle Amu. Et vous ?

-… Ikuto.

-Vous êtes un voyageur ? Je ne reconnais pas votre voix.

-Oui. Je suis un voyageur solitaire.

Elle sourit gentiment, ce qui lui donna une étrange impression. Personne ne lui souriait d'ordinaire, les gens avaient trop peur d'un voyageur itinérant comme lui. Elle commença à lui poser des questions sur ses voyages, les gens qu'il avait rencontrés, les choses qu'il avait pu voir. Elle avait son bras enroulé autour du sien tout en marchant dans la ville. Il répondit patiemment à ses questions, d'abord ennuyé, puis il trouva plaisant de parler avec quelqu'un aussi librement et sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Amu était calme et sympathique, il n'avait jamais pu ouvrir son cœur de la sorte à qui que ce soit. Mais la joie de pouvoir enfin se libérer de certains poids le quitta bien vite quand un véritable mur de gens se dressa devant lui, le vendeur d'eau en première ligne.

-Ce sont eux ! La petit misérable qui ne m'a pas payé et le maudit !

Ikuto serra les dents. Il était découvert. Amu resserra sa prise sur son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ikuto-san ?

On commença à lui crier de laisser Amu tranquille, de la relâcher, on le traita de monstre, de démon, d'assassin. Il sentit peu à peu sa patience diminuer. Il était sur le point de s'enfuir quand Amu resserra encore sa prise.

-J'ai peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ikuto-san, pourquoi vous disent-ils tout ça ?

Il regarda la jeune fille, qui semblait vraiment inquiète. Il se sentit coupable de la terrifier de la sorte. Il défit ses petits bras cramponnaient à ses vêtements puis se tourna vers la foule.

-Maudissez-moi si ça vous chante, mais ne faites pas de mal à cette enfant !

Sur ce, il jeta quelques pièces d'argent vers le marchand puis s'enfuit. Elle l'appela jusqu'à ce que ses amies Nadeshiko et Rima ne se présentent à côté d'elle.

-Amu-chan, nous avons eus si peur qu'il te fasse du mal !

-Du mal ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous ne faisions que discuter. Ikuto-san ne m'a pas blessé…

-Nadeshiko, rappelle-toi qu'elle ne l'a pas vu…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un long silence s'installa, puis elle prit les mains de son amie.

-Amu-chan. Cet homme est maudit. Il a des oreilles de chats sur la tête.

Amu inclina la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le problème.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait son marché avec ses amies, Amu sentit des yeux l'observer intensément, peu importe où elle allait. Profitant de l'inattention de ses amies, elle s'écarta légèrement et se colla à un mur, sentant le regard tout proche.

-C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Ikuto-san ?

Elle attendit patiemment une réponse. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un s'adosser à côté d'elle.

-D'ordinaire, même les gens avec une bonne vue ne me remarque pas.

-C'est peut-être pour ça que je vous aie trouvé.

Il rie et se pencha vers elle et s'excusa encore de ce qu'il avait fait, l'abandonner de la sorte. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes d'agir de la sorte, loin de là même. Elle sourit, ne lui en voulant absolument pas. Elle l'invita à sa maison, lorsque ses amies seraient parties. De loin, il les suivit et, comme dit, quand ses deux amies la quittèrent, il entra. Amu vivait légèrement en retrait de la ville, dans une petite maison entourée d'une belle étendue de fleurs.

Amu attendait son invité sur le parquet. Elle entendit un cognement lourd, comme quand quelqu'un retombe d'un saut, et sourit. Les pas d'Ikuto se rapprochèrent, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux de vivre comme ça avec ce handicape ?

-Je ne considère pas être aveugle un handicape. Ceux qui voit mais utilise mal ce cadeau sont bien plus aveugles encore, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Pourquoi me vouvoyer ? Je ne suis qu'un voyageur maudit que personne ne respecte…

-Je ne pense pas.

Il tourna son regard vers elle et eut juste le temps de la voir approcher sa main. Elle toucha doucement son visage de ses deux mains, mémorisant les détails de son visage. Elle imagina son visage dans sa tête, le résultat la faisant rougir. Oui, il était beau, terriblement beau. Elle monta ses mains jusqu'à ses oreilles et sentit une texture douce et soyeuse. Il s'agissait de la douce fourrure recouvrant ses oreilles félines. Elle les examina longuement, lorsqu'elle entendit un son qu'elle connaissait bien. Un ronronnement, provenant de la gorge d'Ikuto. Elle sourit puis cessa.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.

-Tutoie-moi. Et ce n'est pas embarrassant… si c'es toi.

Elle sourit et rougit à cette confession. Elle l'ignorait, mais lui aussi avait rougit. Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait fait se sentir comme ça, aussi relaxé et en confiance. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle se fiche de ses oreilles ? Tiens, en parlant de ça.

-Au fait… j'ai aussi une queue de chat…

-Je peux la toucher ? fit-elle avec excitation.

Il se résigna avec un sourire et posa ses petites mains sur la queue gigotante. Elle rie en la sentant bouger entre ses doigts. Lui aussi rie en chœur avec elle, le rire doux et mélodique de cette jeune fille réveillant le sien, endormit depuis bien longtemps devant tout ses malheurs.

Il passa des jours avec elle, lui racontant ses aventures les plus folles, lui décrivant le paysage ensoleillé, pluvieux, grisonnant, suffocant au fil des jours. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, l'été devint l'automne, puis l'hiver. Il dormait avec elle, tout contre elle à cause du grand froid. Elle était si douce contre lui, son parfum de pêche l'endormant doucement chaque soir. Il se tenait contre elle les jours où le froid était insoutenable, réchauffait ses doigts frigorifiés quand ils revenaient du marché et lui mijotait des soupes bien chaudes. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils échangèrent un premier baiser, doux, innocent, pure. Désormais, il se serrait l'un contre l'autre non plus à cause du froid, mais à cause de l'envie pressante de tenir l'autre dans ses bras, par amour.

Quand le printemps revint, Ikuto regarda un matin Amu dormir paisiblement à côté de lui. Qu'il était terrible qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le monde autour d'eux, qu'elle ne puisse pas pleinement profiter des délices que le soleil et la lune leurs offraient, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Il regarda le plafond tout en pensant à cette personne dont il avait entendu parlée dans le précédent village en contrebas. Une magicienne qui pouvait tout donner en échange d'un cadeau. Il se leva doucement, consulta sa bourse, qui contenait assez d'or, et regarda Amu. Tout son or contre des yeux pour Amu, ça lui semblait bien équitable. Elle ouvrit justement ses yeux à cet instant, ses jolis yeux dorés qui semblaient pourtant constamment voilés.

-Ikuto-koi ?

Il se mit à côté d'elle et la redressa, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je vais devoir te laisser seule aujourd'hui.

-Où vas-tu ?

-C'est une surprise, dit-il dans le creux de son oreille, la chatouillant. Je te promets de revenir avant la nuit.

Elle hocha la tête. Après s'être préparés, il la conduisit chez Rima, refusant de la laisser seule chez eux. Puis il partit. Durant toute la journée, Amu essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il allait faire. Elle savait qu'il était descendu dans le village plus bas et qu'il avait vérifié son or avant de partir. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas allé lui chercher un cadeau pour la demander en mariage. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, elle s'inquiéta qu'il ne revienne pas. Rima la consola, lui disant qu'il devait juste s'être perdu mais qu'il reviendrait vite. Et en effet, quand les premières étoiles s'installèrent, il entra dans la maison et emmena Amu. Rima remarqua son regard bas, ses cheveux cachant son regard. Elle ne dit rien mais pensa qu'il avait du se faire attaquer et qu'on lui avait volé son cadeau.

Une fois à la maison, il installa Amu sur un coussin. Elle était vraiment impatiente de savoir ce qui lui avait prit si longtemps. Il se plaça devant elle et mit une fiole entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un cadeau. Il faut que tu avales le tout en une seule fois.

-Quel goût est-ce que ça a ?

-Quelque chose de mauvais, mais crois-moi, ça en vaut la peine, fit-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

Amu lui obéit donc. Elle ouvrit la fiole et renifla. L'odeur semblait vraiment repoussante, mais elle porta malgré tout le goulot à sa bouche et avala, bien qu'au départ elle songea à recracher l'abominable liquide. Elle tira la langue pour montrer son dégoût, puis hurla en sentant une brûlure vive dans ses yeux. Elle sentit Ikuto la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant, lui caressant le dos, lui disant que ça passerait. Et en effet, la douleur finit par disparaitre. Amu enleva ses mains de ses yeux et les ouvrit. Elle s'étonna alors de voir autre chose que du noir. Elle voyait quelque chose de flou, terriblement flou devrait-on dire, ce qui l'obligea machinalement à cligner des yeux.

-Dis-moi Amu-koi… est-ce que ça va ?

-I-Ikuto-koi… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? fit-elle en le regardant, sa vision encore très flou.

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Sa vision s'adapta lentement et, quand elle fut enfin en pleine possession de sa nouvelle vue, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle détailla ses traits fins, ses cheveux soyeux, ses oreilles si douces. Elle hoqueta cependant en voyant ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un violet profond, mais il semblait y avoir un voile les cachant légèrement.

-Iku-to-koi ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Tu sais la magicienne en contrebas… elle offre ce que l'on veut en échange de l'équivalent de notre souhait. Je pensais que l'or lui suffirait, mais elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle avait besoin… d'autre chose…

Amu porta ses mains à sa bouche pour ne pas sangloter, malgré les larmes qui parcourait ses yeux. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle caressa sa joue puis l'embrassa amoureusement pour son sacrifice. Il se sépara doucement d'elle et porta ses lèvres à son oreille.

-Malgré tout… veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui crétin ! fit-elle en collant son front au sien. Je te l'ai déjà dis : la cécité n'est pas un handicap…

Elle l'embrassa encore et, pour la dernière fois, il vit son visage radieux, et ses yeux aussi brillants que le soleil lui-même, qui le regardaient lui, avant que le sort ne lui prenne définitivement la vue. Il sourit. Il songea alors que ses oreilles devaient probablement lui servir à quelque chose d'important désormais. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, savourant leur joie.

* * *

**ça n'a pas vraiment tourné comme je le voulais... bon, pas grave, je suis quand même contente^^**

**Et oui, Ikuto a du donner ses yeux, enfin plutôt sa vision, à la sorcière. Je sais que ce n'était pas très évident à voir comme ça. Et je précise que ça ne le gêne pas, avec ses sens de chats, il peut vivre sans vue.  
**


	16. Un verre de trop

Une petite idée qui m'est venu en voyant le vin que mes parents avaient achetés pour l'anniv de ma grand-mère.

* * *

_**Summary: Ne serait-il pas mignon de voir Ikuto être plus honnête? Amu à trouver une solution!**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Un verre de trop**

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'Amu avait acquis son indépendance en décidant de vivre seule dans son propre appartement. Ses parents avaient l'attention délicate de l'aider à payer le loyer, qui pourtant n'était pas bien élevé, vu le studio dans lequel elle vivait. Son lit –et canapé- se trouvait dans le salon, la minuscule cuisine se trouvait juste après l'entrée et la salle de bain était en face de celle-ci. Mais si elle devait définir son environnement, elle dirait que c'était parfait, surtout pour elle. En revanche, par la suite, un certain bleuté sexy aux oreilles de chat commença à s'incruster chez elle, non sans disparaître plusieurs jours d'affilés parfois. Lorsque ça arrivait près de la période de paye du loyer, il laissait sous une petite statut quelques billets, vu qu'il considérait cet appartement comme le sien. Amu avait souvent essayé de le faire degarpir, mais il revenait toujours au galop, avec des yeux implorants de chats abandonné, ce qui la faisait à chaque fois fondre, peu importait le degré de sa colère.

En ce soir froid de janvier, juste après le nouvel an, elle regarda par la fenêtre depuis la table basse, ses jambes réchauffées par la couverture chauffante posée sur la table. Elle regarda le calendrier et constata avec amertume qu'Ikuto n'était pas rentré de la semaine, ce qui n'arrivait jamais d'habitude. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait peut-être appeler la police, qu'il lui était sûrement arrivé quelque chose. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit, ses sentiments envers lui étaient parfaitement définis. Elle l'aimait, et elle se disait à l'instant que s'il était mort sans savoir qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle se leva et prit son téléphone quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et regarda qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et du se retenir de sauter sur lui.

-Ikuto !

Il était pâle, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et il avait des débuts de cernes sous les yeux, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien malgré tout. Il sourit en la voyant.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Amu ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il était vraiment exténué. Sa voix manquait complètement de tonus et il avait les lèvres légèrement violettes. Elle le tira à l'intérieur, constatant par la même occasion qu'il avait les doigts gelés et probablement engourdit. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules. En touchant ses joues, elle constata encore une fois la froideur de sa peau. Il frissonna bientôt, ce qui malheureusement la conforta dans son idée qu'il avait pris froid. Elle alla dans la cuisine, sortit un petit verre et le remplit de saké puis le donna à Ikuto, qui avala. Il était déjà un peu assommé par le froid. Amu le resservit trois fois, avant de constater qu'il ne se réchauffait pas. Elle téléphona à sa mère, qui lui expliqua que le dire selon lequel l'alcool réchauffe le corps est un mensonge, il le refroidit au contraire. Amu commença à paniquer, quand elle sentit les bras d'Ikuto autour de sa taille.

-Si chaud, fit-il dans un souffle.

Amu soupira. S'il la collait à lui de la sorte, il devait aller bien. Il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux, reniflant le parfum doux de son shampoing et resserra légèrement ses bras. Peu à peu, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, où ils s'installèrent, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté soit réchauffé. Cependant, quand Amu voulut sortir de son étreinte, il la resserra plus, l'empêchant de se relever.

-Ikuto ! Lâche-moi ! Tu m'as assez tenu, ça suffit maintenant !

-C'est trop tôt…

-Si tu as froid, je monte le chauffage et je te donne une autre couverture, alors lâche-moi !

Il la tira alors en arrière, les allongeant tous les deux sur le canapé. Amu commença à s'inquiéter de nouveau, quand elle sentit les mains du bras sur son ventre et son nez dans son cou.

-I-Ikuto ? Je… je ne trouve pas ça drôle…

-Je veux pas te perdre…

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, remarquant ses beaux yeux violets… humides ? Il était à deux doigts de… pleurer ? Il releva ses yeux vers elle.

-Je sais que je suis insupportable, que tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi que t'en dors pas parfois, mais tu es si gentille que tu me pardonnes à chaque fois… je veux pas que tu me détestes… je…

-Ikuto… je ne te détesterais jamais… tu sai…

-Amu ! Je suis un crétin ! Un énorme crétin !

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui. Il avait les joues rouges et son haleine empestait l'alcool. Amu soupira intérieurement, il était saoul.

-Je suis désagréable parce que je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… parce que j suis un imbécile !

Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras, quelques larmes coulant désormais de ses yeux. Amu lui caressa les cheveux malgré sa position. Elle était sur le dos, son côté droit touchant le torse et le ventre du bleuté. Il redressa sa tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.

-Je t'aime Amu. Tu es la seule fille que j'aime comme ça. Y'en aura jamais d'autre, tu es mon unique.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, pendant que lui mettait son nez dans son cou. Elle sourit puis se tourna dans son étreinte et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa quelques baisers dans les cheveux en pagailles du bleuté. Ikuto releva sa tête lentement, pour ne pas la cogner et regarda ses yeux dorés avec interrogation. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Avait-il l'air si pathétique qu'il le pensait ? Elle lui sourit et se pencha vers lui. Tout à coup, une chaleur l'engouffra et il ferma lentement les yeux, savourant le gentil baiser qu'ils échangeaient maintenant. Il tira un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui, récoltant un léger soupire de contentement, pendant qu'elle commençait à fourrer ses petits doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. A ceci, il passa une main dans sa nuque, pour ne pas louper une seconde de ce délicieux nectar.

Ils se séparèrent bientôt pour respirer, la rosette mettant son nez dans le cou du bleuté, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentit bientôt une main sur sa joue et les douces lèvres de la jeune fille sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il releva sa tête finalement et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu sais Ikuto… je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu m'énerves, que tu me traites de gamine ou que tu disparais sans prévenir… je serai toujours là pour attendre ton retour. Je serai là pour te dire « okaeri » quand tu reviendras…

-Tu ne m'as rien dis en rentrant.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis sourit.

-Okaerinasai.

Il la tira vers lui et caressa ses cheveux. Il était heureux, si heureux de savoir qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne, qu'il était son unique à elle.

-Ikuto… je t'aime…

Il la regarda, elle avait les joues rosées, une couleur qu'il adorait. Si craquante sur ce petit bout de femme si charmante. Il sourit, quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte, puis des rires.

-On dirait que les voisins ont des invités.

-Et si c'était un rodeur ? fit-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

Amu se figea et sentit un frisson dans son échine. Puis Ikuto se redressa et la força à en faire de même puis la serra contre lui.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis la pour te protéger.

-Ikuto… tu es saoul…

-Vraiment ? fit-il en tomba sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas.

Elle rie puis se leva, ferma la porte et retourna vers le jeune homme, qu'elle retrouva torse nu. Elle poussa un petit cri sous la surprise mais ne pu s'empêcher de noter à quel point il était bien battit et si séduisant. Il la regarda et, en l'espace d'un éclair, il se redressa, prit Amu dans ses bras et les installa sous une couverture. Il plaça son front contre celui de la rosette, qui le regardait en attendant la suite des évènements. Il caressa sa joue, puis descendit placer sa main sur ses hanches, la tirant vers lui gentiment. Elle plaça machinalement ses mains sur son torse, sentant directement la chaleur de son corps, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa, passionnément cette fois. Ses mains passèrent sur le corps de la jeune fille, qui se laissa faire gentiment, mais s'étonna quand il enleva son pull à la volée. Elle se couvrit, légèrement honteuse. Ikuto ramena la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu es un pervers…

-Peut-être… mais si ça te gêne vraiment que je fasse ça, j'arrêterais.

-Non… tu m'as surprise une fois en sous-vêtements…

-Et toi aussi je te signale, fit-il en riant tendrement.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Je t'aime Ikuto.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Amu, dit-il en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Ikuto sentit un énorme mal de tête en ouvrant les yeux. Il sentit la chaleur tout autour de lui, lui indiquant qu'il était en intérieur. Il se souvint vaguement être aller chez Amu mais ne se souvenait pas être parti. Il tourna ses yeux et vit avec surprise Amu à côté de lui. Il rougit en la voyant les épaules découvertes, puis un mal de crâne le reprit. Avait-il bu ? Avait-il couché avec elle ? Il se redressa lentement, horrifié. Il se tourna pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il vit le saké sur la table et se souvint en avoir bu.

-_Merde ! On a probablement fini bourré, et… et… merde de merde ! Amu va me tuer… ou pire… me détester._

Il porta ses mains sur ses tempes puis sentit deux bras chauds autour de son cou. Il se tourna et vit la rosette tout sourire.

-Ohayo Ikuto.

-A-mu ? Heu… dé-désolé pour hier soir… j'étais bourré, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… pardonne-moi…

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

-Mais et…

Il se tourna et remarqua alors qu'Amu portait encore son jeans et que les bretelles de son soutien-gorge étaient juste tombées le long de ses bras. Elle le regarda avec interrogation. Il soupira.

-Donc, il ne s'est rien passé. Dieu merci, fit-il en se recouchant.

Elle soupira, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait, quand il regarda son soutien gorge avec intérêt.

-Q-quoi ?

-Tu portes ce genre de dessous sexy quand je ne suis pas là ? fit-il avec son sourire narquois.

Elle se couvrit et rougit, mais à sa surprise, elle lui sourit finalement et se colla à lui, son nez dans son cou.

-Non, uniquement pour toi.

Il se souvint vaguement l'entendre dire « je t'aime » la veille. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Amu… qu'est-ce qu'on a dit hier soir ? J'ai comme un trou de mémoire, fit-il en massant sa tempe.

-Je vais tout te raconter, dit-elle en déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

* * *

**Et oui mes amis! L'alcool refroidit le corps, et non pas l'inverse! On a l'iumpression que ça fait chauffer, mais en réalité c'est tout le contraire. Merci ma mamie^^**

**Bon, je ne sais pas comment vous vous voyez Ikuto bourré... j'ai pensé à ça en voyant Gil de Pandora Hearts. Dans l'épisode 20, quand il est bourré, il se met à pleurer et hésite entre "boku" et "ore" XD Je vous renvoie à cette vidéo pour voir la totalité de la drôlerie:  
http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Omcd6PLxIOo  
Il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces( ne supportent pas les liens en dehors des profils on dirait...)**


	17. 1e décembre

Un oneshot que j'ai bien failli oublier, si je n'avais vu sur Deviantart un "happy birthday ikuto" et que ça fasse tilt dans ma tête. Et oui, le 1e décembre est la date d'anniversaire d'Ikuto, noté dans le manga.

J'ai eus l'idée il y a un moment déjà. Mais franchement, j'ai failli oublier de poster ceci parce que, je ne me souvenais plus qu'on était le 1e décembre. je suis un peu décalée, j'ai attrapé un rhume ce week-end, alors je suis un peu au radar...

* * *

_**Summary: Celà lui tient à coeur, cette écharpe qu'Amu tricote. Pour qui et à quelle occasion est-elle?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHAR! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**1****e**** décembre**

Ikuto, qui lisait actuellement un manga comme tous les jours, tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui était au bureau. Amu tricotait quelque chose, visiblement une écharpe d'après ce que voyez le jeune homme, et il savait très bien pour qui et à quelle occasion elle était destinée. Elle serait pour Tadase, pour Noël, et l'imaginer offrir ce cadeau au jeune garçon, les joues rosées de surcroit, lui donnait un sentiment brûlant de rage qu'il contrôlait difficilement. Il allait bientôt la taquiner, peut-être même méchamment si la rage le submergée, il le sentait. Elle tourna son regard ambre vers lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se retourna et tourna la page de son manga.

-Non rien. Où est la suite de celui-ci ?

-Peut-être juste à côté, fit-elle avec une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

-Amu-chan travaille vraiment très dur desu !

-Go ! Go ! A-mu-chan ! l'encouragea Ran.

-Toujours aussi bruyantes, fit Yoru de sa place à côté d'Ikuto.

Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à lire la suite. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette jolie écharpe que tricotait Amu avec tant de soin. Jamais elle ne ferait ça pour lui, bien entendu. Il n'était pas le Prince de l'école, il n'était que le chat noir pervers et emmerdeur qu'elle hébergeait chez elle par pitié. Il se mordit la lèvre à cette idée, il se sentait misérable maintenant.

Amu se leva et mit son travail dans une boite en carton qu'elle rangea sous son lit, puis elle prévint le jeune homme qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre, il descendit du lit et prit la boite, l'ouvrit et se retint de la toucher. Yoru le fixa interrogativement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a nya ?

-Yoru, ça serait facile pour toi d'endommager ça en tirant sur la laine, n'est-ce pas ?

Les oreilles du petit Chara se redressèrent, non pas d'excitation mais d'appréhension.

-Non Ikuto nya ! Pitié ! Amu m'a presque crevé les tympans la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas finir souuuuuuuurd !!! pleurnicha-t-il.

Ikuto caressa la tête de son partenaire, en disant qu'il plaisantait, puis remit la boite à sa place et se recoucha sur le lit. Amu revint bientôt, déjà en pyjama, et posa une assiette à côté du jeune homme sur sa table de chevet.

-Sers-toi, c'est pour Yoru et toi.

-Ittadakimasuuuu ! fit Yoru en sautant sur les sardines dans l'assiette.

Ikuto se tourna vers elle et la regarda fixement, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle lui demanda ce qui lui prenait.

-Cette écharpe… c'est pour Tadase, pas vrai ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit, confirmant les suspicions d'Ikuto. Cependant, elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-N'essaye pas de mentir. Il n'y a que pour Tadase que tu aurais cette expression…

-Quelle expression ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la réponse dans sa tête bien trop méchante pour être dite à une aussi gentille fille. Il se contenta de la fixer puis prit un onigiri dans l'assiette, l'enfourna dans sa bouche et se retourna.

-Ne mets pas de riz sur mon lit ! prévint-elle.

**POV Amu**

Voilà que je me mets à tricoter en attendant les autres au Jardin Royal ! Il faut dire, Ikuto me regarde bizarrement depuis hier soir dès que je sors mon tricot. Et je ne supporte vraiment pas qu'il me fixe comme ça, c'est comme si ses yeux me perçaient, c'est très gênant et désagréable. C'est curieux, il ne fait pas ça autrement, seulement quand je sors l'écharpe… Est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ? Après tout, il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui aie dis que cette écharpe était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Oh ! S'il savait, il se mordrait la langue !

Juste quand je pense à ça, les autres arrivent. Rima, Yaya et Nagihiko. Hein ? Où est Tadase-kun ? Nous nous saluons et nous installons. Yaya, comme il fallait s'y attendre, a remarqué mon travail.

-Amu-chi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Du tricot… c'est une écharpe, dis-je un peu gênée.

Ce n'est pas mon caractère de tricoter, c'est celui de Suu. Mais je n'ai jamais utilisé de Chara Change avec elle pour cette écharpe, je tiens à la finir moi-même, de mes propres mains, sans aucune aide. C'est un cadeau spécial pour cette personne tout aussi spéciale…

-… -chi ! Amu-chi !

-Oui ?

Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je rêvassais. Oh zut ! Mes joues sont rouges ! Et Yaya et Rima n'ont vu, quand on voit comment elles me fixent.

-Amu-chi… cette écharpe… est pour Tadase, n'est-ce pas ?

-N-non !

-Dis-nous tout Amu. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous mentir, fait Rima avec une voix trop sucrée pour être innocente.

-Mais je vous jure !

Ce n'est pas Tadase-kun bon sang ! C'est… oh non, je ne peux pas leur dire, c'est si embrassant !

-Alors, c'est pour qui ? fait Rima avec un peu plus de venin dans la voix cette fois.

-Ç-ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Dis-nous ! font-elles en même temps, quand l'atmosphère devient pesante.

On lève toutes les trois les yeux et Nagihiko se tient derrière mes amies. Il a un sourire gentil mais l'aura autour de lui est si menaçante que personne ne s'y risquerait. J'ai tout à coup terriblement envie de m'évanouir…

-Yaya-chan, Rima-chan. Si Amu-chan ne veut pas vous le dire, c'est son droit. N'est-ce paaaaaaaaaaaaaas ?

Comme on s'y attendait, Yaya est trop effrayée pour protester. Rima se contente de le regarder de travers, de la même manière qu'elle fait d'habitude. Ces deux là ne se détestent pas vrai, non ? Ils sont juste un peu… rivaux ? Oh, laissons tomber !

-Vous tous, que se passe-t-il ?

Oh oh ! Je sens que ça va remettre de l'huile sur le feu !

-Ah ! Tadase ! Nagi est méchant avec Rima-tan et moi ! Et Amu-chi refuse d'admettre qu'elle te fait une écharpe !

-Yaya… Tu n'es vraiment qu'une grande bouche qui ne se ferme jamais, fait Rima avec cette même aura négative que Nagi, sauf que cette fois, elle est assez forte pour faire évanouir Yaya.

-Une écharpe ? fait Tadase-kun en me regardant.

Non, non, NON ! Pas de malentendu !!! C'est hors de question ! Yaya, espèce de…

-C'est faux ! Yaya et Rima n'ont pas compris ! C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre !

-Amu-chi, arrête de mentir ! fait Yaya.

Minute, est-ce qu'elle ne tire pas sur mon tricot là ? Mais… mais si !!!

-Yaya !!! Lâche ça !!!

-Mais Amu-chi…

-YAYA !!!

Cette fois, c'est à moi de faire une aura menaçante. Pas question que Yaya détruise mon travail ! Je n'ai plus que 2 jours pour le finir, pas question que Yaya m'oblige à utiliser un Chara Change avec Suu ! Je refuse de me mettre aussi bas pour lui… même si je veux lui offrir un beau cadeau.

Finalement, elle lâche sans demander son reste. Et moi, je pars sans même regarder derrière moi, mes Charas sur mes talons. Je crois que je me suis fâché avec mes amis… Zut, j'avais bien besoin de ça. Ran se met devant moi.

-Amu-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ?

-Pourquoi t'es-tu disputé comme ça pour une écharpe ? demanda Miki.

-Parce que c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Je dois l'avoir fini dans les délais !

-Mais tu sais Amu-chan, il ne s'attendra pas à un cadeau de ta part…

-Je le sais bien Miki. Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux finir au plus vite !

-Pour lui faire une belle surprise desu !

-Ah ! Je comprends ! fait Ran. Dans ce cas, je vais continuer à encourager Amu-chan !

-Si tu te taisais, ça l'aiderait plus, pas vrai ? fait Miki.

-Oui, c'est gentil de vouloir m'encourager… mais tu me déconcentrer plus qu'autre chose.

Ran semble tomber des nues. Mais je m'en fiche. Je rentre et monte directement dans ma chambre, pour y trouver ce fameux chat noir, allongé sur mon lit. Endormi ? En voilà une première. Je ferme doucement la porte et m'approche du lit. Il a l'air si paisible, si innocent. On dirait vraiment qu'il est plus jeune dans ces moments là. Comme un enfant perdu qui se serait assoupi en cherchant sa maison. Maintenant que j'y pense, Ikuto a-t-il prévenu ses parents ? Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour lui ! Est-ce que je devrais m'en occuper ? Hum… probablement pas. Si je téléphone chez eux, Easter tracera peut-être mon appel et ma famille pourrait bien avoir des ennuies… Et puis, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ikuto leur a sûrement laissé une note ou quelque chose pour qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas… En fait, j'ignore tout d'Ikuto. C'est frustrant.

Il remue et ouvre un œil vers moi. Il a l'air d'un chat qui se réveille lentement d'une longue sieste. Je le salue et il semble retourner dans son sommeil. Il baille puis se retourne. Je décide donc de m'installer à mon bureau, j'ai des devoirs à faire. J'entends les lattes de mon lit légèrement grincer. Je me retourne et je vois Ikuto qui m'observe. Quand il me voit, il se retourne. Est-ce que je me fais des idées, ou j'avais raison ? Il est vraiment jaloux ?! J'ai très envie de le taquiner, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne nous menerait à rien. Il finit toujours par m'énerver et me donner envie de le tuer. Pour une fois qu'il est sage, je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette chance de travailler tranquille.

**POV Ikuto**

Et la revoilà. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait de nouveau tricoter sous mon nez, mais elle sort ses cours. Ah oui, j'oubliais. Elle va en cours ELLE. Je me demande si les profs me notent encore absent ? Depuis le temps, ils ne doivent même plus appeler mon nom au moment de l'appel. Et si je regardais mon portable, chose impossible vu que je l'ai justement laissé dans ma chambre, je suis sûre qu'aucun de mes « amis » ne doit s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler « amis » des mecs qui me parlent uniquement quand il y a une fille qui les intéresse et ne s'inquiètent pas quand je suis absent aussi longtemps ?

Amu s'inquiète pour moi, même si je l'énerve tout le temps, elle s'en fait toujours pour moi. Et elle n'est même pas mon amie… Oui, nous sommes ennemis. Aucun lien n'est possible entre nous. Malgré tout, j'aime le fait qu'elle s'occupe de moi. C'est stupide de penser ça d'une ennemie… Mais en fin de compte, est-ce qu'on est vraiment « ennemis » ? Il vaut mieux que j'arrête, je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je me retourne dans son lit, pendant qu'elle s'énerve sur ses exercices. Probablement des maths, elle fait toujours cette tête entre la frustration et la stupidité quand elle planche sur cette matière.

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait déjà sombre dehors et la lumière est éteinte. Yoru remue sur mon épaule et se place devant mon nez.

-Ikuto, tu es réveillé nya ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-L'heure du repas en tout cas. Amu est descendue y'a un quart d'heure pour manger nya. Elle a dit qu'elle nous rapporterait quelque chose.

Il se met à saliver, pendant que je me redresse. Mes yeux tombent alors sur son bureau, où trône bien sagement l'écharpe qu'elle tricote depuis des semaines. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je la fixe, comme si elle allait s'enflammer si je continuais de la fixer. Yoru passe son regard de moi au bureau, puis de nouveau à moi.

-Amu l'a fini pendant que tu dormais. Elle avait l'air contente. Elle a dit qu'elle l'avait fini juste à temps.

-Juste à temps ? Noël n'est que dans 3 semaines…

Mais avant que je pousse ma réflexion plus loin, des pas feutrés se font entendre dans le couloir et Amu ouvre la porte. En me voyant sur le lit, elle allume la lumière et ferme la porte. Elle tient un panier de clémentine dans la main.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas pu sortir autre chose de la cuisine ce soir...

-Tu fais ce que tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je sincèrement.

Si ses parents savaient que je squatte sa chambre depuis quelques semaines déjà, je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel pétrin on serait, surtout elle. Une élève de primaire hébergeant en secret un lycéen, j'imagine déjà la tête de ses parents, et ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

-Ce week-end, tu pourras sortir de ma chambre et te promener dans la maison. Mes parents sont invités chez mes grands-parents pour une fête de famille.

-La maison sera donc déserte nya ! fit Yoru.

-Pas du tout ! Je serai là !

-Tu ne pars pas avec tes parents ?

Je suis étonnée. Je pensais que sa famille l'adorait.

-Non. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de fête. Tout le monde ne voit que mon caractère extérieur… et puis, Ami est toujours la préférée dans ces fêtes, elle est si mignonne…

Elle dit ça avec une expression bizarre. Comme si elle essayait de faire comme si ça lui était égal, alors qu'il est évident qu'elle est triste. J'imagine que c'est dur pour elle d'être vu comme une rebelle par toute sa famille alors qu'en fait, elle est plutôt timide. J'ai envie de la consoler, mais la connaissant, si j'essayais, elle me traiterait de pervers et m'enverrait bouler. Je tente quand même le coup. Je lui caresse la tête, comme il m'arrivait de le faire à Utau quand nous étions enfants. J'admets qu'elle a l'air mignonne avec ses joues roses et son regard surpris. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas l'embêter, je vais me contenter de manger les clémentines qu'elle a rapporté. J'ai faim.

**POV Normal**

Le lendemain, alors qu'Ikuto dormait, il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux. Il se rappelait, loin, loin dans ses souvenirs, que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux comme ça pour le réveiller les matins difficiles. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant pourquoi sa mère le réveillait comme ça alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

-Ikuto. Ikuto…

Ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère. Mais il connaissait cette voix, mais son esprit était trop brumeux pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il tourna sa tête pour voir qui lui parler. Il rencontra une paire d'yeux dorés qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

-Amu…

Elle lui sourit tendrement, aussi que ses Shugo Charas et Yoru.

-Joyeux anniversaire Ikuto ! firent-ils en chœur.

Il écarquilla les yeux. En effet, c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un le saurait. Depuis de nombreuses années, à part Utau, personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire.

-Papa, maman et Ami sont déjà partis. On va descendre pour le gâteau, d'accord ?

-Le… gâteau ?

-Pendant que tu dormais, Amu est allé acheter un gros gâteau nya ! On va faire la fête !

-Ouaiiiiiis ! firent Ran, Miki et Suu.

Ikuto se redressa et se mit en position assise sur le lit, n'en revenant toujours pas. Amu lui prit le bras et l'obligea à sortir du lit. Elle l'emmena ensuite à la cuisine, un beau gâteau au chocolat et à la crème trônant au milieu de la table. Ikuto essaya de rester neutre, mais il commençait vraiment à être ému intérieurement par l'attention de la jeune fille. Seul l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage. Amu prit un couteau et découpa soigneusement quelques parts. Ils commencèrent à manger, Ikuto retrouvant un vrai appétit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la maison. Et voir la jeune fille aussi fier et heureuse de son initiative lui donna encore plus chaud au cœur. Les Shugo Charas quant à eux mangeaient à eux quatre une part de gâteau, tout en riant joyeusement. Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux parts, qu'Amu mit au frigo. Puis ils remontèrent et, quand Ikuto franchit la porte, un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau se trouvait sur le lit.

-Mais quand… ?

-Pendant que je te faisais descendre, ces quatre là ont placés le paquet sur le lit, dit-elle en désignant les Charas.

-Je… merci.

-Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ton cadeau ? fit-elle les joues rosées.

Il hocha la tête et s'installa à côté du paquet, Amu de l'autre côté. Il défit le ruban soigneusement puis enleva l'emballage, puis finalement ouvrit le paquet. Il s'étonna de voir l'écharpe qu'Amu tricotait encore hier soir. Il la regarda, bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

-Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle n'était pas pour Tadase-kun…

-Je… je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru… Merci.

Il prit l'écharpe et la mit à son cou. Il sentit instantanément la chaleur et la douceur l'envahirent. Comme il était heureux, depuis si longtemps que plus personne ne pensait à lui le 1e décembre. Cette fois, il ne se retint pas et prit Amu dans ses bras, la remerciant encore. Ses petites mains lui caressèrent gentiment le dos, lui donnant encore plus envie de la cajoler. Il resserra un peu son étreinte, sous les regards attendrit de ses Charas et de Yoru qui était ravi qu'Ikuto se sente bien.

Le bleuté se détacha finalement de la jeune fille, lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Il se pencha vers elle et, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et rougissait, il plaça un gentil et innocent baiser sur son front, ce qui la surpris. Puis il la reprit sans ses bras.

-Merci Amu. Merci mille fois.

Elle replaça ses mains dans son dos, heureuse d'être installé confortablement dans ses bras chauds. Et lui aussi était heureux, d'avoir une personne qui s'intéressait à lui dans ses bras, une jeune fille qu'il adorait et chérissait dans son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, bien au chaud dans leur étreinte, alors que dehors, le vent glacé soufflait à pleine puissance, gelant tout sur son passage.

* * *

**Fin assez pourrie je dois dire, mais je ne souviens plus du tout de la fin que j'avais imaginé. Et puis, j'en aie un peu marre du traditionnel "je t'aime Amu, moi aussi je t'aime Ikuto" que je mets à la fin de 80% de mes oneshots... C'est déprimant!  
**

**Bon, j'ai commencé un sur l'anniversaire d'Amu, on verra si je le finis... mais aucune chance que je le poste à la date de son anniversaire, c'était le 24 septembre XD**


	18. Une dispute instructive

Oui, me revoilà^^ En fait, on dit "2 semaines de vacances", mais avec les 24, 25 et 26 décembre overbookés, j'ai seulement 10 jours au lieu de 2 semaines^^" Enfin bref, voici un petit truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

Grande surprise pour tout le monde je pense. Ce oneshot se concentre sur l'aîné des enfants d'Amu et Ikuto, Ren. Je me disais depuis un moment que je devrais faire quelques fanfics sur leur vie de famille, alors je vais essayer de trouver des anecdotes à écrire dans les prochains temps... une fois les examens passés, c'est à dire à partir du 18 janvier(oui, je sais, c'est loin mais je dois absolument réviser pour le grec, sinon je vais me planter) et en attendant, j'ai peut-être 2-3 autres idées qui pourrait être bien.

* * *

**_Summary: Même l'enfant le plus sage peut parfois faire un caprice. Quand Ren se dispute avec sa famille sur le sexe du nouveau bébé, Ikuto doit pour la première fois le punir._**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS! Except Ren, Haruhi and Mimi!**

* * *

**Une dispute instructive**

Depuis 8 ans maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, Amu et Ikuto avait décidé d'avoir trois enfants après la naissance de l'aîné Ren et de l'actuelle plus jeune Haruhi. Ils se disaient que maintenant qu'ils avaient déjà une fille et un garçon, ce troisième bébé serait une totale surprise quand à son genre. Durant les deux précédentes grossesses, ils avaient à chaque fois connus le sexe du bébé, mais cette fois, ils avaient décidé de garder la surprise pour le jour de l'accouchement. Parmi les enfants, l'excitation de savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur les rendaient fou de joie. Cependant, leur avis divergé sur le sexe de l'enfant. Ren était convaincu qu'il allait avoir un petit frère qui s'amuserait avec lui tandis que Haruhi était persuadée de la venue d'une jolie petite sœur de qui elle s'occuperait avec amour, comme Ren avait fait pour elle toute sa vie, soit 6 ans.

Et c'est un soir qui aurait pu finir normalement comme tous les autres que le sujet prit feu violemment. Haruhi et Amu se trouvaient sur le canapé, l'enfant collant son oreille au ventre arrondi de sa mère, à son 6ème mois de grossesse et humait gaiement une petite chanson à ce bébé qu'elle avait hâte de rencontrer. Amu lui caressa les cheveux gentiment, sous l'œil attendrit d'Ikuto, assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elles, Ren à côté de lui. Haruhi releva la tête vers sa mère.

-Comme Haruhi a hâte de la voir ! Elle sera si jolie !

-« Elle » ? Tu veux dire « il » ! Ce sera un garçon, rectifia Ren.

-Mais tu en sais rien oniichan !

-Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon, fit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ça peut être que ça !

-Je te trouve bien certain Ren, fit Ikuto en le regardant avec un sourcil arqué.

-Et s'il s'avérait que ce bébé soit une fille ? demanda Amu avec un gentil sourire.

Elle s'attendait à entendre quelque chose comme « je l'aimerais quand même » ou « c'est pas grave », mais la réponse du petit garçon de 9 ans fut bien autre.

-Ça se peut pas ! Ça sera un petit garçon, sinon je lui parlerais jamais à cette fille !

Amu hoqueta à cette réponse, Ikuto baissa la tête en serrant l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Haruhi commença par s'étonner, puis elle se mit sur ses jambes et se mit devant sa mère.

-Mais tu peux pas dire ça oniichan ! Il ou elle, ça sera notre imotochan ou notre ototochan, et on l'aimera comme oniichan m'aime.

-Qui a dit que je t'aime ? Tu es énervante Haruhi ! Tu me cours tout le temps dans les pattes et tu m'énerves ! Je veux pas d'une autre petite sœur qui fera que me gêner !

Haruhi essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais elle ne put les contenir et bientôt, son petit visage ruissela de larmes brûlantes tandis que son frère ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. Il était terriblement en colère et ne se souciait pas à ce moment que ce qu'il disait pouvait blesser sa famille, mais en tant normal, il se serait déjà excusé. Amu prit la fillette dans ses bras et commença à la bercer, puis elle regarda son fils.

-Ren-chan, excuse-toi. Ce n'était pas gentil du tout.

-Je m'excuserais pas. Je garde ce que j'ai dis, je serai fâché si j'ai pas mon petit frère.

-Mais Ren-chan…

-Et ne m'appelle plus « Ren-chan », je suis plus un bébé ! hurla-t-il.

Haruhi pleura encore plus fort en entendant son frère hurler, tandis qu'Amu regardait son fils comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Ikuto se leva et se mit devant son fils avec un air menaçant. Il lança un regard noir à l'enfant, qui même s'il avait peur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Amu regarda son mari et s'imaginait déjà le pire.

-I-Ikuto, qu'est-ce que… ?

Il leva sa main tout en regardant l'enfant. Amu retint son souffle en serrant la petite dans ses bras. Puis il attrapa le bras de son fils et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Amu le regarda faire et soupira, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas giflé l'enfant comme elle s'attendait.

Dans la chambre, Ikuto ferma la porte derrière lui, tout en gardant le bras de l'enfant fermement dans sa main, puis il l'emmena à son bureau et le fit asseoir, la colère de Ren montant encore.

-Tu peux t'estimer heureux, un court instant j'ai pensé te donner une gifle.

-Alors, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, hein ? lança l'enfant d'un ton de défi.

Ikuto plissa légèrement les yeux. Il avait pris la bonne décision, son fils n'aurait fait que se refermer encore plus s'il avait utilisé la violence.

-Ecoute-moi bien maintenant. Tu vas écrire une rédaction sur ce que tu as fait, et en quoi c'était mal. Tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre avant d'avoir fini. Tu as compris ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ren, tu as compris ? répéta-t-il.

-Ouais…

Ikuto se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il redescendit, pour voir qu'Haruhi s'était calmée, mais continuait de pleurer. Amu l'entendit et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Il est puni. Il va écrire une rédaction sur ce qu'il a fait. Il ne va sûrement rien faire, mais on l'appellera pour dîner.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, s'allongea dans le canapé en position assise. Il se frotta les yeux, d'avoir penser un instant faire preuve de violence face à son fils, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il faut dire, c'était bien la première fois que Ren faisait preuve d'autant de méchanceté. Il était doux et gentil normalement, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main de sa femme sur sa joue.

-Tu as bien réagis, je suis fier de toi.

Et comme Ikuto l'avait prédit, à l'heure du dîner quand il monta chercher Ren, celui-ci était encore assit à son bureau et n'avait rien écrit. Ikuto se demanda si, pendant ces quelques 4h, il était resté là à le maudire, lui et sa punition. Il l'informa que le dîner était prêt, mais l'enfant détourna la tête en grognant. Il referma la porte et descendit. Ils eurent beau attendre, Ren ne descendit pas. Dans leur lit, tard cette nuit-là, Ikuto ne put dormir. Il ne cessait de se revoir ouvrir la porte et trouver Ren exactement au même endroit qu'il l'y avait laissé. Ce souvenir lui brisait le cœur.

-Ikuto-koi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda Amu.

Elle le regardait avec inquiétude et tendresse, allongée sur le côté. Il se tourna vers elle, n'essayant même pas de cacher son mal aise.

-Tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

-Oui, j'en suis persuadée.

-Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de tyranniser mon petit Ren ?

Elle soupira puis se rendit vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle caressa ses cheveux tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Notre rôle de parent comporte d'être strict avec les petits, même si ça nous brise le cœur, même si nous avons l'impression de les punir injustement quand il nous regarde avec leurs grands yeux emplis de larmes ou de colère. Si tu avais laissé passer ce que Ren-chan a dit, il n'aurait pas compris la gravité de ses mots.

-Oui… tu as raison… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

-Je pense que… le fait que tu t'en veuilles de punir Ren-chan est une bonne chose. Quand il s'excusera, tu comprendras que tu as bien agis.

Il lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi confiante quant à l'éducation des petits ? Elle qui autrefois était si indécise et manquait de confiance, aujourd'hui elle avait une fois inébranlable en lui et les enfants. Il la serra encore un peu plus fort puis glissa sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

-Tu sais Amu-koi… que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, Ren-chan devra l'accepter, et j'ai confiance… je sais qu'il aimera ce bébé, même si c'est une fille.

-Tu sais… mon 6e sens me dit que c'est une fille, rit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien.

-Dans 3 mois, on saura de toute façon, clôtura-t-il.

Le lendemain, quand il se leva, Ikuto décida d'aller parler avec Ren, qui devait s'être calmé depuis la veille. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre, sans réponse. Puis, il entendit des sanglots. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, son cœur battant à toute allure en sachant que son fils pleurait de l'autre côté et le vit assit sur la chaise, pleurant sur le bureau en pyjama. Il avala sa salive difficilement.

-Ren ?

L'enfant releva ses grands yeux dorés vers son père et cligna des yeux, faisant couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Ikuto s'agenouilla près de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux. C'était pour lui comme un coup de poignard de voir son enfant comme ça. Ren essuya ses larmes et prit un papier sur son bureau qu'il tendit à son père. Ikuto le prit et commença à lire.

_« J'ai été méchant » par Tsukiyomi Ren._

_Hier, je me suis disputé avec ma maman et ma sœur parce qu'elle disait que le bébé que maman a dans le ventre sera une fille. Moi, j'aimerais un petit frère. Et j'ai dis des choses méchantes à maman et Haruhi. Papa m'a puni et je leur en voulais à tous. Je voulais même m'enfuir de la maison._

Ikuto écarquilla les yeux à la dernière phrase. Puis il reprit.

_Mais j'ai entendu papa et maman cette nuit. Papa s'en veut de m'avoir puni et il est vraiment triste. Maman a dit que me punir, ça servait pour que je comprenne que j'ai vraiment été méchant hier et que je n'ai pas le droit de dire des choses aussi méchantes. J'aime ma maman, mon papa et ma petite sœur, et j'aime le bébé qui va venir. Je veux un petit frère, mais je veux pas que ma famille soit triste. Alors même si c'est une fille, je serai gentil avec elle et je l'aimerais quand même, parce qu'elle sera ma petite sœur à moi._

Ikuto se sentit heureux et fier, il regarda l'enfant, qui pleurait encore en silence en attendant la réaction de son père. Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Je… je suis désolé, papa…

-Je sais fils, je sais, dit-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. C'est fini, allez… On va prendre le petit déjeuner, maman nous attend avec Haruhi-chan.

Il hocha la tête, essuyant ses dernières larmes et sourit faiblement à son père. Ikuto le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine, où Amu et Haruhi attendaient. Haruhi se leva de sa chaise et se rua vers son frère, désormais sur pieds.

-Oniichan ! S'il te plait, soit pas fâcher contre Haruhi !Haruhi t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Haruhi.

-Tu es plus fâché, né ? fit-elle avec des yeux de chaton malheureux.

-Non, je suis plus fâché… Hum maman… j-je m'excuse…

-Mon bébé, fit Amu en se mettant à sa hauteur et en le serrant dans ses bras. Je savais que tout aller bien se passer…

Trois mois plus tard, après l'accouchement, Ren et Haruhi retrouvèrent leurs parents dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Amu. Ils se ruèrent vers leur père, qui les prit dans ses bras.

-Papa ! Alors, c'est quoi ?

-C'est une fille les enfants.

-Haruhi est une oneechan !!! Comme Tatsuki-oneechan ! s'écria Haruhi en se mettant à danser.

-Pas trop déçu fils ?

Il se contenta de lever les épaules en souriant malicieusement. Ikuto lui ébouriffa les cheveux, parfaitement satisfait de sa réaction. Amu portait dans ses bras leur nouveau bébé, qu'ils avaient prénommé Mimi. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture rose, son pyjama de la même couleur. Amu se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un mari et des enfants aussi merveilleux. Ren la regarda avec insistance avant de gripper sur le lit. Il regarda le nouveau-né avec des joues rouges et des yeux brillants.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toute jolie…

Il n'y avait pas à dire. Ren était un enfant adorable et gentil, bien qu'un peu turbulent et têtu, mais ça ne faisait que le rendre plus craquant. Il se colla à sa mère, qui passa son bras autour de son petit corps.

-Merci Ren-chan d'être mon petit garçon chéri, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

**Cette fin est un peu bizarre, je sais bien, désolée.**

**_Quelques petites choses:_**

**-Haruhi parle d'elle à la troisième personne parce qu'elle est très jeune. En grandissant, elle utilisera "watashi" pour se désigner^^ (je vois beaucoup d'enfants en bas âge dans des animés qui disent leur prénom au lieu de "je")**

**-Quand je parle d" yeux de chaton malheureux", je vous laisse imaginer les yeux du CHat Potté de Shrek XD  
**

**-Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "An Amuto story", Tatsuki est la fille de Tadase. Haruhi la considère comme sa grande soeur.**

**-Et pour la description de Mimi: elle a les cheveux roses et les yeux violets.**

**Maintenant, je dois avouer que la punition m'a été inspiré par un épisode des _Malheurs de Sophie_, un dessin animé que je regardais était enfant.**

**La prochaine histoire sera sur Haruhi et la manière dont elle a récupérer sa petite chatte, Yuki^^**


	19. Yuki

Et ben voilà! Hier je me suis sentie inspirée et c'est venu comme un rien^^ Cette fois, il s'agit d'Haruhi, la 2e d'Amu et Ikuto^^

J'ai remarqué en écrivant que je favorisais Ikuto par rapport à Amu face aux enfants O_o Peut-être parce que, dans mon idée, Ikuto a peur d'être un mauvais père alors qu'Amu a confiance en son instinct maternelle...? Ridicule, je sais...

Le début est un peu long et ennuyeux sur les bords, mais il est nécessaire pour comprendre Haruhi je pense.

* * *

**_Summary: Le rêve d'Haruhi Tsukiyomi, 8 ans, était d'avoir un chat à elle. Lorsqu'elle sauve un chaton rejeté par sa mère, elle décide de faire face à ses parents pour la garder avec elle._**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS! Except Ren, Haruhi, Tatsuki and Mimi.**

* * *

**Yuki**

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Ikuto avait toujours appelait sa fille Haruhi son « petit chaton », même après la naissance de sa petite sœur Mimi il y a de cela deux ans. Le bébé avait pour surnom sa « petite princesse » à la place. Que ça l'ait influencé ou non, en tout cas Haruhi adorait les chats. Dès toute petit, quand elle en voyait dans la rue, elle les regardait longuement, les approchait lentement pour les caresser et, bien que ce soit surprenant, elle leur parlait. Le plus étrange était qu'elle comprenait les mots cachés dans les miaulements de ses animaux. Bien que quelques voisins et les enseignantes aient conseillés au couple d'emmener la petite chez un spécialiste, Amu et Ikuto ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils savaient bien qu'elle n'invitait rien, Haruhi était une enfant sincère et pas du tout folle. Ikuto avait quelques fois soulevé l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'une hérédité venue d'une partie de Yoru en lui. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien lui-même n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer clairement.

Toujours était-il que la petite aimait les chats, et qu'avec cette adoration venait l'envie d'en avoir un à elle. Son propre chaton, qu'elle protégerait et aimerait. Mais Ikuto avait toujours refusé. Il disait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait commencé, avec ce si grand cœur qu'elle avait dans sa petite poitrine, elle commencerait à ramener l'un après l'autre tous les chats du quartier. Peut-être avait-il raison ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Haruhi continuait de garder en elle cet espoir qu'un jour, elle redemanderait à son père en tenant un petit chaton abandonné et sans défense, qu'il lui sourirait en soupirant et accepterait de prendre le bébé à la maison. C'est avec cet espoir que, chaque jour, elle passait voir une bande de chats errants qui la connaissait désormais depuis le temps. Parmi ces chats, il y avait une femelle, devrait-on préciser, une femelle pleine. Son gros ventre abrité une multitude de petites vies que la petite fille avait hâte de rencontrer, qui la faisait systématiquement revenir chaque jour. Elle ne raterait la naissance pour rien au monde. L'un des chats s'était désigné pour aller la chercher quand l'heureux évènement se produirait. Et ce jour semblait finalement arrivé. Haruhi s'entraînait à la flûte traversière, qu'elle avait commencée depuis peu maintenant, quand le chat miaula bruyamment sur le mur séparant sa maison de celle des voisins. La petite fille se rua dehors sans demander la permission à ses parents et arriva juste après l'arrivée du dernier chaton. Une belle portée de 7 chatons, tous tachetés, sauf pour l'un d'eux, tout blanc. Elle s'émerveilla et essaya de les caresser, mais la femelle lui cracha dessus. Puis elle entendit son père l'appeler. Elle s'excusa puis rentra à contre cœur avec son père.

Quand Haruhi revint le lendemain, elle trouva le chaton blanc en dehors du nid aménagé par la femelle. Elle essaya de l'y remettre mais la femelle cracha encore une fois sur elle. Apparemment, ce chaton de sexe féminin était la plus faible et la femelle ne pouvant nourrir tous les chatons l'avait rejeté, comme cela arrivait. Haruhi ne put se résoudre à laisser la petite bête mourir et l'emmena chez son amie Tatsuki, qui était la fille de Tadase. La jeune fille, d'à peine un an plus âgée, accepta après plusieurs supplications de la bleutée de garder le chaton chez elle. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Haruhi rentra avec son amie et nourrit discrètement le chaton, qui devint vite plus forte, ouvrit les yeux et commença à marcher et même galoper. Haruhi décida alors de se tenir face à ses parents, de leur dire qu'elle voulait garder cette petite chatte et qu'elle se fichait gentiment de leur avis. Haruhi n'était pas du genre effronté. Ainsi ce jour-là, elle emmena Yuki, la petite chatte, dans son sac pour la présenter à ses parents en rentrant. Mais elle se rendit compte à mis chemin que la chatte ne se sentait vraiment pas bien dans le sac. Elle dut alors, faute de temps, la laisser dans un carton sous un pont. Elle expliqua à l'animal qu'elle ne devait bouger sous aucun prétexte et rester silencieuse. Celle-ci comprit et se mit en boule pour commencer à dormir. Tatsuki, légèrement plus grande qu'elle, mit le carton en hauteur dans un trou puis elles filèrent en cours.

Une fois que la cloche avait sonné, Haruhi n'attendit même pas ses amis et se rua dehors. Elle avait peur que Yuki ne lui ait pas obéit et soit sortit du carton. Mais en arrivant sur place, elle aurait préféré que le chaton lui ait désobéit. Devant elle, trois garçons d'environs 12 ou 13 ans s'amusait à se lancer la boite où la chatte s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. Haruhi laissa tomber son cartable et se rua vers eux.

-Laissez-la tranquille ! Rendez-moi Yuki-chan !

-Oh, tu la veux ? Et ben, viens la chercher !

Et ils recommencèrent à se lancer le carton les uns les autres. Haruhi était bien trop petite pour les arrêter et sauter dans tous les sens en espérant qu'ils allaient bientôt arrêter. Entre temps, Tatsuki les rejoint et donna un coup de pied au garçon qui devait rattraper le carton.

A l'horreur générale, le carton vola jusqu'au fleuve, Yuki toujours à l'intérieur, miaulant de peur.

-YUKI-CHAN ! hurla Haruhi.

Les garçons s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

-C'est ça, barrez-vous bande de lâches ! Hein… HARUHI !!!

La petite fille venait de sauter dans l'eau froide pour aller chercher son chat. Tatsuki dû rester au bord de l'eau, tremblant de peur. Elle ne savait pas nager et ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Le courant était trop fort, il allait emporter Haruhi.

-A l'aide… A l'aide. A l'aide ! A L'AIDE QUELQU'UN !!! commença par murmurer puis hurler la blonde.

-Tatsuki-chan !

Elle se retourna et vit Amu et Ikuto accoururent, des sacs de courses en mains. Amu voulut demander ce qui se passer, quand elle vit sa fille nager vers le carton. Elle hurla après sa fille, déjà prise de peur. Tatsuki se cramponna à sa jupe et dit qu'il fallait l'aider, mais Ikuto venait déjà de sauter à l'aide et nageait à toute vitesse vers la petite fille, qui avait attrapée le carton entre temps mais ne parvenait plus à lutter contre le courant. Elle se débattait malgré tout mais savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle sentit alors deux bras l'attraper et la serrer. Elle se retourna et fut à la fois heureuse et paniquer.

-Papa ?

-Je sais que la baignoire est petite mais si tu voulais nager, la piscine est bien mieux tu ne crois pas ?

L'enfant ne pu que hocher la tête pendant que l'homme la ramener sur le bord, Amu et Tatsuki retenant toutes les deux leur souffle. Ikuto se mit enfin sur ses jambes malgré l'eau qui atteignait encore ses genoux et porta sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci toussa à cause de l'eau qu'elle avait avalée entre temps. Sa mère se rua vers eux et les embrassa.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle plus inquiète que fâchée.

-Ce sont ces garçons, Amu-san ! dit Tatsuki. Ils s'amusaient à lancer le carton où était Yuki.

-Yuki ? fit Ikuto.

La blonde mit ses mains sur sa bouche, comprenant sa gaffe. Haruhi tira la chemise de son père, qui vit sortir de sous la veste de l'uniforme de sa fille le chaton, qui miaula.

-Elle te remercie de nous avoir sauvées, papa.

-Tu… tu as failli te noyer pour ce chat ? fit-il, bouche bée.

-O-oui…

Personne ne dit plus rien. Puis Ikuto proposa de rentrer chez eux pour se changer, ce qu'ils firent. Une fois l'adulte et l'enfant lavés et dans des vêtements secs et propres, la petite fille fit face à ses parents, le chaton sur ses genoux.

-Je sais que j'ai été stupide de sauter comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser se noyer après l'avoir sauver de la mort la première fois.

-La première fois ? demanda son père.

-Elle a été rejeté par sa mère parce qu'elle ne donnait pas assez de lait et que Yuki-chan était la plus faible… Je l'ai nourrie, bordée, nettoyée, et pleins d'autres choses encore… Et je… je…

Elle baissa la tête, cherchant le courage nécessaire pour dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda ses parents, déterminée.

-Et je veux garder Yuki-chan à la maison avec moi. Je m'occuperais d'elle moi toute seule, je l'éduquerais pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises et qu'elle soit sage. Alors… s'il vous plait ?

Amu sourit tendrement, les yeux brillants puis se tourna vers Ikuto, qui avait gardé les coudes sur la table et ses mains contre sa bouche. Il semblait réfléchir.

-Tu t'es occupée d'elle ?

-Oui !

-Pendant plusieurs semaines ?

-Oui !

-Toute seule ?

-Avec un peu l'aide de Tatsuki-oneechan ! Mais sinon toute seule oui !

-Tu te sens capable de continuer à t'occuper seule de ce chaton ? Elle va grossir, devenir adulte, causer des problèmes…

-Je sais tout ça, mais je n'ai pas peur ! C'est comme élever un petit bébé. Et puis un jour, c'est plus un bébé mais un adulte. Moi aussi je serai une adulte bientôt, et moi aussi je ferais des bêtises… A-alors…

Ikuto regarda sa fille, un regard indifférent sur son visage. Puis il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il connaissait sa fille.

-Tu n'abandonneras pas, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête tout en le regardant. Il s'allongea dans sa chaise et hocha la tête, donnant son accord pour que la petite chatte reste. Les yeux violets de l'enfant se mirent à briller de joie, une jolie couleur rosée apparut sur ses joues et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand sourire de bonheur. Elle posa Yuki sur la table et accourut pour embrasser son père. Il la mit sur ses genoux et elle l'entoura de ses petits bras, sa tête enfouit dans son t-shirt.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Haruhi… tu ne parles plus de toi à la troisième personne, fit-il remarquer.

-C'est parce que je suis un peu comme la maman de Yuki-chan, alors je dois être une grande maintenant. Et puis, je vais bientôt avoir 9 ans, né ?

Il sourit en déposant un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez. Puis l'enfant se tourna vers sa mère, qui la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

-Tu sais mon cœur, tu feras de grandes choses plus tard, j'en suis sûr.

-Moi aussi maman ! Parce que je sauverais des animaux comme Yuki-chan ! Je veux devenir vétérinaire !

-Quel joli rêve ma chérie, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Oui, un bien joli rêve, qui amena 2 ans plus tard un Shugo Chara à partager la vie de l'enfant sur son chemin vers la protection de ses animaux qu'elle adorait tant.

* * *

**Je trouve mes fins de plus en plus pourries Oo**

**Enfin bref, j'ai aussi une idée pour Mimi, mais comme je vais au cinéma avec ma mère aujourd'hui et demain(des réductions valables que jusqu'au 31 à utiliser XD), je risque de ne pas beaucoup écrire pour le moment. Et puis, maintenant que je suis dans un groupe de montage vidéo, ça va encore me couper le temps LOL... Si d'ailleurs les 2 retardataires voulaient bien choisir leurs parties, ça m'arrangerais, j'en aie marre d'attendre è_é**


	20. Happy New Year

Juste une petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça cet aprèm.

Et comme suggéré, je vais probablement mettre les histoires sur la famille d'Amu et Ikuto à part. Une fois que j'aurais fini le oneshot sur Mimi^^

* * *

**_Summary: C'est la st-Sylvestre mais Amu ne veut pas fêter en famille, ni entre amis. Elle ne veut qu'une seule personne mais celui-ci viendra-t-il la réconforter?_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Happy New Year**

Amu soupira. Elle était dans son studio, au téléphone avec son amie Rima, qui l'appelait pour la troisième fois en cette saint Sylvestre.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir à ma fête Amu ? demanda Rima pour la énième fois.

-Rima, je t'ai déjà dis que je suis invitée à un réveillon en famille. Je ne peux pas annulé comme ça, il y a des membres de la famille que je n'ai pas vue depuis des années.

-Bon, d'accord… Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir à tout moment, je t'accueillerais à bras ouverts !

-Merci Rima… bonne soirée, et bonne année.

Puis elle raccrocha. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion de famille, elle voulait juste être seule pour ce réveillon. Ou plutôt, elle voulait être avec une certaine personne. Mais celle-ci, ou plutôt celui-ci, était introuvable, comme toujours. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était au début du mois pour son anniversaire. Elle lui avait offert son cadeau, l'avait invité à dormir chez elle et, au matin, elle avait eut juste le temps de se réveiller qu'il était déjà sur son balcon, prêt à partir. Il avait promit de revenir, mais elle ignorait quand. Et ce soir, avec cette nouvelle année qui s'achevait, elle s'était promise que, s'il ne revenait pas avant minuit, elle le rayerai de sa vie et passerait à autre chose. Elle savait que si ça arrivait, elle fondrait en larmes, et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle avait prétexté une réunion de famille à Rima, et une fête entre amis à ses parents. Elle était seule dans son appartement et s'attendait bien malheureusement à l'être toujours après les coups de minuit.

Elle s'installa donc sur son lit, qui faisait aussi office de canapé, et commença à zapper sur les chaînes, regardant au moins 10 émissions différentes à la fois, zappant quand l'une devenait trop ennuyeuse et ainsi de suite. Elle consulta son portable : 23h16. Elle soupira et se mit sous les couvertures, la neige dehors recouvrant la ville d'un magnifique manteau blanc. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit, toujours dans les couvertures, et regarda la neige tomber. Elle se souvint alors avec amertume qu'à Noël, il n'était pas venu. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-M'as-tu donc oublié, Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?

Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui réponde, se trouve la tête à l'envers devant elle avec ce sourire sournois et la fasse rougir d'embarras, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas là. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et rentra, commençant à pleurer. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle n'allait pas commencer l'année sous les larmes. Elle s'abandonnerait aux pleures une fois les coups de fil de ses amis et sa famille terminés. Mais pourrait-elle les supporter ?

Il était 23h57 maintenant. Elle tremblait, non pas de froid mais de peur. Et s'il ne revenait vraiment pas ? Pourrait-elle vraiment l'oublier comme elle le pensait ? Elle qui rêvait chaque nuit de lui, qui voyait ses yeux profonds la hanter dès qu'elle croisait un chat, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son sourire quand elle mangeait un taiyaki.

-Je suis folle, murmura-t-elle alors qu'à la télé, le décompte commença.

Elle se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Non, elle ne voulait plus l'oublier, elle voulait qu'il revienne, mais il était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle entendit les cris, les pétards et fusées dehors, lui signalant que minuit était passé. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux en abandonnant l'idée de rayer le jeune homme de sa vie, quand elle sentit deux bras forts sur sa taille et quelqu'un la pousser sur le lit.

-Happy New Year, susurra à son oreille une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Tu… tu es là… bien là, né ?

Elle sentit un doigt sous son menton et bientôt, sa tête fut tourner vers l'individu.

-Tu me prends pour un fantôme, _Amu_ ?

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses yeux s'embuer et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna et lui sauta dessus en pleurant, l'enlaçant aussi fort que possible. Il était étonné par sa réaction, mais il n'en dit rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui demandant gentiment de se calmer et lui caressant le dos en même temps. Après quelques minutes, elle releva son visage couvert de larmes et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu… tu es… là, né ? C'est…c'est b-bien t-toi, I-Ikuto ?

-Le seul et unique, dit-il en les redressant. Mais pourquoi pleurer ? Tu es si triste de me revoir ?

-Non !!! Non ! Non ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu… je croyais que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais…

-Allons, Amu, Amu, Amu, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de son visage.

Il utilisa la manche de sa chemise et essuya les larmes de la jeune femme avant de poser un gentil baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit et ferma les yeux en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Cette fois, sa réaction l'étonna vraiment.

-Amu ?

-Ne repart plus jamais, je t'en prie… S'il te plait…

-Dans ce cas, il faut me le demander autrement, _Amu_.

Elle rougit, détourna le regard puis décida de lui sortir le grand jeu. Elle déboutonna deux boutons de son chemisier, qu'elle glissa de son épaule, la découvrant puis elle se mit de telle sorte qu'il est une vue parfaite sur son décolleté montrant ses seins collés généreusement l'un à l'autre. D'une voix suppliante, elle lui susurra.

-S'il te plait, ne repart pas, Ikuto-kun.

Ikuto n'avait cessé de rougir durant ce qu'elle faisait et pour une fois, il était aussi rouge que la jeune fille lorsqu'il la taquinait. Il détourna son visage, portant sa main pour cacher ses joues colorées, qui n'avaient pourtant pas échappées à Amu, et essaya de se calmer. Comme pour en remettre une couche, Amu se dirigea vers lui et se colla à lui. La suite, fut qu'ils tombèrent, Ikuto sur le dos et Amu sur son ventre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Amu commença à se pencher vers lui.

-Wow, wow, wow ! fit-il en la poussant gentiment et en sautant sur ses pieds. M-minute Amu. Je crois que tu interprètes mal ce que j'ai dis. Je plaisantais quand je t'ai dis de me demander autrement… je ne voulais pas que tu changes ton attitude de cette façon, d'accord ?

Amu le regarda et sentit des larmes se préparer à nouveau dans ses yeux couleur soleil.

-Alors… tu ne m'aimes pas… tu as trouvé une petite amie…

Ikuto resta un instant immobile, complètement incrédule face à ce qu'elle disait. Une petite amie ? Pourquoi pensait-elle ça tout à coup ? Puis il se remémora toutes ses réactions depuis son arrivée et assembla les pièces du puzzle. Il soupira puis se mit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille et la tira soudainement contre lui. Puis il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs, alors que la perle de ma vie se trouvait juste là ?

Elle se sentit heureuse, si heureuse et stupide à la fois. Il lui fit son fameux sourire sournois, puis il la plaqua contre le lit et, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux après le choc, son nez était collé au sien. Il la regarda intensément.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et releva légèrement la tête. Puis, elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rougit. Elle avait chaud, mais une chaleur tendre et bienveillante. Le genre de chaleur qui vous donne envie de rester ainsi pour le reste de vos jours, une sensation délicate qui vous envoie plus haut que les nuages. Elle sentit les doigts fins du bleuté dans ses cheveux et, instinctivement, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Bientôt, elle sentit la langue d'Ikuto sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche. Immédiatement, il commença à explorer tous les recoins et faire danser sa langue avec la sienne. Elle soupira entre leurs lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus jamais que ça s'arrête. Mais le manque d'air les sépara finalement. Il passa sa tête son cou et sourit.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Amu. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, tout le temps.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui en entendant ses mots. Lui aussi avait pensé si fort à elle, c'était presque comme si elle rêvait. Il resserra lui aussi ses bras sur sa taille et se cala un peu mieux à côté d'elle. Amu caressa son nez contre le sien puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, s'enlaçant tendrement. Après un bon moment, Amu passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, pendant qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers sur ses joues, puis elle descendit vers son cou, puis encore plus bas et commença à jouer avec un bouton de sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Amu-koi ?

Elle se redressa sur le lit et il en fit de même. Elle posa sa tête contre son cou et reprit le bouton entre son index et son majeur. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle releva la tête, ses joues rosées, et il sut dès lors ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Amu ?

-Je voulais… t'offrir un cadeau pour Noël… tu sais… moi… en quelques… sortes…

Elle était très gênée. Il sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Ikuto, je t… je t'aime… alors…

-Mon Amu, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime si fort moi aussi.

-S'il te plait…

Il l'allongea sur le lit et partagea le reste du réveillon avec elle.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, sentant la chaleur émanant du corps du jeune homme, elle se sentit à nouveau une montée de larmes, des larmes de joie cette fois. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, le réveillant gentiment.

-Happy New Year, Ikuto.

Il lui sourit et la tira contre lui, la blottissant dans ses bras.

* * *

**Bonne année 2010 à tous!!!  
**

**Je continuerais mes oneshots sur Shugo Chara, ne vous en faites pas^^**


	21. La perle dans l'huitre POV Amu

Une petite idée qui m'est venu l'autre jour. J'ai repensé que quelqu'un m'avait demandé de faire un onehsot où Amu et Ikuto ne se connaissent pas. C'est de là qu'est parti mon idée.

Et ceci mes amis n'est pas un oneshot ordinaire :P En fait, j'ai eus envie de faire un oneshot, mais vu à travers les yeux de nos deux tourtereaux. Donc, ce oneshot donne le point de vue d'Amu sur les évènements que je raconte^^ Celui d'Ikuto sera immédiatement après :)

* * *

**Summary: _La fête de fin d'année du lycée est l'évènement de l'année. Amu va passer une soirée bien meilleure ce que à quoi elle s'attendait, surtout quand son amour secret apparait._**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**La perle dans l'huitre**

_**POV Amu**_

Mon nom est Hinamori Amu. Je suis en dernière année au lycée Seiyo High et, dans quelques jours, je serai diplômée. Le jour suivant, il y a aura la fameuse fête de fin d'année, l'évènement que tous le monde attend avec impatience dès la première année. Moi aussi, je suis impatiente, mais j'ai aussi très peur. Voyez vous, je ne suis pas vraiment la plus belle fille du lycée. Non, ce titre revient à Hoshina Utau, la magnifique ex-mannequin et chanteuse populaire. Elle a des cheveux blonds aussi brillants et beaux que ses yeux couleur améthyste, elle est grande et élancée, pas un seul défaut sur son visage angélique, et elle est si intelligente. C'est la fille qui recevra le plus de demande pour le bal. Je me demande si un seul garçon songera à m'inviter avant la dernière minute.

Comme dit, je ne suis pas spécialement mignonne. Mes cheveux de cette étrange couleur rose sont souvent relevés dans une couette qui les fait partir dans tous les sens, mes yeux dorés sont cachés par une paire de lunettes qui, même si elles sont assez fines, restent des lunettes et me donne un air idiot. Mes vêtements souvent longs couvrent toujours la quasi-totalité de mon corps, même en été. Et vous voyez ces filles coincés, les intellos à grosses lunettes avec un appareil dentaire et des tâches de rousseurs dans les films ? Mise à part l'appareil dentaire et les tâches de rousseurs, et la taille des lunettes, je suis le cliché même de ces filles. Oh bien sûr, je ne rie pas comme une idiote, ou du moins on ne me l'a jamais fait remarquée, et je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça. Mais, voilà, c'est moi ça.

Et, vu que j'en aie déjà tant dis sur moi, autant continuer, par le secret. Oui, mon secret, mon premier amour et le garçon qui aura marqué à jamais mes années de lycée. Il a été dans ma classe chaque année depuis notre entrée au lycée, il est beau, grand, fort, drôle et si craquant. Il a des cheveux d'un bleu foncé profond qui le fait ressembler à un chat dans la nuit, ses yeux violet brillant dans la nuit comme deux joyaux, son sourire séducteur faisant craquer toutes les filles, y comprit moi. Ce garçon parfait, c'est Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Et, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais il est le frère d'Hoshina Utau. Pourquoi deux noms différents s'ils sont frère et sœur ? Et bien, il parait que lui n'a pas voulu abandonner son nom quand sa mère s'est remariée. Pas que je m'en soucis, je serai ravie de porter le nom de Tsukiyomi, ça lui va tellement mieux que Hoshina.

Mais bien entendu, comme il est beau et populaire, il attire toutes les filles. Lui aussi va être assailli par les demandes. Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Mais je sais à qui il va demander de l'accompagner, et cette idée de déchire le cœur. Parce que la personne qu'il aime, je la retrouve en face de moi tous les jours à l'heure du déjeuner et elle se place à côté de moi en cours. Cette fille, c'est ma meilleure amie, Mashiro Rima. Elle est aussi très belle, comme une poupée en porcelaine, elle attire tous les garçons, leurs fait faire ses quatre volontés, mais aucun n'a jamais susciter son attention. Enfin, peut-être Fujisaki Nagihiko, elle réagit bizarrement avec lui. Enfin bref, vous voyez ma meilleure amie, en face de moi, à manger son bento en enfonçant ses baguettes dans son riz en maudissant Nagi de ci et de ça, alors qu'à une autre table, Ikuto la regarde intensément. Elle est toujours de dos, elle ne voit rien. Et quand je lui en parle, elle ne me croit pas. Mais il la regarde tout le temps, avec un sourire amusé. Il va bientôt lui demander, je le sais.

Moi dans tout ça ? Mais ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas essayé ! Bien avant cette fête, j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de débuter le dialogue avec lui. Mais je suis cloche, oui cloche. A chaque fois, soit un de ses amis arrive et je préfère ne pas les déranger, soit je tombe stupidement à quelques mètres de lui et doit m'enfuir pour ne pas avoir l'air encore plus stupide. Et aussi, il y a quand des filles lui court après. J'ai eus souvent l'envie de lui parler, quand nous étions seul à seul, mais comme je n'étais pas prête dans ses moments-là, je préférais me taire. Oui, je sais c'est absolument ridicule.

Et puis un jour, 2 jours avant le bal pour être exacte, c'est tombé. La rumeur selon laquelle il avait invité une élève d'université, une fille avec qui il était sorti quelques temps plus tôt. Mon cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Rima avait bien essayé de me consolé, mais impossible. Je ne me suis ressaisit qu'en sachant que de nombreuses filles devaient se sentir aussi en détresse que moi. Mais je ne suis pas une petite fille faible et pleurnicharde. Non ! Je suis plus forte que ça. Alors j'ai décidé de faire de mon mieux. Et au final, je vais aller au bal avec mon meilleur ami, Hotori Tadase. Il devait y aller avec sa petite amie, mais celle-ci à attraper la grippe la veille, et avec 39 de fièvre, impossible de danser. Je sais qu'il a accepté pour me faire plaisir, il voulait rester avec elle pour ne pas la laisser seule. Je me sens coupable maintenant que je me regarde dans la glace, mais il est déjà en bas, prêt à partir, alors je ravale mes larmes et pose un sourire sur mon visage. Si Ikuto me voit ce soir, il pensera probablement que je viens d'un autre lycée. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi.

Moi qui étais si… banale, j'ai l'impression que je vais rendre jalouse Hoshina Utau. Ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre cet après-midi et elle m'a relooké de la tête aux pieds. Mes cheveux raides sont désormais ondulés et relevés avec deux petites barrettes sur mes tempes, mes lunettes ont disparu au profit de lentilles de contact, quant à la robe noir que j'avais choisi, ma mère l'a remplacé par une robe rose et blanche descendant jusqu'à mes genoux avec des chaussures ouvertes à talons hauts. Et pour la touche final, elle m'a mit du rose sur les paupières, du noir sur les cils, un gloss rose brillant et un peu de poudre rose sur les joues. Je crois que même Rima ne me reconnaitra pas, vu que Tadase avait l'air très déstabilisé en me voyant.

Et nous voici devant la salle. Je suis si nerveuse. Je me demande tout à coup si je suis vraiment si jolie que ça. Tadase posa sa main sur mon bras et m'emmène doucement de l'autre côté des portes. Je crois que personne ne me reconnait. Ils sont tous à demander qui je suis, d'où je viens et pourquoi Tadase est venu avec moi plutôt que sa petite amie. Rima arrive… au bras de Nagihiko ?! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, elle qui disait qu'elle lui arracherait les yeux s'il venait à lui demander.

-Tadase, je croyais que tu avais promis de venir avec Amu ! s'offusque Rima. Espèce de…

-Rima-chan, c'est Amu, fait Nagihiko en souriant.

Rima est choquée bien au-delà des mots. Elle a la bouche grande ouverte, c'est si marrant de la voir ainsi, elle qui fait tout pour avoir l'air neutre tout le temps. Un reflet blond passe au coin de mes yeux et je remarque Utau assise plus loin.

-Qui l'accompagne finalement ? demandais-je en la pointant d'un coup de tête.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ! fait Nagihiko en montrant le buffet. C'est Souma Kukai, le capitaine de l'équipe de football.

-Quelle faux-cul ! Elle qui disait qu'il serait bien le dernier à l'approcher d'aussi près, fait Rima entre ses dents.

-Tu n'es pas mieux placée Rima, toi qui disait que tu arracherais le yeu…

Rima me fait ce regard noir qui fait taire tout le monde. Nagi la regarde du coin des yeux en riant. Il le sait, n'est-ce pas ? Tadase touche mon épaule et m'indique un coin plus loin dans l'autre sens de la salle et mon cœur s'arrête. Là se tient Ikuto, dans un pantalon moulant noir et une chemise bleue marine, les deux boutons du haut défait, montrant son torse si bien formé. Si je ne bave pas encore, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Rima suit mon regard et nous fait signe de se rapprocher. Elle murmure ensuite.

-Il est arrivé seul il parait. Il prétend que sa cavalière n'est pas encore arrivée, mais ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'il est là et personne. C'est TRES louche.

-Clairement, Rima-chan pense qu'il n'est pas accompagné, explique Nagi.

Je le regarde encore en me redressant et… non, il regarde vers moi ! Non… il… il ME regarde, MOI ? Non, c'est impossible. Je détourne les yeux et voit un groupe de filles entrer. Il regardait sûrement pour voir si sa cavalière arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Après quoi, nous nous sommes mit à danser, tous les quatre, jusqu'à ce qu'un slow soit lancé. Si Rima a hautainement acceptée de danser avec Nagi, moi et Tadase en avons profités pour aller nous asseoir. Mais juste avant qu'il ne se retourne pour s'asseoir, son téléphone portable sonne. Il s'éloigne un instant et, au vu de sa tête, je peux dire que c'est sa copine, Yuriko. Il a l'air triste mais fait l'effort de sourire en lui parlant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ignore qu'il soit désolé, il ne sait pas mentir quand il parle, on peut ressentir ses émotions dans sa voix. Il revient vers moi et essaye de sourire. Mais c'est moi qui lui souris.

-Tadase-kun, tu devrais y aller maintenant.

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-Tu m'as accompagné, et c'est l'essentiel. J'avais si peur de venir seule, mais… grâce à toi, je pense que la soirée ne sera pas trop mal. Je vais rester avec Rima et Nagi, je sais que tu veux retrouver Yuriko-san.

-Amu-chan… m-merci, merci beaucoup ! fait-il en s'inclinant. Je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier.

Nous nous disons au revoir et il s'éclipse. Je me lève pour rejoindre ces deux là, quand je vois qu'ils sont ni plus ni moins en train de s'embrasser. Là, en plein milieu de la piste de danse, en plein slow. Je pince mes lèvres et me dirige lentement vers une sortie. J'ai besoin d'air… de beaucoup d'air même. Je rejoins enfin un banc dans le jardin derrière la salle et m'y installe. Mais j'ai beau inhaler et exhaler, j'ai encore un poids considérable sur la poitrine en repensant à Nagi et Rima s'embrassant. Peut-être parce que j'aimerais faire comme eux, embrasser Ikuto au milieu de tous le monde. J'entends des pas derrière moi et tourne la tête.

-Utau ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Oh oui, c'est vrai, je ressemble plus à l'image de la lycéenne parfaite ce soir. J'oubliais presque. Elle tourne autour de moi après que je me sois relevé et soupire lourdement en posant une main sur sa hanche.

-Et moi qui ne voulais pas le croire…

-P-pardon ?

-Kukai, il m'a dit que cette fille qui accompagné Hotori c'était bien toi Hinamori Amu, mais de loin, je ne pensais vraiment pas que… C'est inouï, on dirait deux personnes différentes…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et me regarde encore de la tête aux pieds. Ça commence à devenir gênant.

-Tu sais, il suffirait que tu enroules tes cheveux le soir avant de dormir et mettre un peu de maquillage et tu serais plus attirante.

-H-heu…

-Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller étriper mon cavalier qui m'a apporté un soda au citron au lieu d'un soda sans sucre. Et au fait, bravo !

Et elle disparait en un rien de temps. Bravo ? Pour ma transformation ? Peut-être a-t-elle raison, si je faisais un tout petit peu plus attention, je pourrais être plus belle. Je me rassois en regardant la lune. Oui, en y réfléchissant, je pourrais… oh mais à quoi bon ?! C'est le dernier soir, le dernier que je vois Ikuto. Et il gardera à jamais l'image de la fille stupide avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux en pagaille trop stupide pour lui décocher un seul mot en trois ans ! Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière moi, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit.

Ikuto.

Je me demande s'il se doute de qui je suis. Il m'étudie comme Utau puis s'approche et me prend la main. Waw ! Il me fait un baiser main. Je crois que mes joues sont plus rouges qu'une tomate, c'est si gênant et, en même temps, c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise. Il me regarde. Je lui plais j'ai l'impression. Oh non, je n'y tiens plus, il faut que je détourne le regard, je n'ai pas l'habitude que ses beaux yeux soient tournés vers moi, c'est si gênant. Puis il met un doigt sous mon menton et m'oblige à le regarder.

-Pourquoi me fuir petit chaton ? Je ne vais pas te manger, promis.

J'ai l'impression d'être une de ses stupides groupies qu'on voit s'évanouir à la télé, parce que je suis à deux doigts de fondre dans ses bras. Oh oui, j'ai omis de préciser qu'il a passé son autre bras dans mon dos pendant que son index se trouve toujours sous mon menton. Finalement, il prend ma main et m'emmène gentiment à l'intérieur. Il y a un nouveau slow et il m'entraîne au centre de la piste. Il pose mes mains sur ses épaules et glisse ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous dansons lentement et, c'est stupide mais, je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Pitié, mon dieu, si je rêve, que personne ne me réveille, surtout pas maintenant. C'est comme si mes prières avaient été entendu. Je suis dans ses bras, ses bras à lui, Ikuto, mon si beau et parfait Ikuto. Je sais, il n'est probablement pas parfait, mais je veux juste qu'il me regarde, qu'il m'aime… même si c'est juste ce soir. Même si au douzième coup de minuit, je redevenais la banale Hinamori Amu. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse. Il est si chaud, je peux entendre son cœur battre. C'est bizarre, il bat plus vite que la normale, pourtant nous ne bougeons presque pas.

La musique redevient alors quelque chose sur lequel on a envie de se trémousser. Je m'attends à sortir d'un instant à l'autre de cette transe, de me réveiller sur le banc, toute seule et frigorifiée. Je rouvre les yeux, je suis effectivement à l'extérieur, mais toujours dans ses bras. Je relève la tête et rencontre immédiatement ses yeux brillants. Je recommence à rougir, quand sommes-nous sortit ? Ne me dites pas que… je me suis assoupie ?!

-L'alcool ne te réussit pas on dirait, tu t'es presque endormit debout sur moi, fait-il en souriant.

L'alcool ? Celui du ponch que nous avons bu ? Maintenant qu'il le dit, je me sens toute drôle. Je me redresse lentement. C'est alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes joues et tourne mon visage vers lui. Je rougis encore plus, je le sens. Il me caresse la joue du pouce puis, on dirait qu'il est en train de décider de ce qu'il va faire, il me regarde dans les yeux avec un air absent. Puis, ses mains resserrent légèrement leur étreinte sur mes joues et il sourit. Il s'approche de mon visage… Mon dieu, il va m'embrasser !!! Je ferme les yeux, sent son nez contre le mien, mais il ne bouge plus après ça. Alors je rouvre les yeux, il me fixe toujours.

-Tu me permets ? demande-t-il.

Je hoche légèrement la tête et ferme les yeux. Il ne tarde pas à combler la distance entre nous. Mes mains trouvent presque naturellement leur chemin vers son cou et ses cheveux, pendant que sa langue fait une percée dans ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon, mais je sais que c'est comme ça le baiser parfait. Un baiser gentil, un faible contact avec les lèvres, qui devient, lentement, gentiment, un peu plus profond, avec les langues qui jouent entre elles et la chaleur, la douce chaleur du corps qui se répand et vous inonde de bonheur. A cet instant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureuse. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, parce que nous manquons d'air, il me tire contre lui et embrasse mes joues et mon cou. Pitié, je ne veux pas être Cendrillon, que minuit ne sonne pas tout de suite. Je suis si bien dans ses bras, si protégée et heureuse.

La prochaine chose que je sais, c'est que je me réveille sur le siège passager d'une voiture, une veste sur moi. Je tourne mes yeux vers le conducteur, il s'agit d'Ikuto. Il est trop concentré sur la route pour voir que je me suis réveillée. Je ne dois vraiment pas supporter l'alcool pour avoir oublier qu'il m'a mise dans sa voiture. D'ailleurs, celle-ci vient de s'arrêter. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il.

-Un peu fatiguée… quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de 2h du matin.

Il fait le tour de sa voiture et ouvre ma portière.

-Je t'ai ramené chez moi, tes parents m'ont permis.

-Mes parents ?

-Oui, fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras, telle une princesse de conte de fée. J'ai de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur des flics jusqu'ici, si j'avais été contrôlé maintenant…

Il n'a pourtant pas l'air si bourré que ça. La preuve, il marche droit tout en me portant. Il me conduit dans sa maison, grande et belle je dois dire, me pose sur son lit, un lit double devrais-je préciser. Des idées peu convenables me viennent en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à une fille dans un si grand lit. Il pose un t-shirt et un short à côté de moi.

-Mets donc ça pendant que je me change. Et n'hésite pas à te coucher si tu as trop sommeil.

Il se retourne et, pour une raison inconnue, ma main agrippe sa chemise. Il tourna son visage étonné vers moi. Si je dois vraiment être la Cendrillon d'un soir, je veux en profiter. Oui, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je le verrais après ça, il ne se souviendra même pas de moi. Je tire un peu sur sa chemise et il se mit à côté de moi. Il me regarde avec gentillesse alors que je sens mes joues reprendre cette vilaine teinte rouge. De quoi j'ai encore l'air ?! Je baisse la tête, puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fais quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire tout à l'heure déjà. Je l'embrasse avec passion. Il répond immédiatement au baiser et me tire contre lui, je passe mes bras dans son cou pour le sentir tout prêt de moi. Il est si doux et chaud, je veux savourer jusqu'à la plus petite miette de ces instants, si je ne peux plus les ressentir après demain matin. Avec une certaine hésitation, je descends mes mains jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise et en défait un quand il me prend les mains et brise tendrement le baiser.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui. Cette nuit est à moi, je veux faire tout ce que je ne ferais plus après ça.

Il me regarde avec interrogation puis sourit gentiment, m'embrasse puis, gentiment, m'allonge sur son lit et commence à déposer de multiples baisers sur mon corps. Je me souviens que nous nous sommes déshabillé à tour de rôle, qu'il a passé ses lèvres sur pratiquement tout mon corps, que j'ai essayé d'en faire de même avant de m'offrir à lui. C'était douloureux au début, mais j'étais si bien dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire du mal. Je me souviens de ses bras chaud autour de moi, de son nez dans mon cou après l'amour et de son odeur enivrante contre ma peau tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, toujours dans ses bras, je sors lentement, très lentement du lit, surtout pour ne pas le réveiller. Je récupère mes affaires et va dans sa salle de bain. Voilà, la nuit est finie, tout comme mon rêve. Je suis réveillée maintenant, et quand j'aurais enlevé ce maquillage et lavé mes cheveux, la belle jeune fille de la veille n'existera plus. Fini, partie, envolée. Je me regarde dans la glace. Si je pouvais, je resterais cette fille, mais sans Ikuto, ça n'a pas de sens. Mes yeux me piquent, j'enlève vite les lentilles et sors mes lunettes de mon sac. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je pensais que je serai heureuse après cette nuit à être l'unique objet d'attention d'Ikuto, mais je me rends compte maintenant que je veux plus. Oh quelle idiote je suis ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer, je cligne rapidement des yeux, je penche la tête en arrière, je respire à fond, mais je vais bientôt craquer. Je prends un mouchoir en papier et absorbe le surplus avant de craquer pour de bon. Je dois me préparer pour partir avant qu'Ikuto ne se…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

… réveille.

Je n'ose pas me tourner. Mon mascara, dernière trace de mon maquillage de la veille, est presque complètement parti maintenant, mes lunettes sont sur mon nez et mes cheveux sont à nouveau en pagaille, ondulés mais en pagaille. S'il me voit maintenant, il me reconnaitra et… non, je préfère ne pas m'imaginer ça. Il pose une main sur mon épaule. Sa main est toute chaude, il pose quelque chose sur mes épaules, un peignoir. Sans le regarder, je le remercie en ajustant l'habit.

-M-merci. M-maintenant si tu… voulais bien sortir… je… je voudrais finir de me préparer.

-Te préparer à partir comme une voleuse ? demande-t-il.

Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en colère, sa voix semblait plutôt… triste ? Peut-être que je devrais me retourner, qu'il comprenne son erreur et me fiche à la porte. Comme ça, au moins, tout sera clair. C'est alors qu'il me fait sursauter en se collant à moi par derrière.

-Tu n'étais pas si nerveuse hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé petit chaton ?

C'est machinal, je pose ma main sur la sienne. J'avale ma salive et décide de me lancer. Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite nous pourrons tout oublier.

-Tu… tu sais q-qui je suis ? Je… je suis…

-Hinamori Amu. Oui, je l'ai su dès le moment où tu es entrée dans la salle.

Je crois n'avoir jamais réagis aussi vite de ma vie. Ma tête baissée se redressa en un instant et je me retournai aussi vite que l'éclair. Il me regarde avec étonnement, ses bras toujours autour de ma taille.

-Tu… tu savais… et pourtant tu…

-Bien sûr que je savais. Personne n'a voulu me croire mais je n'en aie rien à faire.

-Attends un instant ! dis-je en m'extirpant de ses bras. Tu savais depuis le début que c'était moi, et tu m'as quand même fait danser, tu m'as embrassé et… et…

-Je dois prendre ça comment ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil avec un air mécontent.

Je baisse les yeux. Et zut, maintenant il est en colère contre moi. Bravo Amu ! Je sens qu'il va bientôt me mettre à la porte… M-minute, je rêve ou… ?

-Kya ! Met quelque chose ! Pervers !

Après un court instant, il éclate d'un rire joyeux, un rire que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant. Il ne rie jamais vraiment, juste de petits rires légers, alors c'est une grande première. Je retourne ma tête vers lui et j'ai juste le temps de le voir fondre sur moi qu'il est de nouveau coller à moi, son sourire moqueur diriger vers moi.

-Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas si gênée de me voir nu hier soir.

-H-hier soir, c'était autre chose !

Je suis sûr le point de lui redire de s'habiller quand il met ses doigts sous mon menton, relève mon visage puis plante à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il glisse presque instantanément sa langue dans ma bouche et commence à jouer avec ma langue, me faisant oublier le sujet de ma colère, ou était-ce de ma gêne ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Sa langue fait danser la mienne artistiquement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Une pointe de jalousie me prend en pensant qu'il a du pas mal s'entraîner avec d'autres filles avant moi. Après plusieurs minutes à m'abandonner dans ses bras, il brise le baiser pour nous laisser respirer, et glisse ses mains sous mon peignoir.

-N-non ! Ikuto, arrête !

Il obéit instantanément et le remet correctement sur mes jambes. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et me fait le regarder.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais du comprendre que tu étais bourrée hier soir. Pardon… tu sais, j'ai mis une capote alors… mais si… si tu veux porter plainte je comprendrais…

-Mais je… Non, attends, il faut qu'on parle là.

Après lui avoir expliqué que j'étais parfaitement consciente la veille et que je m'étais sentie très bien, je crois qu'il s'est senti plutôt fier de lui, vu le sourire narquois qu'il se lança à lui-même. Puis, je lui aie expliqué que je pensais que s'il connaissait mon identité, il n'aurait jamais eus envie de moi. En revanche, j'ignore si je dois prendre le rire qui suivit mon explication mal ou bien. Quand il s'est calmé, il m'a bloqué avec ses bras de chaque côté de moi et s'est mit à quelque centimètres seulement de mon visage. Il m'a murmuré à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait depuis la première année. Qu'il m'avait trouvé mignonne et qu'il avait vu à travers mon apparence. Il disait qu'il aimait mon rire, qu'il lui donnait des frissons de joie dans le dos, que mon sourire illuminait sa journée, même s'il ne lui était pas destiné, que croisait mon regard lui donnait envie d'aller me voir, mais avec mes amies toujours là, il préférait ne rien tenter. Il était comme moi alors ? Trop timide pour y aller franchement ? Je lui aie donc dis que moi aussi je l'observais de loin, que je l'aimais depuis tout aussi longtemps. Il s'est mis à frotter son visage contre le mien, comme deux chats se câlinant, doucement, tendrement, délicatement. Puis il m'a prise dans ses bras et nous a allongés sur son lit, pour m'embrasser, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore.

Puis il me murmure qu'il veut encore sentir ma peau contre la sienne, de la façon la plus intime. Cette idée fait brûler immédiatement mon corps de désir. Oui, de désir. C'est pourquoi, je m'abandonne dans ses bras sans retenue.

-I-Ikuto, je t'aime.

-Et oh combien je peux dire que je t'aime aussi.

Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi. Il me sourit et m'enlace plus fort en m'embrassant à son tour.

* * *

**La fin d'Ikuto est bien meilleure, vraiment.**

**- - - - - - -****  
**

**Edit: J'ai complètement oublié hier soir, mais je voulais préciser quelques points. Déjà, la tenue d'Amu est inspiré de cette robe: **.com/albums/qq330/Watachan/Mon%20site/robeverte. jpg **(enlevez l'espace avant jpg) en plus court et en rose et blanc.**

**Ensuite, soit disant qu'Ikuto regarde Rima tout le temps. Et bien, la vérité est qu'il regarde Amu, mais comme Rima est toujours à côté d'elle, elle se méprend.**

**Et oui, j'ai beaucoup changé de style d'écriture pour ce oneshot. Je vais vous dire, il faut bien que j'essaye d'autres trucs^^ ça fait du bien de changer son style d'écriture parfois. Déjà c'est un exercice pour l'auteur(moi) et puis ça change pour les lecteurs, non?  
**


	22. La perle dans l'huitre POV Ikuto

Suite, si on peut dire, de la précédente histoire du même titre. Celui-ci est du point de vue d'Ikuto.

* * *

**Summary: _La fête de fin d'année du lycée est l'évènement de l'année. Ikuto trouve une opportunité de séduire la fille qu'il aime depuis des années.  
_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**La perle dans l'huitre**

_**POV Ikuto**_

Je sais ce que l'on dit sur moi dans les couloirs du lycée. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, le playboy, le don juan, le dragueur invétéré, celui qui sort chaque week-end en boite et rentre chez lui pour se faire sa conquête de la soirée. Vous voulez savoir ? Je suis puceau ! Oui, le grand Tsukiyomi Ikuto n'a jamais fait l'amour de sa vie. Et bien figurez vous que j'en suis fier. Je préfère encore ça que ma réputation de coucheur sans moral. Je hais ce genre type, les poils dans mon dos se hérissent rien que d'y penser. Et pour clarifier aussi ce point, je ne drague pas à la pèle… Bon, j'agis comme si je draguais, je reconnais, mais je n'ai sincèrement pas dragué durant mes années de lycée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aucune fille ne m'intéressait… en dehors d'elle.

C'est assez incroyable, mais mon dévolu s'est jeté sur la fille la plus inimaginable vu mon profil. Cette fille, c'est Hinamori Amu. Vous voyez les premières de la classe nunuche et limite folle dingue dans les séries américaines à la télé ? Et bien, les gens de notre classe la considèrent comme tel. Je dois dire qu'elle leur ressemble, mais en bien plus mignonne et bien plus intéressante. Ses cheveux d'un rose bubble gum sont toujours dans tous les sens, mais quand ils sont relevés, il révèle sa nuque, qui me fascine et m'hypnotise à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur elle. Oui, elle a une nuque absolument magnifique. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un vampire près à mordre. Et ses yeux, brillants et pétillants comme des étoiles, ils sont si beaux, si intrigants, mais mes yeux ne croisent les siens que très rarement, je dois vraiment l'intimider. Comme la plupart des filles de ce lycée il faut dire. Et puis, quand on est en sport, malgré son t-shirt, je peux voir une jolie petite poitrine, juste ce qu'il faut pour une fille de sa corpulence. Oui, c'est une réflexion de pervers, mais je n'en aie rien à faire. Elle est vraiment mignonne malgré ses cheveux ébouriffé, ses lunettes et son attitude un peu gaffeuse. Oh oui, je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais cette année, elle semble beaucoup tomber dès qu'elle s'approche de moi. Elle se redresse rapidement et s'enfuit sans me regarder, alors que je n'ai pas loupé ses yeux braquer sur moi juste avant sa chute. Ce qu'elle est mignonne !

Et puis, ce que je redoutais arriva. La fête de fin d'année. Alors pour vous qui êtes normaux, ça ne serait pas un problème, mais pour moi, et ma sœur Utau, c'est le début de l'enfer. Voilà que toutes les filles à proximité se lancent vers moi et me demandent de les accompagner au bal. L'une après l'autre, je les éconduis poliment. Et comme j'ai un œil de lynx et des oreilles de chat, il suffit qu'elle me donne leur prénom pour que je leur conseille un autre cavalier. Oui, les mecs gardent bien ces choses-là secrètes aussi, qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginiez ? Et puis est arrivé cette fille, une petite peste comme j'espère ne plus en revoir. Non seulement elle m'a demandé plusieurs fois de l'accompagner, mais en plus, elle s'est vengée. Comment ? Elle a répandu une rumeur selon laquelle j'avais invité une élève d'université à m'accompagner. Comment je sais que c'est cette fille ? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle m'a hurlé quand je lui aie bien mis les point sur les i la dernière fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, après ça les filles ont arrêtés de me harceler. Et c'est après ça que j'ai entendu de Fujisaki Nagihiko, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, que son ami Hotori Tadase avait invité Amu au bal. Si je n'avais pas été dans ma chambre en apprenant ça, je crois que je serai allé casser la gueule de ce petit con. Pourquoi est-ce un petit con ? Parce qu'il a une copine et qu'il invite quand même Amu. Oui, sa copine est clouée au lit, mais quoi ?! Si Amu était ma petite amie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de chez elle, je passerai la soirée avec elle, quitte à tomber malade moi-même ! Ça m'a tellement démoralisé, j'attendais avec impatience le lendemain pour prendre Amu à partie et lui demander de m'accompagner. L'après-midi du bal, j'ai vraiment songé resté chez moi, je ne pensais vraiment pas que voir MA future copine au bras de ce type déjà casé m'aiderait à contrôler mes nerfs. Mais Kukai et Utau m'ont forcé la main. Et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais la lui voler pour une ou deux danses ?

Alors me voilà, à attendre la plus mignonne des mignonnes en disant que j'attendais ma cavalière. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je n'en aie pas en réalité, parce que de toute façon, ils peuvent tous aller se faire voir. Et puis, Tadase est entré avec… une princesse ? Ma princesse… Je crois avoir lâché mon verre en la voyant. C'était comme une véritable transformation. Ses lunettes avaient disparus, ses cheveux avaient été bouclés et remontés –j'allais pouvoir admirer sa si belle nuque- et la robe qu'elle portait était tout simplement splendide. C'est comme si elle était enfin à l'image de ce que j'avais toujours vu en elle : une perle dans une huitre. Lorsqu'elle s'est éloignée avec ses amis pour danser, Kukai m'a rejoint, commentant que Tadase ne perdait pas le nord. Ai-je précisé qu'il est comme un frère pour le petit blond ?

-En tout cas, je me demande où il est allé la chercher. Elle n'est pas du lycée, ça c'est sûr.

-Détrompes-toi, c'est Hinamori Amu, lui dis-je.

Il manque de recracher sa gorgée de ponch et me regarde étonné avec les joues gonflées. Il avale et se retourne vers moi en s'essuyant le menton.

-Amu ? Celle qui traîne sans arrêt avec Mashiro Rima ?

-Tu en connais beaucoup des Hinamori Amu toi ?

Il la regarde encore en plissant les yeux puis secoue la tête.

-Ouais, ça se pourrait bien… Elle lui ressemble… en plus canon et attirante.

-Elle a toujours été comme ça…

-Tu as dis quelque chose ? me demande-t-il en s'approchant.

-Laisse tomber.

-Il faut que je le dise à Utau ! C'est trop incroyable !

Et il s'enfuit chez sa cavalière. Je ne sais pas comment prendre le faite que ma petite sœur sorte avec un de mes amis, surtout Kukai. Mais je ne pense pas que je doive m'en faire, elle sait le mener à la baguette, vu qu'il a fait exactement ce qu'elle voulait depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je vois Amu aller se remplir un verre de ponch. Ce n'est pas juste moi, ses joues sont de plus en plus rouges ? Elle retourne ensuite danser avec ses amis, puis un slow commence et elle s'éloigne pour s'asseoir avec Tadase. Il se relève alors et sort son téléphone. Vu la tête qu'il fait pendant la conversation, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de bonnes nouvelles. Puis, après avoir discuté une ou deux minutes avec Amu, il s'en va. Elle se relève pour retourne danse je pense, puis elle se fige. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? On dirait qu'elle a vu un fantôme. Elle se pince les lèvres et s'en va d'un pas pressé. Je décide de la suivre, maintenant qu'elle est toute seule et en beauté, dieu sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Je perds sa trace un instant puis la retrouve derrière le bâtiment, Utau avec elle. Attendez, Utau ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ? Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, elle retourne vers la salle de bal. Je l'appelle et elle se retourne.

-Oh, Ikuto. Tu avais raison, c'est bien Hinamori Amu là-bas.

Je lui lance un de mes regards désintéressé, le genre que je lance quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose d'évident. Elle me sourit. Hein ?

-Tu avais raison, elle est très jolie en fait. Tache de bien t'occuper d'elle, elle a l'air assez mal.

Puis elle me fait un clin d'œil et retourne en salle. Je soupire, Utau peut vraiment être pénible. Mon attention se porte à nouveau sur ma petite perle. Et en effet, elle a l'air triste. Je parie que c'es à cause de l'autre idiot qui est parti sans demander son reste ! Bon, et bien s'il me laisse le champ libre, je ne vais pas reculer cette fois. Il y a tant de choses que nous pourrions faire ce soir. Je m'approche d'elle et me racle la gorge pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se retourne et semble surprise de me voir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder à nouveau de la tête aux pieds. Qu'elle est belle. Je m'approche et lui prend la main, pour faire quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, lui baiser la main. Elle est terriblement gênée, je le vois et le sens. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse d'aussi près à elle. Elle détourne les yeux lorsque je la fixe trop. Non, non ma jolie, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Je vais te faire craquer, je vais faire en sorte que tu m'aimes et que cette soirée te soit inoubliable. Je glisse mon index sous son menton et l'oblige à me regarder. De si beaux yeux, je pourrais me noyer dedans sans problème. Je glisse mon autre bras dans son dos et la colle doucement à moi, assez pour la sentir contre moi et pas trop pour qu'elle ne croit pas que j'ai de mauvaises intentions.

-Pourquoi me fuir petit chaton ? Je ne vais pas te manger, promis.

Elle semble à la fois gênée et aux anges. Mais je vais peut-être bien en manger un peu de ce chaton si mignon. Mais plus tard, pour l'instant, je vais t'emmener danser Amu-chan. Je la libère gentiment et enroule mes doigts dans sa main. Je l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Un slow débute juste à notre arrivée. Parfait. Je prends ses mains et les mets sur mes épaules, tandis que je passe mes bras sur ses hanches et commence à la guider. Je remarque que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Je lance mon regard spécial, celui qui glace le sang de tout le monde, et ça marche, plus personne pour nous observer. A part peut-être ma sœur qui me sourit, pendu au cou de Kukai qui fait de son mieux pour se grandir, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle l'embrasse par surprise. Je regarde Amu, elle semble songeuse. Ou alors grave-t-elle ce moment dans sa mémoire ? Qui sait. Je la prends un peu plus dans mes bras et, après quelques instants, elle pose sa tête sur mon cœur. Bien malgré moi, mon cœur bat la chamade. La fille de mes rêve est tout contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et soupire de contentement. Comment est-ce que je pourrais rester calme ? Peut-être va-t-elle lever la tête vers moi, avec des yeux implorants et me suggérer de l'embrasser ?

C'est alors que la musique change du tout au tout, on passe d'un slow à une musique pop rock. Les couples se séparèrent pour danser les uns à côté des autres et se mélangent entre eux. Amu est toujours contre moi et, quand je lui demande si ça va, elle manque de tomber par terre. Elle s'est endormit. Je jette un regard mauvais aux bols de ponch puis la prend dans mes bras et sort, sous les regards des autres élèves. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ceux-là, je me fiche bien de leurs commentaires. Je retourne au banc où je l'ai trouvé et nous installe, Amu contre mon épaule. Gentiment, je caresse sa joue, qui est toute chaude. Maintenant que j'y pense, sa peau est plus chaude qu'avant. Peut-être qu'elle a prit un coup de chaud ? Il fait plutôt chaud à l'intérieur. Je la sens remuer et la tient pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle inspecte les environs puis croise mon regard. Elle a l'air un peu bourrée, en effet.

-L'alcool ne te réussit pas on dirait, tu t'es presque endormit debout sur moi, dis-je gentiment.

Elle rougit un peu et baisse la tête. Elle ignorait qu'elle supportait mal la boisson, hein ? Encore quelque chose de mignon chez elle. Je n'en reviens pas de l'effet que cette fille a sur moi ! Elle est vulnérable maintenant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une envie pressante, quelque chose pour lequel je me suis entraîner des semaines afin d'être au top le moment venu. Ce moment est maintenant. Sauf si elle refuse. Je lève lentement mes mains vers son visage et les laqua contre ses joues pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle écarquille les yeux et rougit. Si belle, si attendrissante, si mignonne… Inconsciemment, mon doigt caresse ses joues. Je me demande comment elle va réagir ? Je suis l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée, mais est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment de moi ? Le fait qu'elle ne me repousse pas est déjà un bon signe, mais est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? Et puis zut ! On verra ça plus tard ! Je n'ai qu'une envie maintenant, c'est l'embrasser. Bon, c'est décider ! Je vais m'arrêter juste avant de l'embrasser et si elle refuse, alors je n'insiste pas et la ramène chez elle. Mais je réessayerai, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque pour moi. Je souris à cette idée puis m'approche de son visage. Elle ferme les yeux, les lèvres finement pincées. C'est pas possible, je vais craquer de la voir si attendrissante. Mon nez touche le sien et elle ouvre lentement ses si beaux yeux. Des yeux comme deux joyaux qui scintillent dans cette nuit de pleine lune.

-Tu me permets ?

Elle me fixe un instant puis hoche gentiment la tête. Cette fois, ça y est, je vais l'embrasser. Elle ferme ses magnifiques yeux et, avec une pointe d'anxiété, je comble la distance me séparant d'elle. A l'instant même où mes lèvres touchent les siennes, une sensation électrisante passe dans mon corps. C'est doux mais vivifiant. Ça me donne envie d'en prendre plus, de gagner plus de terrain. Et c'est ce que je fais, je lèche sa lèvre inférieure, qui s'ouvre lentement et me laisse passer sans problème. Je touche bientôt sa langue et l'entends soupirer, ou est-ce un gémissement ? Peu importe, vu que ses mains sont maintenant dans ma nuque, elle est officiellement d'accord. Je fais danser sa langue lentement, comme nous tout à l'heure sur la piste de danse, tout en passant mes mains sur sa taille. Elle me rapproche d'elle et approfondit le baiser. Elle aussi veut en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, son initiative me donne des idées, le genre d'idées que je ne devrais pas avoir. Mais je n'y peux rien, une fois qu'elle se sépare de moi pour reprendre son souffle, je ne peux m'empêcher, je descends lentement son cou, déposant baiser sur baiser. C'est quand mes lèvres touchent le tissu de sa robe que je me réveille. Je relève les yeux vers elle, espérant qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir. Je rie de stupéfaction. Elle s'est à nouveau endormit. Mes bras sont donc si confortables que ça ? Je rie pour moi-même et la reprend dans mes bras. Je fais le tour du bâtiment, pose Amu sur le siège passager, met ma veste sur elle, envoie un mail à Utau pour lui dire que je rentre puis, je réalise que peut-être quelqu'un l'attend. Je la secoue gentiment, ce qui la réveille.

-Amu... Amu. Est-ce que tes parents viennent te chercher ?

-N-non… Tadase… me raccompagne.

-Il est parti Amu. Il ne reviendra pas ce soir.

-Hum ? dit-elle en me regardant encore à moitié dans le gaz. Alors, dis à papa et maman que je dors chez toi.

Et avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer, elle se blottit contre ma veste et semble se rendormir. Je baisse la tête et soupire lourdement avant de prendre son sac à main et de chercher son portable. Après une rapide vérification, je trouve le numéro de sa mère et appelle.

_-Allo ?_ fait une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hum… madame Hinamori ?

_-Oui… qui est à l'appareil ? Pourquoi avez-vous le téléphone de ma fille ?_

-Je m'appelle Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Je suis un ami d'Amu et… elle est un peu ivre… elle m'a dit de vous appeler.

_-Amu-chan ? Ivre ?! Mais... mais elle va bien ?_

-Elle est endormi. Hum… comment dire ça…

_-Oui ?_ fait la voix de l'autre côté avec patience.

-Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle dormira chez moi… je… devrais probablement la ramener ?

Un instant de silence passe jusqu'à ce que j'entende un rire, ce qui me perturbe.

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, c'est ça ? Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi ! Amu-chan m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur toi._

Je suis assez étonné je dois dire. Amu a parlé de moi à ses parents ? Ou du moins sa mère. Celle-ci rie encore un coup, un rire bienveillant.

_-Tu viendras déjeuner demain en ramenant Amu-chan dans ce cas. Je suis impatiente de te rencontrer._

-M-minute, vous n'avez pas peur que je… enfin, je veux dire…

Je me frappe mentalement. Crétin !

_-Si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, tu n'aurais pas appelé pour prévenir de l'état d'Amu-chan, non ?_

-Et bien…

_-Allez, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Dis à Amu-chan de m'appeler demain matin quand elle sera réveillée._

-Oui, mais…

_-Sayonara !_

Et elle raccroche sans me laisser plus de temps. Suis-je le seul à penser qu'elle m'a fait confiance un peu trop facilement ? Je me demande ce qu'Amu à bien pu lui dire à mon sujet pour qu'elle ne pose pas de question.

-Ikuto…

Je me tourne vers Amu. Elle sourit en serrant ma veste contre elle. J'imagine qu'elle m'aime bien de toute façon. Peut-être qu'elle m'aime tout court ? J'ose à peine y croire, pourtant ça serait bien possible. Je me frotte les yeux, me tape les joues pour m'éveiller puis démarre ma voiture et nous ramène chez moi. Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, ils savent qu'Utau et moi sommes à la fête. Je crois que je ne m'avance pas en disant qu'ils sont allés dans un Love Hotel. Depuis que mon père est revenu de son voyage d'affaire il y a 2 semaines, je les trouve bien câlins. Enfin bref, nous voilà devant le garage, ma place de parking. Je coupe le moteur et regarde Amu, qui me fixe avec des yeux endormit. Je lui souris, comme elle est mignonne.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de 2h du matin.

Elle hoche la tête en s'étirant un peu. J'en profite pour la rejoindre de l'autre côté de la voiture.

-Je t'ai ramené chez moi, tes parents m'ont permis.

-Mes parents ? demande-t-elle avec étonnement.

-Oui.

J'enlève sa ceinture de sécurité et la prend à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle est douce et chaude, comme j'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras. Je me sens bailler. Comment ai-je fait pour conduire dans cet état ? Je suis à deux doigts de tomber de sommeil.

-J'ai de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur des flics jusqu'ici, si j'avais été contrôlé maintenant…

Je la sens incliner la tête sur le côté, mais je n'en aie pas grand-chose à faire. J'active l'alarme de la bagnole, ouvre la porte et nous monte directement dans ma chambre. Je la pose doucement sur mon lit. J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que je veux… Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier. Je fouille dans mes affaires et trouve un t-shirt et un short qu'elle pourra mettre. Je doute qu'elle veuille dormir avec cette jolie robe. Je les pose à côté d'elle, elle les regarde et me regarde à mon tour.

-Mets donc ça pendant que je me change. Et n'hésite pas à te coucher si tu as trop sommeil.

Je me retourne pour aller me changer, quand je sens qu'elle s'agrippe à ma chemise. Je me retourne avec surprise. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Peut-être a-t-elle envie de vomir, ou bien elle se sent tout simplement mal ? Mal à l'aise peut-être même ? Elle me tire un peu plus vers elle. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, près à agir si jamais elle se sentait mal. Elle me regarde et j'en fais de même vers elle. Elle est si adorable, avec cette petite teinte rouge sur les joues, c'est si craquant. Elle baisse la tête.

-H-hé ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Et à ma surprise, elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser. C'est fait, je craque, je passe ma langue entre ses lèvres tout en la tirant contre moi, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. Waw, je n'aurais jamais pensé finir la soirée par un baiser pareil. J'ai l'impression que si je le pouvais, je me mettrais à voler, c'est si bon. Après un moment, une chose me frappe : elle vient d'ouvrir un bouton de ma chemise. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? Je prends ses mains et la regarde.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle me regarde avec détermination et serre ses mains dans les miennes.

-Oui. Cette nuit est à moi, je veux faire tout ce que je ne ferais plus après ça.

Oui, c'est aussi ce que je m'étais dis. Et bien, si nous sommes deux à le penser, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et l'allonge gentiment sur le lit, nos langues s'enflammant en quelques secondes. Quand l'air nous manque, je commence à parcourir sa peau exposée de mes lèvres, étant récompensé par quelques gémissements et des soupire. Cette fois, ça y est pour de bon : je bande.

La nuit a été tout simplement merveilleuse. Je n'oublierais jamais les courbes de son corps, les sons qu'elle a produits pendant que je la préparais et les sensations qu'on a échangé. C'était comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. En douceur, en confiance, en chaleur. Le doux parfum de sa peau et l'odeur sucré de ses cheveux, tout ça restera aussi gravé dans ma mémoire. Et tandis que je rêve qu'elle est dans mes bras, souriante et heureuse, je me réveille dans un lit vide. Je me redresse aussi vite que l'éclair. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est partie ?! Non !! Je me redresse et passe frénétiquement les pièces les unes après les autres, pour constater par ailleurs que ma sœur n'est pas rentrée, sûrement restée dormir chez Kukai. On verra ça plus tard.

Je m'approche alors de la salle de bain et entend de l'eau couler. Je m'approche, la porte est entrebâillée. Amu est là, se regardant dans le miroir en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Oh non merde ! Elle était probablement trop bourrée hier soir et elle regrette maintenant qu'on est couché ensemble ! Non, non, non !

-_Bon ! On se calme_, dis mon moi intérieur. _Il est possible aussi que ce soit ses lentilles qui lui irritent les yeux, elle les a portés toute la nuit. Tu vas te calmer, aller lui parler, et si elle regrette vraiment cette nuit, tu aviseras bien !_

-_Avisera bien ?_ répondis-je sur le point de me taper la tête contre le mur. _Non mais c'est quoi ce conseil de merde ?!_

-_Va lui parler crétin !_

Bon, ben si je commence à parler avec moi-même… Allez, je vais tâcher d'être gentil. Courage Ikuto, tu es un homme ! Je prends une profonde inspiration et entre lentement dans la salle de bain. J'avale ma salive et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bravo ! Quelle entrée en matière ! Je peux officiellement me frapper pour ma stupidité. Mais elle ne se retourne pas et… elle tremble ? Oh, oui, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle veuille se retourner si elle est en habit d'Eve. Je prends mon peignoir propre et m'approche d'elle sans trop la regarder, même si je serai tenté de jeter un coup d'œil à ces jolies fesses… Concentre-toi abruti !!! Je pose ma main sur son épaule, puis lui met le peignoir sur les épaules. En le mettant correctement, elle me remercie.

-M-merci. M-maintenant si tu… voulais bien sortir… je… je voudrais finir de me préparer.

-Te préparer à partir comme une voleuse ?

J'aurais pu le dire avec méchanceté, mais ma voix a craqué. L'idée qu'elle parte sans rien me dire, ça me brise le cœur. Elle tourne la tête sur les côtés, mais plus comme si elle était en train de réfléchir. Quelque chose en moi me pousse alors à la serrer dans mes bras, comme si je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Je sens ses cheveux, son odeur sucré qui m'enivre depuis hier soir que j'ai enfin pu la voir et la toucher de si près.

-Tu n'étais pas si nerveuse hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé petit chaton ?

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas tarder à pleurer. Je vais la bercer, ça va la calmer.

-Tu… tu sais q-qui je suis ?

Pardon ? D'où ça sort ça ?

-Je… je suis…

-Hinamori Amu. Oui, je l'ai su dès le moment où tu es entrée dans la salle.

Heureusement qu'elle est de dos, parce que je crois que je rougis là. Mais en un quart de seconde, la voilà face à moi, un visage plus étonné que jamais me fixant. Elle a remit ses lunettes, ça me fait fondre. Serai-je attirer par ses lunettes ? Crétin sonne une partie de moi.

-Tu… tu savais… et pourtant tu…

-Bien sûr que je savais. Personne n'a voulu me croire mais je n'en aie rien à faire.

-Attends un instant ! fait-elle en se séparant de moi. Tu savais depuis le début que c'était moi, et tu m'as quand même fait danser, tu m'as embrassé et… et…

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?

Vraiment, je dois prendre ça comment ? Est-ce qu'elle insinue que je ne voudrais pas coucher avec elle parce que c'est justement elle ? Oh la pauvre, si elle savait que je brûle d'amour pour elle depuis 3 ans… Elle baisse la tête et se met à hurler.

-Kya ! Met quelque chose ! Pervers !

Pervers ? Perv… Oui, peut-être bien en fait. Et va savoir pourquoi sa réaction me fait éclater de rire. Elle m'a vu complètement nu hier soir, elle a eut une belle vue sur ce qui fait de moi un homme et se trouve gênée maintenant ? Oui, c'est idiot, mais je trouve ça comique. Quand mon rire se calme enfin, je décide de la taquiner un peu. Je la plaque contre le lavabo, ses yeux dans les miens. Elle est pour le moins surprise, c'est évident dans son regard.

-Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas si gênée de me voir nu hier soir.

-H-hier soir, c'était autre chose ! fait-elle en baissant la tête et passant son regard sur le côté.

Tu crois ça mon chaton ? La seule différence est que cette fois, l'image de me voir nu restera imprimé dans ton esprit. Je peux comprendre que tu sois timide, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Je la fais regarder vers moi et plante mes lèvres contre les siennes, profitant de sa surprise pour passer ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle sursaute et laisse passer un gémissement de ses lèvres, ce qui m'incite à continuer. Je sens bientôt ses mains sur mes épaules, ce qui me conforte encore plus dans mon idée. Ses mains tracent jusqu'à ma nuque et me tire vers elle pour approfondir le baiser, ce qui me satisfait pleinement. Je pourrais l'embrasser pendant des heures, et ce que j'ai envie d'elle. Je crois que je suis en train de retrouver la forme. C'est à ce moment que nous devons nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, son nez contre le mien. Je n'y peux rien, mes mains se glissent toutes seules sur ses jambes et son ventre, sous le peignoir. Elle me repousse alors.

-N-non ! Ikuto, arrête !

Je lui obéis immédiatement, cette fois bien convaincu qu'elle pense que j'ai abusé d'elle. Je remets son peignoir correctement. Elle me regarde faire, avec une expression entre la peur et l'incertitude. Je m'éloigne légèrement d'elle et lui caresse la joue. Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis sincère.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais du comprendre que tu étais bourrée hier soir. Pardon… tu sais, j'ai mis une capote alors… mais si… si tu veux porter plainte je comprendrais…

-Mais je… Non, attends, il faut qu'on parle là, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes bras.

Je hoche la tête et retourne dans ma chambre, enfile un pantalon jogging pendant qu'elle se rassoit sur mon lit. Je la rejoins, près à écoute ce qu'elle a à dire. Elle se tortille les doigts puis prend une grande respiration et se tourne vers moi.

-Déjà, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens de tout… et j'étais parfaitement responsable de mes actes hier soir. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je voulais vraiment que… enfin… oui, je voulais que tu… sois le premier.

-Je… me sens flatté.

-Je… je voudrais te remercier pour ça d'ailleurs… c'était… vraiment très agréable.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire fièrement de cette confession. Je l'ai fait se sentir bien alors ? Certainement pas le « bien » sexuel, mais elle était bien dans mes bras, hein ? Elle se colle à moi, sa tête enfouit dans mon cou. Je vais encore perdre le contrôle, c'est pas possible de sentir aussi bon ! Je passe un bras sur sa taille et frotte ma joue contre ses cheveux.

-Tu… tu sais, j'ai… j'ai toujours pensé qu'aucun garçon ne… je veux dire, je ne suis pas très belle, et je fais des gaffes par moment, et…

Je ne peux empêcher un rire sincère de passer mes lèvres. Elle se redresse et me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Puis elle gonfle les joues. Oh, elle l'a mal prit ? Hum, je dois rétablir la vérité alors.

-Ne te dévalorise pas, tu es très bien comme ça.

-M-merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.

Je l'observe un bon moment, plongeant mes yeux dans les yeux, nos joues rivalisant de rougeur, mes bras touchant les siens alors que je la callais sur place.

-Je t'aime. Depuis que je t'ai vu, je t'aime. J'aime tes cheveux en désordre, ton rire qui me fait frissonner de bonheur, tes joues qui deviennent roses d'embrassement, ton sourire qui illumine mes jours, tes yeux qui me donnent du courage chaque jour…

-Du courage ?

-Oui. Même si ça n'a pas été suffisant jusqu'à présent. Je voulais te parler depuis longtemps, me présenter, t'inviter à sortir, t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi… tout quoi.

-Malgré mon apparence ?

Je lui souris en me penchant vers son oreille. Je sens sa peau frissonner et son souffle s'arrêter.

-Ça fait longtemps que je sais que tu es superbe et brillante comme un diamant sous cette apparence de gamine. Depuis le tout début…

-I-Ikuto…

Elle est vraiment en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Je peux sentir son corps se liquéfier dans mes bras. Et moi, plus je la regarde, plus je veux continuer ce que nous avons commencé dans la salle de bain. Je repense à ce que j'ai vu hier soir et des idées malsaines s'incrustent dans mon esprit, comme la plaquer sur le lit et la prendre sans plus de discussions. Je chasse cette idée perverse de mon esprit, juste à temps pour la voir se pencher vers moi et déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon torse et soupire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime depuis le début. Toutes les fois où je suis tombé devant toi, c'était parce que j'étais si nerveuse que… et après, j'avais si honte alors je… je m'enfuyais. J'avais peur que tu te moques de moi.

-Ah Amu…

Je frotte ma joue contre le sienne, puis commence à frotter mon visage contre le sien. Comme deux chats. Nos lèvres se touchent parfois furtivement et le désir monte rapidement en moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur le lit en l'embrassant. Je ne la perdrais pas, je la garderais avec moi, soyez-en sûr. Et sur ce, je lui susurre à l'oreille ce que je veux faire, elle hoche la tête en rougissant et me laisse faire ce que bon me passe par la tête. Mais je ne pense pas que ça lui déplaise, vu qu'elle me serre dans ses bras comme si elle n'allait plus jamais me lâcher en gémissant mon nom.

Je l'aime, je veux la garder pour moi tout seul. Je ne la perdrais pas, je la chérirais comme une reine, c'est une promesse sur ma vie.

* * *

**Bon, quelle est votre version préférée entre ces deux versions? :) Je suis curieuse^^**


	23. Câlin

Honte sur moi, l'idée de départ vient d'un oneshot que j'ai lu hier. Enfin bon, je l'ai quand même modifiée... un peu.

* * *

_**Summary: Amu commence à se demander ce qui cloche avec Ikuto. La considère-t-il vraiment comme une enfant?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Câlin**

Ce n'était une surprise pour personne lorsqu'Amu et Ikuto avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Quand il prit un appartement, il donna immédiatement un double des clés à la jeune fille, qui avait prit pour habitude de lui préparer un bon diner avant qu'il ne rentre. Malgré ses talents culinaires limités. Ikuto ne lui avait fait que très rarement des remarques, et avec une voix douce et patiente. Les week-ends, ils cuisinaient ensemble, et parfois aussi faisaient un gâteau. D'ailleurs, quand les doigts d'Amu étaient couverts de pâte, il les prendrait dans sa bouche et les lécherait. C'était un des moments les plus érotiques pour ses deux là car, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un an, Amu était toujours vierge. Ce facteur ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se remettre en question. Un homme normalement constitué pouvait-il vraiment se retenir aussi longtemps, alors qu'il avait une petite amie ? Elle se demanda alors si elle ne l'attirait pas, si elle faisait encore trop gamine pour qu'il puisse la désirer. Après tout, depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais essayé de passer une main sur ses fesses ou sous ses vêtements, il faisait très attention de ne pas la surprendre dans la salle de bain à moitié vêtue, et ne parlons même pas de lui susurrer des idées perverses à l'oreille.

_Peut-être qu'il me voit vraiment encore comme une enfant et que ça l'empêcher d'avoir envie de moi ?_ se disait-elle après un bon moment. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux ce soir-là, se demandant comment elle pourrait lui montrer qu'elle était en âge de lui plaire. Elle se redressa promptement et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle chercha tout ce qu'il y avait de plus révélateur, mais trop non plus, dans sa garde robe. Elle se dit qu'en essayant de paraître plus sexy, elle obtiendrait au moins un geste déplacé signifiant qu'il l'aimait. Elle se retrouva donc avec un chemisier s'arrêtant 5cm avant son nombril, laissant les deux boutons du haut ouvert pour révéler sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une jupe courte en jeans avec écrit en stras SEXY sur le côté, ainsi que des chaussettes montant jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle releva ensuite ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, montrant sa nuque dénudée. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle se sentit confiante. Ikuto ne résisterait pas.

Et plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle lui préparait le diner, elle se demanda tout à coup si elle n'en faisait pas un peu trop. Si d'autres hommes la voyaient comme ça, ils seraient tentés de la draguer, ce qui rendrait Ikuto furieux. Elle secoua la tête. Non, au contraire, si Ikuto devenait jaloux, c'était signe qu'il l'aimait vraiment et la voulait pour lui tout seul. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle éteint le feu et le rejoint dans l'entrée.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Comme d'habitude. J'hésite toujours à me pendre avec cette cravate, fit-il en faisant tomber ladite cravate au sol. Heureusement qu'il y a Amu-koi pour remonter le niveau…

Il se retourna et stoppa net tout ses mouvements en la voyant. Elle rougit légèrement en lui souriant. Il prit alors un regard dur et se plaça devant elle. Il referma les deux boutons ouverts et tenta de descendre un peu plus sa jupe.

-I-Ikuto-koi ?

-Sérieusement, tu veux te faire agresser ou quoi ? Ne portes pas ce genre de tenues, baka.

-H-hai, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Tu as oublié une jupe ici il y a quelques temps, mets-la pour repartir, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne rencontrant pas son regard. Il passa à côté d'elle, son estomac criant famine, tandis qu'elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

-_Cette fois c'est sûr, il ne voit qu'une gamine en moi… Je me sens si… si humiliée !_

Il l'appela et elle secoua la tête. Elle se baissa et mets ses talons hauts. Elle était en train de prendre sa veste quand Ikuto se pencha à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je… je dois y aller, je dois… aider ma mère pour le diner de ce soir…

-Hum ? D'accord, si tu ne peux pas faire autrement, fit-il d'un ton neutre. Mais tu changes de jupe avant de partir, c'est compris ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes de ma virginité maintenant ? fit-elle avec une voix chargé de colère.

-Q-quoi ? Amu-koi, j'ai bien entendu ?

Elle se retourna vivement et lui lança sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? Tu t'en fiches de toute façon !

Et sur ce, elle prit son sac à main, ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant, des larmes commençant à inonder ses yeux. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches et courut le long de la rue de l'immeuble d'Ikuto, se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide. Elle s'arrêta finalement, reprenant son souffle en s'asseyant sur un banc. Elle prit le mouchoir dans son sac et épongea les larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Une fois calmée, elle leva les yeux au ciel, le couché de soleil donnant une magnifique couleur rose orangé aux nuages. Elle décida de rentrer, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'un homme commença à marcher à côté d'elle, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque pas. Le voyant s'approcher vraiment trop près, Amu fit un bon de presque un mètre en regardant l'homme.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant de travers.

-E bien, j'étais juste sur le point de vous invité à diner, mademoiselle.

-Désolée, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin lorsqu'elle sentit la main gigantesque de l'homme agripper son bras. Elle tourna la tête avec effroi en sentant qu'il intensifiait sa prise sur elle, commençant à lui faire mal au bras.

-Allons, ça ne prendrait que quelques heures de votre temps. Je suis sûre que vous ne le regretterais pas.

-Lâche-moi, espèce de pervers ! fit-elle en le griffant au visage.

Il la regarda avec des yeux noirs, leva sa main, près à la gifler, quand une poigne de fer attrapa son poignet et retourna son bras dans son dos.

-Ikuto-koi !

Il tira un peu plus sur le bras de l'homme, qui tomba un genou à terre en grimaçant.

-Hors de ma vue, ordure.

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya un mètre plus loin, l'homme tombant tête la première dans les graviers. Amu se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de son sauveur, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse, quelques larmes coulant déjà de ses yeux. Il lui caressa la tête et la ramena à l'appartement. Une fois la porte fermée à clé, il la prit dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait suffoquer.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Amu-koi. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps…

-Je… je suis désolée… vraiment désolée…

-Tu vas mettre cette jupe alors ? demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle hocha la tête et alla mettre ladite jupe avant de le rejoindre à la table pour manger. Vu qu'ils mangeaient assit de manière traditionnelle, il plaça Amu à côté de lui au lieu de sa place habituelle en face. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et caressa son bras, rappelant à la jeune femme que c'était son bras agressé. Elle fondit en larmes.

-Non Amu-koi, ne pleure pas, dit-il calmement en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal mon chaton.

-Ikuto-koi… je suis si désolée… tout est de ma faute… S-si je n'avais pas étais aussi bête…

-Chut, ne penses plus à ça, reposes-toi.

Elle releva ses yeux inondés de larmes vers lui, sa main agrippé à son t-shirt. Elle se redressa légèrement pour embrasser le jeune homme, qui se laissa emporter dans ce baiser. Il caressa son dos pendant qu'Amu passait ses bras autour du cou du bleuté, se redressant, collant sa poitrine contre le torse du jeune homme. Ikuto brisa gentiment le baiser et invita Amu à manger avant que leur repas ne refroidisse. Ils s'exécutèrent, un large sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, contente d'avoir senti la main d'Ikuto presque toucher ses fesses lorsqu'elle avait frotté ses seins contre lui.

Une fois la vaisselle terminé, Amu appela chez elle pour prévenir qu'elle dormirait une fois encore chez Ikuto. Si sa mère acceptait toujours avec enthousiasme, son père en arrière-plan pleurait en hurlant que son petit oisillon le délaissé. Pauvre homme. Amu raccrocha en soupirant, quand elle sentit Ikuto la tirer par derrière, la plaçant sur ses genoux dans le canapé. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Il la tourna de telle sorte que ses jambes soit sur la gauche du jeune homme, tandis qu'elle était quasiment face à lui. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et planta un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres, le genre de baiser si intense que vous ne pensez plus à rien. C'était là aussi une première, mais Amu ne s'en plaignait pas. Sentir la langue de son petit ami jouer aussi sauvagement avec la sienne lui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle avait été idiote, mais elle était ravie de s'être trompée. Elle se laissa faire jusqu'à manquer d'air, elle brisa la baiser pour respirer, se rendant alors compte qu'un léger filet de salive coulait de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'elle sentit les dents d'Ikuto sur son oreille, la mordant gentiment. Elle gémit en sentant le contact, puis soupira en sentant ses lèvres descendre le long de son cou, déposait de multiples baisers le long de sa peau douce.

-Ik-Ikuto-koi !

Elle se sentit alors tomber en arrière et se retrouva allonger sur le canapé, son petit ami à côté d'elle, ses jambes entremêlées dans les siennes. Elle rougit quand il posa sa tête dans son cou.

-Vraiment Amu-koi… Tu es un cas.

-Ikuto-koi ?

-Je voulais attendre tes 20 ans pour ça, mais tu m'as fait perdre le contrôle. Amu-koi… si je ne me calme pas tout de suite, je vais…

-Tu… tu voulais attendre encore 6 mois ?

Il releva la tête et montra des yeux brillant, de luxure. Elle rougit en le voyant déposer un baiser sur son décolleté.

-Oui. Ça fait plusieurs de 6 mois que je prends chaque soir une douche froide pour éviter de te sauter dessus… mais là, s'en est trop… Pourquoi as-tu mis ses fringues ?

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras, le surprenant. Il releva ses yeux vers elle, ses sourcils froncés. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa gentiment en caressant sa joue.

-Je voulais être sûr que tu m'aimais. Je trouvais étrange que tu n'aies jamais essayé de me toucher auparavant. J'avais peur… que tu me trouves trop gamine.

-Amu-koi…

Il les redressa et la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort et doucement que possible. Une fois leur câlin terminé, elle se remit sur ses pieds, enleva son chemisier et lui tira la langue avant de filer vers sa chambre. Ikuto ramassa le vêtement, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sentir. Il y avait l'odeur enivrante de sa chère Amu. Puis il la suivit et la vit sous la couverture, dos à lui. Il nota que sa jupe et ses chaussettes étaient par terre. Il jeta le chemisier avec le reste de ses vêtements et se plaça au dessus d'Amu, qui tourna lentement sa tête vers lui avec un sourire. Il baissa un peu le haut de la couverture, révélant ses épaules et son dos nus, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans mon lit dans une telle tenue, Amu-koi ?

Elle rougit tout en gardant son sourire, qu'elle élargit un peu, puis se rassit pour lui faire face, non sans se couvrir la poitrine de la literie.

-Si c'est Ikuto-koi, je n'ai pas peur de passer cette étape de notre relation.

Il sourit amoureusement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis il la rejoint sous la couverture, câlinant la jeune fille dans une douce étreinte, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser passionnément. La nuit leur appartenait.

* * *

**Rien à dire... trop envie de taper la tête contre les murs.**


	24. Une nuit d'été

Un minuscule oneshot sur une petite scène que j'ai imaginé dans la soirée.

Pour comprendre le choix des noms, je vous renvoie à la liste des prénoms japonais sur Wikipédia (j'ai beau essayé, refuse de mettre l'adresse, même avec des espaces partout, désolée)

* * *

**Summary: _Une nuit d'été paisible et douce, pour un couple qui discute du prénom de leur bébé._**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Une nuit d'été**

Quand Ikuto avait commencé à sortir avec sa petite Amu, il se disait qu'il ne tiendrait probablement pas un an avant de la demander en mariage. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque 10 ans et n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que sa jolie petite amie tombe enceinte aussi vite. Il avait été assez perturbé par cette nouvelle, mais après y avoir réfléchi, il était très sincèrement impatient de voir arriver ce petit gars, car c'était bien un petit garçon qu'Amu avait en elle.

Et ce soir d'été, où la chaleur suffocante de la journée avait laissé place pour enfin une température plus raisonnable, Ikuto et Amu étaient couchés sur leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme déposait par moment un baiser sur l'oreille exposée de sa petite amie ou caressait son bras, la jeune fille la regardant du coin des yeux avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement, il se redressa et regarda le ventre arrondi de la rosette et le caressa gentiment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses, kuroi neko-kun ?

Il la regarda en souriant et se baissa pour poser sa tête contre ce joli ventre.

-J'ai réfléchi à d'autres prénoms. Tu veux les entendre ?

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle en prenant un papier et un crayon.

-Et bien, je me disais… Ken ou Kenichi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Oh non ! Il n'a pas besoin d'un tel nom !

-Très bien, alors… Eiko ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la pire des bêtises.

-On a rayé ce nom de la liste il y a 2 jours.

-Hum ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas… Alors, que penses-tu de Mamoru ? Shin ? Yutsuki ? Ryoku ? Akihiko ?

Elle se mit à rire devant ces énumérations. Il se contenta de la regarder avec bienveillance. Elle était si belle, encore plus même depuis qu'elle était enceinte et que son ventre prenant de l'ampleur. Il tourna la tête et posa un gentil baiser sur ce joli ventre qui tenait au chaud le fruit de leur amour. Il le caressa doucement, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait bien ce joli bébé, quand il sentit un coup sur la paume de sa main.

-Il a bougé !

-Oui, je suis au première loge je te rappelle, fit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme.

-Il t'aime déjà, souffla-t-elle avec gentiment.

Il serra doucement sa taille, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'aimait, hein ? Il l'espérait en tout cas, car lui, il l'adorait déjà, ce petit bout d'homme même pas encore fini. Il embrassa encore son ventre et frotta son nez contre sa peau.

-Tu sais Ikuto-koi. Il y a un nom que je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête. C'est un joli prénom que j'aime beaucoup.

-Dis toujours, dit-il en la regardant.

-Ren.

-Hum… Ren-chan, hein ?

-C'est court, simple et si mignon.

-Mon fils ne sera pas mignon, il sera beau et séduisant, fit-il en se redressant au dessus d'elle. Comme moi.

-Je croyais que tu te qualifiais de « sexy », fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh ? Alors tu penses vraiment que je suis sexy ?

-Crétin ! fit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il se colla à elle et passa ses bras sur son ventre qu'il caressa.

-Je plaisantais mon chaton. Ren c'est très bien. Mais si on en discutait encore un peu…

Elle se retourna et posa sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant.

-Peu importe le nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, fit-il en caressant sa main.

Il prit sa main, l'embrassa, puis prit doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes les deux plus belles choses qui me soient arrivés de ma vie, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle rie tendrement avant de l'embrasser, le bébé donnant encore une fois des coups de pieds.

* * *

** me donne un total de même pas 1000 mots, c'est dire si ce oneshot est court XD Mais j'ai pas pu résister, je voulais trop l'écrire :)**


	25. Leur petite saint Valentin

Me voici donc pour la saint Valentin avec une petite idée que j'avais à l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà^^ Bon évidemment, quand j'ai pensé à cette idée, les détails étaient un peu différents, mais je n'avais que quelques détails alors que là j'avais vraiment une histoire à raconter^^

Regardez également dans la section M de mes histoires, il y aura un spécial saint Valentin aussi^^

* * *

_**Summary: "Cool and Spicy" Amu est amoureuse du "Chat noir" Ikuto, mais à cause de ses fangirls au lycée n'arrive pas à lui déclarer ses sentiments, et lui laisse juste quelques chocolats dans son casier. Cette année est sa dernière chance, elle n'hésitera plus. Sa chance tournera-t-elle?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Leur petite Saint Valentin**

A l'académie Seiyo, lors de la saint Valentin, il y avait deux garçons à qui 99% des étudiantes offraient du chocolats et/ou se confessaient. Il s'agissait pour l'un du mignon et doux Hotori Tadase, surnommé « le Prince », et pour l'autre, le mystérieux et séduisant Tsukiyomi Ikuto, surnommé « Chat noir » pour ses cheveux brillants et ses yeux hypnotiques comme ceux d'un chat.

Lors de la journée du 14 février, et cela chaque année depuis leur entrée au collège, les filles faisaient la queue durant des heures pour leur offrir du chocolat. Certaines en profitaient pour faire un petit speech sur le fait qu'elles les trouvaient merveilleux et espéraient un petit quelque chose en retour. S'ils avaient du offrir quelque chose en échange pour chaque fille, ils seraient depuis longtemps sans le sous.

Et au milieu de toutes ses filles, chaque année encore il y avait celle qui se distinguait plus que les autres, celle qui paraissait comme une rebelle, sans peur, à qui il suffisait d'un regard pour faire fuir les plus courageux. C'était la « Cool and Spicy », Hinamori Amu. Chaque année, elle était l'une de ses rares filles à ne pas se jeter vers les deux garçons en espérant qu'ils tomberaient amoureux d'elles. Mais en vérité, cet aspect dure et forte n'était qu'un masque, car depuis la première année, elle était très amoureuse de Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Mais devant le nombre colossal de filles, elle se sentait comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin, aussi petite et invisible qu'une fourmi. Alors chaque année, elle prenait le temps de déverrouiller le casier du jeune homme, y mettait ses chocolats avec une carte, un simple cœur dessiné dedans. Elle ne voulait pas être une de ses filles qui révèle son identité au grand jour. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle la révèlerait un jour. Alors, elle se contentait de ce petit présent avec une carte sans mot, se demandant chaque fois s'il jetait le tout à la poubelle sans même se demander d'où ça venait.

Mais cette année était différente. C'était la dernière année, l'année de la remise des diplômes, le moment de dire au revoir à sa vie de lycéen et de devenir un adulte. Une rumeur courait depuis quelques temps déjà qu'une fois son diplôme obtenu, Ikuto partirait en voyage au tour du monde avec son père, pratiquait le violon, sa passion, afin d'approfondir ses connaissances et ses capacités, comme son père avant lui. Alors cette année, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait se confesser.

Mais pas avec toutes ses filles autour de lui. Elle choisirait un autre moment, le moment parfait elle espérait. Elle ignorait quand ce serait, elle cherchait encore. Tout en réfléchissant, elle percuta quelqu'un et ils se retrouvèrent par terre.

-Je… je suis désolée, est-ce que ça v… ?

Sa phrase ne trouva pas de fin. Elle venait de percuter Ikuto lui-même. Il se redressa et dépoussiéra son pantalon. Amu reprit ses esprits et se hâta de reprendre son sac, pour voir un petit bout de carton qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle le prit et l'ouvrir, n'en revenant pas.

-C'est…

Il lui prit vivement des mains, la laissant avec les doigts dans la position dans laquelle elle tenait le carton, elle releva les yeux vers elle, interrogative. Il regarda ailleurs puis soupira.

-Les cours vont bientôt commencés. Tu devrais te relever avant que quelqu'un te marche dessus, fillette.

Elle gonfla les joues, se redressa et passa devant lui sans lui adresser la parole. Mais une fois hors de portée, elle s'adossa à un mur et forma un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il avait conservé sa carte, il avait conservé sa carte ! Comme elle se sentait heureuse et confiante tout à coup. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, rêveuse, se demandant déjà ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire comme chocolat cette année.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle se mit à chercher dans ses livres de recettes toutes les meilleures recettes de chocolats de saint Valentin. Si elle lui déclarait sa flamme, elle s'assurerait de le faire avec les meilleurs atouts. Elle nota donc les recettes, acheta les ingrédients et s'enferma dans la cuisine la veille de la saint Valentin. Cette année, la date tombait un dimanche, restreignant le champ d'action. Elle comptait aller chez lui et lui donner les chocolats, avec son traditionnel carton avec un cœur. Quand elle eut fini, il y avait pas moins de 20 chocolats, qu'elle disposa gentiment dans une boite blanche. C'est à ce moment que ses parents rentrèrent en chantant. Amu se dépêcha de cacher la boite et alla accueillir sa famille.

-Amu-chan ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

-On a croisé la cousine de Maman au centre commercial !

-Elle habite dans la ville voisine, précisa sa mère.

-Et elle nous a invités demain pour la saint Valentin ! s'exclama joyeusement sa sœur.

Amu écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle. Comment allait-elle offrir ses chocolats à Ikuto si elle ne pouvait pas aller chez lui ? Elle essaya de dire à ses parents qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais ils dansaient dans le salon, Ami chantant pour eux. La rosette en profita pour récupérer ses chocolats et les mit au frais sur son balcon, avant de s'allonger sur le lit, pensive.

Le lendemain, elle se prépara pour aller chez cette cousine. Elle glissa quelques mots à sa mère au sujet des chocolats et lui demanda de passer devant la maison d'Ikuto. Complice, sa mère joua le jeu et indiqua à son mari de passer par la rue du bleuté, et prévoyait de faire sembler d'avoir vu un chat devant la voiture pile devant la maison. Mais l'idée du chat tomba à l'eau, car il y avait un attroupement de jeunes filles devant l'entrée de la propriété.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font toutes là ? demanda son père avec étonnement.

-Elles ont toutes du chocolat en main… peut-être est-ce pour la saint Valentin ?

Amu baissa la tête et dit sur son ton Cool and Spicy de repartir, sinon ils arriveraient en retard. Son père recommença à conduire, pendant que sa mère la regarder du coin de l'œil, sachant que sa fille était triste de ne pas avoir pu exécuter son plan. L'après-midi passa bien vite, la cousine qui était leur hôte très gentille et sympathique. Mais Amu n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser, elle était terriblement déçue de ne pas avoir pu se confesser. Et elle n'oserait jamais le faire le lendemain. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle prit les chocolats restaient dans le coffre et commença à déambuler dans le quartier, les chocolats dans ses mains. Elle arriva finalement à un par cet s'installa sur un banc. C'est alors qu'elle revint à elle, sortant de ses pensées mélancoliques.

-Mais quelle idiote j'ai été… j'aurais du savoir qu'il y aurait un groupe de filles prêtes à défoncer sa porte pour lui offrir leurs chocolats…

Elle soupira et ouvrit le carton, révélant le cœur, mais avec ses initiales cette fois. Elle regarda le ciel rosé par le crépuscule, quand une bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler sa carte. Elle se précipita pour essayer de la rattraper mais la perdue de vue. Elle chercha un bon moment dans les buissons, commençant à vraiment en avoir assez que cette journée ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Finalement, elle se redressa et retourna au banc où l'attendait tranquillement la boite de chocolat. Elle s'assit et la reprit. Pour une raison inconnue, elle se mit à sourire joyeusement et tendit les chocolats devant elle.

-Bonne saint Valentin Ikuto-san. Je suis celle qui te laisse un paquet de chocolat dans ton casier chaque année. Je t'aime, s'il te plait, soit mon Valentin.

Elle se frappa alors violemment le front avec la boite en se pliant en deux.

-Non mais quelle idiote ! Je ne suis sûrement qu'une fille dans le tas de groupies qui le suivent ! Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?!

Elle posa les chocolats à côté d'elle et garda sa tête entre ses jambes, maudissant son idiotie. Elle vit alors quelqu'un s'approchait mais décida de rester prostrée. La personne s'installa à côté d'elle.

-S'il vous plait, trouvez-vous un autre banc, dit-elle avec fatigue.

Elle vit alors la boite être soulevée et réagit au quart de tour. Elle se redressa et attrapa un côté de la boite en hurler.

-Hé ! C'est à moi !

Puis elle lâcha tout et tomba à terre en voyant qui tenait l'autre bout des chocolats. Elle redressa sa tête et cligna des yeux, pensant avoir rêvée, mais non. Tsukiyomi Ikuto se trouvait devant elle, lui tendant une main, l'autre tenant ses chocolats. Elle prit sa main et se redressa en dépoussiérant sa jupe.

-M-merci…

Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et cherche quelque chose dans sa poche.

-C'est bien à toi, non ?

Il lui montra sa carte, la faisant rougir. Elle détourna le regard et hocha positivement la tête. Elle ne le vit pas, mais il sourit sournoisement.

-Et ces chocolats sont pour moi, non ?

Elle rougit encore plus, tourna son regard vers sa chemise et hocha encore la tête, se demandant à quel point elle pouvait paraître idiote. Il étendit sa main et, tout à coup, celle-ci se retrouva sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui se trouva pétrifiée. Sa main était grande, chaude et douce, l'idée même qu'elle s'en était faite durant toutes ses années. Elle releva lentement ses yeux vers ceux du jeune homme et les croisa, augmentant le rouge sur ses joues. Ses superbes yeux violets brillant de mystère et de beauté, ces yeux qui la hantait chaque nuit dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il observa un instant, puis se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ses joues plus rouge que jamais, et sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur son autre joue.

Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et pencha la tête sur le côté, pour mieux sentir la douceur et la chaleur en émanant. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Amu se réveille de sa transe et que son visage tout entier ressemble à une tomate. Elle se retourna, morte de honte, cherchant dans sa tête comment justifier ce petit moment d'égarement, quand elle sentit la main d'Ikuto prendre la sienne et les faire s'asseoir sur le banc de tout à l'heure. Il posa les chocolats sur ses genoux et regarda la jeune fille.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu étais différentes des autres, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi cette mystérieuse fille qui ne se manifestait qu'à la saint Valentin.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le profil, hein ? dit-elle en se grattant la nuque.

-Non, vu comme ça… mais en fait, tu es juste une fille.

-Pardon ?! fit-elle se relevant.

Il leva ses mains en défense, un sourire sincère sur son visage.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Je voulais dire que, comme toutes les filles, tu veux que le garçon que tu aimes saches que tu t'intéresses à lui… j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se rassit, ses mèches cachant ses yeux, son visage à nouveau proche de la tomate. Elle hocha positivement la tête, puis reprit la boite sur ses genoux et se tourna vers lui.

-I-Ik-Ikuto… s-s-san… Bo-bonne…

-Oui? Dit-il sensuellement en se penchant vers elle, n'aidant pas sa nervosité.

-J-je… Ikuto-san, je t'aime ! Soit mon Valentin s'il te plait ! cria-t-elle en lui tendant les chocolats, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

Il prit la boite et se pencha vers, murmurant à son oreille.

-Ça marche.

Pas très romantique comme réponse, mais ça équivalait un « d'accord » et c'était tout ce qu'Amu voyait. D'instinct, elle lui sauta au cou et enfouit son nez dans son cou, folle de joie. Il lui caressa le dos en attendant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle l'empêchait de bouger. Elle s'en aperçu quelques minutes plus tard, le lâcha soudainement et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-J-je ne suis pas co-comme ça d'habitude… je… c'est juste que je… je suis…

-Si contente que tu ne te contrôles plus ? finit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-… j'ai si honte.

Il se pencha et reposa un baiser sur sa joue, la calmant un peu, puis il se tourna vers la boite, qui était presque pliée en deux après tout les traitements brutaux qu'elle avait subit. Il prit un premier chocolat, qui lui laissa un gentil sourire sur le visage, puis un autre jusqu'à avoir mangé la moitié de la boite. Amu le regarda faire, souriant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il finissait un autre chocolat. Elle était fière d'elle, ses recettes semblaient lui plaire. Il referma ensuite la boite et se tourna vers elle.

-On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard.

-Oui, on ne va plus tarder avant de rentrer avec ma famille… Minute, qu'est-ce tu fais ici d'abord ?

Il lui prit la main et la guider hors du parc en lui expliquant.

-Comme tu le sais, chaque année j'ai une horde de fangirls à mes trousses pour la saint Valentin. Et bien, en prévision de l'invasion chez moi, j'ai demandé à mes parents qu'on vienne ici pour la journée. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur mon admiratrice secrète cependant, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, son nez touchant son front.

Amu s'immobilisa, rougissant de bonheur. Voir ses sentiments partagés par le garçon dont elle était folle était si merveilleux. Il se pencha encore plus, leurs nez se touchant désormais. Amu le regarda avec des yeux à moitiés clos, sachant très bien la suite de ceci. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et combla le vide les séparant, échangeant son premier baiser avec le beau « Chat noir ». Le bleuté passa ses bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Leur tendre instant rien qu'à eux dura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix perçante se fasse entendre non loin, voix qu'Amu reconnue immédiatement et déglutit.

-Papa ?!

-AMU-CHAN !!! AVEC UN GARCON !!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH !!! hurla-t-il en s'enfermant dans le coffre de leur voiture, sous le regard désespéré de sa femme.

-Je suppose que nous savons maintenant comment il « s'enfuit de la maison » quand nous n'y sommes pas… Ah papa, soupira-t-elle en rouvrant le coffre.

Ikuto regarda Amu, qui se contenta de rire, sa main devant la bouche. Pendant qu'on calmait son père, le bleuté en profita pour emmener Amu plus loin et, au détour d'une rue, il la prit dans ses bras, attrapa son menton puis l'embrassa gentiment, échangeant un dernier baiser tranquille avant qu'elle ne parte.

Depuis l'arrière de la voiture, elle lui sourit en secouant la main, la voiture s'éloignant lentement de lui. Il sourit tendrement. Dès le lendemain, il n'allait plus la lâcher, sa jolie petite Valentine qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps.  


* * *

**Je sais que vous me voyez beaucoup moins, et c'est normal. J'ai beaucoup de tracas avec l'université, et pas des moindre par moment, en plus de commencer à manquer d'inspiration. Il faut dire que les nouveaux épisodes ne sont pas extra. J'ai même oublié pour la 1e fois ce week-end qu'il y avait un épisode de Shugo Chara, alors c'est dire O_O**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte continuer à poster mes fanfictions(du moins celles qui me viendront, et que je finirais) Vos encouragements me font toujours plaisir^^**

**Et bonne saint Valentin à tous! :D**


	26. Enceinte, et alors?

Salut les gens! J'ai finalement trouvé du temps pour écrire cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête. Je conserve bien entendu mon point de vue sur Ikuto, qui est qu'il a peur de s'engager en tant que père de peur de mal s'occuper des enfants^^ On ne peut que le comprendre, son père a disparu quand il était tout jeune et en a beaucoup souffert. Il a peur de faire de même avec son propre enfant... Bien sûr, on sait tous que ce ne sera pas le cas :P

* * *

**Summary: _Amu est tombée enceinte. Comment pourra-t-elle le dire à Ikuto, qui ne veut pas avoir d'enfants?_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Enceinte, et alors ?**

Amu, 22 ans, se trouvait actuellement dans la salle de bain de son appartement, ou plus exactement, celui qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami, Ikuto. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas pour prendre un bain, se recoiffer ou soulager un besoin naturel. Non, elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire et fixait avec anxiété ce qui allait peut-être complètement bouleverser sa vie. Un test de grossesse. Elle regarda la notice.

-« Après apparition de la bande horizontale dans le carré gauche, une icône apparaitra dans le carré droit. S'il s'agit d'une barre horizontale, le test est négatif. S'il s'agit d'un signe plus, le test est positif » , lit-elle en tenant le bâton dans son autre main, tremblante. Si je suis enceinte… Ikuto va…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. Mais le fait de savoir qu'Ikuto ne voulait pas d'enfants, du moins pas dans les prochaines années, lui donnait envie de pleurer, car quelque chose en elle lui disait que le test serait positif. Elle baissa les yeux, la première barre apparut. Elle laissa tomber la notice et tint des deux mains le bâton, tremblant comme une feuille. Finalement, le deuxième carré se remplit. D'un signe plus. Amu laissa tomber le test et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

-_Je suis enceinte_, pensa-t-elle. _Je_ _suis enceinte… comment je vais pouvoir dire ça à Ikuto-koi ?_

Trois semaines déjà s'était écoulées depuis qu'Amu savait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait entre temps était allé voir sa gynécologue, qui avait fait une échographie, et elle savait désormais qu'elle était enceinte de 8 semaines. La rosette voyait les jours passés et s'inquiétait de plus en plus du moment fatidique où elle devrait avouer sa grossesse à son petit ami. Elle redoutait tant sa réaction. Allait-il la quitter ? La forcer à avorter ? L'idée même qu'il prenne la nouvelle avec enthousiasme était impossible pour elle. Et si son bas ventre ne laissait encore rien paraître, certains signes ne trompaient pas. Par exemple, les terribles nausées qu'elle avait au cours de la journée et qui lui rendaient la vie impossible. Ikuto ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien car elle se laissait vomir quand il n'était pas là, soit toute l'après-midi, afin de faire bonne figure devant lui lorsqu'il était là. Mais un soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient, elle sentit lentement son ventre se tordre et un goût d'eau dans sa bouche, signe que ses nausées la reprenaient.

-_Oh non, pas maintenant ! Pas quand c'est Ikuto-koi qui a préparé à manger…_

Mais elle du bientôt porter sa main à sa bouche et courir à la salle de bain. Ikuto la regarda, étonné, puis la suivit lentement, pour la trouver en train de vomir dans le lavabo. Il s'approcha d'elle et releva ses cheveux puis lui caressa gentiment le dos.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Non… c'était très bon et j'ai… je suis désolée, fit-elle en fondant en larmes.

-Allez, ne pleures pas. Je déteste te voir pleurer, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

-C'est… c'est ma faute, je suis allé manger en ville et… la nourriture était sûrement périmé, c'est sûrement pour ça, mentit-elle.

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur son front. Puis il la ramena gentiment au salon et l'installa sur le canapé. Puis il alla lui faire une infusion.

-Merci Ikuto-koi, tu es si gentil…

-Tout pour ma princesse, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Amu avala un peu de thé tout en réfléchissant puis décida de parler à son petit ami.

-I-Ikuto-koi ? Si… hum… si je tombais enceinte dans les mois à venir… est-ce que… est-ce que ça te gênerait ?

Ikuto afficha d'abord un air surpris -rien d'étonnant vu la soudaineté de la question- puis il tourna son regard aux coins de ses yeux, comme si l'idée faisant passer un frisson dans son dos. Mais le fait qu'il fasse pendre sa lèvre dans l'autre sens donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il essayait de trouver les mots qui ne la blesserait pas, elle le sentait. Il pencha finalement la tête sur le côté en retournant son regard vers elle.

-On en a déjà parlé, je ne me sens pas prêt. Et puis, on vient à peine de s'installer… je suis sûr que tu préférerais être enceinte une fois mariée, né ?

Le sang d'Amu ne fit qu'un tour avant de s'échauffer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle posa la tasse sur la table basse, cassant presque la porcelaine, puis se leva et fit face au jeune homme qui était à genou devant elle.

-A peine installer ?! Une fois mariée ?! Dis plutôt que tu détestes les enfants, ça économisera nos deux salives ! On vit ensemble depuis 8 mois ! Et je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas m'épouser de si tôt ! ALORS LA FERME ! LAFERMELAFERMELAFERMELAFERME !!! **LA FERME !!!**

Ikuto tomba entre temps sur le sol, complètement pris de court par la réaction de la jeune femme, qui sauta par-dessus lui avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre, donnant des coups de pieds à tout ce qui était malencontreusement au sol et jetant dans tous les sens oreillers et vêtements en grognant de frustration. Elle ignorait elle-même pourquoi la réponse de son petit ami l'avait mise dans un tel état, mais avec un peu de jujote, on pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait du résultat des hormones. Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit, pour pleurer à chaudes larmes, honteuse de sa réaction.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Amu évita systématiquement le jeune homme, qui prit malheureusement l'habitude de dormir sur le canapé. Une chance qu'il soit très confortable, bien que moins accueillant que le lit ou les bras de sa petite amie dans ses bons jours. Et ce jour-ci, Amu était partie aussi vite et tôt que possible. Ikuto ne travaillant pas, elle refusait de passer la journée avec lui. Elle s'était calmée depuis mais son orgueil et la honte de ce qu'elle avait dit l'empêchaient de s'excuser. Alors Ikuto, en voyant la porte de la chambre ouverte et pas de rosette soupira en frottant ses cheveux.

-Elle ne peut pas rester fâchée toute sa vie… Peut-être qu'un diner romantique la calmera ?

Puis il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il était sur le point de sortir quand il constata que la poubelle de la salle de bain était presque pleine. Il noua le sachet puis se rendit vers l'entrée pour la jeter dans la benne de l'immeuble quand il entendit plusieurs bruits qui le firent s'arrêter. Déjà, un déchirement, puis le bruit typique d'objets tombant au sol. Il ferma les yeux, se disant qu'il rêvait, puis tourna sa tête et releva le sachet… vide. Sur le sol, le contenu était répandu sur 10 cm. Il soupira en jetant le plastique avec le reste des ordures avant de chercher un autre sachet pour remettre tout dedans. Avec dégoût, il prit tous les cotons tiges usagés, une bouteille de shampoing vide, des bandes de cire d'Amu ainsi que des cotons couverts de maquillages et… une lame de rasoir. Il regarda celle-ci avec haine, comprenant que c'était à cause d'elle que le sac avait lâché. Il la poussa de côté du doigt puis attrapa quelque chose tout en la regardant avant de tourner son regard vers ce qu'il avait à la main.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Il tenait une boite en carton où il était clairement indiqué « test de grossesse » parmi tous les textes sur la boite. Il secoua légèrement et entendit le bruit de quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit et le bâtonnet tomba dans sa main avec la notice. Il la déplia et écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce qu'Amu avait lu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il tomba sur les fesses.

-C'était donc ça ? Amu-koi…

Pendant ce temps, en ville, Amu avait rejoint Yaya et Rima et leur avait expliqué la dispute.

-Amu, il faut que tu expliques à Ikuto que tu as réagi aussi méchamment parce que tu ES enceinte !

-Mais Rima…

-Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! fit la blonde en se redressant. Si ça continuant vous allez rompre ! Et je compte bien être ta demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage !

-Rima-tan veut remettre Amu-chi et Ikuto ensemble juste pour ça ? fit Yaya en essayant de ne pas faire tomber la cuillère entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure.

-Entre autre… et puis aussi parce qu'Amu ne sera jamais aussi heureuse et bien qu'avec lui !

-Rima… merci, dit Amu, touchée.

-Amu-chi, Ikuto est très très amoureux de toi, alors Yaya sait qu'il te pardonnera toujours tout !

-Pas une grossesse…

-On ne va pas recommencer du début, fit Rima avec une aura mauvaise autour d'elle.

Yaya se leva alors et alla posa une main sur le ventre d'Amu, surprenant les deux filles.

-C'est tout chaud, Amu-chi.

-O-oui ?

-Et il y a un bébé qui grandit doucement. C'est pour ça que c'est chaud, parce que le bébé est comme un rayon de soleil. Il apporte la chaleur et la joie sur tout le monde, dit-elle en regardant Amu. C'est pour ça qu'Ikuto ne se fâchera pas.

Elle sourit innocemment, le genre de sourire sincère qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Amu posa une main sur sa bouche, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

-Merci… merci beaucoup Yaya.

La cadette serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, rapidement suivit par Rima qui caressa également le dos de leur amie.

Il ne se passa pas une heure avant qu'elles ne se séparent, Amu rentrant chez elle, une main sur son bas ventre, confiante dans l'idée qu'Ikuto prendrait d'abord assez mal la nouvelle avant de se calmer et d'accueillir ce bébé comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, claironna joyeusement « tadaima » puis mit sa veste sur le porte-manteau, Ikuto arrivant derrière elle.

-Amu, tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Elle se retourna et suivit son bras tendu devant elle. Elle pâlit alors, toute confiance s'envolant en poussière en voyant le test de grossesse qu'elle avait jeté dans la main du bleuté, son regard irrité lui laissant peu d'espoir. Elle resta immobile, fixant le test, jusqu'à ce que sa vision se trouble. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ikuto faillit reculer d'un pas en voyant la jeune femme fondre en larmes, il laissa tomber le bâtonnet par terre et enroula ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui.

-Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait Amu-koi. Je déteste te voir pleurer…

-I-Ik-Ikuto-koi… Je s-suis désolée, si d-désolée ! Je n'ai ja-jamais voulu que ç-ça arrive. Je ne vo-voulais pas… c'est… pi-pitié, r-reste avec moi, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je ne vais nulle part, alors calme-toi, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. On va aller dans notre chambre, on va se calmer ensemble, tout va bien aller Amu-koi.

Ses mots gentils et la douceur de ses gestes calmèrent sa crise de larmes, lui permettant de diminuer ses sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au lit, la posant doucement. Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle et caressa sa joue, attendant calmement qu'elle se calme définitivement. Quand elle sécha finalement ses dernières larmes, elle leva ses yeux encore embués vers ceux compatissant du bleuté.

-Ikuto-koi… Je suis enceinte.

-Je sais. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Tu prends la pilule pourtant et on se protège toujours, fit-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Tu te souviens il y a deux mois quand j'ai du arrêter la pilule pour mes prises de sang ? Si tu te souviens bien, c'est juste pendant cette semaine…

-Qu'on a eut cette foutue capote qui a lâché, dit-il en fixant un point sur le côté comme s'il voulait que le mur s'enflamme. Quel imbécile…

-Je suis vraiment dés…

-Arrête de le répéter, je le sais très bien, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne t'en veux pas, vraiment pas.

-Je sais bien que tu es en colère… tu ne veux pas de ce bébé, non ?

Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils en posant son front contre le sien, ses paumes sur les joues de la rosette. Il sentait la douleur dans sa voix, et ça le brisait de l'intérieur, voir la femme qu'il aimait s'en vouloir de porter la vie en elle, leur bébé à eux, à lui. Il posa son menton contre son cou, se demandant tout à coup s'il supporterait de voir son Amu, la femme de sa vie, se forcer à avorter pour qu'il ne se fâche pas contre elle. Il la serra dans ses bras avec force.

-N'avorte pas, Amu-koi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, surtout pas pour un imbécile comme moi.

-Quoi ? fit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se dégagea pour la voir face à face.

-Je sens bien que tu ne veux absolument pas avorter. Je te connais, dit-il doucement. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu te forces pour moi. Ça me tuerait que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça et que tu le regrettes jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Elle lui sourit timidement et essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, à la grande surprise du bleuté.

-Mais tu ne veux pas de ce bébé, non ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis se leva soudainement, surprenant aussi bien Amu que lui-même, puis tourna autour du lit double à quelques reprises avant de s'asseoir du côté opposé à Amu et se laissa tomber sur le dos, sa tête au niveau de la rosette.

-Ikuto-koi ?

-Si.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si, je veux ce bébé, dit-il en se redressant.

Il n'en revenait même pas de cette décision. Lui qui craignait d'avoir un enfant, de mal s'en occuper et que ce petit bout le déteste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas élevé correctement, il se jetait tête la première dans cette expérience qui lui donnait des frissons de peur dans le dos. Il était fou, complètement fou, bon pour l'asile. Amu passa ses bras autour de son estomac et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Elle embrassa son cou puis frotta son nez contre son oreille.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Il se tourna et l'enlaça à son tour en l'embrassant. Il la regarda ensuite avec inquiétude.

-J'ai tout de même peur de ce qui va arriver.

-Alors pourquoi tu acceptes ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te voir heureuse.

Elle sourit à ceci et le serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras.

-C'est une expérience à deux. Je serai là pour t'aider si tu n'as pas confiance. Je t'aime Ikuto-koi.

-Merci, répondit-il en caressant son dos. Heu… Amu ?

-Oui ?

-Si je te demandais en mariage maintenant, tu trouverais que j'exagère ? Ou tu comprendrais que ça fait plus d'un an que j'économise pour la bague ?

Elle resta d'abord la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson rouge puis enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme, essayant de retenir ses éclats de rire. Ikuto sourit en attendant que ses rires de joie se dissipent. Elle releva ensuite la tête et sécha une larme de rire.

-Tu es sérieux, né ?

-Oui. Tu peux choisir la bague quand tu veux mon chaton.

Elle lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber sur le dos, et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant amoureusement. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, frottant son nez contre le sien.

-Tu veux voir les photos de l'échographie ?

-Je veux oui ! dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Elle le laissa se lever et le guida jusqu'au salon, un large sourire sur leurs deux visages de futurs parents.

* * *

**Pour la petite info, j'ai cherché et trouvé que l'avortement au Japon est de 9 mois! Et apparemment, on peut tuer l'enfant à la naissance sur demande de la mère... ça fait flipper Oo**

**Enfin bref, l'idée de la bague peut paraître un peu volage comme ça, mais j'aime l'idée qu'Ikuto économise pour offrir la plus belle bague possible à Amu^^ C'est une idée touchante et trop mignonne :D**


	27. Complexe traditionnel

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux comme titre, vraiment désolée^^" Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agit d'une idée proposée par un de mes fidèles lecteurs que j'ai adapté à notre petit couple^^

Si vous aussi, lecteurs, avez des idées mais ne trouvez pas l'inspiration, ou l'envie d'écrire(je prends aussi les demandes lemons^^), soumettez-moi vos idées, je tâcherais de les adapter au mieux en oneshot :)

* * *

_Summary: Amu, complexée par sa poitrine, craint qu'Ikuto ne la quitte pour une autre. L'occasion pour une concurrente de briser leur couple se présente. Amu et Ikuto surmonteront-ils cette épreuve?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Complexe traditionnel**

Il était assez commun pour Amu et Ikuto de se retrouver seuls dans la chambre de la rosette, à se câliner sur son lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le torse du bleuté collé au dos de la rosette, ses bras autour de sa taille et son nez dans ses cheveux parfumés à la fraise. Elle caressait son bras pendant qu'il déposait de multiples petits baisers dans sa nuque, la faisant rigoler. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et respira leur parfum sucré. Elle sourit en sentant sa main glisser de son bras à son ventre. Elle se demandait parfois s'il ne vérifiait pas si elle avait prit du poids en faisant ceci. Elle tourna sa tête et sentit bientôt les lèvres du jeune homme sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur de l'instant. Cependant, l'instant prit fin quand elle sentit la main du bleuté passer sous son t-shirt et se diriger vers sa poitrine. Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa la main baladeuse et manqua de lui arracher le bras en le soulevant aussi haut que possible.

-Hé, je ne faisais que plaisanter princesse, se défendit-il.

-Je n'aime pas que tu plaisantes comme ça !

Il ramena son bras à son côté et se rallongea, son autre bras sous sa tête.

-Amu… tu as donc si peur que ça que je touche tes seins ?

-Hentai ! Ne dis pas ça ! fit-elle en se couvrant.

Il se contenta d'un sourire moqueur puis se tourna, faisant dos à la jeune femme. Sauf qu'il ignorait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche à cet emplacement par un souci d'intimité, mais par honte. A 15 ans, son bonnet A était la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur qu'Ikuto découvre un jour. Bien entendu, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas une forte poitrine, mais entre l'allure qu'elle avait avec et sans ses vêtements, elle craignait de faire tomber tous les espoirs d'Ikuto, aussi faibles soient-ils, s'il venait à découvrir si peu de chaire et de graisse à cet endroit. Elle baissa les yeux et se leva pour aller à la cuisine mais le jeune homme la devança en se redressant avant même que ses pieds n'atteignent le sol.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Malheureusement, j'ai cours demain, fit-il avec une moue adorable.

-Tu… tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Un quart d'heure, s'il te plait ?

-On n'avait pas déjà dis ça y'a une heure ?

Elle baissa la tête en signe d'approbation silencieuse. Il avait malheureusement raison, et elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Sauf si elle lui proposait de passer la nuit ici, mais le connaissant, il en profiterait pour la taquiner, essayer de la toucher gentiment et ce genre de choses, qu'elle ne voulait pas, surtout pas même. Il se dirigea vers elle, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière son oreille et embrassa tendrement la jeune fille, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. S'il lui était possible d'arrêter le court du temps, c'est à ces moments là qu'il arrêterait les montres, pour savourer les lèvres douces et le parfum enivrant de la jeune fille sans être obliger de regarder l'heure pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il du malheureusement bien trop tôt se séparer d'elle et rentrer chez lui, non sans regret. Elle ferma la fenêtre en soupirant puis alla se coucher.

- - - - - - - - -

Si Ikuto se rendit bel et bien en cours le lendemain, il aurait mieux fait de sécher, mais les cours de musique qu'il prenait étaient pour seulement 3 mois, avec un certificat d'aptitude au bout. Il se fichait bien de l'avoir, mais les yeux larmoyants d'Amu et les encouragements de sa mère, Souko, l'avaient amenés à suivre ses cours. Il n'apprenait presque rien mais faisait l'effort d'écouter son professeur, la seule personne digne d'intérêt dans cette formation. Il le respectait pour être un musicien accomplit, mais lui reprochait intérieurement son étroitesse dans son enseignement du cours. Pauvre homme.

Si Ikuto avait pu céder à sa pulsion de sécher ce jour là, il n'aurait peut-être aujourd'hui encore jamais pu surmonter avec Amu le tabou de sa poitrine. Mais cela avait commencé par un complot.

Ou plutôt, un plan machiavélique mit en place par une des élèves participant au cours. Jeune, belle, élégante, riche et sûr d'elle –bien qu'on puisse aussi dire imbu d'elle même- cette jeune femme suivait la formation pour faire plaisir à son cher papa, qui lui payait les leçons. Elle avait remarqué Ikuto dès le premier jour et s'apprêtait à frapper, tel un faucon déployant ses griffes sur un pauvre rongeur inconscient du danger. C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait la décrire.

-Asami-san, tu vas passer à l'action bientôt alors ? demanda son amie, ou plutôt suivante, Tori.

-Dès que le cours sera terminé. Et toi, tu connais ton rôle j'espère ? demanda-t-elle à la suivante de l'autre côté, Megumi.

-O-oui Asami-san… mais… je me sens quand même un peu…

-Pas de chichi. Une fois que la « planche à pain » serait hors de porté, Ikuto-san me tombera dans les bras, dit-elle en faisant rebondir sa poitrine deux fois trop grosses.

-_J'espère que ça ne va pas marcher_, pensèrent les deux filles à côté d'elle.

Comme si elles pouvaient souhaiter que leur plan fonctionne en sachant très bien qu'Ikuto n'était rien de plus qu'une passade pour la blonde. Elles connaissaient le refrain : un garçon intéresse Asami, elle jette son dévolu sur lui, sort avec, en prenant soin d'éliminer toute rivale, puis le jette comme une vieille chaussette un jour sans prévenir, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Le cours prit finalement fin. Megumi avala sa salive et sortit aussi vite que possible de la salle, se rendant au portail, son lieu de rendez-vous. Pendant ce temps, Tori fit tomber « accidentellement » ses affaires part terre, devant Ikuto. S'il prenait un air détaché en tout cas, il avait la courtoisie d'aider à ramasser les affaires de la jeune femme, par politesse. Asami prit ce court laps de temps pour se glisser derrière le jeune homme, lui bloquant la route et attendit bien sagement qu'il se redresse. Il donna les dernières feuilles à l'autre fille puis se retourna et n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il sentit la poitrine opulente de la blonde sur lui.

-Ikuto-san, tu prendras bien un verre avec moi ?

-Non, je suis désolé, dit-il de sa voix inchangée.

-Allons, nous sommes vendredi, la veille du week-end, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien qui te retienne de venir boire un verre avec une amie ?

-Si, le fait qu'on ne soit pas amis.

Elle sentit un nerf se former à sa tempe mais garda son sourire mielleux, convaincu qu'il finirait par craquer. Derrière eux, Tori se cachait derrière une table.

-_Ça ne va pas marcher, pourquoi ne le remarque-t-elle pas ?_ pensa-t-elle en frottant sa tempe.

Pendant ce temps, Megumi cherchait frénétiquement Amu des yeux, chargée de l'escorter jusqu'à la salle et de faire vibrer le téléphone de sa « patronne » dès qu'elle serait à quelques mètres de la salle. La rosette apparut alors à l'angle de la rue et la jeune femme inhala et expira, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Elle attendit qu'elle soit devant elle puis lui adressa la parole.

-Hinamori Amu-san ?

-O-oui ?

-Je… hum… je suis dans la même classe que votre petit ami et je… hum… enfin, suivez-moi.

-Heu… d'accord.

Elle ne voulait pas dire que c'était le bleuté qui lui avait demandé de l'escorter jusqu'à la salle, elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire lorsqu'elle s'entraînait devant son miroir la veille. Et pendant ce temps, Ikuto manquait de tomber en arrière en essayant de se défaire de la blonde séductrice qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Soudain, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son short et sourit. Ikuto était sur le point de s'échapper, quand elle attrapa ses joues et l'embrassa en prenant soin de passer ses bras derrière son cou. Ni Tori, ni Megumi n'était au courant de cette partie du plan, ce qui les fit pousser un petit cri aigu en voyant leur « chef » passer à l'action. Amu resta un bon instant à regarder la scène, une expression totalement illisible sur son visage. Finalement, la blonde relâcha les lèvres d'Ikuto, qui était trop choqué par l'action de cette garce pour réagir, et lui sourit innocemment. Amu reprit alors ces esprits et serra les poings.

-Ikuto… DAIKIRAI !!!

Puis elle s'enfuit sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Ikuto lança un regard dégoûté à la blonde puis courut rejoindre Amu, lui expliquer que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Megumi tourna son regard de la porte vers sa patronne.

-Je ne pense pas que ça ait marché…

-Mais si enfin ! Vous avez vu sa tête quand elle nous a vus ensemble ? Kikikikiki ! ! Elle n'est pas prête de lui pardonner, et Ikuto-san sera bientôt tout à moi ! Kihihihihihihihihihihi !

-C'est tout de même dégoûtant, murmura pour elle Tori.

Personne ne savait cependant qu'une sixième personne se trouvait là.

Dans un couloir désert, Amu marchait à pas pressé, ses joues inondées de larmes alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver la sortie, sans succès. Ikuto la repéra enfin et accourut vers elle, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être face à elle, elle détournait la tête.

-Amu ! Ecoute-moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

-Ah oui ? Tu l'as peloté aussi ?!

-C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! Je ne veux aucunes autres lèvres que les tiennes et uniquement les tiennes.

-Pourtant, tu n'as même pas essayé de la repousser ! Je ne veux pas te croire ! Je sais que tu préfèrerais une femme avec des vraies formes, une vraie poitrine, une fille qui se laisserait peloter comme tu voudrais…

Ses mots se craquèrent de plus en plus dans ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle avait 15 ans, et pourtant sa poitrine résistait à s'arrondir, à montrer la femme qu'elle devenait petit à petit. Elle pensait bien qu'Ikuto se lasserait à force de ce ridicule bonnet A pour aller trouver une vraie femme, avec de vraies formes et qui ne rechignerait pas à céder au moindre de ses caprices d'homme en pleine forme. Elle se sentit tout à coup tirer en arrière et les bras d'Ikuto s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle se débattit, lui hurlant de la lâcher, mais il tenait bon.

-Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

-Moi je veux te voir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sois vieux et sénile ! Je t'aime Amu ! Je t'aime plus que tout ce que j'ai au monde !

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon corps… je ne suis encore qu'une gamine… tu es en droit de vouloir une vraie femme…

Il releva ses yeux et, à la surprise totale de la jeune femme, il plaça ses mains sur ses seins et commença à les serrer et les bouger de haut en bas, faisant rougir plus que jamais la jeune fille.

-A-arrête !

-Non… je peux enfin les toucher… ils sont encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais…

-P-pervers ! L-lâche-m-moi ! Si q-quelqu'un nous voyez !

-Ils sont chauds et doux… je ne veux pas les lâcher… je ne veux pas TE lâcher, ma petite Amu à moi.

Il repassa gentiment ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla à lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, chatouillant son cou avec son nez. Elle resta là encore quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Il semblait vraiment sincère, pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Il était vraiment sérieux en disant qu'il l'aimait, et elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il n'oserait jamais dire ses mots sans les penser.

-Mais… mais tu ne l'as pas repoussé…

-Hinamori Amu! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote sans cervelle ! Ahahahahahahahah !

-Ce rire…

Ikuto et Amu se retournèrent, pour voir une jeune fille de l'âge d'Amu, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés brillant dans la lumière du soleil, alors qu'elle approchait en riant toujours aussi fort.

-Yamabuki-san ?

-Oui ! C'est bien moi, Yamabuki Saaya !

-Tu la connais ? murmura Ikuto.

-O-oui, nous étions ensemble en cours…

Il regarda la jeune fille et resserra son étreinte sur sa petite rosette.

-De quel droit tu apparais de nulle part pour dire à MON Amu qu'elle est stupide ?

-Parce qu'elle l'est ! Se laisser berner par la ruse la plus vile du monde… embrasser le petit ami d'une autre pour qu'ils rompent… Bravo Hinamori Amu ! Tu t'es magnifiquement laissée berner, dit-elle avant de reprendre son rire, sa main devant sa bouche.

Amu regarda vers Ikuto, réalisant tout à coup quelque chose. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle l'avait EMBRASSE ! Elle attrapa le col d'Ikuto et captura ses lèvres, sous le regard perplexe de Saaya, qui commençait à se demander si Amu n'était pas plutôt folle. Elle libéra enfin le jeune homme, qui la regarda étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Il est hors de question que tu gardes le souvenir de cette… cette blonde ! Si tu parles encore de ce baiser, je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tu l'oublies pour de bon !

Un sourire sournois se traça sur son visage, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

-Maintenant que tu en parles, ses lèvres étaient plutôt…

Il ne peut jamais finir, car elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et captura encore une fois ses lèvres, le bleuté bien entendu ravi de la tournure des évènements.

-Ils ont oubliés que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? fit Saaya, un air dépitée sur son visage.

- - - - - - - - -

Ce soir-là, le même rituel s'opéra, comme chaque soir. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, la rosette dos au bleuté, qui avait un bras autour de sa taille. Le seul détail changeant était que, désormais, l'autre main d'Ikuto passait de temps en temps sous le chemisier de la rosette, qui le laissait désormais faire. Il passa encore une fois sa main sur son sein, le massant gentiment tout en mordant son cou.

-I-Ikuto ! Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne pouvais pas !

-Je ne fais rien de mal, dit-il d'une voix innocente en plaçant son autre main sur le sein ignoré.

-M-mais…

-Je t'aime, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait pour la suite. Je sais être patient, ça m'a déjà tend rapporté par le passé.

Il glissa ses mains sur son ventre plat et embrassa son oreille avant de fourrer son visage dans ses cheveux. Oui, il avait attendu qu'elle tombe bel et bien amoureuse de lui, qu'elle l'accepte dans sa chambre, qu'elle l'autorise à l'enlacer sur le lit et maintenant, il pouvait toucher tout son corps, ou plutôt PRESQUE tout. La zone la plus secrète de sa petite amie lui restait interdite. Mais il savait qu'attendre ne rendrait que la découverte encore plus délicieuse quand Amu se donnerait à lui.

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle frotta doucement son nez contre le sien puis l'embrassa. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez puis caressa sa joue, la douceur de la peau blanche de sa rosette semblable à un aperçu du paradis pour lui.

-Je t'attendrais Amu, le temps qu'il faudrait.

-Je tâcherai d'être prête rapidement… D'être vraiment prête, d'accord ?

Il lui sourit et la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il enroula ses jambes autour des siennes fines, la jeune fille couvrant son cou de baisers éphémères. Il caressa son dos, puis poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant la rosette lui mordre un coin du cou.

-A-Amu ! fit-il, surpris.

Elle releva ses yeux adorables vers lui, l'obligea à garder un visage impassible malgré le fait que son cœur soit en train de fondre devant ses yeux magnifiques.

-Mais Ikuto-koi me le fait tout le temps… Je veux aussi faire ça à Ikuto-koi, dit-elle d'une voix innocente et tout à fait craquante.

Il sourit sournoisement puis se plaça au dessus d'elle, la surprenant.

-C'est d'accord, mais… je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Quoi donc, pervers ? fit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il les redressa et prit une mèche de ses cheveux, jouant tendrement avec.

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de ne serait-ce que penser que je puisse préférer une autre fille à toi. Tu es mon unique amour, Amu. La seule à qui je pense du matin au soir, du soir au matin, qui m'inspire pour mes mélodies et me permet de continuer mon chemin.

-T-tu exagères comme toujours ! M-mais…

-Mais ?

-J-je veux bien promettre de ne jamais penser que tu ne m'aimes plus…

Elle releva des yeux humides vers lui, se rappelant avec douleur sa stupidité quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui sourit gentiment, mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Amu-chan ! Ikuto-kun ! Le diner est prêt ! appela la mère d'Amu au rez-de-chaussée.

-O-oui ! On arrive maman !

Il tourna malgré tout le visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa avant de la porter dans ses bras jusqu'à la table, trop heureux des progrès de la journée pour être raisonnable.

* * *

**Je ne pense pas que ce oneshot ait besoin d'être placé dans la section M, non? Il n'y a rien de vraiment choquant après tout... **

**Sinon, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous ont vu le dernier épisode de SC Party, n'est-ce pas? Vraiment, je suis dégoûtée... Et aucun écho de suite ne s'est fait entendre jusque là... ça ne sent pas bon T_T Enfin bon, le massacre a déjà été fait avec cette saison merdique, alors je me dis dans un sens que... c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Vous avez probablement remarqué que Satelight(le studio qui produit l'animé) a une fâcheuse tendance à pencher vers le Tadamu... je me dis que, les connaissant, ils seraient capable de rajouter une scène vraiment très explicite(genre un baiser sur les lèvres) pendant l'arc de la route des étoiles...**

**Enfin, j'espère plus une série d'OAVs, comme ça ils ne pourront pas improviser et devront suivre quasi à la lettre le manga :D**


	28. Jeune amour

L'idée m'est venu en faisant une partie pour un de mes groupes de montage video. J'ai retrouvé les épisodes 96 et 85 où on voit Amu et Ikuto petits. De là, j'ai eus l'idée du début où ils se rencontrent gamins, puis c'est un peu parti au feeling par la suite. Genre, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui est arrivé à Amu^^

* * *

_**Summary: Amu et Ikuto se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Comment leur relation peut-elle évoluer quand Ikuto comprend qu'il est amoureux d'elle?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Jeune amour**

Du haut de ses 8 ans, Ikuto était le grand frère biologique d'Utau, sa sœur de 6 ans, et le frère de cœur de Tadase, 3 ans. Tous deux l'admiraient et l'adoraient du plus profond de leurs petits cœurs d'enfant. Ikuto tirait intérieurement une certaine fierté de l'amour que les deux enfants lui portaient. Il était le grand frère, une figure protectrice et respectable, et c'était ce qu'il faisait.

C'est donc par un jour dans le parc, alors que Tadase et Utau jouait à chat, qu'il vit deux garçons de son âge qui se tenaient méchamment devant une fillette de l'âge de Tadase. Elle tenait fermement sa jupe entre ses petites mains mais leur répondait malgré tout d'une façon assez sûre. Ils la poussèrent et lui jetèrent du sable dessus en tapant du pied sur le sol. Ikuto s'élança alors, n'écoutant que son instinct.

-Hé ! Si vous voulez vous battre, choisissez quelqu'un de votre taille, pas une petite fille de 3 ans !

-De quoi tu te mêles ?

-Ouais, dégages sale mioche !

Il ne bougea pas et s'apprêtait à défendre la petite fille quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Le père de Tadase regardait d'un œil noir les deux garçons, qui s'enfuirent, mort de peur.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il au garçonnet.

Ikuto hocha positivement puis alla aider la fillette à se relever. Celle-ci essuya les larmes dans ses yeux, qui soit disant provenait du sable qu'elle avait reçu dans la figure. Il ne dit rien, il n'était pas du genre à remettre en question la parole d'une fille. Il lui dit au revoir et tourna les talons, mais elle lui attrapa le bas de son t-shirt, le stoppant net. Il la regarda et vit ses yeux encore humides.

-Je… je peux rester avec toi, onitan ?

Il sourit, lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à Utau et Tadase, les présenta puis, durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils s'amusèrent tous les quatre ensemble. Quand l'heure de dire au revoir vint, elle tendit son petit doigt vers lui.

-On rejouera ensemble demain. Promis ?

Il resta stoïque un instant puis sourit et enroula son petit doigt autour de celui de la rosette, prénommée Amu.

-C'est une promesse.

La promesse était devenue une habitude, les jeunes se retrouvant toujours pour jouer jusqu'à ce que leurs mères les appellent. Bientôt, Amu vint pour la première fois chez eux puis ils en firent de même chez Amu, échangeant leurs numéros de téléphone et leurs adresses. Coïncidence ou jeu du destin, Amu et Tadase se retrouvèrent à la même école, même s'ils étaient dans des classes différentes, rendant leurs visites encore plus importantes et quotidiennes.

Amu et Ikuto entretenaient une relation très secrète, la petite fille venant toujours vers lui lorsqu'elle se sentait seule ou triste. Il constata avec son entrée en école primaire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, à cause de son image si cool. Les autres élèves ne l'invitait pas aux pyjama party parce qu'elle avait l'air trop cool, elle était respectée mais exclue par ses camarades. Ikuto la consolait et l'emmenait dans le parc pour lui changer les idées. Avec le temps, son image se durcit. Elle n'était juste cool, elle était aussi vue comme une rebelle. Si elle vivait mieux avec cette fausse image d'elle-même depuis toutes ses années, elle ne s'en voulait pourtant pas moins de montrer une personnalité d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas. Ikuto était toujours là pour la faire sourire, comme un vrai grand frère. Il la prenait dans ses bras, lui caressait les cheveux et la berçait, disant des mots réconfortants.

Il l'aimait beaucoup. Il se surprit quelque fois à penser à elle alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Quand il était en cours, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était encore en train de souffrir de son image. Quand il allait la chercher à la sortie des cours, et la voyait les yeux légèrement baissés, il savait. Il l'emmenait au parc ou parfois dans un café pour lui payer une glace. Il ne manquait pas d'idée pour lui redonner le sourire. Et ça marchait, à chaque fois.

Pourtant, il vint un jour où il ne put rien faire. Le jour où, à 14 ans, elle se confessa à Tadase qui, prit de panique par la soudaineté de sa déclaration, l'avait éconduite. Il avait bien entendu fait de son mieux pour ne pas la blesser, mais dire qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un était l'idiotie qu'il aurait du éviter, en plus de révéler l'identité de la fille en question. Quand Amu eut fini son récit, Ikuto la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Cette fois, ni une balade au parc, ni une glace aussi grosse soit elle, n'allaient la calmer. Alors il resta là, à la tenir contre lui en caressant ses cheveux, la laissant inonder sa chemise parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire tant que son cœur brisé saignait encore.

Les années continuèrent de passer. Et s'il n'était pas certain qu'il n'était pas un terrible pervers, il se serait déjà fait interner en hôpital psychiatrique, car depuis quelques années, la simple pensée d'Amu lui donné des envies indécentes. Il avait même rêvé plusieurs fois prendre la virginité de la jeune fille avant de se réveiller en sursaut en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Entre avec elle devenait gênant, il commençait à avoir peur d'avoir une réaction déplacé au niveau de son entre-jambe. Alors, il fit la seule chose possible et partit étudier dans la ville voisine.

Amu était encore au lycée, elle comprit bien entendu son besoin d'aller étudier dans une bonne fac et le laissa partir sans pleurer. Mais au fond de son lit, elle avait pleuré un torrent de larmes en le sachant partir. Il l'ignorait mais s'en doutait en même temps. Il lui téléphonait, écoutait avec attention comment ses journées se passaient mais c'était totalement différent. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer, la consoler, s'excuser de l'avoir laissé toute seule et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Parce que depuis qu'il était parti, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Il était tombé fou amoureux de la fillette qui l'appelait « oniichan » lorsqu'ils n'étaient hauts que comme trois pommes. Il s'en voulait, de s'être laissé séduit par une enfant qui l'aimait lui comme son grand-frère chéri.

Il revint le jour de la remise des diplômes et la kidnappa quelques heures, l'emmenant à nouveau manger une glace t se promener dans le parc, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle était heureuse, accrochée à son bras comme si elle risquait de tomber à chaque instant. Il aurait voulu garder ce sourire sur son visage pour l'éternité. Quand il du repartir le soir même, Amu faillit lui faire manquer son train tant elle le serrait fort, mais au final, elle le repoussa dans le wagon et regarda les portes se refermer en pleurant. Il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi, mais le train commença à avancer et il ne put rien faire d'autre que la saluer de la main. Il se frappa mentalement en voyant une larme couler sur la joue rosée de sa petite Amu. Le reste du voyage fut dépressif, l'image de la rosette pleurant tournant en boucle dans son esprit. C'est à ce moment qu'il se promit qu'à sa prochaine visite, il parlerait à la jeune fille et lui confierait ses sentiments.

Sa prochaine visite arriva assez vite, car un jour, il reçu un appel de Midori, la mère d'Amu, qui semblait complètement affolée. Il ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle disait au départ, puis parla d'un accident, d'hôpital, d'Amu, d'opération. Il ne prit que son porte feuilles et son portable et se rua vers la gare. Pendant tout le voyage, il serrait son portable contre lui, espérant recevoir un appel de Midori, lui disant qu'Amu allait bien, qu'elle était hors de danger. Mais en même temps, il craignait que le cellulaire sonne et qu'on lui annonce qu'Amu était dans un état grave, dans le coma, ou même morte. Il ne voulait pas ça, non, surtout pas. Quand il arriva enfin à la station, il se rendit lui-même à l'hôpital à pieds, n'arrêtant pas de courir jusqu'à se trouver devant la réceptionniste, à bout de souffle.

-M-monsieur, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Hi… Hi… Hina…mori… Amu. Je… je veux… voir… Hinamo… mori Amu.

-Ikuto-kun !

-Ikuto-san!

Il se tourna et vit sa mère et celle d'Amu accourant vers lui. Souko, sa mère, le serra dans ses bras.

-Ikuto-san, si tu savais comme nous avons eus peur…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Amu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Calme-toi Ikuto-kun. Nous n'en savons rien encore. Amu est au bloc opératoire, les médecins s'occupent d'elle.

Il eut beau respirer, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ne rien savoir lui compressait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Il suivit les deux femmes jusqu'à un banc et Souko lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'obstina pas, trop choqué pour réagir. Il lui caressa les cheveux en regardant son amie. Comme elles espéraient que la rosette allait bien.

Environs une heure plus tard, un médecin arriva avec une infirmière. Il expliqua qu'Amu était maintenant hors de danger mais qu'ils avaient bien failli la perdre. Elle avait besoin de repos mais savoir sa famille près d'elle était nécessaire. Il expliqua alors que les ambulanciers avaient entendu qu'elle avait laissé une voiture la percuter alors qu'elle aurait pu se sauver. Il songeait à une tentative de suicide, ce qui enragea Ikuto. Il l'attrapa par le col et lui hurla qu'Amu n'était en rien dépressive. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il se calme. Il se rua ensuite vers la chambre où elle se trouvait et s'approcha lentement d'elle. A cause de l'anesthésie, elle dormait encore, son visage calme et relaxé. Il respira enfin pour la première fois depuis des heures et lui prit la main, caressant du pouce sa peau douce.

Il ne la quitta pas, dormant assit sur un tabouret à coté d'elle, sa tête reposant sur le matelas. Il se réveilla lentement en sentant quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux. Il grogna et tourna le tête.

-Maman, laisse-moi.

-Je suis un peu jeune pour être Souko-san…

Il se redressa en un éclair et regarda la jeune fille souriante devant lui.

-Amu… Amu !

Il se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui, avec une certaine retenue pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il sentit sa petite main agripper son t-shirt et, machinalement, il posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les compter, ne s'arrêtant plus sur ses joues mais sur tout son visage maintenant. La rosette se laissa faire, ses yeux clos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bleuté embrasser une zone qu'il n'avait pas osé jusque là : ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il la regarder aussi. Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux et la libéra. Il se rassit sur le tabouret et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle posait son index sur ses lèvres, se demandant encore si elle avait rêvé.

-Amu, je suis désolé. Je… je n'aurais pas du… pas du t'embrasser sans ta permission…

Elle se tourna vers lui et serra les draps. Elle ouvrit la bouche, quand il releva la tête vers elle, se redressa, posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et posa son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime Amu. Pas comme le grand-frère que je devrais être. C'est plus fort que ça. Il faut que tu me pardonnes d'être comme ça, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais… je t'aime vraiment Amu. Je t'aime…

Il faillit à nouveau l'embrasser mais se ravisa et embrassa à nouveau sa joue. Amu serra les dents et, en une fraction de secondes, le bleuté se retrouva avec une belle marque sur la joue. Il toucha, essayant de comprendre comme il pouvait avoir mal puis tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, qui avait encore sa main en l'air. La main qui venait de le gifler.

-Baka ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'aimes comme ça ?! Je veux une réponse !

-Q-quelques mois…

-Mais encore ?!

-… plutôt… dans les quelques années…

-Combien merde ?!

-Au moins quatre ans…

Elle serra les draps à les déchirer, puis elle secoua la tête violemment et lui attrapa le col, le tirant vers elle.

-Et bien… tu sais quoi ? Moi je t'aime depuis au moins le tout début !

-Quoi ? A-Amu ?

-Oui ! Depuis le tout tout début, fit-elle entre deux sanglots. Depuis que tu m'as défendu contre ces deux garçons… je ne savais pas ce que c'était ce sentiment au début… je croyais que je t'admirais juste… et puis, quand Tadase m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je n'ai rien ressenti…

Il écarquilla les yeux à ses mots. Elle lâcha finalement son col et posa son front contre son épaule, ses larmes coulant avec abondance de ses yeux.

-Je n'étais pas triste ni blessée… c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était toi que j'aimais. Et ça faisait mal… de savoir que j'aimais… que j'aimais une personne qui me voit comme sa petite sœur…

Le reste de ce qu'elle dit fut incompréhensible, même pour elle-même. Elle releva ses yeux inondés vers lui, se rendant parfaitement compte du pathétique de la situation. Elle essuya ses larmes et ses joues. Mais elle fut surprise en sentant les bras du bleuté autour de sa taille. Il la berça, comme autrefois, en essayant de voir comment les choses allaient se passer maintenant. L'arrivée du médecin et des infirmières coupèrent court à toutes ses pensées.

En attendant dehors que les soins soient finis, il se demanda si, maintenant que leurs sentiments étaient connus de l'un et de l'autre, si il pouvait espérer un avenir ensemble. Après tout, rien ne les empêcher d'être ensemble maintenant. Amu n'était pas majeure, mais elle pouvait parfaitement décider de sortir avec lui. De plus, leurs parents savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas stupides et seraient raisonnables, ils pouvaient leur faire confiance. Le reste dépendait d'Amu, si elle voulait encore de lui ou si elle décidait de passer à autre chose après tant d'années à souffrir en silence.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, après le départ de leurs parents et des médecins, il resta à côté d'elle, silencieux. Il voulait lui demander, vraiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler des mots, et encore moins à les sortir en paroles. Amu avait son regard tournée vers la fenêtre, le soleil couchant faisant doré et rosé tous les immeubles alentours. Il devait admettre, elle était si jolie avec les derniers rayons rosés derrière elle.

-Ikuto.

Il fut surpris de l'entendre parler. Elle n'avait presque rien dit en présence de leurs parents. Elle se tourna vers lui, sérieuse.

-Je te promets que je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider.

Il la regarda un instant et vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il la croit. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas ? Il savait qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas sur quelque chose d'aussi grave.

-Je te crois. Mais dis-moi alors ce qui s'est passé.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle, entortillant ses doigts avec les siens. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'étais distraite… je pensais à toi et… cette voiture est apparue. J'étais paralysée par la peur, je la voyais arriver sur moi et… je voulais que tu arrives et que tu me sauves… j'ai été stupide…

Il la serra contre lui et embrassa son front.

-Non, c'est moi qui aie été stupide de ne pas rester. Je pensais que tu me détesterais si tu savais pour mes sentiments… si seulement j'avais été plus idiot…

Il lâcha sa main et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant fort contre lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter, il ne se sentait même pas la force de simplement la lâcher. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, d'une façon purement égoïste. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, ses cheveux roses le chatouillant. Il entendit la jeune fille lui dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles étaient étouffées par ses vêtements. Il la laissa respirer et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle mit ses mains sur ses bras et s'approcha de lui, ses yeux brillant.

-Embrasse-moi.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Lentement, il combla l'espace entre eux et scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser. Il se sentit lentement tirer vers elle, les bras fins de la rosette soudainement autour de son cou. Il plaça une main dans le cou de la jeune fille et caressa ses lèvres de la langue, lui montrant son envie de passer au niveau supérieur du baiser. Elle entrouvrit à peine la bouche, légèrement effrayée, et trouva bientôt sa langue dansant avec la sienne dans un rythme endiablé. Aucun ne se souvenait s'être jamais sentit aussi bien. La rosette passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du bleuté, se souvenait avec délice comme elle avait toujours aimé pouvoir les toucher. Ikuto se pencha vers elle et l'obligea à se coucher. Il se sépara alors d'elle, chacun respirant fort, essayant de retrouver leur respiration.

-Amu.

-Oui ? fit-elle, sans lâcher son cou.

-Quand tu sortiras d'ici, je t'invite au resto. Prépare ta plus belle robe, je ferais de cette soirée un moment inoubliable.

Elle rougit et hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il tendit son petit doigt et elle en fit de même, le souvenir lointain de la petite elle enroulant son doigt autour de celui du petit Ikuto. Il sourit et le pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand l'infirmière toqua à la porte. Avec réticence, il descendit du lit et se remit debout à côté d'elle. Pendant que l'infirmière vérifiait les plaies aux jambes de la rosette, celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

-Ikuto ?

-Hum ?

-Avant de tenir ta promesse, tu veux bien qu'on fasse comme avant ? Tu sais, le parc et la glace.

Il sourit et se pencha, l'embrassant sans se soucier de l'infirmière.

-C'est une promesse alors.

Elle sourit affectueusement et entortilla à nouveau ses doigts dans les siens.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, mes fins sont de plus en plus pourries O_O J'essaye mais je trouve pas de truc bien pour mes fins^^"**


	29. Si jolie au naturel

Et oui, aujourd'hui je vous offre 2 chapitres :P J'étais vraiment inspiré hier faut dire.

* * *

_**Summary: C'est un samedi soir normal chez Amu et Ikuto. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve évanouis dans la salle de bain...**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Si jolie au naturel**

-Ikuto ! Sors d'ici ! hurla Amu en se couvrant d'une serviette.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, alors pourquoi je sortirais ? demanda Ikuto d'un ton plaisantin.

-SORS !!! hurla-t-elle.

Il obéit cette fois, rigolant de bonne humeur. Il adorait vraiment la taquiner lorsqu'elle était sur le point de se doucher. Il lui annonça à travers la porte qu'il allait dans le salon en attendant. Les Shugo Charas installés avec lui sur la table basse, il zappait à travers les programmes télé en attendant qu'elle ait fini de se préparer. Il entendit l'eau se couper et sourit. Il se leva et se posta derrière la porte.

-Ikuto-kun, ce n'est pas bien ! s'offusqua Suu derrière lui.

-Allez, je ne fais que blaguer.

-Amu-chan ne va pas aimer, murmura Dia en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un œil. La rosette était déjà en sous-vêtements et enfilait un t-shirt lui descendant jusqu'aux fesses. Agilement, il se glissa rapidement derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta et rougit, puis se tourna vers lui et se débattit, essayant de lui donner des coups de poings et de pieds. Il sourit d'amusement en la voyant s'énerver de la sorte.

-Lâche-moi, pervers !!!

-Très bien, mais tu dois me donner un bisou en échange, fit-il en murmurant à son oreille.

Il réussit à se retourner et tambourina son torse en lui criant de la lâcher. Après lui avoir volé un baiser, il la lâcha et s'enfuit dans le salon en rigolant. Il aimait vraiment trop la taquiner, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Amu ne le poursuivait pas. Normal vu sa tenue en même temps. Il se remit dans le canapé et zappa sur une chaîne. Il regarda pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à trouvait l'appartement trop calme. Amu devrait être prête depuis un moment maintenant. Il se leva et alla à la porte, pour être stoppé par quatre petits êtres flottant devant lui.

-Ikuto, firent-elle en même temps.

-Calmez-vous, je vais toquer avant d'entrer.

Elles hochèrent positivement la tête et il toqua trois coups.

-Amu. Tu es encore là-dedans ? fit-il en rigolant. Tu sais, tu vas finir toute ridée si tu restes encore longtemps.

-Ikuto nya… Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? fit Yoru en mâchant un biscuit.

Ikuto hocha les épaules et rentra, malgré les protestations des Shugo Charas d'Amu. Il vit alors la jeune femme à genoux, se retenant au comptoir du lavabo, dans la même tenue qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

-Amu !

Il se précipita vers elle et prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Amu ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds.

-I-Ikuto…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il la serra contre lui puis la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans le salon, l'allongeant sur le canapé. Il appela un médecin de garde et retourna dans la salle de bain pour lui ramener son short, qu'il lui enfila. Il mit ensuite un gant de toilette froid sur son front en attendant le médecin. Amu s'était évanouit entre temps, elle reprit connaissance en sentant le froid sur son front lorsqu'il changea sa compresse.

-Amu ? Tu m'entends ?

-O-Oui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouis dans la salle de bain. Je t'ai ramené dans le salon. J'ai appelé un médecin, il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Oh… d'accord.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la main.

-J'ai soif.

Il se leva et alla lui verser un verre d'eau. Il eut à peine le temps de la faire boire que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrit et trouva une femme avec une malette de médecin à sa main. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qui s'était passé, elle prit la tension de la jeune fille, écouta son cœur, vérifia ses pupilles et tâta ses ganglions.

-Puis-je vous demander si vous êtes ensemble ?

-O-oui.

-Avez-vous déjà eus des rapports sexuels non-protégés ?

-Non ! firent-ils en même temps.

-Hum… à quand remonte vote dernier repas mademoiselle ?

Amu sembla surprise et rougit en baissant les yeux. Ikuto se souvenait l'avoir vu manger une pomme vers midi mais rien depuis. La médecin reposa sa question, avec un peu plus de pression cette fois.

-C'était vers midi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ?

-Une… une pomme.

-Pardon ? fit-elle sur un ton sec.

-Une pomme…

-C'est tout ? Et au petit déjeuner ?

-Et bien…

-Depuis combien de temps vous laissez-vous mourir de faim comme une idiote ?

Amu resta bouche bée devant cette question. Ikuto, derrière la médecin, commença à sentir une veine gronder sur sa tempe. La médecin se releva.

-Il n'y a pas de secret. Cette jeune fille suit un régime draconien à cause de l'été qui approche. La chaleur de la salle de bain l'a juste assommée. Je vous conseille d'arrêter d'essayer de vous tuer tout de suite !

Amu sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, mais essaya de les cacher.

-Ne pleurez pas en plus ! C'est votre petit ami qui devrait pleurer, sortir avec une idiote !

-DEHORS !!! fit-il en la prenant par le bras.

Il la jeta dehors sans demander son reste. Elle hurla qu'elle voulait être payé, il lui lança un billet et referma la porte à clé. Il entra alors doucement dans le salon, où Amu pleurait, ses Shugo Charas auprès d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

-Je voulais juste perdre 3 kilos. Je n'ai jamais fait un régime aussi sauvage auparavant, je ne… je pensais que ça allait marcher…

-Ne te justifie pas, tu es parfaite comme tu es.

-Mais Ikuto ! J'ai… j'ai grossi.

-Chut. Ça m'est égal, je t'aime quand même.

Ses mots gentils la touchèrent et une nouvelle vague de larmes coula de ses yeux. Il plaça un doigt sous son menton et releva son beau visage vers lui. Il sourit tendrement et l'embrassa, séchant ses larmes au passage. Elle se laissa aller, se sentant vraiment en confiance, comme toujours avec lui. Il descendit vers son cou et déposa un dernier baiser avant de la serra fort contre lui. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule, prête à pleurer de nouveau. Il se redressa et l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit leur garde manger et la mit devant.

-Choisis ce que tu veux manger ce soir, je fais ce que tu veux, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Elle regarda un bon moment, puis elle prit un paquet de pâtes.

-Spaghettis, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Alors, spaghettis bolognaise ce sera.

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à table, mangeant chacun une petite portion de pâtes à la sauce bolognaise. Mais pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Amu mangeait enfin avec appétit. Avant, elle faisait attention à ne pas manger trop pour que son régime marche. Mais depuis son évanouissement, l'intervention de la médecin et ce qu'avait dit Ikuto, elle avait laissé tomber. Ainsi mangeait-elle de bon cœur, ce qui fit sourire le bleuté. Il se permit un rire en voyant la sauce tomate autour de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu te voyais, on dirait une gamine qui a essayée de se mettre du rouge à lèvre mais a débordée.

Elle s'essuya vite la bouche avec sa serviette, pour rire à son tour. Ikuto leva un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne devineras jamais où toi tu as mis de la sauce…

-… dis toujours.

Elle se leva et se mit à côté de lui. Il fut alors plus qu'étonner de sentir la langue de la jeune fille sur sa joue. Elle donna un très petit coup de langue qui dura à peine trois secondes puis le regarda avec son sourire innocent.

-Voilà. Nettoyé.

Il la regarda et se mit à rire en tombant sur le dos.

-Ikuto ?

-Tu es vraiment inouïe…

Il passa son bras dans son dos et la tirer gentiment vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nouveau.

-J'aime cette Amu là. Timide mais provocatrice, colérique mais tendre, douce mais capricieuse. Si belle et en même temps si craquante.

Elle se sentit rougir et ne le regarda pas directement dans les yeux. Elle était si gênée et contente de ce qu'il disait, si honorée qu'il la voit et la traite comme ça.

-Moi aussi… j'aime cet Ikuto là.

-Ah oui ? Et je suis comment moi ?

-Pervers mais respectueux, idiot mais gentil… gamin et pourtant si responsable…

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa, la faisant taire avant qu'elle ne recommence à pleurer. Il la porta ensuite jusqu'au canapé, oubliant totalement leurs assiettes et attaqua son cou de baisers tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

* * *

**L'histoire a un peu dérivée de mon idée de départ, mais c'est parce que l'idée mes venus alors que je me préparais à manger, ma mère est arrivé et voulait manger avec moi, alors j'ai oublié des petits détails quoi... Enfin bon, c'est juste un petit oneshot tout calme et mignon^^**


	30. Je n'arrêterais pas de chanter

Ce oneshot Amuto est un peu spécial par rapport au autre. Je ne devrais même pas le placer ici, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le mettre à part, le couple prédominant est toujours Amu et Ikuto après tout...

**Je vous invite vivement à consulter mon profil afin de trouver la vidéo qui m'a inspiré ce oneshot.** Je précise que la traduction française a été faite par moi-même, et je ne sais pas si j'ai traduis correctement certains passages. Vous avez le droit de me corriger si vous pensez avoir une meilleure trad que moi^^

* * *

**_Summary: Oneshot cette fois concentré sur Utau, mais Amuto ending. _**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS! LYRICS AND SONG NOT MINE EITHER!**

* * *

**Je n'arrêterais pas de chanter**

Les légendes disent qu'au fond des océans résident des créatures mi-homme mi-poisson que l'on appelle « tritons » et des créatures mi-femme mi-poisson que l'on appelle « sirène ». Objet de légende ou réalité ?

_**tatoe awa ni narō tomo  
watashi wa anata ga suki deshita  
kono umi to sora ni tokete  
anata o mimamoru wa**_

_Même si je dois devenir de l'écume,_

_Je t'aime_

_Après m'être dissoute dans l'océan et le ciel_

_Je veillerais sur toi._

Au fond de l'océan en tout cas, Utau savait qu'elle était bien vivante contrairement à ce que certains humains voulaient bien dire. Elle avait en effet le partie supérieur du corps d'une humaine alors que le reste de son corps n'était qu'une longue et fine nageoire rose et mauve. Au fond de l'eau, elle était reconnue comme une des plus belles sirènes de leur domaine, qui s'étendait jusqu'à la mer du Sud. Avec ses sœurs Rima, Yaya et Lulu, elle était très heureuse, rien ne pouvant jamais les séparer. Elle était même fiancée à un jeune triton.

_**umi no soko de yume ni miteta  
sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o  
umi no naka de nozon de ita  
toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made**_

_Je voulais me rapprocher du ciel bleu étoilé_

_Au fond de l'océan._

_J'attendais le jour_

_Où je pourrais enfin._

Le jour de ses 15 ans, comme l'autorise alors les anciens, elle put monter à la surface de la mer, chose qu'elle attendait depuis toute petite lorsque l'ancienne leur parlait de la terre et ses habitants. « Méfiez vous des humains ! S'ils vous attrapent, ils vous couperont la queue et la mangeront ! » disait-elle d'une voix menaçante. Utau pensait qu'elle exagérait, comme souvent. Ainsi monta-t-elle insouciamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire pour la première fois de l'air. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et son sourire réjouit se dissipa. Elle était venue pour admirer le beau ciel étoilé qu'elle voyait à travers le voile délicat de la mer, mais elle ne voyait que des nuages gris et menaçant. Elle sursauta en voyant un éclair passer au dessus de sa tête et faire un bruit assourdissant. Elle se retourna et vit un navire en feu. De tous les côtés, des humains sautaient à la mer ou descendaient dans des bateaux plus petits. Utau resta à distance malgré tout, ne voulant pas vérifier si les humains mangeaient vraiment les queues de sirènes. Elle les vit approcher et replongea. Elle regarda les débris s'enfonçant lentement vers le fond de l'océan, quand elle vit une forme qu'elle connaissait.

_**atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta  
soko de anohi anata to deau**_

_Sous des nuages épais, au milieu des vagues_

_Je t'ai vu au fond ce jour-là_

Un humain était en train de sombrer lui aussi. Elle nagea rapidement jusqu'à lui et le ramena à la surface malgré le fort courant marin. En remontant, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dérivés à cause du courant, car le vaisseau et les autres humains étaient hors de vue et la côte était non loin. Usant de toute sa force, elle tira l'humain vers la plage de sable blanc alors que le jour commençait à poindre. Elle déposa l'humain aussi loin que possible de l'eau, à cas où la marée montrait, et le détailla. Il avait des cheveux de la couleur sombre de l'océan dans la nuit, des traits fins mais très exprimé, montrant à la fois qu'il était encore jeune mais déjà un homme. Utau sentit ses joues rougir en le détaillant de plus près. Elle caressa ses cheveux, aussi doux que certaines algues qu'elle cultivait avec ses sœurs dans leur jardin au fond de la mer. Elle était sur le point de caresser sa joue quand elle entendit des voix approchant. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la mer mais ne put se retenir de se cacher derrière un rocher, pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Une jeune fille de son âge, toute habillée de rose, arriva près du jeune homme, un humain aux longs cheveux violet derrière elle.

-Amu-hime ?

-Va chercher de l'aide Nagihiko, il n'a pas l'air blessé mais il va avoir besoin d'un médecin, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se mit à courir plus loin. A ce moment, le bleuté se réveilla lentement, ses yeux pas encore tout à fait ouverts. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses posa une main sur son front.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes sauvé.

Il hocha la tête et retomba dans l'inconscience. Utau joignit ses mains, heureuse de le savoir entre de bonnes mains. Elle replongea pour retrouver ses sœurs, à qui elle raconta son expérience avec cet humain.

_**hajimete shitta kono omoi ni  
mune ga hari sake sō**_

_Les premiers sentiments de ma vie_

_Comme l'amour est douloureux._

Mais après ceci, elle se trouva bientôt dans l'impossibilité d'oublier le jeune homme, ses pensées constamment tournées vers lui. Bien entendu, l'ancienne reconnu les symptômes de l'amour. Utau la supplia de lui dire comment faire tomber le bleuté amoureux d'elle, mais elle lui répéta que les humains n'aimaient pas les queues de poissons et qu'elle devait l'oublier. Ne pouvant en aucun cas le faire, elle se rendit à l'endroit le plus interdit et craint de ce royaume marin : l'antre du sorcier des mers. Utau frissonna en voyant ses yeux rouges sang se poser sur elle mais elle avança. Celui-ci sourit et l'invita à entrer.

-Il parait que tu as sauvé un humain et que maintenant, tu veux devenir humaine toi aussi.

-Oui. S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, aidez moi !

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et prit un flacon vide. Il la regarda à nouveau.

-Très bien, mais tu devras me donner quelque chose en échange.

-Je n'ai rien sur moi. Laissez-moi retourner à la maison, j'ai de l'or et des perles…

-Je me fiche bien de tes bijoux ! Je te propose à la place de me donner ta voix.

Utau porta ses mains à son cou.

-Ma voix ? Pourquoi ?

-N'as-tu pas la plus belle voix de l'océan ? dit-il en s'approchant soudainement d'elle.

Utau se recula puis regarda sur le côté. En effet, tout le monde disait que sa voix était la plus belle et mélodieuse qu'ils aient jamais entendu.

-Mais si je n'ai plus de voix… comment vais-je lui parler ?

-Ça n'est pas mon problème. Sois tu me donnes ta voix et je te change en humaine, soit tu suis les conseils de tes amis et tu oublies ce garçon. Que décides-tu ?

_**tatoe ashi ga itande mo  
watasi wa anata ga suki deshita**_

_Même si mes jambes me font mal_

_Je t'aime_

Utau se traina le plus loin possible de la mer sur la plage appartenant au prince de son cœur. Elle prit ensuite le flacon à son cou et avala l'abominable substance qu'elle avait reçue en échange de sa voix de cristal. Elle jeta le flacon dans la mer puis sentit une terrible douleur envahir sa nageoire. Elle regarda et la vit se fendre en deux, la douleur presque insupportable. Elle s'évanouit.

A son réveil, elle se trouvait dans un lit, un jeune homme lisant un livre près d'elle. Il leva les yeux et la vit qui l'observer, encore à moitié endormie, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers une porte. Il appela une servante et lui ordonna d'aller chercher le prince. Celui-ci, le jeune homme qu'elle aimait, arriva bientôt et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Nous vous avons trouvé sur la plage ce matin.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Comme elle était heureuse de le voir, d'être à nouveau si près de lui. Il donna des instructions à ses domestiques puis partit poliment. Une fois tout le monde dehors, Utau découvrit ses nouvelles jambes et les observa. Elle sourit et se jeta sur ses pieds, pour manquer de hurler de douleur. Elle tomba à terre, se rappelant avec tristesse que, déjà, elle n'avait plus sa voix, mais qu'en plus, elle avait oublié l'avertissement du sorcier.

_« -Une fois que tu seras sur terre, tu auras l'impression de marcher sur du verre brisé. A chaque pas, tes pieds souffriront comme s'ils allaient se fendre en deux. »_

Elle pinça les lèvres et se redressa. Des heures durant, elle se mit à marcher en essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Après une nuit entière à marcher sans arrêt, elle surmonta la douleur, marchant presque normalement. Très vite, elle devint très proche du prince, qui l'emmenait un peu partout avec lui. Aux bals entre autre, où la jeune blonde ne pouvait que se contenter du rôle de spectatrice, ses pieds bien trop douloureux pour danser.

_-Mais je ne regrette rien, je suis contente d'être avec lui. Je suis contente de connaitre Ikuto._

**dance wa odore nai kedo  
anata o mimamoru wa**

_Je ne peux pas danser_

_Alors je te regarde de loin._

Lors d'un autre bal cependant, le destin d'Utau se trouva scellé. Alors qu'elle osait pour la première fois accorder une danse à son prince, celui-ci s'arrêta net avant la fin de la valse, fixant quelqu'un derrière elle. Utau se retourna et découvrit la rosette qui avait prit soin du prince après qu'elle l'ait sauvé de la noyade.

**shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru  
sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai**

_J'ai réalisé qu'il m'est impossible_

_D'être ton étoile dans le château_

-C'est elle, la jeune fille que je vois sans arrêt dans mes rêves.

Utau baissa la tête. Depuis qu'il avait échappé à la noyade, il parlait sans arrêt d'une jeune fille qu'il avait entrevue avant de s'évanouir. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'elle et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ikuto la lâcha et se dirigea vers la rosette, qui rougit en le voyant arriver. Utau se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre en les voyant danser. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble, on pouvait sentir l'amour qui les liait.

**tatoe koe o hari agete mo  
anata made wa todoka nai no**

_Aussi fort que je crie_

_Tu ne m'entends pas._

Utau se tenait près d'Ikuto et d'Amu, qui était désormais la femme du bleuté. Ils venaient tout juste d'être déclarés mari et femme et s'étaient juste embrassés, sous les yeux de la blonde. Elle conservait un sourire malgré ses yeux brillants ne demandant qu'à laisser couler ses larmes. Elle suivit les deux jeunes mariés en tant que demoiselle d'honneur sur le bateau où leur fête de mariage devait avoir lieu. Alors que la fête battait son plein, Utau s'éloigna, voyant les deux amoureux se diriger vers leur suite nuptiale. Elle tomba à genoux, une main sur le bord du bateau. Elle laissa alors seulement ses larmes envahir ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues froides. Les mots terribles du sorcier des mers lui revinrent alors en tête.

« -S'il arrive qu'il en aime une autre que toi, ton cœur se brisera le jour de leur mariage et à l'aube, ton corps se dissoudra et tu deviendras de l'écume. »

Utau regarda le jeune couple s'embrasser à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas ramené du fond de l'océan ce jour-là, elle ne l'aurait pas aimé et n'aurait jamais été condamné à mourir d'ici peu. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, elle allait disparaitre et personne ne se soucierait de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Utau ! Utau viens !

**fune no ue de yobareru na w  
ane ga motsu wa gin no knife**

_Sur le bateau, j'entendis les voix de mes sœurs_

_Elles me donnèrent un poignard en argent_

La blonde se releva, sécha rapidement ses larmes et regarda par-dessus le bord du bateau. Yaya, Rima et Lulu nageaient devant elle. Mais ce qui la frappa fut leurs cheveux. Elles qui avaient de si beaux et longs cheveux les avait désormais seulement jusqu'à la nuque.

-Utau, nous ne sommes pas fâché contre toi ! dit Rima au bord des larmes.

Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulants en temps normal jusqu'à sa taille n'atteignaient désormais que ses épaules frêles.

-S'il te plait, Utau-chi, reviens avec nous !

Yaya et ses beaux cheveux roux remontés comme elle en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête, qui avait autrefois la même longueur que ses cheveux blonds, était désormais deux minuscules couettes presque invisibles.

Quand à Lulu et ses beaux cheveux blonds aux reflets vert, qui lui arrivaient elle aussi jusqu'à la taille, ses beaux cheveux n'arrivaient maintenant même plus à ses épaules. Elle leva sa main de la mer et lança quelque chose à Utau après lui avoir dit de faire attention. Utau regarda l'objet planté dans le bois et écarquilla les yeux. Un poignard en argent.

**"kare o korose" ane no koe ni  
watashi wa...**

_Elles me disent de le tuer_

_« Je… »_

-Utau, le sorcier des mers nous a donné le moyen de te sauver, dit Rima.

-Yaya et les autres ont donné leurs cheveux pour pouvoir te sauver, dit à son tour la roussette.

Utau se mordit la lèvre. Ça aussi, c'était de sa faute.

-Utau. Va dans la chambre de l'humain et transperce-lui le cœur avec ce poignard ! Après ça, tu pourras sauter à la mer et tu redeviendras notre sœur adorée, dit Lulu, les larmes aux yeux. Dépêche-toi ! Tu n'as que jusqu'à l'aube !

Utau regarda l'horizon, qui était en train de s'éclaircir. Puis elle reporta son attention à ses sœurs.

-Dépêche-toi ! crièrent-elles ensemble.

Elle hocha la tête, prit le poignard et vit son reflet dans la lame. Elle n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureuse de cet humain. L'ancienne avait raison, les humains étaient des fléaux pour elles les sirènes. Incapable de comprendre les sentiments qu'elle dirigeait vers lui, il en avait aimé et épousé une autre juste sous son nez, comme pour la narguer. Son regard se durcit. Elle ne le laisserait pas lui voler sa vie. Elle lui prendrait la sienne en échange de l'avoir fait autant souffrir.

**utae utae umi no soko de  
utae utae omoi o komete**

_Chante, chante au fond de l'océan_

_Je mets mon cœur dans une chanson_

Elle se glissa dans la chambre où le jeune couple s'était assoupit. Elle serra les dents en les voyant ensemble. Il était couché sur le dos, un bras autour de la taille de la rosette, dont le nez était dans le cou du bleuté, les deux dormant paisiblement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Si elle avait encore sa voix, elle aurait voulu crier de haine. Elle se plaça devant le jeune homme et leva le poignard.

_-Pour m'avoir conduite au désespoir et avoir brisé mon cœur, je vais te tuer, HUMAIN !_

Elle leva le poignard bien haut, pour être certaine de ne pas le manquer. Elle ne put cependant pas se convaincre de donner le coup fatal, son bras refusant de lui obéir. Les images de tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait passé avec lui lui revinrent en tête, comme un flux instoppable. Elle se souvint alors de ses sentiments pour lui, de sa joie lorsqu'il avait été hors de danger et lorsqu'il l'avait recueillit comme une sœur. Une sœur, un terme bien cruel, mais au moins elle représentait quelque chose à ses yeux. Il l'avait protégé des dire des hommes de la cour qui voulait la jeter dehors, des hommes qui voulaient la séduire pour l'éloigner de lui et lui avait montré toutes les merveilles du monde des humains. Elle baissa finalement le poignard et regarda à nouveau son reflet dans la lame.

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire ?_

**tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo  
watashi wa utai tuzuke masu**

_Même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre_

_Je n'arrêterais pas de chanter_

Elle entendit alors un cri et vit Amu la fixant avec horreur, une main sur sa bouche. Utau vit alors Ikuto se redresser vivement, la bouche ouverte.

-Utau ?

Elle serra les dents, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Elle jeta le poignard à sa droite et s'empressa de sortir. Elle entendit le bleuté l'appeler mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle monta sur le rebord du bateau, voyant ses sœurs la questionnant du regard.

-Utau, ne fais pas ça !

Elle se retourna et vit le jeune couple derrière elle. Le vent se leva et ses cheveux volèrent le long de son corps un instant. Ikuto s'approcha d'un pas et lui tendit la main.

-Donne-moi la main. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Utau, s'il te plait, ne meurs pas, dit Amu en pleurant.

La blonde sourit, ses larmes coulant elles aussi le long de ses joues.

Elle regarda ses sœurs, qui retenaient leur souffle, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. L'humain était encore en vie, alors pourquoi ? Elle reporta son attention vers le jeune couple, Ikuto tendant toujours sa main vers elle. Elle la regarda puis hocha négativement la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux et hocha à son tour la tête négativement, comprenant qu'elle allait quand même sauter.

**kono kaze ni uta ga notte  
anata o tsutsumu yooni**

_En espérant que ma voix_

_T'envelopperas avec le vent._

Elle se laissa lentement tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux. Ikuto et Amu se jetèrent le plus vite possible vers elle mais ne purent la rattraper. A la mer, Yaya, Rima et Lulu tendaient leurs bras pour récupérer leur sœur. Sous les yeux de tous, Utau se transforma en bulle et les sirènes ne purent même plus la toucher avant qu'elle ne soit complètement dissoute. Lulu regarda ses mains, contenant les dernières bulles en lesquelles sa sœur venait de se transformer.

-C'est impossible… Utauuuuuuu ! hurla-t-elle.

Yaya se jeta contre Rima et pleura dans ses cheveux, tandis que la petite blonde laissait ses larmes couler sur le bras de la roussette. Ikuto et Amu ne trouvaient pas la force de bouger devant ce qui venait de se passer. Amu craqua après quelques instants et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du bleuté, qui la serra d'un bras contre lui.

**tatoe awa ni naroo tomo  
watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**

_Même si je dois devenir de l'écume,_

_Je t'aime_

-Utau était donc une sirène, répéta Ikuto. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là…

-Elle a donné sa voix en échange de ses jambes. Si vous… vous ne vous étiez pas mariés, elle serait encore là ! hurla Lulu.

Les deux jeunes sœurs la retinrent. Il était de toute façon inutile de se disputer, Utau était partie, rien ne changerait ceci. Amu regarda le bleuté, qui se tenait une poignée de ses cheveux comme s'il allait essayer de l'arracher à tout instant. Elle posa ses mains sur celle fermée de son époux et le fit lentement lâcher. Elle le prit ensuite dans ses bras, sachant très bien à quel point il se sentait coupable.

**kono umi to sora ni tokete  
anata o mimamoru wa**

_Après m'être dissoute dans l'océan et le ciel_

_Je veillerais sur toi._

_-On ne peut pas changer ces sentiments. Aimer quelqu'un est une chose merveilleuse._

Invisible de tous, Utau se trouvait devant le bleuté, deux grandes ailes blanches dans son dos. Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue du bleuté, puis sur celle de la rosette. Comme par magie, la culpabilité le quitta et la jeune fille sentit tout à coup une grande paix l'habiter. La blonde déposa ensuite un autre baiser sur les joues de ses sœurs, qui se sentirent mieux après quoi.

Elle se mit alors à chanter, un chant qui fut cependant entendu des cinq personnes présentes. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, les larmes aux yeux. Amu et Ikuto comprirent eux même à qui appartenait la magnifique voix qu'ils entendaient. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, certains maintenant qu'Utau était encore quelque part, à les regarder et veiller sur eux depuis cet endroit.

**La, la la, la la la la…**

**La, la la, la la la la la…**

**La, la la, la la la la la…**

**La la, la la la la la…  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ouais, après ma longue absence dans cette catégorie, je vous donne du réchauffé... Oui, je suis une vilaine XD**

**Je travaille en ce moment à un oneshot avec des vampires! Mais non, Ikuto n'est pas le vampire dans l'histoire^^ Il est... autre chose! ^^**

**Je la poste le plus vite possible, en sachant que j'ai mon stage code lundi et mardi, donc coincé dans une salle de cours à 35° avec des ventilateurs qui brasse de l'air chaud TT"**


	31. Les enfants de la lune

Et voilà comme promis, un nouveau chapitre pour cette section de oneshots^^

L'idée m'est venue en me disant que pour une fois, ce serait Amu le vampire au lieu que ce soit pour la énième fois Ikuto. Et puis, je sais plus trop comment d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à cette maladie "Xeroderma Pigmentosum" que l'on connait comme la maladie des enfants de la lune. Je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée et puis voilà quoi^^

Ce oneshot est un peu long par contre, mais j'avais vraiment envie de développer tout ça.

* * *

_**Summary: Amu se réfugie dans la cave d'Ikuto et Utau pour se protéger sur soleil. Sa vie et celle du bleuté vont bientôt prendre un tournant déterminant.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Les enfants de la lune**

Si seulement elle avait écouté ses amis. Si seulement elle n'avait été aussi butée cette nuit-là, elle ne serait pas là, pratiquement au milieu de nulle part à paniquer. Le soleil était en train de se lever lentement, et elle n'avait plus le temps de retourner en ville se cacher. Elle avait peur, très peur même. Elle avait vu une fois ce que le soleil faisait aux gens comme elle et ses amis, et croyez bien qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir de la sorte.

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient encore, Amu est un vampire. Comme les animaux de la nuit, elle dort le jour et sort la nuit, et ce soir, elle avait voulu aller plus loin que d'ordinaire, voir la mer et le reflet de la lune dans celle-ci. Découvrir de nouveaux horizons que ceux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et voilà qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et se trouvait en plein sur la trajectoire du soleil, prête à se faire brûler par ses rayons meurtriers. La personne qui avait souffert du soleil dans le passé, un membre de leur tribu, était arrivé le corps couverts de brûlures dû au soleil et il n'avait pas réussi à s'en tirer malgré les soins qu'on lui avait prodigués.

Elle continuait de courir, essayant de distancer son ennemi, quand elle vit une maison au bas de la colline, presque au milieu de nulle part, si ce n'était le chemin cimenté y menant. Sans hésitation, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas et courut jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur puis reprit son souffle. En regardant sur sa droite, elle vit les premières ombres apparaitre et soupira de soulagement, avant de regarder la façade de cette gigantesque maison. Le soleil viendrait éventuellement passer par-dessus la maison, et elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Si les habitants la voyaient, que penseraient-ils d'ailleurs ? Elle secoua la tête et reprit son inspection de l'endroit. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées par des volets, sans exception.

-Il n'y a donc aucune entrée ?

Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit au coin une petite lucarne à hauteur du sol. Elle s'y précipita et la poussa, pour la voir s'ouvrir. Elle sourit puis se concentra et prit une profonde inspiration. Une personne seine d'esprit se serait alors frotter les yeux, car au lieu de la rosette se trouvait un chat blanc, qui entra par la lucarne. Une fois à l'intérieur, Amu reprit sa forme humaine et regarda alentours. Ses yeux lui permettant de voir dans l'obscurité, elle distingua l'endroit où elle avait atterrit. Entre autre, une cave. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle voyait et l'entrouvrit, passant un œil pour voir. Visiblement, cette porte donnait directement sur l'entrée, un couloir donnant sur un endroit où des fauteuils et un canapé étaient installés. Elle ouvrit plus la porte, mais se ravisa en entendant un cri aigu. Elle referma la porte avant d'entendre une femme hurler.

-Ikuto ! Le chauffe-eau vient encore de sauter ! Va à la cave le rallumer !

-Ouais, ouais, j'y vais.

Les cheveux sur la tête de la rosette se dressèrent. La cave ? Mais c'était la qu'elle se trouvait. Elle redescendit rapidement les escaliers et regarda frénétiquement pour une cachette, aussi petite soit-elle. Elle entendit les pas arriver et courut derrière ce qui semblait être la machine à laver. La lumière s'alluma et elle se fit aussi petite que possible, tremblant de peur. Si les propriétaires la jetaient dehors maintenant, elle allait mourir. Elle regarda lentement un jeune homme passer sur le mur en face, à quelques mètres d'elle, ouvrir un boitier et appuyer sur un bouton. Des lumières colorées s'allumèrent sur le moniteur et il soupira en fermant le boitier.

-Il faut absolument appeler un dépanneur…

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Amu se permit un soupire quasi inaudible, lorsqu'elle sentit son genou lui faire mal et sursauta, faisant tomber quoi que ce soit qui était derrière elle, l'entraînant sur le sol. Elle grimaça de douleur et essaya de se dégager mais la chose était trop lourde, jusqu'à ce que le poids disparaisse de lui-même. Elle se tourna et vit le jeune homme, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Vous vous êtes fais mal ?

-J-je vais bien… aie !

Elle sentit une douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre que la chose qui l'avait mise à terre lui avait aussi cogné la tête. Elle porta sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et serra les dents. Elle sentit alors la main du jeune homme sur la sienne et se tourna vers lui. Elle se sentit alors rougir. Elle le voyait maintenant bien, et il était simplement craquant. Ses yeux brillants comme ceux d'un chat entre autre. Il l'aida à se relever et la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, la fit asseoir et sortit de la glace.

-Tenez, pour votre bosse, dit-il en lui tendant.

-M-merci…

Elle le plaça donc là où elle souffrait, puis tourna ses yeux vers l'inconnu.

-S'il vous plait, ne me jetez pas dehors. J… je ne peux pas sortir avec ce soleil…

-Le soleil ?

-Je… à vrai dire, je…

-Vous êtes atteinte de Xeroderma Pigmentosum, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc-là ?

-Heu…

-Ma sœur et moi aussi l'avons. C'est pour ça que toutes les fenêtres sont fermées.

Amu regarda la pièce et vit qu'en effet, aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait passer, pas même un millimètre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenait alors d'une discussion qu'elle avait eus autrefois avec ses amis.

* * *

_La rosette regardait la télévision avec son amie Yaya, elle zappa sur une chaine juste au moment où une émission venait de se finir. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, curieuse._

_-Dites, c'est quoi « les enfants de la lune » ? Ils en parlaient dans cette émission._

_-Oh, les enfants de la lune, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux humains qui ne supportent pas le soleil, expliqua Kairi._

_-Ah bon ? Ils n'aiment pas le soleil, demanda Yaya par-dessus le canapé._

_-Non, c'est plus compliqué. En fait, ils ont une maladie génétique qui les empêche de s'exposer au soleil. Ils sont comme nous de ce côté-là, fit Nagihiko._

_-Comme nous ?_

_-Certains pensent qu'ils sont des descendants de vampires, mais leurs pouvoirs ont disparu, alors que leur intolérance aux rayons UV est restée dans leurs gènes, dit Kairi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on raconte._

_-Alors, s'ils s'exposent au soleil, ils meurent ? demanda Amu._

_-Oui. Mais pas de brûlures comme nous. Un cancer de la peau les tue en général._

_Amu baissa les yeux, se sentant tristes pour ses gens._

* * *

Elle baissa les yeux, se rappelant ce douloureux sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti à l'époque. Oui, c'était terriblement triste. Ne pouvoir sortir que la nuit était une chose bien cruelle. Les magasins étaient tous fermés la nuit, les seuls distractions étaient alors pour elle les boites de nuit, les parcs d'attractions et les restaurants. Elle devait commander ses vêtements sur internet, sans pouvoir les essayer comme elle le voudrait, elle ne pouvait pas voir du monde dans les rues parce qu'elles étaient désertes lorsqu'elle sortait. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra ceux du jeune homme, la surprenant, elle manqua de tomber par terre.

-Q-quoi ?

-Désolé, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme moi, c'est assez nouveau.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle. Elle détourna le regard, cherchant un sujet de discussion pour combler le vide qui s'installait. Elle se retourna vers lui.

-A-au fait, je m'appelle Amu. Et toi ?

-Ikuto. Ma sœur au 1e est Utau. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à descendre, elle va se mettre un de ses trucs de beauté qui est dans le frigo.

-Un masque de beauté ?

-Si tu savais, soupira-t-il.

Et comme dit, une jeune femme descendit rapidement les escaliers, contourna le comptoir de la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo sans même jeter un œil à la table où se trouvait les deux jeunes. Elle sortit une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide blanchâtre et se tourna vers son frère, pour finalement voir la rosette.

-Dites-moi que je rêve…

-Je veux bien, mais ce serait te mentir, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

La blonde, dont les cheveux encore humides descendaient en cascade dans son dos, se rua vers la rosette et l'examina un cours instant.

-Et depuis quand tu ramènes tes conquêtes d'internet à la maison ?

-Utau, pour la énième fois, je ne discute avec personne sur l'ordi, et je ne l'ai pas invité, elle s'est refugiée ici.

-Réfugiée ? Elle est pourchassée ?

-Non, elle est une enfant de la lune elle aussi.

La blonde se tourna et regarda à nouveau la rosette, qui se sentit tout à coup assez mal à l'aise.

-B-bonjour…

-Et bien, fait comme chez toi. Mais TOI, dit-elle en pointant son frère. Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter avec elle.

-Tu sais que je suis un gentleman, répliqua-t-il avec son sourire sournois.

-Oh non, tu ne l'es pas… Toi…

-Amu, fit-elle en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

-S'il te fait quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, hurle. Je lui remettrais les mains en place, dit-elle, les yeux enflammés.

La rosette pinça les lèvres de peur et hocha la tête. Utau bailla puis remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas le genre de type qu'elle t'a décrit. Et pour être franc…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon avant de tourna sa tête vers elle.

-Tu es la première fille que je rencontre. Hors de la famille je veux dire.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et le rejoint. Il prit le téléphone et appela un réparateur pour le chauffe-eau. La rosette attendit avec lui puis l'attendit après qu'il soit descendu avec ledit réparateur dans la cave. C'était étrange pour elle ce sentiment de solitude, elle qui était toujours avec ses amis d'ordinaire. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde, qu'elle ne comptait pour personne et que si elle mourrait, personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, se rappelant l'époque dorée où elle était encore avec sa famille, deux siècles plus tôt. Maintenant que l'âge maudit où les sorcières, vampires et autres créatures légendaires étaient traqués à mort était finie, ses parents lui disaient souvent que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Et pourtant, à cette époque encore des chasseurs de vampire existaient, et ses parents ainsi que ceux de ses amis, tous avaient été massacrés lors d'un assaut sur leur communauté. Adultes et enfants comprit, ils étaient une cinquantaine. Après ce terrible jour, il n'était plus qu'une quinzaine. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes, allant chacun là où leurs chances de survie étaient les plus grandes. Amu se souvenait encore avec dégoût que trois personnes de sa famille étaient mortes, sa mère attendant un bébé qu'elle ne verrait jamais.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et releva ses yeux, remarquant qu'ils étaient embués de larmes. Ikuto s'assit à côté d'elle et posa la tête d'Amu contre son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

-M-mes p-parents… Ils s-sont morts quand j-j'étais petite.

-Désolé. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Les notre sont morts il y a 5 ans maintenant. Accident de voiture…

-Je suis dé-désolée, dit-elle en redressa sa tête.

Il soupira lourdement. Elle enfouit son nez dans sa chemise et ne put se retenir de pleurer. Cela faisait si longtemps, et pourtant la cicatrice dans son cœur était encore ouverte. Elle s'interdisait d'y penser, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas si elle se souvenait, mais jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours été entouré de ses amis, oubliant malgré elle ses douloureux souvenirs. C'est pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle craquait. La main d'Ikuto passa sur son dos et dans ses cheveux, il lui murmura que ça allait. Elle se sentit apaisée et en sécurité, le jeune homme la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Elle se réveilla alors dans un lit, dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle le savait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle connaissait l'odeur de son lit et de ceux des autres, mais celui-ci ne lui disait rien. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Ikuto en face d'elle, endormit. Elle se redressa lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller et l'observa. Comme il avait l'air jeune et sans défense maintenant, comme un enfant attendant le retour de ses parents. Amu pencha la tête sur le côté, peut-être que c'était le cas. Elle inspecta rapidement la chambre, notant immédiatement l'absence de photos, posters et autres images, ainsi que peu d'effets personnels sur les murs ou les rares meubles, et enfin la couleur bleu sombre de la chambre. La chambre d'Amu était blanche avec des bandes roses, des photos d'elle et ses amis partout, des posters de ses groupes préférés sur les murs et, généralement, une bonne partie de sa garde-robe dispersée partout.

-Réveillée ?

Elle se retourna et le vit se redresser à son tour.

-Oui. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Il se tourna, consulta le réveil sur sa table de chevet et la regarda.

-Environs 4h. On peut encore dormir, il n'est que 13h.

Elle hocha la tête et se remit sous les draps, le bleuté la suivant. Il la fixa, et elle le regarda, trouvant gênant qu'il l'observe avec autant d'insistance.

-Hé, je ne veux pas réussir à m'endormir si tu me fixes comme ça.

-Tu m'as bien regardé dormir tout à l'heure

-C-c'était différent !

-En quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle essaya de se reculer mais le mur l'en empêcha. Elle rougit, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle n'avait que peu d'expérience avec les hommes, mais elle savait qu'ils se comportaient souvent mal quand ils pensaient qu'une femme voulait coucher avec eux. Amu se redressa et se retrouva coller dos au mur, le bleuté s'approchant encore d'elle. On aurait dit un chat curieux observant un nouveau jouet juste avant de commencer à le malmener. Elle pouvait sentir le sang dans ses oreilles, entendant chaque battement de son cœur, tandis qu'il approchait dangereusement son visage d'elle, comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le vit, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle rougit.

-Tu as une peau superbe. On dirait presque que tu n'es pas malade…

-M-mais toi aussi, tu as une belle peau, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Parce qu'Utau me force à en prendre soin…

Il caressa sa joue. Inconsciemment, elle pencha sa tête contre sa main, des larmes réapparaissant dans ses yeux. Plus personne ne lui avait caressé la joue depuis la mort de sa mère, ce simple touché ramenant tant de souvenirs.

-Ça suffit. Ne pleure plus, dit-il gentiment. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, tu dois l'oublier et aller de l'avant.

Elle le regarda, et il manqua un battement de cœur tant elle était adorable. Ses yeux encore humides et ses joues rosées, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec une expression aussi mignonne. Elle sourit, laissant couler une dernière larme sur sa joue.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Machinalement, il leva sa main et sécha cette larme. Amu le regarda, ses joues encore roses, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à retirer ses yeux de ceux de la rosette, c'était comme s'il était obligé de la regarder. Il s'approcha encore d'elle. Amu ne bougea pas cette fois, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, un bras derrière son dos.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille, je ne sais pas comment me comporter…

Elle posa sa tête contre la sienne et enroula ses bras dans le dos du bleuté.

-Je n'ai pas plus d'expérience avec les hommes, je les aie toujours évités…

Il la serra contre lui et elle en fit de même. Ils restèrent ainsi dieu sait combien de temps, juste à sentir la chaleur de l'autre contre soit avec tendresse. Mais finalement, ils se refirent face, le bleuté caressant à nouveau sa joue.

-Tu es si jolie…

Elle rougit tendrement et baissa les yeux, touchée. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre avant de passer à l'autre joue. La rosette tourna la tête et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur la joue du bleuté, qui sourit. Elle enroula ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son nez dans son cou, tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras avec force et douceur.

-Est-ce que c'est normal d'être aussi bien avec une personne qu'on connait seulement depuis quelques heures ? demanda Ikuto.

-J'en sais rien… Je sais seulement que je veux rester comme ça.

* * *

C'est plus tard dans la soirée, quand Kukai, le petit-ami d'Utau, arriva que le couple trouva le bleuté et la rosette dans le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si Utau ne lâcha pas les deux jeunes au sujet de la scène touchante qu'elle avait vu, Kukai suivit sa petite amie jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée les mains dans les poches, la laissant embêter son frère. Ikuto lui envoya une chaussure, qu'elle évita avec souplesse, puis prit ses clés et tira son petit ami dehors en rappelant à son frère qu'il y avait des préservatifs dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. La deuxième chaussure de la paire s'étala contre la porte que la blonde venait de fermer. Kukai la regarda fixement, essayant de la faire culpabiliser.

-Tu as été lourde, c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre une fille, ne lui fais pas croire qu'elle devrait se sauver.

-Elle ne s'en ira pas, elle avait l'air trop bien tout à l'heure quand on les a trouvé, dit-elle en allant vers la voiture du brun.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait le faire sortir ? demanda-t-il en attachant sa ceinture.

Utau en fit de même mais resta silencieuse. Elle regarda fixement ses talons aiguilles avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

-Sincèrement, je pense que non… mais j'espère quand même que quelque chose change en lui.

Il soupira et mit la clé dans le contact, les emmenant en ville pour une fête.

Dans la maison, Ikuto regardait dans le frigo à la recherche du petit déjeuner. Son estomac gargouillait bruyamment. Mais en haut, dans la chambre, Amu avait faim elle aussi, mais de sang. Voilà presque 24h qu'elle n'avait pas pu sucer de sang, et ses crocs devenaient dangereusement acérés. Elle se leva et, du haut de la terrasse, vit Ikuto disposant des assiettes et couverts sur la table pour eux deux. Elle repéra sa nuque et sentit son odeur, qui la fit saliver.

-Non… je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça après ce qu'il a fait pour moi…

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde, s'interdisant de penser à nouveau au bleuté comme son repas, puis se redressa et descendit joyeusement retrouver le jeune homme à table. Il lui sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? On a de tout, n'hésite pas à demander.

Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, lui indiquant que ce qu'elle voulait était lui. Elle sourit à son tour.

-Des œufs sur le plat !

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Amu vit à nouveau sa nuque et du se retenir de lever son bras afin de l'immobiliser. Si elle s'approchait de lui, elle allait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle s'assit et se força à regarder la télé éteinte jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et pose une assiette devant elle. Elle s'obligea à ne pas le regarder, mais le remercie.

-Je vais faire des toasts, c'est bon avec des œufs.

Il tourna à nouveau les talons, mais cette fois la faim lui tiraillait trop les entrailles. Elle se leva et le suivit derrière le comptoir. Il amorça le toaster puis sentit la jeune femme dans son dos. Elle agrippa fermement son t-shirt, son nez entre ses omoplates.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Il se retourna et elle enfouit son nez dans son torse.

-Ikuto, gomen… Hontoni gomene !

Il écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa tête, quand il entendit la porte fenêtre du salon s'ouvrir. Il vit un groupe de personne entrer.

-Amu-chan, yamero ! lança un garçon aux longs cheveux violets.

Ikuto eut à peine le temps de se demander qui ils étaient qu'il sentit une douleur ferme dans son cou. Amu venait de planter ses petits crocs dans son cou, suçant son sang. Elle le lâcha après environs une minute et il s'effondra sur elle. Elle le retint de tomber et l'adossa contre le four éteint. Ses amis arrivèrent derrière elle.

-Amu ! On s'est fait tant de soucis pour toi, fit Rima en lui sautant au cou.

-Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée…

-Tu vas bien, c'es l'essentiel, dit Tadase en lui offrant une main pour se relever.

-Mais où est-ce que tu t'es caché toute la journée ? demanda Nagihiko.

-Ce garçon et sa sœur m'ont laissé passer la journée ici.

Elle jeta un œil à Ikuto, évanouit. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. Elle soupira lourdement puis caressa les marques de ses crocs, qui disparurent instantanément, puis elle se redressa.

-Bon, il est temps de partir alors, dit-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Oui, si cet humain se réveille, on aura du mal à tout lui expliquer, dit Rima.

Le groupe sortit donc, mais Amu s'immobilisa à la porte fenêtre et regarda en arrière. Elle se sentait si mal de laisser Ikuto seul après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'avait laissé dormir chez lui, dans son propre lit et offert son petit déjeuner, tout ça pour qu'elle le morde sans demander son avis. Elle avait honte, c'était le cas de le dire.

-Amu-chi ! Dépêche-toi ! Le soleil se lève plus tôt l'été et Yaya veut danser avant qu'il ne se lève !

Elle plaça un faux sourire sur son visage et se tourna vers ses amis.

-J'arrive !

* * *

Voilà déjà 3 jours qu'elle avait quitté la maison d'Ikuto sans laisser le moindre mot, la moindre explication. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable et honteuse alors qu'elle se trouvait dans cette boite de nuit branchée avec ses amis. Eux dansaient ou étaient caché dans un coin à sucer le sang d'un inconnu, alors que la rosette restait à la table qu'ils avaient réservés, buvant un cocktail. Elle repensait sans arrêt à Ikuto et n'arrivait plus depuis à mordre quelqu'un d'autre. La dernière personne qu'elle avait failli mordre s'en était finalement sortit sans aucune morsure. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, Rima était traînait sur la piste par Yaya, qui la malmenait, alors que Nagihiko et Kukai papotaient avec deux jeunes filles. Tadase était hors de son champ de vision, probablement à mordre quelqu'un. Elle se leva et sortit de la boite, le vent frais du soir faisant voleter ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Elle soupira en regardant la lune, qui lui rappelait désormais à chaque regard le bleuté qui ne pouvait voir le soleil, tout comme elle. Elle sentit bientôt une main sur son épaule et se retourna.

-Nagihiko ?

-Quelque chose te préoccupe Amu-chan. Nous l'avons tous vu.

Elle détourna le regard mais se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais… le garçon qui m'a sauvé l'autre jour…

-Celui qui est atteint de Xeroderma Pigmentosum ?

-Je regrette de l'avoir mordu comme ça… je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je me sens si coupable…

Nagihiko se contenta de la regarder tandis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Evidemment qu'elle se sentait coupable. On ne mord pas les gens comme ça, il y a des règles de politesse, même chez les vampires. Il soupira à son tour et prit la rosette dans ses bras.

-Si tu te sens si mal, alors il faut t'excuser. Quitte à ce qu'il te crie dessus.

Elle hocha la tête contre son épaule, se détacha de lui et se mit à courir jusqu'à la maison des Tsukiyomi. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en vue, elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Elle descendit lentement la colline, se préparant à être aussi bien pardonnée que jetée dehors. Elle soupira en arrivant devant la porte fenêtre du salon. Elle l'ouvrit mais ne vit personne. Le rez-de-chaussée était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais elle voyait de la lumière provenant de la chambre du bleuté à l'étage. Elle avala sa salive, referma la vitre derrière elle et commença à se diriger vers la chambre.

Elle monta lentement les escaliers mais s'arrêta une fois en haut, se demandant tout à coup si c'était une bonne idée. Ikuto allait probablement essayer de la faire sortir de force et elle risquait de le blesser en voulant l'en empêcher. Elle soupira lourdement et descendit une marche quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna et vit Ikuto qui la regardait avec une expression quelconque sur le visage. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait avec indifférence pour la punir. Elle essaya de détourner les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas, comme s'il avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Finalement, il fut le premier à bouger, s'approchant d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, remontant au sommet des escaliers. Il se plaça devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait tout à coup peur qu'il la pousse dans les escaliers, juste pour vérifier qu'elle était bien un vampire. Elle avait connu quelques décennies plus tôt une jeune fille qui n'avait pas hésité à pousser Rima du haut d'un immeuble pour être certaine qu'elle était bien un vampire et qu'elle avait bien mordu son petit ami. Les adolescents étaient tous si méchants parfois.

Quand il se pencha précipitamment vers elle, Amu essaya d'esquiver sur le côté mais ne réussit pas. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ikuto la mette sur son épaule et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il la jeta presque sur le lit et ferma la porte à clé. Elle se redressa et lui fit face.

-Ikuto ! Même si tu me détestes pour ce qui s'est passé, je ne t'autorise pas à me…

-M'autoriser ? lui dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Elle recula d'un pas, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Il se tourna vers elle et approcha d'un pas décidé, lui attrapa les bras et la plaqua contre le lit.

-I-Ikuto !

-Essaye de m'empêcher de faire ça…

Elle le vit descendre jusqu'à son cou, le lécher puis sentit les dents du bleuté la mordre. Outre la honte de se faire mordre par un humain, elle sentit la gêne monter à ses joues et le repoussa.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es cinglé !

Il se contenta de la regarder, un éclair de tendresse dans ses yeux. Elle détourna la tête, prête à pleurer sous le coup de la colère et se leva. Elle put à peine toucher la poignée de la porte qu'il posa sa main contre celle-ci, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

-Laisse-moi sortir.

-Tu es revenue juste pour repartir aussi vite que la dernière fois ? C'est très cruel.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je n'aurais jamais du revenir… Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Il lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras, la plaqua dos à la porte et colla son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans celui de la rosette. Il avait maintenant ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de bouger.

-J'ai souvent entendu dire que les vampires avaient une force surhumaine. C'est le cas ?

-Tr-trois ou quatre fois la force d'un humain, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Alors, si tu es si forte, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore lancé à l'autre bout de la pièce et démolit cette porte ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que ça ne se fait pas.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que pour moi…

Il se pencha et scella leurs lèvres ensemble. Amu écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant contre lui gentiment. Elle resta immobile un bon moment avant qu'il ne libère ses lèvres.

-J'aurais plutôt l'impression que tu étais venu pour ça.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Pas un seul instant n'avait-elle pensé à ça ! De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

-Non, je…

Il scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, lui attrapa la taille, la releva légèrement et les emmena jusqu'au lit. Il les fit tomber sur le lit, le tout sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Maintenant qu'elle était sous lui, pratiquement à sa merci, elle se demanda tout à coup pourquoi il l'avait embrassé d'abord. Elle ne devrait que lui inspirer du mépris, n'est-ce pas ? Il la laissa à nouveau respirer et la regarda. Il caressa sa joue puis se pencha à son cou. Elle ne le retint pas, même si elle aurait du, et sentit bientôt les dents du bleuté jouant à nouveau avec sa peau délicate. Elle fixa le plafond, se sentant soulager qu'il ne lui en veuille pas finalement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il lâcha sa peau et la regarda.

-Tu es vraiment contente d'être là alors.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tu m'avais manqué jusqu'à présent…

Il releva sa tête et fixa la rosette, légèrement surpris. Elle se redressa à son tour et plongea son regard dans celui du bleuté, ses yeux dorés légèrement larmoyants. Il caressa doucement sa joue puis la prit dans ses bras, comme quelques jours plus tôt. La chaleur si familière enveloppa la jeune fille, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant plus contre elle. Et quand il passa sa main sous son débardeur, elle ne le retint pas.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil venait de commencer à se lever, la rosette remit ses vêtements sous le regard attendrit du bleuté. Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui lança son pantalon.

-Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller.

Il se redressa et enfila une jambe dans son jeans.

-Tu vas repartir ?

-Impossible, le soleil pointe déjà, je serai morte avant d'atteindre ma maison.

Elle se tourna vers lui, jouant avec les bords de sa jupe.

-Je… est-ce que… ?

-Tu peux rester ici. Mais…

Elle releva les yeux, juste à tant pour le voir enrouler un de ses bras autour de sa taille et lui attraper précautionneusement le menton.

-Tu dois m'embrasser toutes les demi-heures, sinon je t'enferme à la cave.

Elle le regarda avec douceur et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis s'éloigna pour le regarder.

-Tu ne préfères pas tous les quarts d'heure ?

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis sourit et captura à son tour ses lèvres.

Jusque vers midi, ils s'adonnèrent donc à ce petit jeu, jusqu'à ce que la rosette s'endorme sur le canapé. Ikuto la prit dans ses bras et l'installa avec lui dans son lit, avant de s'endormir avec elle. Quand la nuit arriva, Utau les réveilla, découvrant avec joie la rosette avec son frère, puis le prévint qu'elle avait invité Kukai à diner. Non que le bleuté n'aime pas le petit ami de sa sœur, mais quand il commençait, il devenait impossible de l'arrêter de parler. Et puis ce sourire bon enfant qu'il avait sans arrêt sur les lèvres, ça le rendait si idiot à ses yeux. Amu se pencha sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de diner avec ce garçon.

Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste qu'il m'énerve.

Elle lui sourit et se leva, faisant profiter involontairement au bleuté d'une jolie vue de ses fesses. Il ne put se retenir et mordilla la plus proche, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle le regarda comme si elle allait lui arracher la gorge et se jeta sur lui. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle lui avait mordue l'oreille et avait filé par sa porte laissé ouverte par Utau. Il sourit en caressant son oreille attaquée.

Et comme convenu, Kukai était venu et était en train de parler principalement à Utau, qui le regardait avec des yeux amoureux, alors qu'il parlait de son dernier match de football le jour précédent. Ikuto mangeait sans appétit, Amu à sa gauche mangeant de petites bouchées. Il se pencha alors vers elle.

-Les vampires mangent aussi les aliments des humains ? chuchota-t-il.

-Oui. Nous avons les mêmes goûts que vous de ce côté-là. Nous avons simplement besoin de boire du sang en plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre… certains scientifiques chez nous disent que notre sang ne renouvelle pas ses plaquettes et globules blancs comme il le faudrait et que nous n'avons trouvé que ce moyen pour survivre. Les plus fous disent même que nous étions humains à la base mais que nous avons mutés à force de boire du sang.

Il haussa un sourcil à cette dernière explication, puis sourit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as soif, demande-moi avant de te servir, pas comme la dernière fois.

Elle rougit de honte et hocha la tête en détournant les yeux. Il caressa sa joue et la regarda dans les yeux avec intensité.

-Et ben ! On dirait que tu as fini par trouver le grand Amour ! lança Kukai en voyant le jeune couple.

-Toi, la ferme ! lui répliqua le bleuté. Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec ma sœur que tu peux te permettre des commentaires sur ma vie !

Le brun haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Utau, commentant que son frère était bien éloquent ce soir. En effet, le bleuté lui avait, en tout et pour tout, décocher trois mots depuis qu'il fréquentait Utau, soit deux ans. Amu sursauta alors sur son siège et regarda vers la porte-fenêtre. Ikuto suivit son regard et vit des gens lui faisant signe. La rosette se leva et alla les rejoindre. Ikuto savait que c'était ses amis. Il se souvenait vaguement de la figure de celui aux cheveux violets avant qu'Amu ne le morde l'autre jour.

Dehors, Amu s'excusait encore une fois d'être partie sans les prévenir et de les avoir inquiétés. Tout le monde baissa les yeux, ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise.

-Qu-quoi ? Vous voulez m'exclure de la communauté ?

Rima tomba à genoux dans un sanglot étouffé, effrayant tout à coup Amu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous me faites peur…

Nagihiko posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rosette, son air sombre et triste lui rappelant celui qu'il avait lorsque leurs parents étaient morts. Il tourna son regard vers Tadase, qui hocha la tête. Nagihiko retourna vers Rima et Yaya, qui essayait de la consoler. Amu se tourna vers son ami.

-Mais vous allez m'expliquer ?

-La communauté… Il n'y a plus que nous.

Amu ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il disait, les mots ne voulant pas s'encrer dans son esprit. Il la prit alors dans ses bras.

-Les chasseurs nous ont trouvés. La communauté a été attaquée à l'aube et… il n'y avait plus que des cadavres calcinés par le feu ou le soleil…

Amu le repoussa et tomba à terre. Ikuto s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda, ses larmes coulant fortement sur ses joues. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura silencieusement contre son épaule. Le bleuté regarda le petit groupe et se tourna vers le blond.

-Comment vous en êtes vous sortit ?

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

-En cherchant Amu, nous nous sommes fait surprendre par le soleil et avons du nous abriter dans une maison abandonnée. Quand nous sommes retournés chez nous pour nous changer, nous avons trouvé notre abri en cendre, les gens de notre communauté tous morts. Il n'y avait pas un seul survivant.

Ikuto serra la rosette contre lui, comprenant que leur famille venait de disparaître, encore une fois. Amu lui avait raconté la mort de leurs familles et leur vie jusqu'à présent, il savait la douleur et la peine qu'ils devaient ressentir à vivre à nouveau cette terrible épreuve. Utau et Kukai se tenaient derrière eux, à la porte fenêtre. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Tout le monde rentra et ils essayèrent de se mettre à l'aise, mais l'idée qu'il n'était pas chez eux et qu'il n'y avait plus de « chez eux » leur était difficile. Pour que le couple comprenne ce qui s'était passé, ils leur expliquèrent leur nature, puis ce qui s'était passé. Curieusement, la blonde et le brun, qui auraient du paniquer en sachant autant de vampires dans le salon, restèrent calmes. Après avoir raconté leur retour et la macabre découverte, Utau se leva.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Kukai.

-Préparer des lits. Ils ne vont pas retourner là-bas s'ils meurent au moindre rayon de soleil.

Ikuto se tourna violemment vers elle, manquant de faire tomber Amu de ses genoux.

-Tu veux dire…

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Il y a assez de chambre pour placer deux ou trois d'entre eux dans chacune, non ? Il faut bien faire quelque chose…

Amu se leva alors.

-Même si nous sommes des vampires ?

Un silence d'attente s'installa, rendant tout le monde nerveux. Finalement, Utau expira lourdement et se tourna gracieusement vers la rosette, la pointant du doigt.

-Tu as réussi à faire en sorte que mon imbécile de frère sorte de sa torpeur depuis la mort des parents. Si je ne te remercie pas à ma façon, je vais moi aussi devenir dépressive, et ça c'est hors de question ! Maintenant, si vous m'excusez…

Et elle fila avec Kukai à l'étage préparer les chambres.

* * *

Amu regarda le plafond, Ikuto à côté d'elle en faisant de même, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Sans bouger, il lui demanda.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

-Je me disais qu'Utau est vraiment gentille. Accueillir des monstres comme nous dans sa maison…

-Elle ne vous voit pas comme des monstres. Elle vous voit comme des victimes.

Amu se releva et se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Ta famille vient d'être encore une fois… exterminée, non ? Et bien que vous soyez des buveurs de sang, vous ne nous avez pas attaqué. Et puis…

Il se redressa et passa un bras dans le dos de la rosette.

-Vous aussi, si vous vous exposez au soleil, vous mourrez.

Amu baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Le bleuté se pencha vers elle et posa sa tête contre son front.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais enfant, j'ai failli mourir à cause du soleil. Je me suis aventuré dehors contre l'avis de mes parents parce que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque ce que c'était que la douleur et la mort. Quand j'ai failli mourir, j'ai enfin…

Amu releva ses yeux vers lui.

-Après ça, le soleil est devenu ma plus grande peur. Encore plus même après la mort de mes parents. Alors, je me suis enfermé dans ma tristesse en me disant que de toute façon, personne ne se soucierait de moi… Mais toi…

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle, les mèches de cheveux du bleuté lui caressant le visage.

-Toi, tu m'as redonné envie de vivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment… peut-être quand tu m'as mordu, tu as aussi prit un peu de ma tristesse.

-C'est possible, dit-elle en caressant son visage.

-C'est pourquoi, je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Toi et tes amis, qu'on forme une grande famille qui se protégera les uns les autres.

Elle sourit tendrement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Moi aussi, je veux protéger cette famille que j'aime tant.

Il la serra dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps lui rappelant avec bonheur un petit soleil intérieur. Il sentit alors la langue de la rosette dans son cou.

-Tu as soif ?

-Je… je n'ai plus mordu personne depuis la dernière fois… je… je dois vraiment…

-A ta santé, dit-il en penchant la tête en arrière, sa main sur la tête de la rosette, l'incitant à mordre.

Elle enfonça rapidement ses petits crocs dans son cou et suça son sang. Etrangement, il sentit de la joie l'envahir et sourit en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Quant à elle, elle sentit un sentiment de bonheur extrême, le genre qu'on ne ressent que lorsque tout va bien dans sa vie. C'était étrange étant donné qu'elle venait de perdre encore une fois sa famille et qu'elle n'avait plus que ses amis les plus proches auprès d'elle. Malgré cela, le sang d'Ikuto coulant dans sa gorge et ses bras la tenant fermement et doucement lui donnaient l'impression que personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal, qu'elle était protégée contre tout, contre tout le monde, même les chasseurs de vampires encore vivants qui avaient encore une fois « débarrassé le monde de cette vermine meurtrière » comme ils disaient. Elle retira ses crocs et lécha la plaie qu'elle avait ouverte, pour la voir se refermer sous ses yeux, comme toujours.

-Amu…

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, pour sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentit à nouveau comblée de bonheur, ses bras trouvant d'eux même le chemin de son cou et s'enroulant autour. Elle sentit les bras du bleuté sur sa taille, la tirant jalousement contre lui.

Oui, ils n'étaient pas près de se quitter.

* * *

**Fin "légèrement" pourrie, je sais XD Je suis pas très douée pour ça faut dire...**


	32. Ma lettre d'amour

Oui, oui, un autre oneshot tout de suite après, c'est possible^^ Je travaillais sur les deux en même temps, et comme je les aie fini tout à l'heure, ben voilà quoi^^

Je dois dire que j'ai été inspiré par l'image d'illustration sur mon profil, que je vous invite à regarder vu qu'il s'agit aussi des tenues des personnages pour ce oneshot^^

* * *

_**Summary: Les sentiments les plus secrets qu'elle cachait, son amour pour lui. Amu va tout écrire dans une seule lettre pour se confesser. Peut-être en fera-t-il de même?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Ma lettre d'amour**

Pour Hinamori Amu, en 11e année au lycée Seiyo High, prendre le tramway tous les jours était devenu une habitude. Elle était bien loin de chez elle dans sa chambre d'étudiant, mais la chance qui lui avait été offerte était trop belle. Le lycée ne prenait que 40 élèves par années, ni un de plus, ni un de moins, en faisant un établissement apprécié et au combien convoité. Amu avait eut la chance d'être sélectionnée sur une liste de près de 200 élèves, elle s'en sentait heureuse et flattée. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé d'aller s'installer dans une résidence étudiant le plus près possible de l'école, pile devant l'arrêt la conduisant à destination. Quelle chanceuse ! Elle était en plus devenue très amie avec ses colocataires, Rima et Yaya.

Elle se trouvait donc comme chaque matin dans le train, à relire ses notes en prévisions d'un contrôle. Près d'elle se trouvait un groupe de garçons. Fujisaki Nagihiko, capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée Souma Kukai, capitaine de l'équipe de football et enfin Tsukiyomi Ikuto, probablement le garçon avec le fanclub le plus important de l'école. Il suscitait l'attention de toutes les filles mais n'avait jamais accepté aucune d'elle. Amu le comprenait, elle aussi était souvent la cible de déclaration, mais aucun ne suscitait son intérêt. Sauf Tsukiyomi. Elle était venue dans cette école pour avoir un excellent bagage pour la suite de ses études, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était en partie pour lui qu'elle revenait chaque jour en cours. Il la fascinait et l'effrayait un peu en même temps. Il était un mystère vivant, ses yeux améthystes si beau brillant comme ceux d'un chat dans la nuit, ses cheveux couleur ciel nocturne aussi soyeux et brillant que ceux d'un vrai chat. D'où son surnom de « Chat noir ». Il ne laissait aucune fille l'approchait quand il ne le voulait pas, disparaissant quand bon lui semblait. Amu savait où il se cachait, sur le toit de l'école, pour ce qu'elle l'avait surpris une fois en essayant de se relaxer.

Elle releva ses yeux de ses notes et le regarda. Il discutait encore avec ses deux amis, riant de bon cœur. Il tourna alors son regard vers elle. Elle se sentit rosir légèrement puis reporta son attention sur ses fiches, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, elle vit bientôt quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle releva les yeux et vit Ikuto.

-Il y a de la place à côté de toi. On peut s'installer ?

Elle regarda Nagihiko et Kukai, encore à la même place, se tenait aux barres horizontales.

-Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas, fit-elle de son ton indifférent.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle était appréciée. Elle montrait une façade rebelle et cool au lycée, les autres élèves ne voyant pas plus loin que ça. Elle était en réalité très timide et utilise ce côté indifférent pour ne pas montrer sa vraie nature. Les trois garçons s'installèrent donc en rang d'oignons à côté d'elle. Ikuto regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Q-quoi ? fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu as une très jolie écriture.

Elle rougit et détourna la tête, faisant comme si elle se fichait de son avis, mais en réalité, à l'intérieure d'elle-même, elle sautait de joie qu'il trouve son écriture jolie. Le train s'arrêta finalement et ils sortirent tous pour rejoindre leurs cours. Au moment de la pause déjeuner, Amu retrouva ses amis Rima et Yaya, ainsi qu'Utau, la sœur d'Ikuto. Bien qu'Utau soit d'un an plus jeune que son frère, elle était très avancée et avait sauté une classe, se retrouvant avec son frère et Amu. Et comme souvent, en voyant la rosette, elle la força à s'asseoir tout à côté d'elle et lui encercla la taille pour qu'elle ne se sauve pas.

-Alors ? Du progrès avec mon imbécile de frère ?

-E-et bien… il a… il a regardé mes fiches ce matin… il… il a dit que j'avais une jolie écriture…

La blonde la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une forme de vie primitive et stupide. La rosette rougit et se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler, c'est trop dur !

-Pauvre Amu-chi… Je connais une amie qui était comme ça aussi. Mais elle a quand même réussi à exprimer ses sentiments à ce garçon !

-Ah oui ? fit Rima en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui ! Il lui a fait une déclaration écrite ! Genre lettre d'amour et ils sortent ensemble maintenant.

-MAIS VOILA LA SOLUTION ! lança Utau en se redressa d'un saut. Amu ! Tu vas faire une lettre pour Ikuto dans laquelle tu diras exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui !

Elle pointa la rosette du doigt, comme si elle la mettait au défi de refuser une telle idée. Puis elle l'attrapa par la main et la traîna jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Amu commença à écrire, comme lui avait ordonné Utau, et regarda bientôt sa feuille. Il y avait des gribouillis partout et ses phrases étaient très mal tournées, presque enfantines. Elle chiffonna la feuille et baissa la tête.

-Ecoute, tu ne peux pas réussir une bonne lettre du premier coup, fit la blonde en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. On va travailler dessus pour qu'elle soit parfaite et qu'elle fasse chavirer le cœur de mon idiot de frère !

-Merci Utau.

Pendant plusieurs jours, elles firent et refirent divers brouillons pour canaliser toutes l'intensité des sentiments de la rosette en une seule lettre d'amour. Mais quelque chose gênait encore la rosette, qui avait beau lire et relire ses lettres ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait. Utau ne pouvait plus l'aider, son inspiration s'était envolée. Alors elle travailla seule dessus un jour, pendant les heures de pause, quand elle sentit un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle avala sa salive et, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Ikuto, leva les yeux.

-Tadase-kun ?

L'élève franchement transféré le mois dernier lui sourit gentiment et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je trouve que tu as un style très intéressant, fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-M-mais… je n'ai pas en-encore fini…

Il se tourna vers le papier et le prit dans sa main, la regarda pour une approbation qu'elle donna puis porta la feuille vers lui. Après l'avoir lu, il se tourna vers elle.

-C'est très beau, presque de la poésie.

-M-merci… mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à cette lettre.

-Elle est pour Tsukiyomi-kun, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en reportant son regard vers la feuille de brouillon.

-O-oui.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une idée. Mais il faudrait que nous allions en ville après les cours acheter quelque chose.

-Hé ? fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Ikuto avait vu –mais pas entendu- le duo et il avait actuellement les yeux très plissé, comme s'il espérait jeter un sort au jeune blond qui lui donnerait des dents de castor ou qu'une bouse apparaisse sur sa tête. Il disparut finalement, sa colère bouillonnant en lui.

Le lendemain, en voyant la jeune femme dans le train, il resta à distance, essayant de supprimer l'envie qu'il avait d'aller l'attraper par le menton et l'embrasser jusqu'à la limite de l'indécence. Il garda un bon moment ses yeux tournés vers Kukai et Nagihiko, le violet essayant de faire réviser leur contrôle du jour au brun, qui n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il retourna son regard vers la jeune fille en soupirant, mais quelque chose clochait. Exceptionnellement, elle était debout, et elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ses joues toutes rouges et ses yeux embués. Ikuto tourna complètement la tête et vit un homme derrière la jeune fille, qui semblait jouer avec les pointes de ses cheveux. Il lui tenait le bras droit, fermement vu les plis de son gilet, et le bleuté plissa les yeux. Elle sursauta quand cet homme bougea légèrement derrière elle. Ikuto ne voyait plus cette main jouant avec ses cheveux. Il se glissa jusqu'à la scène et attrapa la main baladeuse prête à se glisser sur la jupe de la rosette.

-Tsu-Tsukiyomi !

Il regarda ce pervers d'un regard noir, serrant chaque instant un peu plus son étreinte sur son poignet. A l'arrêt, qui vint quelques instants plus tard, Ikuto traîna littéralement l'homme dehors et l'envoya à un contrôleur, qui s'occupa de lui. Les portes du train se refermèrent et il repartit. Amu était maintenant assise, Nagi et Kukai à ses côtés. Le bleuté s'approcha et posa une main sur sa tête, simplement. Elle releva ses yeux inondés de larmes avant de les sécher.

-M-merci Tsukiyomi. J'ai… j'ai eus si peur…

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la fit poser sa tête contre son épaule, la rassurant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du bâtiment scolaire, la jeune femme se précipita à la vue de Tadase, qu'elle traîna avec elle par les portes d'entrée sans lui dire un mot. Ikuto sentit ses cheveux ses dresser sur sa tête et ses dents se serrer les unes contre les autres, sa jalousie reprenant le dessus. Nagihiko se pencha vers lui.

-Si tu veux Amu-chan pour toi tout seul, tu n'as qu'à agir en premier. Il parait que Hotori-kun aurait des vues sur une fille de la classe B.

-Il « parait » ? rigola Kukai. C'est même sûr ! Dès qu'elle entre dans la classe pendant les cours en groupe, il ne regarde qu'elle !

Tandis que le brun continuait de rire aux éclats, Ikuto avançait sans attendre les deux autres. Il ne laissera pas la rosette sans avoir combattu.

Pendant ce temps, Amu avait expliqué à Tadase ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train. Si Tadase ne savait pas que les rumeurs se répandait vite, il aurait prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on les croit ensemble. Les rumeurs couraient très vite dans ce lycée. Elle reprit finalement une grande inspiration puis soupira avant d'ouvrir son sac et en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle posa sur son cœur.

-Tu comptes lui donner aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. A la sortie des cours. J'espère qu'il acceptera mes sentiments.

-J'en suis convaincu, dit-il avant de regarder son sac. Moi aussi, je donnerais ma lettre ce soir.

-Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Dans son sac se trouvait une lettre qu'il allait donner à la jeune fille de la classe B qu'il aimait.

La journée se passa calmement et la fin des cours retentit bientôt. Amu se leva, espérant attraper Ikuto avant qu'il ne quitte l'école, mais lorsqu'elle passa son regard vers sa table, il était déjà partit. Déçue, elle commença à sortir de l'école, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle faisait un énorme détour. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se trouvait au deuxième étage du bâtiment et s'apprêtait à monter au troisième.

-Mais quelle cruche… Quelle cruche ! fit-elle à elle-même.

Elle redescendit les escaliers et vit accourir Nagihiko et son amie Rima.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrivez tous les deux ?

-Amu-chan ! Il faut à tout prix que tu viennes ! Ikuto-kun est sur le point de se battre avec Hotori-kun !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es la seule qu'Ikuto écoutera ! Il a parlé de toi en agressant Tadase, mais on n'en sait pas plus.

Amu resta bouche bée puis se tourna vers le violet, son regard déterminé.

-Emmenez-moi jusqu'à eux. Je vais régler ça.

Ils se dépêchèrent et arrivèrent avant que le premier coup ne soit partit, heureusement. Amu hurla aux garçons de ne pas se battre et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers elle. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous battre dans l'école ! Et même si vous pouviez, c'est ridicule de votre part de vous battre. Je suis sûre que vos raisons sont ridicules.

-Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans Amu-chan ! annonça Tadase. C'est Tsukiyomi-kun qui m'a attaqué !

-Attaqué ? Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Tu es venu sur moi sans même me prévenir, tu as déchiré ma lettre et tu oses dire que tu ne m'as pas attaqué ?

Amu regarda l'un et l'autre, visiblement prêt désormais à se sauter à la gorge. Elle jeta son sac à terre et se plaça entre eux, face à Ikuto.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais fait ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la regarder fixement, comme s'il voulait lui dire mais n'arrivait pas à formuler les mots. Elle sursauta en sentant quelques choses glisser de sa poche et rougit en voyant l'enveloppe contenant sa lettre d'amour flotter légèrement vers le sol. Elle la ramassa, essayant de la remettre dans son poche, mais Ikuto lui prit des mains et en deux coups, déchirer l'enveloppe et la feuille de papier à l'intérieure. Amu regarda avec horreur sa lettre déchirer par celui à qui elle voulait le donner, avant même qu'il ne la lise. Il regarda alors Tadase d'un regard noir en chiffonnant les deux morceaux dans ses mains.

-Je ne te laisserais sûrement pas sortir avec elle ! Amu est à moi !

La jeune femme sentit alors sa main atterrir sur la joue du bleuté, qui resta bouche bée. Puis elle commença à pleurer et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-BAKA ! Tadase-kun n'est qu'un ami ! La lettre, ma lettre d'amour, ELLE ETAIT POUR TOI !

Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko et Rima, présents autour du trio, soit se mordirent la lèvre, soit pousser un cri de surprise. Derrière la rosette, Tadase pinçait ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Ikuto regarda Amu avec des yeux anéantit. Mais ses prochaines paroles lui brisèrent le cœur.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je te déteste ! Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi !

Elle prit son sac et le poignet de Rima et s'enfuit avec ses deux amies blondes, laissant là le bleuté choqué et anéantit.

Après être rentrée chez elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas desserré les dents et n'avait laissé entré personne dans sa chambre, le douloureux souvenir d'Ikuto déchirant sa lettre lui revenant sans cesse en tête et la brisant un peu plus chaque fois. Elle qui avait tant travaillé, qui s'était tant appliquée et avait mit tous ses sentiments les plus secrets et intimes dans cette lettre, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être lu qu'elle avait déjà été oublié. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, la noirceur de sa chambre n'arrangeant en rien son humeur déjà sombre.

Elle se redressa légèrement en entendant un bruit sur son balcon et tourna la tête vers ses portes fenêtres. Une figure se dessina dans l'obscurité et elle commença à trembler. « Un pervers » fut sa première pensée et elle s'immobilisa complètement tandis qu'il entrait et refermait les portes derrière lui. Elle trembla sous ses couvertures et pria de tout son cœur pour que sa mère arrive à ce moment-là et lui fasse peur, afin qu'il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il s'avança, quelque chose en main et regarda la chambre. Amu vit qu'il était dos à elle. Elle prit le courage lui restant, ainsi que sa lampe de chevet et sortit du lit puis se lancer sur la silhouette. Elle manqua de l'avoir mais cette personne évita son coup avec la souplesse du félin et l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda une voix sensuelle.

Amu sentit le rouge lui remonter aux joues en reconnaissant instantanément la voix. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et fit volte-face à l'inconnu. Elle trouva l'interrupteur de sa chambre et alluma. Elle hoqueta en voyant la personne.

-Tsukiyomi ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire un peu gêné puis posa son poing sur sa hanche.

-Surprise…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'approcher !

-Alors figure-toi que je ne compte pas t'obéir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la coinçant un instant contre le mur, mais elle se faufila derrière lui et se retrouva devant son lit. Il s'approcha à nouveau et elle tomba sur le lit, se couvrant de peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il s'immobilisa à un mètre d'elle et s'accroupit.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour te faire plus de mal que je t'en aie fais tout à l'heure.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, ses yeux recommençant à s'embuer. Il glissa sa main à l'arrière de son jeans et en sortit une feuille de papier bleue, déchiré en 5 morceaux, recollés au scotch, que la jeune fille reconnue immédiatement. Elle rougit et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

-C'est devenu mon porte-bonheur, je ne vais pas m'en séparé.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles puis détourna la tête. Comment osait-il lui sortir une réponse pareille après ce qu'il avait fait à cette feuille de papier ? Elle sécha ses larmes et allait lui dire de déguerpir sans ménagement quand elle sentit le bleuté dans son dos, son bras gauche s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Elle rougit et tourna lentement son regard vers lui. Il resta impassible et montra la feuille à la rosette.

-« Tes yeux me poursuivent jusque dans mes rêves et m'empêche de t'oublier. Je n'en aie jamais vu d'aussi profonds et beaux, j'aimerais qu'il ne regarde que moi toute la journée. »

Elle rougit encore plus et ferma les yeux.

-« Tu as les plus beaux cheveux que j'ai vu. Doux et léger, toujours en pagaille mais soyeux, j'aimerais pouvoir vérifier s'ils sont vraiment comme la fourrure d'un chat, comme le dit la rumeur. »

-J-je ne le pensais pas ! Ne va pas t'imaginer…

-Quoi ? Que tu me veux pour toi toute seule ? dit-il triomphalement.

-Tais-toi ! fit-elle, légèrement énervée.

-Pourtant, tu l'as écris. « Je ne suis pas spécialement jalouse, mais je déteste voir ses filles autour de toi. S'il te plait, prend en compte que je veux vraiment être avec toi parce que tu es une personne merveilleuse et non pas parce que tu es beau. C'est seulement secondaire. »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage, rouge de honte à entendre ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il continua à lui énumérer des passages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Elle le regarda, essayant de lui dire de repartir s'il était là uniquement pour dire qu'il trouvait son style si terrible. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres contre la paume de sa main et rougit. Il venait d'embrasser sa main, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et comme pour le confirmer, il attrapa cette main et recommença à planter quelques baisers dessus, la rosette incapable de bouger. Elle se sentit alors tomber en arrière et bientôt trouva le bleuté au dessus d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-S-s'il te plait, v-va-t-en.

Il la regarda avec intensité, puis posa la lettre à côté de ses cheveux roses, puis glissa sa main vers l'autre poche de son jeans et sortit une lettre rose. Il redressa Amu puis lui tendit la feuille.

-Je ne partirais pas avant que tu aies lu ça.

-Et si je refuse ?

Il sourit sournoisement et se pencha vers elle.

-Je passe la nuit chez toi et je te colle aux fesses jusqu'à ce que tu daignes la lire.

Elle frissonna en l'imaginant dans son lit, la serrant contre lui, ou la suivant comme son ombre, ne lui laissant presque pas d'espace pour se retourner. Elle rougit et déplia le papier.

-Je peux au moins savoir ce que c'est ?

-Ma lettre d'amour pour toi. Et par la même occasion, une lettre d'excuses.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux écarquillés. Il lui sourit faiblement, presque comme s'il la supplier. Elle baissa les yeux vers la lettre, ses joues reprenant cette délicieuse couleur rosée. Elle lu lentement la lettre, s'imprimant de chaque mot pour ne pas les oublier. Il disait à quel point il s'excusait de s'être comporté comme un crétin, qu'il avait laissé la jalousie prendre le dessus sur son bon sens, qu'il regrettait sincèrement de l'avoir fait pleurée, qu'il avait lui-même eut le cœur brisé en apprenant la vérité et qu'il lui demanderait pardon à front contre terre devant toute l'école s'il y était obligé. Il disait également qu'il avait toujours beaucoup aimé la jeune fille, la manière dont elle riait, ses yeux brillants de milles feux, ses cheveux toujours tressés qu'il savait doux et souples malgré qu'il n'ait jamais pu les toucher, sa peau de pêche qu'il n'avait eut que rarement l'occasion de toucher, la manière dont elle parlait, sa démarche gracieuse, son sourire chaleureux étaient autant d'éléments qui avait réussi à conquérir son cœur inaccessible. Elle arriva sur la fin de la lettre, où il lui demandait encore une fois pardon et disait qu'il l'aimait, vraiment, véritablement, comme il n'avait jamais aimé.

Elle rougit tout le long, émue et touchée. Elle baissa la lettre sur ses genoux et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Pouvait-elle lui pardonner comme il le demander ou devait-elle rester fâchée et lui donner une bonne leçon ? En même temps, il l'aimait, chose qu'elle n'avait que peu espérait jusqu'à présent. Alors devrait-elle vraiment laissé son orgueil lui dicter ses actions ?

Il se pencha vers elle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, l'observant calmement mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il porta son attention sur ses cheveux, attachés en deux nattes sur chacune de ses épaules. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps. Il attrapa délicatement une natte, enleva l'élastique le retenant, ramenant par là même la rosette à la réalité, puis défit les cheveux noués. Il en fit de même pour l'autre natte, jusqu'à ce que les cheveux de la jeune fille soient égalisés dans sa nuque. Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais superbe les cheveux détachés.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il prenait une mèche de cheveux et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la regarda ensuite et se pencha dangereusement vers elle. Elle recula, toute rouge de son action si soudaine.

-A-attends… je…

Il se pencha tant qu'il toucha son nez. Elle ferma les yeux et se promit que s'il faisait ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait faire, elle lui flanquerait la gifle de sa vie. Alors elle sentit bientôt les lèvres du bleuté… sur sa joue. Puis son bras passa autour de sa taille et elle se sentit pousser contre son torse.

-Tsukiyomi ? fit-elle, rougissant.

-Juste un petit instant. S'il te plait, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Elle hocha la tête et sentit son autre main caressa ses cheveux. L'instant passa et se transforma en minutes, une bonne quinzaine de minutes même. La jeune fille posa gentiment sa tête contre son épaule, se sentant parfaitement bien et sécurisée, comme si un bouclier invisible venait de se former autour d'eux. Ses mains jusque là grossièrement posés sur son torse remontèrent et s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'Ikuto, qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Amu tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu peux rester encore si tu veux.

Il sourit tendrement. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux et joua avec un fil tiré du pullover noir du bleuté. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda à nouveau puis ferma les yeux, ses lèvres légèrement tendues. Elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas, alors elle préféra l'inviter. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis la fit ouvrir les yeux. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant puis il prit son visage dans le creux de ses mains et se pencha vers elle, scellant leurs lèvres ensemble. La jeune fille eut l'impression que les portes du paradis venaient de s'ouvrir pour elle, le bonheur et une douce chaleur réconfortante l'envahissant. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé, que seul elle et lui pouvait encore bouger. Elle enroula lentement ses bras autour du coup du bleuté, qui descendit alors ses bras autour de la taille de la rosette, déterminé à ne pas la lâcher. Ils approfondirent le baiser après quelques instants, le bleuté passant gentiment sa langue sur les lèvres de la rosette, qui ouvrit la bouche et caressa de sa langue celle du bleuté. Un long frisson parcouru leurs dos respectivement à cet instant. Ikuto releva une main et la plaça tendrement derrière la tête de la jeune fille, ne voulant pas arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle répondit à ses inquiétudes en resserrant ses bras, l'amenant plus près d'elle, pour le rassurer. Elle non plus ne voulait pas stopper cet instant magique.

Après quelques instants cependant, trois petits coups retentirent à la porte de la rosette. Le couple se tourna vers celle-ci et Amu posa une main sur son cœur, affolée.

-O-oui ?

-Amu-chan. Le dîner est presque près.

C'était la voix de sa mère.

-O-oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

Les pas feutrés de sa mère disparurent dans les escaliers et les deux jeunes soupirèrent. Amu savait que sa mère serait plutôt contente de la trouver ainsi, mais elle n'était pas certaine que son père réagisse pareillement. Elle se tourna vers Ikuto, qui la tenait toujours par la taille et la regardait avec un léger sourire. Elle baissa la tête et enfouit son nez dans son torse.

-Il va donc falloir en rester là pour ce soir, hein ? dit-il finalement.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, de peur qu'il sente la tristesse dans sa voix si elle répondait. Elle sentit tout à coup son pouce et son index sur son menton, relevant son visage vers le bleuté. Il l'observa un instant puis se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sous son oreille avant de remonter pour poser un baiser éphémère sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, puis elle frotta son nez contre le sien en souriant.

-Et si on se donnait rendez-vous demain ?

Il sourit sournoisement.

-Hum ? Tu veux donc si désespérément sortir avec moi ?

Elle rougit mais garda son regard braqué sur lui.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu semblais tout aussi désespéré dans ta lettre !

-Ouais…

Il arqua la tête en arrière, regardant le plafond un instant, puis reporta son regard sur la jeune fille.

-Alors, demain. Où et quand ?

Elle sourit radieusement, ses joues rosées, puis commença à parler avec lui de ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent, où elle voulait qu'ils aillent, ce qu'ils pourraient manger, un charmant sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres alors que lui écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête si l'idée lui plaisait.

* * *

**Ouais, le quiproquo ridicule entre Tadase, Amu et Ikuto est vraiment nul, je le sais bien, mais je voulais apporter une petite touche de tragique cette fois^^**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité tout au long de mes histoires déjantés^^ ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plait à d'autres personnes :) Je rappelle que je prends volontiers vos idées si vous n'arrivez pas à les coucher sur le papiers^^ Mais bon, vérifier avant que je n'ai pas déjà écrit un truc semblable dans mes précédents oneshots. Quelqu'un m'avait contacté et c'est ce qui s'était passé...**


	33. Je me sens comme un monstre

Oui surprise! C'est une nouvelle song-fic! Je n'ai pas pu résister, je l'écoutais sur mon MP3, mon ordi était en train de convertir une vidéo, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais en profiter pour écrire vu que Word ne ralentit pas beaucoup mon ordi^^

Oui, je sais qu'il y a des AMVs sur Ikuto avec cette chanson, mais rien à fiche!

Les lyrics sont de _**Monster**_ de **Skillet**. Vous devriez trouver facilement sur youtube avec ça.

* * *

_**Summary: Le monstre qui contrôle Ikuto depuis son enfance, pourra-t-il le vaincre après avoir enfin trouvé la personne qu'il veut protéger?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG AND LYRICS!**

* * *

**Je me sens comme un monstre**

Depuis toujours, Ikuto avait des problèmes. En école primaire, il faisait peur aux autres enfants, au lycée, il se battait avec d'autres élèves et désormais dans sa vie professionnelle, il effrayait –et parfois même brutalisait- tous ceux qui lui parlaient sur un ton qu'il n'aimait pas. N'allait pas croire qu'il le faisait exprès ou qu'il aimait ça, c'était bien l'inverse. Il était devenu bien malgré lui un grand solitaire, doublé d'un homme dont on a peur, qu'on n'a pas envie de croiser la nuit dans une ruelle sombre et étroite.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

_**Ma face cachée, je ne te l'ai jamais montré  
Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux pas la contrôler  
Alors reste loin de moi, la bête est hideuse  
Je la rage and je ne peux pas l'arrêter**_

Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. La vérité est qu'il avait un monstre en lui. C'est comme ça qu'il appelait ceci, un « monstre » qui le rendait fou, l'incitait à devenir méchant et violent. S'il fallait des synonymes à ce « monstre », on pourrait parler de «mauvais génie », « le petit diable sur l'épaule », « mauvaise conscience », etc. Ikuto appelait cela un monstre parce que c'était ce que c'était à ses yeux, lui dictant à l'oreille, dans un murmure, qu'il devait faire du mal autour de lui. Il avait souvent voulu le combattre, mais la voix monstrueuse reprenait toujours le dessus.

Il la haïssait, la détestait, la maudissait. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire contre elle à part essayer de mettre ses mots diaboliques en sourdine ? Et cela encore était difficile. Alors il s'éloignait autant que possible, pour protéger ces gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ou à peine, qui devait la côtoyer avec ce côté de lui dont ils ignoraient l'existence, pour ne pas devenir à nouveau fou.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

_**Elle gratte les murs, dans le placard, dans les pièces  
Elle se réveille et je ne peux pas la contrôler  
Se cachant sous le lit, dans mon corps, dans ma tête  
Pourquoi personne ne vient et me sauve de tout ça, y mette fin ?**_

Il espérait toujours pourtant que quelqu'un vienne et l'aide, qu'une seule personne se demande ce qui clochait chez lui, pourquoi il devenait tout à coup furieux pour seulement un petit mot de travers, un ton suspect ou pour un geste mal placé. Mais personne ne voulait savoir, tout le monde avait trop peur du violoniste fou Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Aussi belle que sa musique soit, personne ne voulait l'aider. Parce que, peut-être au fond, était-il lui aussi devenu un monstre ?

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_**Je le sens tout au fond, c'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je déteste ce que je suis devenu, le cauchemar ne fait que commencer  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre**_

Il regarda son ombre sur le mur. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait vu ses yeux rouges et ce sourire déformé, lui disant qu'il était content de la situation, content de dominer le jeune homme, de le manipuler comme il voulait.

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

_**Je, je me sens comme un monstre  
Je, je me sens comme un monstre**_

-Je demande votre attention s'il vous plait, dit le chef d'orchestre en tapant dans ses mains.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, même Ikuto qui d'ordinaire le regardait juste du coin des yeux. Il écarquilla alors ses mêmes yeux violets en voyant une jeune fille se tenant timidement derrière le vieil homme. Elle devait avoir son âge, ou peut-être un peu plus jeune en fait, de longs cheveux roses s'arrêtant juste sous les épaules, un visage angélique, des yeux dorés lui rappelant le soleil, brillant et doux, vêtue d'un chemisier rose avec une veste sans manche rouge et une jupe noire aux nombreux plis artistiques. Dans ses mains, l'étui d'un instrument. Ikuto écarquilla les yeux. C'était un violon.

-Je vous présente Hinamori Amu. C'est la nouvelle apprentie violoniste que nous avons récemment recruté, veuillez lui faire bon accueil.

-Hi-Hinamori Amu desu. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en rougissant avant de s'incliner.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it**

_**Ma face cachée que je garde sous clé  
Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux pas la contrôler**_

Tout le monde s'approcha rapidement d'elle, sauf Ikuto. Mais ses yeux ne la quittaient pas. Elle était si belle, si craquante, si parfaite. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Il détourna le regard et vit son ombre au mur, souriant plus machiavéliquement que jamais. Ikuto plissa les yeux.

_-Non, elle ne serait pas une victime. Tout le monde, mais pas elle, _pensa-t-il avec détermination.

_-Essaye toujours. Tu sais que tu finiras par lui montrer qui tu es vraiment, c'est juste une question de temps._

Il plissa les yeux, se leva, mit son violon sur son épaule et sortit sans demander son reste. Personne ne l'arrêta de toute façon.

Le lendemain, quand il entra dans la salle où il répétait, il fut surprit de trouver Amu étudiant la partition avec sérieux. Elle se tourna en l'entendant et sourit avant de l'approcher.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous parler avant que vous partiez. Tout le monde était autour de moi, c'était presque suffocant.

Suffocant hein ? Oui, ce monstre en lui était aussi suffocant.

-On m'a dit que votre nom était Tsukiyomi… heu… Iku… Ikuto-san je crois ?

-Oui.

Puis il passa à côté d'elle et s'installa à sa place habituelle au fond. Amu le rejoignit alors qu'il posait son étui sur sa chaise.

-Pourquoi vous mettez-vous derrière alors que vous êtes deuxième violon ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Parce que c'est mieux comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'à ce stade de la conversation, il serait déjà furieux en tant normal. Mais pas avec elle. Sa voix avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Parce que je suis dangereux.

-Je ne crois pas à ce que j'ai entendu des autres.

-Oh, alors on t'a déjà parlé du violoniste fou ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Tu dois être bien idiote pour tester ma capacité de résistance.

**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**Car si je le laisse sortir il me déchirera, me détruira  
Pourquoi personne ne vient et me sauve de tout ça, y mette fin ?**

Elle gonfla les joues et se pencha vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'elle attrapa l'étui de son violon et courut en direction de sa place. Il la suivit, elle s'assit et garda l'objet dans ses bras, ses joues toujours gonflés.

-Votre nouvelle place est à côté de moi !

-Quoi ?

-Pas de discussion, ça prend effet maintenant !

Elle posa doucement l'étui puis croisa bras et jambes en le regardant avec détermination. Il n'en revenait pas. La dernière personne qui avait touché son violon avait eut le bras cassé, mais cette jeune fille, aussi imprudente avait-elle été, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il soupira puis s'installa à côté d'elle et regarda ses chaussures, l'ombre de son corps ayant pour la première fois l'air contrariée. Il sourit et se releva, puis tendit sa main vers la jeune fille.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, deuxième violon. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle rougit puis prit sa main et la secoua.

-Hinamori Amu, apprentie violoniste. Ravie moi aussi.

Il prit alors fermement sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, lui faisait un baise main. Elle rougit et reprit sa main très vite.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_**Je le sens tout au fond, c'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je déteste ce que je suis devenu, le cauchemar ne fait que commencer  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre**_

Et puis la jeune fille commença à l'attendre chaque jour à sa place, se mettant à sourire chaleureusement dès qu'elle le voyait. Puis ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour prendre le train, comme deux lycéens, afin de parler plus tranquillement que dans la salle de répétition avec son écho démesuré. Ikuto se surprit bientôt à venir chez elle après les répétitions, à écouter ses histoires, ses souvenirs, ses rêves en buvant un thé ou un chocolat chaud avec elle. Son sourire était si beau, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire du mal. Elle était si belle.

En regardant son ombre sur le mur de sa chambre, il sourit.

_-_Tu vois, je ne lui aie pas fait de mal malgré toutes tes tentatives ces derniers jours.

_-Ah ! Tu crois qu'on se débarrasse de sa vraie nature aussi facilement ? Attends seulement, il viendra bien un moment où elle verra le vrai toi, et là, elle fera comme les autres : elle t'abandonnera !_

_-_Non. Amu n'est pas comme ça. Amu… est différente,dit-il avec conviction.

L'ombre grimaça. Il regagnait enfin le contrôle de lui-même. Encore un peu et le monstre disparaitrait enfin de sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre paisiblement, sans devoir regarder constamment son ombre au mur pour savoir si le monstre en lui préparait quelque chose.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

_**Je le sens tout au fond, c'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je, je me sens comme un monstre  
Je, je me sens comme un monstre**_

-Ikuto ! Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Amu.

-J-j'étouffe…

En une fraction de seconde, le monstre avait reprit le contrôle. Ce type avait violemment bousculé Amu, qui était tombée par terre, et ne s'était pas excusé. Ikuto lui avait demandé gentiment, il l'avait envoyé balader. C'est là que le monstre avait refait surface. Maintenant, le type était dos au mur, le bras du bleuté sur le cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

-J'ai dis… EXCUSE-TOI ENFOIRE !

-J… je s… suis désolé.

-Hein ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! dit-il en l'étouffant un peu plus. Parle plus fort !

Le type grimaça. Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à respirer. Ikuto, ou plutôt le monstre qui avait prit possession de lui, sourit diaboliquement. La sensation de pouvoir sur les autres était si jouissive, si exaltante.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

_**Il se cache dans le noir, ses dents sont tranchantes comme des couteaux  
Il n'y a pas d'issue pour moi, il veut mon âme, il veut mon cœur  
Personne ne peut m'entendre hurler, peut-être n'est-ce qu'un rêve  
Peut-être que c'est en moi, arrêtez ce monstre**_

-Ikuto ! Arrête ça ! Ne laisse pas le monstre en toi prendre le dessus ! Tu n'es pas comme ça !

Il sentit alors son corps sursauter, comme si tout son corps avait subit un battement de cœur. Il retira son bras et l'homme tomba à terre, toussant. Il vit l'ombre à quelques mètres lui souriant à nouveau machiavéliquement.

_-Je te l'avais dis. Tu ferais mieux de fuir avant qu'elle te dise ce qu'elle pense de toi._

Il baissa la tête et commença à courir. Il se rendit immédiatement chez lui, claqua toutes les portes, enleva son blouson, se retrouvant torse nu, et s'assit sur le lit, son visage entre ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça. Dites-moi que je n'ai pas recommencé…

_-Et si. Tu as failli tuer quelqu'un cette fois. J'espère que tu iras jusqu'au bout la prochaine fois._

-Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas ! La prochaine fois… je ne veux pas d'une « prochaine fois »… c'est trop cruel… trop horrible…

_-Tu ne peux pas supprimer ta vraie nature. Je ne suis que la réflexion de ce qu'il y a vraiment en toi._

Ikuto releva la tête, ses yeux écarquillaient.

-Alors… je suis donc un monstre ?

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_**Je le sens tout au fond, c'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
**_

-Non ! Tu ne l'es pas !

Il se retourna et vit Amu, haletante, dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Elle laissa tomber son sac et son manteau à terre et se rua vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Ikuto ! Tu t'es juste laissé emporter par celui qui est en toi !

-A-Amu…

Elle releva des yeux emplit de larmes vers lui, et il sentit son cœur se pincer. La voir pleurer était si difficile, si douloureux. Il leva sa main et essaya ses joues inondées, mais quand il voulut la reposer sur le matelas, elle lui prit et la reposa contre sa joue. Ikuto écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_**Je déteste ce que je suis devenu, le cauchemar ne fait que commencer  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre**_

-Ikuto… je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qui tu es vraiment.

-Non… tu ne me connais que depuis quelques semaines, murmura-t-il, craignant de la regarder dans les yeux. Tu ignores…

-NON je sais très bien ! hurla-t-elle. Le vrai Ikuto n'est pas celui qui s'est laissé posséder tout à l'heure !

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa petite main serrant la sienne si fort qu'il avait mal.

-Le vrai Ikuto, c'est quelqu'un de gentil, attristé parce qu'il est tout seul, qui s'inquiète pour les autres et se sacrifie pour ne pas leur faire du mal.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, une larme coulant sur chacune de ses joues.

-Le vrai Ikuto… c'est celui que j'aime…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

_**Je, je me sens comme un monstre  
Je, je me sens comme un monstre**_

C'était une sensation nouvelle pour le bleuté. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait, qu'on le serrait dans ses bras, qu'on lui disait qu'on l'aimait. Il enroula à son tour ses bras autour de la taille d'Amu et approfondit le baiser, la serrant tout contre lui. Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues froides.

Amu brisa finalement le baiser après encore quelques instants puis le regarda. Curieusement, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir les larmes sur ses joues. Elle leva sa main de sa nuque et sécha ses larmes, et comme elle avait fait tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle voulut laisser retomber sa main, Ikuto lui prit doucement et la colla contre sa joue, savourant sa chaleur.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, son nez dans son cou. Il la serra doucement contre lui, bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher. Il prit sa main sur sa joue et déposa une multitude de baisers dessus. Elle releva son nez vers lui.

-Ikuto… depuis le premier jour… je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

-Pareil pour moi. Et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans toi.

Elle lui sourit et fourra à nouveau son nez dans son cou alors qu'il passait son autour bras autour de sa taille.

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

_**Je, je me sens comme un monstre  
Je, je me sens comme un monstre**_

Sur le mur, l'ombre d'Amu enveloppa celle d'Ikuto. Ses yeux rouges et son sourire diabolique disparurent pour des yeux violets et un sourire naturel qu'il rendit à l'ombre de la rosette. Si Ikuto était vraiment un monstre, Amu était un ange, et elle l'avait libéré de ce poids terrible qui l'empêchait de vivre.

* * *

**Je dois dire qu'en écoutant sur mon MP3, c'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais le tout durant la chanson, façon clip vidéo si vous me suivez^^**

**Si vous connaissez des chansons susceptibles de m'inspirer, vous êtes invité à me les proposer :)**


	34. Aux ordres du prince

Et non, je ne suis pas morte^^ En revanche... mon fanatisme pour Shugo Chara! est quasi nul depuis le mois dernier. J'ai eus le malheur de tomber sous le charme d'un autre couple, et pas des moindre, un yaoi... chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis que j'étais passé à Shugo Chara!, et donc depuis que j'étais devenue fan d'Amuto.

Si vous vous demandez quel couple... c'est SasuNaru ou NaruSasu(j'ai pas de préférence entre les deux) ... ça vous dis rien? C'est Naruto x Sasuke quoi XD C'est ça, rigolez, vous verrez quand ça vous arrivera à vous aussi! U_U

Enfin bref, j'ai cherché des tonnes de doujinshis et il y en a un, que vous trouverez comme d'habitude sur mon profil, qui m'a inspiré ce oneshot. Le titre est "At the prince's command", que j'ai traduit par le nom du oneshot... Y'a probablement mieux niveau trad, mais ça me semblait plus juste sur le coup. Alors, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des incohérences, parce que dans le doujinshi, c'est exactement la même chose...

* * *

_**Summary:** Amu a prit l'Humpty Lock au prince Ikuto, mais elle prétend que ce bijou appartient à sa famille. Si Ikuto accepte qu'elle garde le cadenas, il lui interdit de quitter le palais._

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

**Aux ordres du prince**

-Hé ! Reviens ici, sale petite voleuse !

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et soupira tut en continuant de courir. Comme si le fait de lui dire de s'arrêter allait tout bonnement la faire obéir, ils y en a qui étaient un peu bête, franchement. Amu tourna un coin, ne perdant pas un seul instant, les gardes à ses trousses armés de lances, et pour certains d'épées. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'ils pourraient bien lui faire, mais dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire chopper.

-Reviens ici, voleuse !

Elle du se retenir pour ne pas s'arrêter, faire demi-tour et crier qu'elle n'était pas une voleuse. Voler, ça signifiait prendre quelque chose sans l'autorisation du propriétaire. Hors, ce qu'elle venait de prendre était SON bien, alors elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais allez expliquer ça à des gardes furieux qu'une gamine de 15 ans soit passé sous leur nez et ait prit un trésor qu'ils étaient supposé garder.

Elle voulut tourner à autre coin mais se retrouva rapidement nez à nez avec une autre série de garde, alors elle s'enfuit encore plus loin. Pas de bol, elle ne connaissait pas bien la ville, alors elle fut assez désagréablement surprise de voir qu'elle revenait au palais, son point de départ. Elle se frappa mentalement d'y être allé sans plus de préparation. Elle était certaine maintenant que si elle ne trouvait pas une solution dans les 5 minutes, le roi lui ferait tout simplement couper la tête pour vol. Alors que ce bijou était à ELLE.

Amu repassa son regard derrière son épaule et vit une vingtaine de gardes la poursuivant. Elle était vraiment mal barrée. Elle se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une paire de lunettes briller au soleil, puis elle sentit un coup violent dans son estomac, qui la mit presque immédiatement KO. Elle releva les yeux et vit le jeune homme réajuster ses lunettes alors qu'il voyait la garde arriver. Il sortit son katana de son fourreau et le pointa en direction du visage de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers les gardes.

-Vous êtes vingt à lui avoir couru après sans penser monter une embuscade ?

-N-nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réfléchir à cela, Sanjou-san ! Pardonnez-nous.

Il soupira puis ordonna à deux gardes de relever la jeune fille, qui le regarda avec un œil noir, qui ne sembla pas du tout l'impressionner. Il tendit sa main devant elle, son katana toujours dehors.

-Si vous nous rendait maintenant l'Humpty Lock, je vous laisserais partir après seulement 3 jours d'emprisonnement.

-Non.

-La peine pour vol est de couper la main du voleur, sauf s'il s'agit d'un bijou du trésor royal. Dans ce cas, c'est votre tête qui tombera. Alors, je vous prierais de juger judicieusement de votre avenir en cet instant.

-Inutile de parler comme un seigneur ! Ma réponse est NON ! Ce bijou est à moi, ce n'est pas du vol !

-Vas-tu te taire, gamine ? fit un garde en lui contorsionnant le bras.

-Je n'ai pas ordonné !

-Lâchez-la, fit une voix ferme.

Le jeune garçon du nom de Sanjou, ainsi que les gardes et Amu se tournèrent vers la voix. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'avança vers eux, une jeune fille blonde de quelques années sa cadette le suivant. Il porta son regard sur la rosette puis se tourna vers Sanjou.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kairi-kun ?

L'interpelé baissa la tête et se mit à genoux.

-Pardonnez-nous, mais cette jeune fille a été surprise en train de voler l'Humpty Lock.

-Je ne l'ai pas VOLER ! dit-elle entre ses dents. Je ne le redirais pas. Ce bijou est à ma famille ! Il m'a été légué par ma mère à sa mort. S'il y a un voleur ici, c'est le roi.

Elle sentit alors son bras être si compressé et tourné qu'elle manqua de tomber à genoux, poussant plusieurs gémissements de douleur.

-Silence voleuse ! Ne parle pas de notre roi aussi impoliment !

-IL SUFFIT ! cria le bleuté.

Il s'approcha, fit un signe de la main et les gardes lâchèrent Amu, qui tomba bien à genoux cette fois. Son bras gauche, malmenait par le garde qui lui avait hurlé dessus, lui faisait très mal à présent. Le bleuté se pencha alors vers elle et sortit le bijou responsable du désaccord de sous sa tunique. Il regarda fermement dans les yeux de la rosette, qui tint son regard, le mettant au défi.

-Tu jures être la propriétaire légitime de ce bijou ?

-Oui. Je le jure sur mon honneur !

Il sourit, regarda la blonde qui pencha la tête sur le côté, des yeux interrogateurs dévisageant le jeune homme. Il empoigna alors le bijou et Amu cru un instant qu'il allait lui arracher avant de la mettre à mort.

-Très bien, dans ce cas tu peux le garder s'il t'appartient.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas. Kairi s'avança alors.

-P-prince, sauf votre respect, n'est-ce pas…

Il leva la main et le jeune homme se tut, les yeux améthystes du bleuté ne quittant pas ceux de la rosette. Il lui sourit mielleusement avant de baisser sa main.

-Mais…

-Mais ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Elle craignait le pire. Et elle n'allait pas être déçue. Car un instant plus tard, elle sentit la chaine dans sa nuque la forcer à se pencher en avant, rencontrant les lèvres du prince, qui échangea un rapide baiser avec elle, la faisant rougir, autant de gêne que d'incompréhension.

-Mais ça veut dire que tu es à moi désormais.

Kairi rougit à son tour tout en tournant blanc comme un linge, la blonde rougit aussi et ses longues couettes semblèrent un instant dressées sur sa tête de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient en position horizontale puis la ville tout entière entendue la dernière parole de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

* * *

Amu était assez étonnée. En entendant le prince dire qu'elle était « à lui », elle s'attendait à le trouver se glissant dans son lit pour la faire sienne dès le premier soir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A vrai dire, mis à part quelques moments où il s'amusait à la taquiner comme une enfant, il s'était comporté d'une façon tout à fait correcte envers elle. Elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Si elle avait été l'esclave sexuelle du fils de l'homme qui avait volé le bijou sacré de sa famille, elle se serait pendue ou jeter du haut d'une tour.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, repensant encore une fois à sa famille et le malheur qui s'était abattu sur eux. L'année de ses 6 ans, alors que sa famille préparé un voyage dans le pays où elle se trouvait actuellement, une guerre avait éclaté entre eux et le territoire voisin. Avant même d'être grande sœur, sa jeune cadette mourra à la naissance, le cordon ombilical autour de son cou l'ayant asphyxié avant même qu'elle ne sorte de sa mère. Et le destin s'acharna bien rapidement contre elle. L'année après le début de la guerre, sa mère la réveilla en pleine nuit et lui fit emprunter un passage secret les menant hors du château. Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard, alors que ça mère continuait de promettre le retour prochain de son père qu'elle comprit que s'il ne les avait pas accompagné cette nuit là, c'était parce qu'il était mort. Sa mère et elle survécurent comme elles le pouvaient, fuyant toujours plus loin les gardes les recherchant pour les tuer. A 12 ans, sa mère paya un passeur pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre le royaume voisin, où elle était sensée demander asile en tant que princesse. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit sa mère. Et quand elle alla au palais pour demander asile, les gardes la repoussèrent, affirmant que la princesse était morte.

Amu rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. C'est alors qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre le cadenas doré, le trésor volé à sa famille par le roi Aruto durant la guerre, la menant à sa situation actuelle. Elle soupira lourdement puis entendit de petits coups à la porte.

-Entrez !

Un visage passa la porte, puis un autre, identique au premier. Les jumeaux Nadeshiko et Nagihiko entrèrent, le jeune homme portant un plateau avec trois tasses de thé et une théière fumante alors que la jeune fille portait un plateau avec quelques pâtisseries et biscuits. Amu se redressa et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en face des jumeaux.

-Vous êtes aux petits soins avec moi on dirait.

-Ce n'est pas de notre initiative, c'est le prince Ikuto qui a demandé à ce qu'on t'apporte ceci, dit Nagihiko en remplissant les tasses.

-Mais j'ai proposé de te tenir compagnie, tu dois te sentir seule.

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux avant de hocher quelques fois la tête. C'était en effet vrai, elle se sentait vraiment seule, sans aucune compagnie dans cette grande chambre pour elle toute seule. Non qu'elle regrette la présence du prince et ses serviteurs, mais les jours étaient longues sans rien à faire à part se remémorer le passé. Nagihiko lui tendit une tasse, qu'elle prit volontiers, puis il s'assit avec sa jumelle et, d'un même geste, ils burent une gorgée. Amu laissa un léger sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Ces deux là l'amusaient beaucoup par moment. Par la suite, leurs mouvements différèrent, Nadeshiko se contentant de son thé alors que Nagihiko attrapait un biscuit qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Amu regarda à nouveau autour d'elle avant de soupirer, attirant l'attention de Nagihiko.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je me disais juste que je suis belle et bien prisonnière de ce palais.

Nadeshiko reposa sa tasse et la fixa très sérieusement.

-Amu-chan. Je pensais pourtant que la situation était très claire. A l'heure qu'il est, si le prince Ikuto n'avait pas interagit en ta faveur, tu n'aurais plus de tête.

La rosette tourna son regard las en regard noir qu'elle leur lança.

-Vous pensez toujours que je suis une voleuse ?

La jumelle maintint son regard un instant puis ferma les yeux en baissant la tête. Son frère prit la parole.

-Amu-chan, il est difficile pour nous de croire que ce bijou t'appartient. Il est à la famille royale depuis plusieurs années déjà. Le roi l'a exprès commandé pour le prince lorsque celui-ci n'avait que 10 ans.

-Je me disais… peut-être confonds-tu avec un bijou similaire ? tenta Nadeshiko d'une voix faible.

Nagihiko garda son sourire mais se demanda si sa jumelle avait réfléchi avant de parler. Un bijou en forme de cadenas, en or, avec quatre diamants purs en forme de cœur –formant à eux quatre un trèfle- était quelque chose qu'on ne devait pas trouver tous les jours. Amu se redressa, prit le bijou en main et le fixa.

-C'est impossible. Je l'ai vu avant qu'il soit volé. Son image est encore parfaitement gravé dans mon esprit, et dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était bien celui-ci. De plus, combien de bijoux peuvent prétendre ressembler à une telle œuvre d'art ?

-Nee-chan. Elle marque un point là, soupira le jeune homme.

-Je sais, j'ai dis une bêtise, dit-elle en baissant lourdement la tête.

-Nadeshiko. Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger le roi, mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda au dehors. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard lorsqu'un bruit de porcelaine brisée retentit. Ils sortirent tous et constatèrent que, encore une fois, la domestique Yaya venait de casser un vase supplémentaire. Contrairement aux fois précédentes où elle avait été patiente et compréhensive, Nadeshiko se mit cette fois dans une rage folle et son frère eut bien du mal à la retenir pour qu'elle ne commette pas un meurtre.

Amu soupira en voyant la furie qu'était devenue la jeune femme. C'était assez rare de la voir atteindre ce niveau de barbarie, elle était toujours si souriante, distinguée, polie et douce. La transformation tenait du changement total de personnalité. Elle détourna les yeux et vit que la salle d'étude du prince était ouverte. Etrange, car cette pièce était toujours fermée en temps normal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fainéantise de sa part visiblement. Elle s'approcha pour fermer la porte quand elle vit un flash de rose et de bleu sur le bureau. Elle pencha la tête et s'approcha, avant de voir avec étonnement une photo. Sur celle-ci se trouvait le roi Aruto, sa femme Souko, tenant une petite fille blonde aux doubles couettes par la main alors qu'un garçon qu'elle identifia comme le prince se tenait devant le roi, la main du souverain sur son épaule. De l'autre côté de la photo, deux personnes qu'elle reconnue immédiatement. Son père, Tsumugu, tenant par la taille sa mère, Midori, qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille. Elle. Ils avaient tous le sourire, sauf les enfants qui étaient trop petits pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Comment est-ce que… ?

Amu redressa la tête et ferma les yeux. A cette heure-ci, le prince était probablement dans sa chambre et fixer les nuages depuis la méridienne sur son balcon. Elle se rendit donc jusqu'à ses appartements et, comme prévu, il était là, les bras croisaient derrière la tête, à fixer le ciel bleu et ses nuages cotonneux. Elle toqua, bien qu'elle sache qu'il devait avoir senti sa présence. Il était très doué pour ça. Il se redressa et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Viens Amu. Je t'attendais.

Oui, encore une chose à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Venir le voir parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, surtout quand les domestiques étaient tous trop occupés. Il lui tendit la main et elle approcha.

-Ikuto. J'ai quelque chose à… aaah !

Il lui attrapa le poignet, la fit tomber sur lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, la maintenant allongée sur le côté, sa tête au niveau de son torse. Elle le sentit renifler ses cheveux et rougit.

-Pervers ! souffla-t-elle.

-Désolé, mais ton odeur est si enivrante. C'est dur de résister.

Elle gonfla les joues en signe d'exaspération puis tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

-Ikuto… Ikuto, pourquoi y'a-t-il une photo de nos parents ensemble dans ton bureau ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, se redressa et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle était assez mal à l'aise d'être ainsi installée, surtout sur lui, mais seule la rougeur de ses joues trahit son malaise.

-S'ils sont ensemble sur cette photo, c'est parce que tes parents sont venus dans ce pays il y a de nombreuses années. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, les enfants sur cette photo sont…

-Utau, toi et moi, finit-elle.

Il acquiesça et caressa sa joue de son index, la faisant rougir et détourner le regard.

-Tu sais, depuis 10 ans maintenant, je te croyais morte. Et je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.

-A ce sujet… tu ne m'as pas fait arrêter parce que tu savais qui j'étais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. J'ai vu que tu étais sérieuse quand tu affirmais être la légitime propriétaire de ce bijou. Et je me suis alors parfaitement souvenu de ses yeux qui m'avaient regardé comme un grand-frère à l'époque.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit un désir fort de curiosité gronder en elle. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, le fixant intensément.

-Je n'ai pas de souvenir de cet évènement. S'il te plait, raconte-moi.

Il acquiesça et releva ses yeux vers le ciel.

* * *

_Ikuto avait 10 ans à l'époque. Ses parents l'avaient informé qu'ils recevraient une famille royale d'un autre pays, de part delà la mer, et qu'il devrait se comporter correctement avec leur fille, qui n'avait que la moitié de son âge. Si Utau était surexcitée à l'idée de rencontrer cette petite fille, lui n'en avait rien à faire. Si elle se collait à lui comme Utau, il allait jouer à cache-cache TRES sérieusement, comme il le faisait pour éviter sa jeune sœur trop collante._

_Pourtant, en voyant la petite Amu, timide et craintive, l'inverse se produisit. Utau préféra rapidement jouer avec d'autres enfants alors que lui ne put détacher ses yeux de cette petite puce aux cheveux roses qui semblait trop craintive pour aller vers les autres. Il était allé lui parlé, lui avait prit la main et lui avait montré les endroits les plus beaux qu'il connaissait dans le château._

_Les jours suivants, ils s'étaient amusés comme jamais, regardant les feux d'artifices, jouant dans le jardin royal, se racontant les histoires de leurs pays respectifs, jusqu'à ce que le jour vienne où Amu devait repartir. Loin d'être enchanté à cette idée, Ikuto fit pour la première fois de sa vie un caprice, refusant de lâcher la petite fille, même sous les demandes tendres des deux mamans, prisent au dépourvu. Finalement, il releva la tête lorsque Midori prit la main d'Amu._

_-Amu reviendra n'est-ce pas ? L'an prochain, elle reviendra ?_

_La petite fille regarda naturellement sa mère, cherchant son approbation, qu'elle eut immédiatement._

_-Si papa et maman reviennent, moi aussi ! Comme ça, je m'amuserai encore avec Ikuto !_

* * *

-Mais en fin de compte, cette promesse n'a pas été respectée, dit-il sombrement.

-P-pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement honteuse.

-Parce que l'année suivante, tes parents n'ont pas pu se déplacer. Il y avait la guerre chez toi, ça aurait été suicidaire de partir dans un moment aussi crucial que celui-ci.

Elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux visages peinés de ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient été prévenu de la déclaration de guerre. Elle était là, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre l'ampleur de la situation, mais elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle sentit la main du bleuté sur sa joue et reprit ses esprits. Il descendit alors son index vers le cadenas et le caressa du doigt.

-La vérité sur ce cadenas, elle ne risque pas de te plaire, dit-il en faisant son éternel sourire moqueur.

-Q-quoi ?

Il glissa sa main sous sa tunique et en sortit une chaine, au bout de laquelle Amu vit une clé. Sa vision lui coupa le souffle un instant. C'était une clé tout à fait normale, hormis le fait qu'elle soit en or et qu'un quatuor de diamants taillés en cœur formant un trèfle se trouvait sur la tête. C'était exactement les mêmes motifs que l'Humpty Lock.

-La vérité, la voilà. Cette clé, la Dumpty Key, a été faite en même temps que ton cadenas. C'est moi qui aie demandé à ce qu'ils soient faits, afin de te l'envoyer en guise de cadeau de mariage.

-P-PARDON ? fit-elle en se redressant. Ca-cadeau de m-ma-mariage ?

Il étira son sourire sournois et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Amu sentit ses joues la brûler. Il n'insinuait tout de même que…

-Oui, cadeau de mariage. J'ai envoyé l'Humpty Lock pour demander ta main.

Quelque chose dans la tête de la jeune fille ne se connecta pas à son cerveau. Elle avait beau l'avoir entendu, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler que, à seulement 10 ans, il avait ordonné de créer deux bijoux aussi beaux et grandioses, pour la demander en mariage alors qu'elle était de 5 ans sa cadette. A 10 ans, A SEULEMENT 10 ANS.

-E-et alors ?

Il baissa les yeux et elle sentit son bras la tenir plus fermement.

-Ikuto ?

Il releva ses yeux améthyste vers elle, la rosette sentant à travers son regard une profonde douleur.

-Mon messager est revenu quelques semaines plus tard, pour dire que le château était en cendre et que tu étais morte.

Elle fut alors surprise quand il la serra contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été triste. Je n'avais même plus envie de me lever, je pensais constamment à toi et ces quelques semaines que nous avions passés ensemble. Tu m'obsédais au point que j'ai longtemps cru que j'allais en mourir…

-Ikuto ! hurla-t-elle en le repoussant. Tu n'es pas sérieux !

-Si. Et je ne serai plus là si Utau ne m'avait pas aidé à remonter la pente. Non… plutôt la montagne de chagrin que j'avais dévalé.

Malgré elle, Amu commença à pleurer. Cette guerre n'avait vraiment apporté que des souffrances. Dans sa vie, sa famille, son pays, mais aussi dans le cœur d'Ikuto. Lorsqu'il la fit se reposer sur lui, elle se laissa aller et pleurer tout son saoul. Elle en avait besoin, elle n'avait que peu pleurer durant tout ce temps. Elle sentit sa main lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il se rallongeait, leur permettant de partager cet instant calme. Ses mains sur son torse agrippèrent fermement sa tunique alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en essayant de ne plus penser à tout ça.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans le lit du prince, couverte jusqu'aux épaules, allongée sur le côté. Elle vit en bougeant légèrement la tête qu'il se trouvait non loin, à lire un livre dans un canapé. Elle se redressa et il détourna son regard pour le poser sur elle. Amu passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle vit clairement le sourire du bleuté lorsqu'elle se releva pour aller à sa rencontre. Dehors, il faisait déjà sombre, même si on distinguait encore quelques couleurs rouge et orange au loin.

-J'ai dormis si longtemps ?

-Il faut croire, répondit-il en posant l'ouvrage entre ses mains sur la table basse devant lui. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle posa un instant sa main sur son cœur et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer. Un fin sourire se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le fixait.

-Beaucoup mieux. Connaitre un peu plus de mon passé a été bénéfique.

-Bien.

Il lui désigna la place à côté de lui, à laquelle elle s'installa en réponse à son invitation, puis il se rapprocha. Contrairement aux fois précédentes où elle l'évitait, elle le laissa venir, sentant à son air sérieux que la discussion qu'ils avaient dans l'après-midi allait revenir. Ikuto lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser respectueusement.

-Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, je te laisse le choix.

-Le choix ? fit-elle sans relever ses yeux de leurs mains jointes.

-Garder mon cadeau et rester à mes côtés. Ou me le redonner et vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D'un côté, elle voulait rester avec lui, qui avait été tendre et plein de compassion envers elle, mais elle était d'un naturel curieux et s'était toujours dis qu'une fois en route, elle visiterait tous les endroits qui lui faisaient envie. Ikuto se pencha vers elle et caressa sa joue, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Tu n'as pas à me répondre tout de suite. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me donnes ta réponse face à face.

Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit, même si elle voyait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il se pencha lentement et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, la faisant rougir. Elle détourna le regard, trop gênée pour lui faire face. Malgré tout, elle se sentit le besoin de le serrer contre elle et y céda, le jeune homme répondant volontiers à son étreinte.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'Amu ne lui donne une quelconque réponse. Il la savait tirailler entre son envie d'explorer le pays et l'affection qu'elle avait inévitablement développé en sa présence. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait été bien cruel de lui faire subir une telle épreuve, mais lorsqu'il avait demandé, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui rende l'Humpty Lock immédiatement, sans réfléchir. Il savait qu'elle avait l'âme d'une aventurière, et lui aussi aurait aimé vagabonder à son bon gré comme elle avait prévu de le faire. Mais il avait des devoirs et quitter le palais lui était impossible.

C'est en songeant qu'il devrait probablement rendre sa liberté à la jeune femme qu'il passa devant son bureau et la vit assise dans son canapé, un cadre entre les mains. Cadre en argent qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il toqua, attirant son attention.

-Si tu le veux, je t'en fais cadeau.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner deux cadeaux sans raisons, fit-elle.

Son regard se durcit alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Amu frissonna en voyant ses yeux. Jamais ne l'avait-elle vu aussi sérieux, c'était effrayant. Il se baissa vers elle et, avant qu'elle comprenne, un léger poids sur sa poitrine avait disparu.

-Dans ce cas, garde le cadre et je reprends ça, dit-il en tenant l'Humpty Lock dans sa main.

-Quoi, fit-elle dans un murmure.

Il tourna les talons et fit deux pas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un troisième qu'il sentit deux mains sur celle tenant le bijou et se retourna vivement. Il vit les larmes de la rosette avant le reste de son visage.

-Rends-le-moi ! hurla-t-elle. C'est un cadeau, tu n'as pas le droit de le reprendre !

Elle tira sur ses doigts, essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Mais il resserra son étreinte autour du cadenas en or et se tourna vers elle.

-Je te rends ta liberté, tu devrais te réjouir !

-Non je ne peux pas ! fit-elle en griffant sa main.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, impatient, en posant son autre main sur sa joue inondée de larmes.

-Parce que je veux rester avec toi !

Ils restèrent figés un instant, Amu laissant ses larmes couler et Ikuto la fixant avec des yeux plus qu'écarquiller. Après un instant, son regard passa de la surprise à la tendresse, alors qu'il caressait du pouce la joue humide.

-S'il te plait… c'est ma réponse.

Il hocha la tête, lâcha sa joue puis attrapa la chaine du cadenas et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête, caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux roses alors qu'elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il attrapa ses mains sans détourner le regard et porta l'une d'elle à ses lèvres, déposant une multitude de baisers sur sa paume. Finalement, il se pencha vers elle, leurs nez se rencontrant. Ils les frottèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques instants, puis il se pencha et combla les quelques centimètres les séparant l'un de l'autre, échangeant un baiser tendre et sincère.

* * *

Quand Utau retrouva le matin suivant une lettre sur l'oreiller de son frère, elle leva les yeux au ciel en lisant. Son frère venait tout bonnement de s'enfuir en secret avec la rosette, pour explorer leur pays avant leur mariage. Bien entendu, elle montra le mot à ses parents, qui ne manquèrent pas de rire de l'audace de leur aîné, avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que de mauvais points à cette fuite nocturne. Aruto avait lui-même voyagé longtemps avant de monter sur le trône, et il avait aujourd'hui encore en mémoire les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé à parcourir les routes sans savoir de quoi demain serait fait, à rencontrer de bonnes comme de mauvaises personnes, à comprendre les problèmes du peuple et aider ceux qui avaient besoin de lui.

En conclusion, il trouvait l'idée de son fils plus qu'intéressante. Et puis, Amu avec lui, il serait plus facile pour eux de se comprendre une fois qu'ils monteraient à leur tour sur le trône.

* * *

Sur une route poussiéreuse et calme, les deux jeunes s'apprêtaient à passer leur première nuit à la belle étoile. Du moins, la première du jeune homme, vu qu'Amu en avait déjà vécu plusieurs. Le soleil était encore visible, ses rayons dorés rougeâtres donnant un ton irréel au ciel bientôt sombre.

Amu le regardait depuis le sommet d'une petite colline, jouant avec l'Humpty Lock et les rayons qui s'y reflétaient. Le trèfle en son centre avait à tour de rôle prit des couleurs jaune, rouge, rose ou orange, ce qui la fit rire. Elle vit alors la Dumpty Key sous son nez et releva son regard vers le bleuté qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Regarde. Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant les dégradés de couleurs dans les diamants.

-Si. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais brillé comme ça auparavant.

Elle le regarda et rougit en voyant son regard. Il exprimant tant d'émotions, l'amour et l'admiration entre autre, qu'elle ne put retenir un léger rougissement. Il leva sa main et passa une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue au passage.

-Amu.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard amoureux, des yeux tendres brillant de toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Il avait déjà dit qu'il mourrait pour elle, et elle savait en voyant ses yeux qu'il n'hésiterait pas si une occasion de la sauver venait à se présenter. Elle prit à ce moment qu'un tel moment n'arrive jamais.

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait…

Il reporta son regard vers le bijou entre ses mains et posa la sienne sur celle plus petite de la rosette.

-Ce bijou. Faut en sorte qu'il ne brille de la sorte que pour moi.

Elle releva ses yeux et posa son autre main sur la clé à son cou.

-Seulement si celui-ci ne brille que pour moi, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sourit, ravie de cette réponse, et se pencha avant de sceller leurs lèvres en un nouveau baiser chaste et plein de tendresse.

* * *

**Evidemment, j'ai un peu remanié l'histoire à ma sauce, parce que même si l'idée d'origine venait du doujinshi, les idées se sont vite pressées dans ma tête pour tourner ça d'une façon plus "amutoienne"^^**

**Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il y aura un jour un autre oneshot de Shugo Chara! et j'ai peine à croire que je pourrais donner une fin correcte à ma fanfic "Les Royaumes" vu que j'ai perdu ma motivation pour écrire sur ce shoujo. Achever la série avec Party a vraiment été la goutte d'eau... et même si l'idée me terrorise d'un certain côté, de l'autre je pense qu'il faudrait une saison 4 de Shugo Chara! ou au moins des OAVs pour finir la série correctement et ne pas rester sur cet échec cuisant qu'a été Party...**

_J'espère retrouver de l'inspiration rapidement. Si ça vous tente, suivez mes prochains oneshots sur Naruto, je vais commencer en douceur avec du très soft shonen-ai^^_


End file.
